Con los pies en la Tierra
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Cinco años después de aquellos tiempos de cuentos e ilusiones, los hijos de los niños elegidos aprenderán que en sus vidas hay material suficiente para nuevas historias y aventuras.
1. 5 años después (Parte 1)

_(Abril, 2002). ¡Hola! Finalmente me he sacudido las telarañas del cerebro y he escrito el primer capítulo de la secuela de "Loca Imaginación". Sinceramente no sé qué va a pasar en este fic, sólo tengo un par de ideas, pero voy a hacer como en su antecesora y me voy a dejar llevar por lo que salga. Antes de entrar al fic unas pequeñas aclaraciones:_

_- Este fic es una secuela, así que les recomiendo que lean "Loca Imaginación" antes de adentrarse a este fic. Sin embargo, esto no es obligatorio y se puede leer al fic solo. _

_- Para los que no ya no se acuerdan, aquí va un recordatorio de lo que ocurrió en "Loca Imaginación" y sus personajes:_

_Loca Imaginación se desarrolla en el año 2025 y se centra en las "aventuras", por así decirlo, de los hijos de los niños elegidos. Estos son:_

_- Caro Takaishi: Hija de TK (reportero) y Anya (maestra). Tenía 4 años de edad y era una niña muy soñadora, cuyo máximo anhelo era vivir un cuento como los que le contaba su papá (quien estaba escribiendo una novela). Fue secuestrada por Devimon, quien absorbió su "imaginación" para recuperar sus poderes y vengarse del padre de Caro. A final de cuentas se libera de Devimón por un trato que hace TK con el enemigo y ayuda en la batalla final contando un cuento. Es prima de Fiori y sus mejores amigos son Teki y Calvin._

_- Teki Kamiya: Hijo de Tai y Jin (ambos abogados). Su madre murió al dar a luz por lo que fue criado por su papá y su tía Kari. Teki era un niño solitario de 6 años al inicio porque sus compañeros creían que estaba loco por los cuentos de Agumón que narraba constantemente. Su mayor anhelo era tener una mamá y conocer a los Digimon. Conoce a Caro y ambos inician la cadena de reencuentros entre los "Niños elegidos" cuando encuentran unos diginuevos en el parque. Al final logra probar a sus compañeros que no es mentiroso y de paso consigue una nueva mamá y una hermana mayor. Su mejores amigos son Caro y Calvin. Primo de Ködai y en parte de Denis._

_- Fiori Ishida: Hija de Matt (músico) y Paola (diseñadora gráfica). Italiana y 9 años de edad. Viaja al Japón en intercambio y se queda con los Ichijouji, descubriendo más adelante que estos son amigos de su padre. Su verdadera intención es encontrar a su tío, hermano de su padre, quien había desaparecido 20 años atrás. Finalmente lo encuentra gracias a unos digihuevos y así conoce a su prima Caro. Su mejor amigo es Mik. _

_- Mik Izumi: Hijo de Izzy (técnico en computación) y Mimí (directora de la primaria). Tenía 9 años de edad y era un niño cuya mayor ilusión era vivir aventuras y enfrentar riesgos. Se avergonzaba de su padre porque lo consideraba un tipo pasivo y aburrido, aunque su percepción cambia al descubir el pasado de sus padres. Tiene una hermana menor, Lilly, que en el epílogo tenía sólo un mes de edad. _

_- Sara Takenouchi: Hija de Sora (repostera y negociante). Su padre abandonó a su mamá cuando esta estaba embarazada y desconoce incluso su nombre. Tenía 11 años de edad y anhelaba una familia normal y vivir como cualquier niña de su edad, sin las responsabilidades que tenía con el negocio de su madre. Al final consigue un nuevo padre y un hermano menor. Su "novio" es Denis Motomiya._

_- Denis Motomiya: Hijo de Davis (vendedor y negociante) y Akiko (dibujante). Tenía 11 años de edad. No fue un hijo planeado por lo que sus padres se tuvieron que casar, sin embargo se divorciaron cuando el niño tenía 3 años. Sentía mucho rencor por su padre ya que se sentía abandonado, sin embargo, gracias a un plática que tuvo con alguien que vivió una experiencia similar, logra acercarse un poco a Davis y a su madrastra, Kari. También logra aceptar a su medio hermano Ködai. Fanático del basketbol y además es un experto dibujante (diseñó la portada del libro de TK). Su novia es Sara._

_-  Ködai Motomiya: Hijo de Davis y Kari (fotógrafa). Su nacimiento fue algo extraño ya que su madre entró en trabajo de parto durante una excursión en el campamento donde empezaron las aventuras de los niños elegidos en 1999. Después de unos cuantos enredos (y el retorno de Pegasusmon) Ködai nació en una cabaña sobre la cama donde durmió Joe en su infancia. Medio hermano de Denis, primo de Teki._

_- Calvin Hida: Hijo de Cody (médico) y Noriko (farmacéutica y una de las niñas infectadas por la semilla negra en el año 2002). Tenía 6 años y era un niño sumamente inquieto, casi llegando a lo hiperactivo. Practica kendo como su padre y al inicio no se llevaba bien con Caro, sin embargo se volvieron amigos. Su mejor amigo indiscutiblemente es Teki. Tenía un ligero "enamoramiento" con Sara, su niñera y vecina. Admira a Denis._

_- Harumi Ichijouji: Hija de Ken (policía) y Yolei (Analista de sistemas en un banco). Tenía un año y medio de edad. Su hermano mayor, Sam de 9 años, estaba de intercambio en Italia._

_- Joey Kido: Hijo de Joe (Ingeniero). Su madre lo abandonó cuando su padre quedó inválido en un accidente por lo que era un chico con mucho rencor y que gozaba retando a la autoridad y atormentando a los débiles. Conoce a Mik cuando intenta golpearlo porque Mimí citó a su padre ya que lo atraparon fumando. Tenía 12 años de edad. Finalmente aprende que la vida no siempre es hostil y que es bueno confiar en las personas._

_Creo que son todos...bueno, después de este recordatorio ahora sí vamos al fic: Han pasado 5 años desde Loca Imaginación por lo que todos los personajes han experimentado cambios en mayor o menor medida. Realmente espero que les guste este fic. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

**Nota: **Digimon no me pertenece. Pero los personajes que mencioné arriba más los que voy a introducir en este fic sí, así que si desean usarlos no sean malos y avísenme o por lo menos denme el crédito, ¿de acuerdo?.

---------------

**Con los Pies en la Tierra.**

**Por: Lara**

_Capítulo 1: 5 años después... (Primera Parte)_

Amanece...

El sol lentamente sale e ilumina el cielo de la gran ciudad muy lentamente, despertando a sus habitantes quienes se preparan para un nuevo día. ¿La fecha? Un día cualquiera del año 2030, cuando inicia nuestra historia...

En un apartamento cualquiera, el sol se filtra lentamente por la ventana, iluminando un escritorio al fondo de la recámara. Conforme avanza el tiempo la luz ilumina una a una los portarretratos que descansan sobre la superficie, inmóviles, mostrando una imagen de un pasado lejano...el sol primero ilumina la foto de un nenito rubio de 4 años sentado en el parque y acompañado de un niño un poco mayor...luego se ilumina el retrato de una niña de rasgos europeos que está jugando en la nieve con sus hermanas...posteriormente ilumina una foto extraña donde aparecen muchos niños y criaturas que parecen de peluche...una foto de una chica de cabello castaño y largo siendo felicitada por su graduación... la foto de una pareja el día de su matrimonio... la foto de esa misma pareja pero acompañados de una bebé con el cabello castaño y ojos azules...

El sol pronto deja el escritorio e ilumina la cama que está en medio de ese cuarto...es una cama grande y acogedora, sin embargo sólo un lado está ocupado...algo grande reposa tranquilamente en el lado derecho, los cobertores que lo cubren y lo mantienen cálido muestran sus colores verdosos al ser iluminados por la luz cálida y amarilla del sol.

De pronto, la puerta de esa recámara a media luz se abre y una sombra se filtra en su interior. Rápida y silenciosa se acerca a la cama y estudia con detalle a lo que reposa en ella, su futura víctima...sus ojos brillan de malicia y se prepara para el ataque. Cuando llega el momento justo se lanza a la cama profiriendo un chillido agudo y ensordecedor:

_"¡Buenos Días Papá!"_

La criatura cae sobre su presa...para descubrir que no hay nadie en la cama y que solamente cayó encima de un montón de almohadas cubiertas por el cobertor. Es entonces cuando las cortinas de la recámara y la luz del sol entra con todo su esplendor iluminando al atacante...que resulta ser una niña.

- "Te atrapé"- dijo TK desde la ventana a su hija de nueve años, que se incorpora y todavía no cree que su "ataque" fue frustrado.

- "¡Eso no es justo papá!"- se quejó Caro levantándose- "Te levantaste muy temprano"

- "Bueno Caro, me caes encima 364 días al año, ya era justo que yo te tomara el pelo"- dijo su padre con una sonrisa, marcando momentáneamente las arrugas de su rostro. TK Takaishi definitivamente ya no era un niño, es más, ni siquiera podía considerarse como parte de las nuevas generaciones. A sus 39 años de edad ya era un hombre maduro y su físico lo aparentaba, entre las arrugas que mostraban las alegrías que tuvo en su vida y una que otra cana. Sin embargo, su carácter alegre y su mirada aún lo hacían parecer un niño. 

- "¿A dónde vas?"- preguntó Caro viendo como su padre ya estaba totalmente vestido con un traje y corbata, a pesar de que eran sólo las 6:30 de la mañana. TK se levantaba generalmente a las 7, cuando su hija le caía encima. Era un juego francamente tonto, pero era parte de la relación padre-hija.

- "Tengo una junta a las 7:30 en la editorial"- dijo TK tomando un portafolio- "Hoy les voy a enseñar el manuscrito"- Después de la publicación de su primer libro, 4 años antes, TK había publicado cada año un libro sobre las aventuras en el Digimundo. Los editores le habían pedido que separara las historias en varios libros pequeños por lo que apenas estaba por publicar la parte donde se enfrentan al Emperador de los Digimon. Esta parte había sido especialmente difícil para el escritor porque involucraba a un amigo muy cercano, por lo tanto se había asesorado con Ken todo ese año y finalmente había escrito algo que no perjudicara a Ken, a pesar de que éste le había dicho que contara toda la verdad. Cuando no escribía, TK todavía trabajaba de reportero en "La Nota de Odaiba" junto con su mejor amiga, Kari.

- "Eso quiere decir que no me vas a acompañar a la escuela hoy, ¿verdad?"- dijo Caro.

- "Me temo que no hija, pero no te preocupes, ya tengo a alguien para que te acompañe"

- "No era necesario papá. Puedo irme sola"

- "Bueno, el caso es que ya está hecho, así que ve a arreglarte que tu "acompañante" no tarda en llegar"

Caro se dirigió a su recámara y segundos después una criatura regordeta y voladora salió de la misma y aterrizó en la cabeza del padre.

- "Buenos días Patamón"- lo saludó TK. Patamón bostezó y estiró sus alitas.

- "Buenos días TK"

- "Vamos a preparar el desayuno"

- "¿Y Anya?"

- "Está ocupada"- dijo TK acercándose a la puerta del baño y tocándola ligeramente- "¿Todo bien cielo?"- su voz sonaba preocupada.

- "_Sí"_- contestó una voz femenina y cansada- _"Sólo son las nauseas matutinas TK, pensé que todavía te acordabas"_

- "Como olvidarlas..."- murmuró el esposo.

- "_¿Ya se levantó Caro?"_

- "Sí Anya, se está vistiendo. Voy a hacer el desayuno, ¿se te antoja algo?"

- "_Todo menos huevos...de sólo pensar en ellos yo...*ACK*"_

TK decidió dejar a su esposa tranquila y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno con la ayuda de Patamón. El digimon se encargó de exprimir unas naranjas, mientras el humano tostaba pan.

- "No sabía que las mujeres humanas se ponían así por el embarazo"- dijo Patamón.

- "La mayoría Patamón, pero Anya se pone especialmente sensible en los primeros dos meses. Además, creo que lo que tiene hoy es que está nerviosa por la junta que va a tener con la directora"

- "¿Finalmente le va a decir lo del bebé?"

- "Sí. Yo no entiendo cuál es su miedo Patamón, después de todo si va a poder terminar el curso, el bebé es para dentro de 7 meses"

- "¿Y ya pensaron como le van a poner?"- preguntó Patamón mientras acomodaba los platos.

- "No, pero tenemos 7 meses para pensar en un buen nombre para varón"- Los Takaishi esperaban su segundo hijo y gracias a los adelantos del año 2030 sabían que se trataba de un niño. Cuando confirmaron la noticia, TK y Anya pasaron toda la noche hablando con Caro y Patamón, aunque al final el pobre TK se durmió a las 5 de la mañana tratando de hacer entender a su digimon de dónde venían los bebés.

Anya salió del baño un poco pálida pero sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa, mientras su esposo y su "hijito" servían el desayuno.

- "¡Caro! ¡Ven a desayunar!"

La puerta de la recámara se abrió y la niña salió, lista para irse a la escuela. A los nueve años de edad, Caro era muy distinta a la nena de 4 que fue secuestrada por Devimon. Era más delgada, aunque aún un poquito baja para su edad. Vestía unos shorts azul marino y una camiseta blanca con las mangas cortas y amarillas. El emblema de la Esperanza estaba impresa en el frente y se veía ya un poco descolorido por tanto uso (se la habían regalado el día que cumplió 8). Pero lo más cambiado en Caro era su cabeza, ya que ahora estaba adornada con un sencillo sombrero blanco, parecido al que tenía su papá, del cual se asomaban sus cortas coletas castañas. 

- "¡Ay Caro!"- comentó su mamá- "¿Otra vez esa camiseta?"

- "Es mi favorita mamá"

- "Lo sé cariño pero, ¿te la tienes que poner diario?"

- "Tú te pones ese vestido rojo diario"

- "Es mi uniforme y lo sabes"- Anya suspiró- "En fin, si te sigues poniendo esa camiseta se va a romper"

- "Pues entonces me compraré otra"- dijo Caro concluyendo la conversación. La "mentada" camiseta era parte de la mercancía que había salido a la venta a partir del éxito moderado que tuvieron los libros de TK. En el siglo XXI, todo lo que es exitoso, ya sea libros o películas, se acompaña de ropa y muñecos. A Patamón casi le dió un ataque cuando vio un muñeco de Tokomón en una juguetería.

Caro se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a desayunar, pero no tardó en recibir la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre.

- "¿Sí mamá?"

- "Te he dicho miles de veces que no te debes sentar a la mesa con ese sombrero puesto. Es de mala educación. Quítatelo por favor Caro"

- "Está bien..."- Caro se quitó el sombrero y lo puso a su lado. TK sólo observaba la escena sonriendo.

- "¿Qué no piensas intervenir Takeru?"- dijo Anya poniéndose de mal humor- "¿Cuál es la gracia?"

- "No es nada Anya, sólo que me acuerdo que mi madre me regañaba diario por lo mismo...hasta que aprendí"

- "¿Ves Caro? Hasta el testarudo de tu padre obedecía a su mamá"- Caro se echó a reir.

- "Apúrate Caro que no tardan en venir por tí"- dijo su padre sonando serio por primera vez en la mañana.

- "Ya te dije que me puedo ir solita"- dijo Caro con indiferencia.

- "Lo sé Caro..."- TK suspiró- "Creo que me cuesta aceptar que estás creciendo...supongo que eso le pasaba a tu tío Matt conmigo..."

- "Debe ser algo genético"- dijo Anya terminando el desayuno y luciendo un poco más animada.

- "Parece que sí, primero Matt conmigo, yo con Caro y próximamente..."

- "¿Yo con el bebé?"- dijo Caro- "Olvídalo papá, yo voy a ser diferente"

- "Eso ya lo veremos"- dijo Patamón

Entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó y TK fue a abrirla, encontrando del otro lado al "acompañante" de su hija.

- "Buenos días 'Señor Potter'"- dijo TK mientras se hacía a un lado.

- "¡Calvin!"- dijo Caro desde la mesa.

- "QUe tal Calvin"- dijo Anya- "¿Gustas desayunar?"

- "Ya lo hice en mi casa...muchas gracias Señora Takaishi"- dijo Calvin con una reverencia. A los 11 años de edad, Calvin ya se había calmado y era menos hiperactivo que antes, aunque aún le salía lo loco, especialmente al jugar soccer. Cuando practicaba kendo se transformaba en alguien tan serio como su padre. Calvin era un muchacho alto y muy delgado, su cabello negro seguía estando un poco desordenado y sus ojos verdes estaban ahora enmarcados por unos anteojos redondos, de ahí el apodo de "Señor Potter". Vestía un pantalón negro, una camiseta marrón de manga corta y zapatos tenis. 

- "¡Ya terminé!"- dijo Caro levantándose rápidamente de su lugar y tomando su mochila y su sombrero- "Nos vemos al rato"

- "QUe tengas un buen día Caro"

Caro se despidió de sus padres y salió del departamento dando un portazo. Cuando los murmullos de los dos chicos dejaron de escucharse, Anya soltó un largo suspiro.

- "Esa niña..."

- "¿Qué pasa Anya?"

- "Caro está actuando muy extraño TK. Se la pasa retándome y para todo eleva la voz. Llega con la ropa mugrosa a casa y no se ha puesto un vestido en meses. ¡Y no me digas que no te pareció raro la vez que se cortó las trenzas con las tijeras del pollo!...tan bonito cabello que tenía..."

- "Yo también he notado eso Anya, pero supongo que es una fase. Debe ser su manera de expresarse por lo del bebé"- el rubio se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano- "Estoy seguro de que se le pasará pronto"

- "Eso espero TK...eso espero"

-------------

- "Y bueno Calvin, ¿Sigue en pie lo de hoy?"- preguntó Caro mientras caminaba a través del parque con Calvin.

- "Sí. Pero Teki y yo pensamos que es una tontería Caro...se van a dar cuenta"

- "¡Claro que no! Yo juego fútbol mil veces mejor que ellos. Ni se imaginan que soy una niña"- Caro escondió sus de por sí cortitas coletas en su sombrero- "Así me veo idéntica a mi papá, no se van a dar cuenta...sólo tienen que seguir el plan"

- "Está bien..._Keru_"

-------------

- "¡Mik! ¡Mik!"- se escuchó una voz resonar en el pasillo de la escuela secundaria. Mik Izumi, de 14 años de edad se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su mejor amigo desde hace 4 años.

- "Que tal Sam"- dijo mientras esperaba a que su amigo lo alcanzara. Mik ya estaba instalado en la adolescencia y por lo tanto había dejado de lado sus conductas infantiles y sus ansias locas de meterse en problemas. Era un chico de estatura y complexión media con profundos ojos negros y el caballo castaño claro y corto. Había heredado la buena apariencia de su madre y el aire intelectual de su padre por lo que era muy popular entre las niñas, aunque la verdad es que aún no le interesaba eso. Era un poco reservado al respecto y sólo había una chica con la que se sentía a gusto, a pesar de que la última vez que la vio sólo era un niño: Fiori Ishida. 

Sam Ichijouji por otro lado, era el genio de la escuela. Mik era listo, pero Sam era fuera de serie. Tenía el cabello azul y los ojos castaños y expresivos de su madre. Era muy alto y se las daba de conquistador. Era un romántico empedernido (como su mamá) por lo que escribía poemas para las chicas de su salón, quienes también eran hipnotizadas cuando les hablaba al oído con su italiano perfecto, producto de un año de estancia en Milán. Sin embargo, aún no tenía novia.

- "¿Estás listo para la competencia?"- preguntó Sam

- "Sí, estuve revisando el HTML3 toda la noche, a pesar de que Lilly se la pasó encima de mí preguntándome cada paso que realizaba...es peor de curiosa que papá"

- "¿Oye y de casualidad no lo revisó el Ing.?"

- "Traté de persuadirlo Sam, pero me dijo que no podía ayudarme. Que si me quería ganar ese viaje tenía que hacerlo por mí mismo"- Sam y Mik estaban inscritos en un concurso de diseño de páginas web usando el nuevo lenguaje HTML3, en la categoría juvenil. Ambos habían trabajado arduamente en el proyecto, ya que anhelaban el primer lugar: Una beca en una escuela de diseño en Milán por 2 meses (en verano). Sam deseaba volver a Italia, pero Mik buscaba otra cosa, aunque no lo decía en voz alta.

- "Vaya Mik, a tí te chocan las computadoras, pero te metiste a este rollo conmigo para ir a ver a tu novia, ¿verdad?"

- "¡Cállate Sam! Fiori no es mi novia y además ella no tiene nada que ver en esto"

- "Sí...como no"

---------------

- "¡Estoy rendido!"- dijo Teki Kamiya mientras se tumbaba en el sillón después de un largo día de clases y un agotador partido de soccer en el parque. Habían ganado 3-1 gracias a un pase de Calvin que fue rematado por la pierna derecha de Kamiya. A los 11 años de edad, el parecido de Teki con su padre era aún más impresionante que cuando el niño era más pequeño. De hecho, Agumón a veces le llamaba Tai sin darse cuenta. El mismo cabello castaño y rebelde, los mismos ojos curiosos, la misma estatura y complexión. Hasta el gusto en el vestir era igual: pantalones cortos y una camiseta deportiva azul. Lo único que diferenciaba a Teki del Tai de 1999 era la ausencia de goggles. Pero aún conservaba el carácter tranquilo y alegre de su madre, Jin. Aún la recordaba con mucho cariño, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz con su nueva madre, Sora. Ella y su padre se habían casado 4 años antes y desde entonces Teki vivía en una familia "completa". Al principio le había costado trabajo llamar "mamá" a Sora, pero ahora lo decía con toda naturalidad. 

- "Definitivamente estoy muerto...nada ni nadie me va a hacer levantarme de este sillón"

- "¡Teki!"- dijo una vocecita que salió de atrás del sillón- "¿Vas a jugar conmigo?"

- "Nadie...excepto Jin"- dijo Teki suspirando. El chico sabía perfectamente que su hermanita era necia a morir y que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que accediera a su petición, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Jin hasta su recámara. Jin Kamiya/Takenouchi era una nena de 3 años de edad con los ojos rojos de su mamá y el cabello castaño de su papá peinado en dos chonguitos. Jin tenía el carácter de su padre, necia, impulsiva pero con un corazón enorme. Adoraba a Teki y siempre quería pasar el tiempo con su hermano, quien se sentía con "el deber" de proteger a su hermanita (¿les recuerda a alguien?). 

Teki y Jin jugaban casi siempre a lo mismo: A la hora del té. A Teki le daría un ataque si alguien lo viera jugando a eso, por eso sólo Caro lo sabía y a veces los acompañaba en sus juegos. Pero últimamente la chica Takaishi mostraba aversión a "esos juegos tontos" y se negaba a participar. Las únicas veces en las que Jin ignoraba a Teki era cuando Lilly estaba de visita. 

- "¿Teki?"

- "¿Sí Jin?"

- "Cuéntame el cuento, ¿sí?"

- "¿Cuál? ¿El de tu nombre?"

- "Sí"

- "Bueno..."- Teki se aclaró la garganta- "Había una vez una chica muy bella que se llamaba Jin y que se casó con un chico muy fuerte que se llamaba Tai y tuvieron al hijo más inteligente y el mejor jugador de fútbol soccer en la historia. Él se llamaba Teki"

Jin se rió ante el comentario ingenuo de su madre.

- "Pero Jin se tuvo que ir al cielo porque la llamaron para que cuidara una estrella. Desde entonces Jin todos los días limpia la estrella y por eso brilla tanto en las noches...pero para que Tai y Teki no estuvieran solos les mandó a 3 angelitos para que los cuidaran: Ellas se llamaban Sora, Sara y Jin"

- "¡Bravo Teki! ¡Otra vez!"- dijo Jin aplaudiendo

- "¿Otra vez?"- dijo Teki suspirando- "Está bien...había una vez...."

-------------------

- "Yo le conté a Teki un cuento parecido cuando lo conocí"- dijo Sara mientras observaba desde la puerta a sus dos hermanitos jugar. A sus 16 años, Sara ya cursaba la preparatoria. Tenía el cabello rojizo muy largo y lacio, enmarcándole el rostro y sus ojos grises maquillados. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta roja. Sara ya se había acostumbrado a ser una hermana mayor y a tener a un padre, aunque todavía le llamaba "Tai". Cuando Teki terminó de contar su historia por segunda ocasión se sentó en el sillón de la sala y se puso a pensar.

"Teki es un chico muy afortunado...encontró una nueva madre y una hermana...y le permiten recordar a su verdadera mamá...yo ni siquiera sé cuál es el mío. Sé que mamá ha tratado de ser ambos para mí y que Tai se ha portado como un verdadero padre...pero yo quiero saber de dónde vengo...quiero saber por qué me dejó..tal vez, tal vez ahora sí me aceptaría..."

Sara miró la ventana unos instantes...

"¿Y si lo buscara? A mamá le daría el ataque pero no tiene por qué enterarse. Mik podría ayudarme con la computadora, incluso Sam...si tengo que ir a un lugar lejano Joey podría acompañarme, después de todo es mi mejor amigo...y en el peor de los casos puedo llevar a Biyomón..."

Sara suspiró recordando a la gente que quería...especialmente a una en especial.

"Ay Denis...si tan sólo estuvieras conmigo..."

**Continuará**

_Espero que les haya gustado. Decidí cortar este capítulo porque si no la presentación de los personajes me quedaría larguísima. Pero en el próximo se enterarán de que fue de los demás. Este fic va a tener más acción que el primero y va a ser un poquito más serio...sólo un poco. Bueno gracias por leer, ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. 5 años después (Parte 2)

_(25 de abril de 2002). Sigo con muchas ganas de escribir y como estoy libre aprovecho y termino la primera parte de este fic. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y sus reviews!_

**Capítulo 2: 5 años después... (segunda parte).**

- "Y entonces, ¡él me dijo que me quería y me invitó a salir!"

- "¿En serio? ¡No lo puedo creer!"

- "Tienes mucha suerte amiga, él es uno de los chavos más populares de la escuela"

- "No vayas a dejar ir esta oportunidad"

- "¡Claro que no! Especialmente porque dudo que _nuestro chico_ se percate alguna vez de mi existencia"

- "¡Míralo nada más! Llevamos 6 meses viniendo diario a este lugar y no hemos salido de la rutina de ¿Les gustaría otro café?"

- "Bueno Naomi, antes de que te lances con tu nuevo prospecto, ¿qué te parece si le damos una última oportunidad a nuestro chico?"

- "Me parece bien"- la chica llamada Naomi buscó alrededor de la cafetería y cuando encontró a su objetivo levantó la mano- "¡Hey! ¿Me podrías traer otro café?"

Poco después se presentó frente a ellas _su chico_, el mesero. Vestía un delantal azul con las palabras _"Café V-yomón"_ escritas en blanco sobre su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros. Era de alta estatura y tenía el cabello y los ojos marrones-rojizos. EL gafete que portaba junto al corazón tenía escrito su nombre, Denis. El joven de 16 años sirvió el café a Naomi y preguntó con su voz tranquila.

- "¿Se les ofrece algo más?"

- "Tu teléfono Denis"- dijo Naomi sonriendo pícaramente. Denis la conocía bien, tenía más de 6 meses viniendo al café V-yomon y diario era lo mismo. Joey le había comentado que la chica era linda y que debía darle una oportunidad, que tenía que seguir con su vida, pero Denis aún no deseaba hacer eso...aún no perdía las esperanzas de volver con _ella._

- "Si necesitan algo más llámenme. Por lo pronto les voy a preparar la cuenta"- dijo Denis ignorando el comentario de la chica y volviendo a la parte trasera de la cafetería. Este lugar era el negocio de su padre y Sora, el cual tenía 4 años de trabajo ininterrumpido. Denis trabajaba como mesero ya que así podía ganar dinero suficiente para material de arte. Había decidido ser pintor después del moderado éxito que tuvieron sus ilustraciones en el libro de TK Takaishi, y por lo tanto practicaba siempre que podía, aunque la escuela y las prácticas no le dejaban mucho tiempo.

En la parte trasera de la cafetería se encontraba Joey Kido, quien era el encargado de la caja. Joey seguía siendo un chico un poco malhumorado y a veces decía las cosas sin pensar pero la mayor parte del tiempo se controlaba. Le encantaban las fiestas (como a cualquier chico de 17 años) y deseaba ser piloto aviador, para sorpresa de su padre. Joey había encontrado mucho apoyo durante los últimos años en Gomamón y en sus nuevos amigos, especialmente Sara y Denis. Otro motivo de alegría para el chico era que su padre había recuperado la movilidad años antes gracias a una operación. Joe Kido no podría competir en las Olimpiadas pero por lo menos podía moverse a paso tranquilo con la ayuda de un bastón. De hecho, en la compañía ya le estaban dando permiso de ir a las obras como asesor. 

Joey observó al buen Denis acercarse a la caja con una mirada de desesperación y sabía la causa. Se acomodó el delantal, que era del mismo color que su cabello, parado en picos. Vestía lo mismo que Denis, después de todo ese era el uniforme. 

- "Intento número 2539. ¿El veredicto?"- dijo Joey con una sonrisita burlona.

- "Negativo. Ella no me interesa"

- "Bueno, una cosa queda claro, las rubias no son tu tipo. Ni las morenas, ni las castañas"

- "Sólo las pelirrojas..."- dijo Denis mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- "Nadie sabe por qué diablos ustedes dos rompieron, pero sea lo que sea, por favor busca la forma de resolverlo. Detesto verte así"

- "Yo aún no lo entiendo Denis...fue algo tan tonto. Y lo más cruel es que por más que quiero alejarme de Sara para olvidarla, más cerca la tengo. Nuestros padres son socios y además..."

- "¡Hola Denis!"- dijo la vocecita de Jin Kamiya mientras entraba al local de la mano de su hermana mayor Sara, quien vestía una falda negra y una camisa blanca. Tenía el cabello rojo peinado en un chongo con unos palitos- "¿Está Ködai?"

- "El demonio está arriba"- dijo Denis de modo indiferente, mirando de reojo a Sara, quien también desvió la mirada hacia Joey.

- "Saluda a Joey"- ordenó a su hermana.

- "Hola Joey"- dijo la nena

- "Hola Jin, adelante"- dijo el chico mayor haciéndose a un lado para que la niña entrara al interior de la cafetería, donde estaban las escalera que conducían al departamento de los Motomiya. Seis meses después de que abrieron el local, Davis decidió mudarse al depto. de arriba, para mayor control del negocio. 

En cuanto se fue la niña, Denis se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

- "Creo que me llaman, con permiso"- y se fue, dejando solos a Joey y Sara. La chica tomó uno de los delantales y se lo colocó para iniciar su labor como mesera. 

- "Y bueno Sara, ¿qué me cuentas de nuevo?"- Sara alzó los hombros.

- "Nada interesante...bueno, sí. Pero tengo que hablar contigo a solas. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en mi casa al salir?"

- "Me parece bien. ¿es sobre?"

- "¿_Él? _Claro que no Joey. Denis está fuera de mi vida. Tengo que olvidarlo, aunque lo tenga más cerca que nunca"- y dicho y hecho se alejó rumbo a una mesa. Joey observó a sus dos testarudos amigos y sólo murmuró.

- "Ellos dicen que tienen que olvidarse...me pregunto si eso es lo que realmente quieren..."

--------------------

Jin Kamiya entró corriendo al departamento de los Motomiya, donde encontró a su primo de 5 años, Ködai, enfrascado en un videojuego virtual. Traía puesto un casco y unos lentes oscuros.

- "¡Ködai!"- gritó, pero el niño no le hizo caso y siguió gritando y gimiendo.

- "¡El monstruo! ¡Me va a atacar!"- murmuró Ködai mientras hacía piruetas y movía las manos como si quisiera golpear algo. Jin se desesperó y desconectó el aparato. 

-"¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó el niño en voz alta.

- "¡QUe no me haces caso!"- se quejó Jin. 

- "Ah...eres tú Jin"- entonces Ködai se quitó el casco y mostró su alegre rostro. Ködai era "el niño dinamita", por así decirlo. Era una mezcla entre Tai y Davis, así que imaginen el carácter del chiquito. Tenía el cabello lacio y corto, del mismo color que el de su madre y los ojos "pizpiretos" de su papá. Ködai era el niño más travieso del planeta y siempre estaba inventado cosas, con buenas intenciones eso sí...como la vez que decidió pintar a V-mon de verde mientras éste dormía para que pareciera "un verdadero dinosaurio" o cuando escondió el anillo de Gatomón "porque quería arreglarlo". Jin era su confidente en sus travesuras, aunque más que nada se dedicaba a echarle porras. 

Kari tenía que ir a cada rato a la escuela porque la mandaban llamar gracias a alguna travesura de su hijo. De hecho, estaba tan cansada por controlar a su hijo desde que éste aprendió a caminar que de plano había decidido no tener más hijos. Y Davis no se lo negó. 

- "¿Qué juegas?"

- "Monstruos carnívoros"- dijo Ködai- "Teki me lo prestó a escondidas porque mi mami dice que yo no debo ver esas cosas aún...¡Pero es un juego muy divertido!"

- "¿De qué trata?"

- "De unos monstruos que comen personas. Mami dice eso no es gracioso, porque a ella casi se lo come uno"

- "Mis papitos dicen lo mismo Ködai, hasta Teki me ha contado de un monstruo feo que casi se come a Caro"

- "Lástima que yo estaba muy chiquito... pero Denis me contó todo, hasta el cuento de cuando yo nací"

- "A mi todo me lo cuenta Teki...Sara no, porque está triste"

- "Es porque se enojó con mi hermano..."- en eso los ojos de Ködai se iluminaron de pronto- "¿Y si los ayudamos?"

- "¿A?"

- "A que ya no se peleen"

- "¿Y cómo?"

Y entonces a Ködai Motomiya se le prendió el foco...tenía una idea...y eso implicaba que pronto vendrían más problemas.

- "Yo sé como"

------------------

- "¡Ya llegué!"- murmuró Mik mientras entraba a su casa. Su madre salió a su encuentro.

- "Hola cielo"- dijo Mimí besando la mejilla de su hijo- "Ya vamos a comer así que lávate las manos"

- "Sí mamá"- Mik fue al baño y al salir escuchó unos murmullos que provenían del estudio de su papá. Dispuesto a saludar, Mik abrió la puerta y encontró la misma escena de siempre: Su padre estaba frente a la computadora, trabajando en sólo-Dios-sabe-que-cosa con Tentomón a su lado. Pero del lado izquierdo encontró a Lilly Izumi, su hermana menor, acompañada de Palmon y también trabajando en la computadora...en un programa para colorear. Los ojos miel de la chiquilla de 4 años miraban fijamente la pantalla, mientas una liana de Palmon enredaba sus rizos pelirrojos, peinados en una cola alta. 

- "Hola"- dijo Mik en voz baja. Eso fue suficiente para que sus familiares alzaran la vista y sonrieran al hijo mayor.

- "Hola Mik"- dijo su padre, serio como siempre.

- "¡Mik! ¿Ya ganaste?"- preguntó su hermanita

- "El concurso es el sábado. Sam se llevó el proyecto a su casa para revisarlo. Espero que una página web sobre la vida en otros mundos sea del agrado del jurado"

- "Lo será si el esfuerzo que has tenido para con tu proyecto fue el suficiente. Eso siempre se refleja"- dijo Izzy apagando la computadora. Salió del cuarto junto con Tentomón. Lilly siguió coloreando su casita en la computadora.

- "¿Sigues con eso?"- preguntó su hermano

- "Es muy divertido...aunque ya quiero aprender a hacer cosas como papá y tú"-dijo Lilly, quien a diferencia de Mik, había nacido con un amor irracional hacia las computadoras y casi casi las manejaba desde recién nacida.

- "No es gran cosa...si estoy en el proyecto es porque Sam me invitó"

- "Y porque quieres ir a ver a tu amiga"

- "¡Y dale con lo mismo! ¿Qué no pueden entender que sólo quiero conocer otros país? Además, Fiori es sólo una amiga. Ni siquiera sé que ha sido de ella"

Lilly no entendía que tan profunda era la amistad de su hermano con esa chica italiana, a quien nunca había visto, así que creyó lo dicho por su hermano y salió del despacho con Palmon.

- "¡Vamos a comer!"

Lilly salió y Mik cerró la puerta. Escuchó atentamente a través de la misma hasta que se aseguró de que sus familiares estuvieran lejos y se acercó rápido como un rayo hasta la computadora de su padre, que siempre estaba conectada al internet (como toda computadora del 2030). Encendió su monitor y rápidamente entró a su correo electrónico. 

Y entonces, como cada Martes, encontró la razón que alegraba su día:

_Caro Mik, ¿Come stai?..._

-------------

- "Entonces la directora me dijo que podré terminar el curso. Me siento muy aliviada por eso"- comentó Anya a Yolei, quien en ese momento estaba recogiendo a su hija menor en el Jardín de Niños de Odaiba. Haurmi, de 6 años, era alumna de Anya Takaishi.

- "Me da mucho gusto Anya. Harumi te quiere mucho"

- "Es una chica muy linda y muy lista. Aunque muy seria"

- "Es como su papá"- comentó Yolei con una sonrisa- "Sam, por otro lado, es como yo"

- "Me gustaría invitarla un día a la casa Yolei, a ver si puede jugar con Caro"

- "Claro...¿qué pasa Anya?"

- "Se lo comenté a TK hoy...Caro está muy extraña... ya no me habla... y creo que me oculta algo"

- "¿Qué podría ser Anya? Caro sólo tiene 9 años de edad"

- "Lo sé...pero me preocupa"

- "Tal vez es el bebé. Sam se puso muy sensible cuando me embaracé de Haru, me desobedecía y todo. Y tenía más o menos la edad de Haru"

- "Puede ser...TK me dijo lo mismo. Aunque recuerdo que Mik no se puso tan mal cuando Mimí se embarazó de Lilly...o Teki cuando nació Jin"

- "No todos los niños son iguales Anya, tú deberías saberlo"- dijo Yolei sonriendo.- "Ánimo Anya, es probable que tú también estés sensible, por el embarazo"

- "Sí...gracias Yolei. Entonces, ¿está en pie lo del viernes?"

- "Claro, en mi casa a las 9"

- "Muy bien"

- "¡Harumi! Ya nos vamos"

Harumi Ichijouji se acercó a su mamá. Ella era una niña tímida de 6 años de edad con el cabello largo, lacio y violeta de su madre y los ojos azules y melancólicos de su padre. Harumi hablaba poco y tenía pocos amigos. Era inteligente, aunque no tanto como su hermano mayor Sam, quien era sociable, alegre y genio. Haru se sentía a la sombra de su hermano...como si una triste historia del pasado se estuviera repitiendo...

---------------

_"Sí...yo también te extraño cielo...sí, tengo ganas de verte...oh, no te preocupes, nadie se va a dar cuenta...claro, ¿el sábado?...claro, ahí estaré...no sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte cariño..._

En eso la chapa de la puerta comenzó a moverse.

_¡Oh no!...esa es Anya...debo colgar antes de que se de cuenta...entonces, ¿quedamos?...sí...yo también te quiero preciosa...hasta luego._

TK colgó el teléfono justo antes de que se abriera la puerta y entrara su hija Caro, con la camiseta vieja llena de lodo, las rodillas negras y un raspón en la cara.

- "Ho...Hola Caro"- murmuró su papá- "¿Qué te pasó?"

- "Nada"- Caro vio que su padre estaba junto al teléfono- "¿Con quién hablabas?"

- "¿Yo? ¡Con nadie!"- dijo TK un poco nervioso. Pero Caro entonces miró algo

- "Entonces...¿por qué está mal colgado el teléfono?"

- "¿Qué?"- TK palideció al verse descubierto- "¡Ah! Es que Patamón le habló a Gatomón...tú sabes. Bueno, ve a limpiarte que tu madre no tarda en llegar. Yo me tengo que ir, tengo que cubrir un evento con Kari"

- "¿Y la entrevista?"

- "¿Entrevista? ¡Ah sí! Me fue muy bien hija, yo creo que en un par de semanas sacan la primera edición del libro"- y entonces el rostro serio de su hija se iluminó y corrió a a abrazar a su padre.

- "¿En serio? ¡Felicidades papito!"- dijo Caro mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su padre. TK sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que Caro no lo llamaba "papito" o que lo abrazaba de esa forma, como cuando era pequeña. 

- "Gracias Caro. Ahora ve a cambiarte"

- "Sí"- y Caro fue a su cuarto. En cuanto se cerró la puerta TK suspiró y murmuró.

_Estuvo cerca...estuvo demasiado cerca..._

**Continuará.**

Nota: Sé que este capítulo estuvo un poco breve, pero el próximo ya inicia la historia en sí. 

Caro Mik: Querido Mik.

¿Come stai?: ¿Cómo estás?


	3. Preparativos

**Capítulo 3: Preparativos.**

_Con amor, Mik_

- "¡No! Eso suena muy cursi"- dijo Mik mientras borraba la última frase de su e-mail.

_Tu siempre amigo, Mik_

- "¡Peor!"

_Atentamente, Mik._

- "¡Es Fiori! No es una de mis maestras"

_Mik_

- "Sencillo, simple. Creo que con ese bastará"- Mik siempre tenía problemas al firmar los e-mails que cada semana le mandaba a Fiori.  Nadie sabía que tenía este tipo de correspondencia con ella. Desde que la chica se había ido 4 años antes a Italia, Mik le escribía un mail cada Martes ya que se habían jurado no perder contacto y Mik había hecho hasta lo imposible por cumplir su promesa. A veces leía los primeros mails que Fiori le mandó y los comparaba con los últimos. Le impresionaba como habían pasado de ser escuetos mensajes donde la niña contaba qué había hecho en la escuela, a largos mensajes donde Fiori le expresaba su manera de ver el mundo y lo mucho que había madurado con los años. Mik muchas veces imaginaba cómo se vería Fiori ahora...tenía mucha curiosidad. 

El joven hizo clic donde decía "Enviar" y se preparó para apagar el monitor, cuando Tentomón entró bruscamente al estudio.

- "¡Ahí estás Mik! Mimí ya se enojó porque no has bajado. Dice que tu cena ya se enfrió."

- "Oh...lo siento Tentomón, pero es que estaba mandando un adelanto del proyecto a Sam"

- "Puedes hacer tontos a tus padres y a tu hermana, más no a mí"- dijo Tentomón- "Gabumón me ha contado de tu relación con Fiori"

- "¡Por favor Tentomon, no digas nada!"- dijo Mik

- "¿Y por qué no?"

- "Es que... es que me da pena..."- Mik se había vuelto rojo como un tomate.

- "¿Pena?"

- "Sí...además, no es que me guste Fiori...sólo que es mi mejor amiga y..."

- "Tranquilo Mik. No diré nada si no lo deseas"- El rostro de Tentomon era muy inexpresivo, pero Mik casi podía distinguir que el Digimon estaba sonriendo.

- "Gracias Tento. Será mejor que baje a cenar o mamá se va a enojar mucho conmigo"

**-----------**

- "Y bien Sara, ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?"- dijo Joey estirándose en el sillón azulado de la casa de los Kamiya. Sara se sentó a su lado y le dio una taza de té- "Gracias"

- "Bueno Joey..."- Sara se veía indecisa. Se quitó los palitos y su cabello cayó libremente sobre sus hombros- "He estado pensando muchas cosas... últimamente tengo muchas dudas"

- "¿Sobre qué?"

- "Es que...bueno...desde que terminé con Denis creo que he perdido parte de mi identidad...después de todo, la gente ya me identificaba como la "novia de Denis""

- "Así es, y a Denis lo llamaban el "Novio de Sara". Eso es común en las parejas Sara, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Quieres volver con él?"

- "No, Joey. Denis y yo no vamos a volver porque él me dejó bien clara su posición"

- "¿La cual es...?"

- "No te cité para que hablemos de Denis"- dijo Sara molesta- "Lo que te quiero decir es que... estoy dudando de quién soy"

- "Eres Sara Takenouchi"- dijo Joey- "Supongo que en 16 años ya te habrás dado cuenta de ello"

- "¡No es gracioso Joey!. Me refiero...a que no sé de donde vengo...¡Y no me vengas con que se supone que sé de dónde vienen los niños!"

- "No iba a decir eso"

- "Quiero decir...sé que Sora es mi madre pero..."

- "Vamos al grano Sara, ya me estás mareando"- dijo Joey rudamente, ya que a él le chocaba que la gente anduviera con rodeos.

- "Quiero saber quién es mi padre"

Joey guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. La chica se puso nerviosa y abrió la boca de nuevo.

- "Es que...Teki sabe quién fue su mamá y puede hablar sobre ella porque Tai se lo permite. Pero mamá no me dice nada...nunca ha respondido mis preguntas...¿No sientes lo mismo respecto a tu madre Joey?"

Joey bajó la mirada

-"No Sara. No me interesa"

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Porque yo no tengo madre. La única persona que me ha cuidado y apoyado es mi padre. A él no le importó estar inválido para darme lo mejor de sí mismo. A mi madre nunca le importamos...¿Por qué tendría yo que interesarme en ella?"

- "Pero por lo menos sabes como se llama...cómo es físicamente. Yo no sé nada de eso"

- "¿Y para qué quieres saberlo Sara? A él no le interesas...nunca se preocupó por saber cuando naciste o si fuiste una niña o un niño. Además ¿Buscas un padre? Creo que el Señor Kamiya ha sido uno para tí estos años"

- "No busco un padre Joey, ¡Entiéndeme! Sólo quiero saber cómo nací...y tal vez...tal vez si mi padre me conoce las cosas cambiarán..."

- "Eres muy ingenua Sara...¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?"

- "Lo voy a buscar. Mañana voy a visitar a Mik para que me ayude a buscarlo"

- "¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer si no sabes su nombre?"

- "Lo voy a averiguar, tal como lo hizo Fiori con su tío. Y necesito tu ayuda. No puedo hacer esto sola"

- "Pero Sara..."

- "¡Por favor! ¡Eres la única persona en quien puedo confiar! Además, ¿no te gustaría saber qué fue de su madre...por simple curiosidad?"

Joey estaba visiblemente confundido.

- "Está bien Sara...te voy a ayudar...sólo para que no te lastimes más de lo que estoy seguro estarás cuando encuentres lo que buscas..."

----------------

- "¡Ya llegamos!"- gritaron a coro Ken y Sam Ichijouji al entrar a su casa. Sam tenía prácticas de natación todas las tardes por lo que al salir se reunía con su padre en la estación de policía y volvían juntos a casa.

- "Justo a tiempo"- dijo Yolei mientras salía de la cocina- "Van a probar todo lo que cociné"

- "Mamá, ¿sigues probando recetas para lo del Viernes?"

- "Por supuesto que sí. Quiero que la cena por el cumpleaños de tu padre quede muy bien. Después de todo, no todos los días se cumplen 40 años"

- "Ay Yolei...te dije que no quería nada complicado"- dijo Ken un poco avergonzado.

- "Pero si sólo es una cena. Nuestros amigos van a venir. ¿Cómo les fue?"

- "Igual que siempre"- dijo Ken quitándose el saco- "Tuvimos que ir a arrestar a una pandilla que traficaba DVD's piratas"

- "Y yo ya casi termino el proyecto. Después de cenar voy a revisar los avances que le hizo Mik"

- "¿Y el examen de Química?"

- "Saqué un 100"- dijo Sam indiferentemente. Yolei abrazó a su hijo.

- "¡Genial Sam! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de tí! Seguro que ganas ese concurso"

Ken miró alrededor y encontró a su hija menor detrás de un sillón mirando la escena. El padre no era ningún tonto y si algo sabía es que siempre se puede aprender algo del pasado para evitar cometer los mismos errores en el futuro. Él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba en la mente de Harumi, así que se acercó a la nena y se agachó para estar a su nivel.

- "¿Que no me piensas saludar?"

- "Hola papi"- dijo Haru abrazando a su padre fuertemente.

- "¿Qué haces aquí solita?"

- "Nada...sólo veo cosas"

- "¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?"

- "Bien"

- "¿Algo en especial?"

- "No. Nada interesante"

- "No lo creo Haru, en el jardín de niños siempre pasa algo interesante"

- "Bueno...hice un dibujo y la maestra Anya me puso una estrellita"

- "¿A ver?"- Ken tomó la hoja de papel que la niña le enseñó. Era el dibujo de Wormmon y estaba adornado con una estrellita verde brillante que le había regalado la maestra.- "¡Está precioso Harumi! ¡Muy bien! ¿Se lo enseñaste a mami?"

- "No, pensé que no le gustaría..."

- "¡Oye Yolei! Mira qué bonito dibujo hizo Harumi"- gritó Ken poniéndose de pie. Yolei tampoco era tonta y se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su esposo. Muchas veces se reprendía a sí misma por poner demasiada atención en su hijo mayor, pero no lo hacía en mal plan. Yolei tomó el dibujo de Haru.

- "¡Qué lindura Haru! ¡Y te pusieron una estrella! Lo voy a pegar en el refrigerador"- para entonces Haru había salido de atrás del refri y miraba a su hermano admirar el dibujo.

- "Oye Haru, ¿Puedes hacer uno de Hawkmon?"

- "Sí"

- "Genial"

- "Creo que mejor nos sentamos a cenar. Muero de hambre, ¿no crees Haru?"- dijo Ken.

- "Sí, vamos"

Era probable que una historia amenazara con repetirse...pero esta vez Ken iba a ser hasta lo imposible por evitarlo...

--------------

_(Ese Viernes...)_

- "Mañana es el gran día"- dijo Caro a Calvin. Ambos estaban sentados afuera de la farmacia de los Hida, con Patamón y Armadillomón en sus brazos. Para variar, los dos niños estaban sucios después de un partido de fútbol.

- "Sí...nuestro primer partido con público. ¿Ya conseguiste una camiseta?"

- "Tengo una roja"- dijo Caro- "Y también una gorra de ese color"

- "Dudo que te dejen jugar con una gorra mañana Caro, te van a descubrir"

- "Claro que no. Y no les conviene, porque "Keru" es el mejor defensa del equipo"- dijo Caro mientras se acomodaba el sombrero blanco. Desde hacía poco menos de dos meses a Caro le había entrado un súbito amor por el fútbol, según ella producto de observar por años a Teki y a Calvin jugar con sus amigos del barrio diariamente. 

Así, una tarde tomó unas tijeras, se cortó sus largas trenzas hasta dejarse el pelo a la altura de la barbilla, se puso el sombrero que su padre le había regalado unos días antes y se fue al parque, sorprendiendo a Teki y a Calvin. Se hizo llamar "Keru" y demostró a los chicos del equipo sus habilidades como jugadora así que inmediatamente la hicieron parte del equipo ya que creían que era un niño. A Anya le dio un ataque cuando vio el cabello de su hija tirado en el suelo al volver del trabajo. Caro no le había contado a sus padres de sus juegos cada tarde por lo que trataba de actuar como niña el resto del día, peinándose en colitas y _a veces_ jugando con sus muñecas. Pero había descubierto que ser niño era mucho más divertido. Y cada vez actuaba menos como Caro y dejaba que "Keru" se apoderara de su ser...

- "Se van a insolar si siguen bajo el sol"- dijo Noriko, la madre de Calvin, desde el interior de la farmacia- "Vengan por un poco de agua"

Caro y Calvin se levantaron de la banqueta y entraron al negocio. Calvin se quitó los lentes y se limpió un poco del sudor que se acumulaba en la nariz.

- "Odio los lentes. Me pican la nariz"- A Calvin le habían descubierto la miopía un año antes y desde entonces usaba los lentes, ganándose el apodo de "Señor Potter", a partir de una serie de 15 libros que habían sido populares muchos años antes. 

- "Ni modo Calvin"- dijo Noriko

- "Así es la vida 'Señor Potter'"- dijo Caro

- "No me digas así. ¡Odio es apodo!"

- "A mí me parece lindo que te llamen así"- dijo Noriko- "Recuerdo las películas, me encantaba el actor que hacía de Harry"

- "Ya debe estar bien viejito"- dijo Calvin

- "¡Debe tener la edad de tu papá!"- le comentó su madre.

- "¿Y?"

- "..."

- "Ve el lado amable Calvin. Si tú eres Harry, entonces yo soy Hermione"

- "Lo dudo, Hermione es una niña"- dijo Calvin sin pensar. Caro lo fulminó con la mirada y continuó.

- "Y Teki...el puede ser Ron"

- "Sí como no. Él no es pelirrojo"

- "Pero su madre y su hermana sí. Además de que tiene muchos hermanos"

- "¡Ay niños!"

----------------

_"¿Estás lista?...Sí, yo tampoco puedo esperar a mañana...ya tengo el boleto...sí...sí...sí preciosa...sé que va ser difícil...Después de todo, es dejar toda una vida atrás...no, no he hablado con ella...no sé como lo tome Anya..."_

- "¿TK?"- se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta. Alguien lo estaba buscando en su oficina.- "¿Puedo pasar?"

- "Un momento"- gritó Takaishi para volver a murmurar al teléfono- _"Tengo que colgar...entonces nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto...sí, ya tengo todo listo...yo también te quiero cielo...Hasta luego"_.

Justo cuando TK colgó el teléfono entró su colega y amiga de muchos años, la fotógrafa Hikari Kamiya. Kari aún se parecía a la chica que fue muchos años atrás, aún usaba el cabello corto y castaño, aunque muchas canas se asomaban por ahí. Pero la edad ya la obligaba a usar anteojos por aquello de la "vista cansada".

- "¿Con quién hablabas TK?"

- "Ah, con el Editor. Me estaba contando lo que tenemos que hacer el Lunes"

- "Ah sí, ya hablé con Davis y él dice que va a cerrar el restaurante para acompañarnos. Tiene muchas ganas de ir. Estoy preparando la cámara"

- "Me parece bien Kari"- TK apagó su computadora, donde estaba escribiendo su columna semanal- "¿Nos vamos?"

- "Sí. Voy a ir a pintarme el cabello, lo traigo horrible y me tengo que ver bien hoy en la noche, por lo de la cena, ¿Recuerdas?"

- "Oh claro que sí. ¡Sólo porque se me olvidaron las llaves de la casa el otro día no quiere decir que esté peridiendo la memoria!. ¿Y Ködai?"

- "Lo voy a llevar conmigo al salón. Espero que se porte bien"

- "Puedes dejarlo conmigo Kari. Anya tiene que descansar pero Caro y yo lo podemos entretener"

- "¿En serio? ¡Gracias!"- dijo Kari muy contenta- "Pues entonces vamos por ellos"

----------------

- "Te portas bien Ködai. Obedeces a TK y a Caro, ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Sí mami"- dijo el pequeño tratando de poner cara de angelito. Ködai iba a pasar toda la tarde con TK y Caro mientras que Kari y Anya (quien de último momento había decidido ir) iban al salón de belleza.

- "Hasta luego"- dijo TK cerrando la puerta. Kari y Anya bajaron las escaleras y pronto estaban en la calle.

- "Qué bueno que quisiste venir Anya. Te he notado muy triste últimamente"- dijo Kari alegremente.

- "Estoy preocupada por Caro"  
- "Sí, ya me lo contaste. Pero creo que eso no es todo"- Anya se tomó el cabello con una mano y comenzó a tirar de él nerviosamente.

- "¿Sabes por qué vine contigo?"

- "Pues para arreglarte, ¿no?"

- "Odio los salones de belleza y no me he cortado el pelo desde poco antes de mi boda. Pero estoy dispuesta a todo por conservar a TK"

- "¿De qué hablas?"

- "TK...él se está portando muy extraño. Creo...creo que me está engañando"

- "¿Qué qué? ¿Estás hablando de mi amigo?"

- "Sí Kari...el otro día lo caché hablando por teléfono de modo muy extraño...con una chica"

- "Oh por Dios...no puedo creer esto"- dijo Kari

- "Y creo...creo que es mi culpa. Estoy muy fea...y el embarazo..."

- "El embarazo no tiene nada que ver Anya. Al contrario, dicen que embellece a las mujeres. Además, eres una chica muy linda y TK está perdido por tí. No creo que te engañe"

- "Yo lo dudo Kari... pero en fin, este va a ser mi último intento por conservarlo... si no, lo voy a enfrentar mañana mismo"

- "Esto es un malentendido Anya. En fin, pues vamos al Salón para que te dejen muy linda y ya verás que todo se resuelve"- _Eso espero..._

----------------

_(Esa noche...)_

Todos estaban rendidos en sus camas, en sus respectivos cuartos. La cena había durado largo tiempo y había sido muy divertida, especialmente cuando Ködai intercambió una de las 40 velas por un pequeño cuete. Pero antes de dormir, pensaron en lo que harían el siguiente día...

_Mañana...mañana me voy a enfrentar a TK. Sé que le gustó como me veo ahora, pero ya no estoy segura de que me ame...Me va a decir la verdad de una vez por todas..._

_Mañana es el gran día. Quedamos de vernos a las 12...pero antes de irme tengo que hablar con Anya...vaya, sí se veía tan bella esta noche..._

_No me van a cachar...Keru va a ser el mejor jugador mañana. ¡Ya lo verán!_

_Espero que no cachen a Caro...aunque a veces eso quisiera porque extraño como era antes..._

_Mañana Jin y yo vamos a empezar nuestro plan para reunir a Denis y a Sara. ¡Es infalible!_

_Estoy segura de que voy a encontrar a mi padre...es tiempo de que sepa de dónde vengo..._

_Voy a ayudar a Sara...mañana vamos a iniciar la búsqueda...espero que no salga lastimada._

_Dos meses en Milán...¡Genial!...Tenemos que ganar mañana...Después de todo Mik y yo hemos trabajado mucho..._

_Ojalá ganemos ese concurso...porque...porque...la extraño mucho..._

**_Continuará._**


	4. Verdades

**Capítulo 4: Verdades**

Eran las 11 de la mañana de un agradable y soleado día sábado. En la escuela secundaria de Odaiba la gente entraba y salía sin parar del salón de usos múltiples, donde el 15° Concurso Anual de Diseño Web se llevaba a cabo. Por todo el salón estaban instaladas mesas con sus respectivas computadoras, donde los competidores mostraban su creación al público y a los jueces, quienes habían anotado una gran cantidad de datos en sus libretas. Hacía poco se habían encerrado en la dirección a discutir sus observaciones para así elegir al ganador, quien se iría 2 meses a Milán. 

Entre los participantes se encontraban Mik Izumi y Sam Ichijouji, acompañados de sus respectivas familias. Estaban instalados en la mesa número 6 y mostraban en una laptop (una antigüedad que había pertenecido al padre de Mik cuando era niño, según ellos porque traía suerte) un site de sencillo diseño donde explicaban los aspectos técnicos del mundo Digital, el cual era ampliamente descrito en los libros "fantasiosos" de T. Takaishi. El site abordaba temas como en qué consistía la "Digievolución", la diferencia entre Digivice y D3, cómo funcionan los engranes negros, entre otros. 

- "No te pongas nervioso Mik, es un buen trabajo"- dijo Mimí mientras ponía la mano encima de su hijo mayor.

- "No...no estoy nervioso"- dijo Mik mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se pasaba la mano por la nuca. Decidió cambiar el tema- "¿Dónde está Lilly?"

- "Está viendo las demás mesas con Harumi"- dijo Mimí.

En efecto, Lilly y su mejor amiga Harumi se paseaban por el salon y admiraban los diseños de los demás participantes.

- "¡Esto es lindísimo!"- exclamó Lilly- "Y pensar que son sólo secuencias de números y letras"

- "¿De qué hablas Lilly?"

- "De las computadoras. Se pueden hacer muchas cosas con ellas. De hecho, Papá me prometió que me enseñaría a programar cuando aprenda a leer"- Lilly sonrió maliciosamente- "Voy a hacer una página muy bonita"

- "¿En serio? ¿Cómo la de nuestros hermanos?"

- "¡Mejor aún! Y así cuando tú y yo seamos grandes nos iremos a Mitalia"

- "Querrás decir Milán, Italia"- dijo Harumi

- "¡Cómo sea! Y entonces conoceremos chicos italianos y nos mandaremos mails como mi hermano...¡ups!". Lilly se tapó la boca con sus dos manitas.

- "¿Qué dijiste Lilly?"

- "Nada"- Lilly estaba muy colorada- "No le digas a Sam, se lo prometí a Mik"

- "¿Qué le prometiste?"

- "Es que un día lo atrapé leyendo sus mails en voz alta y me hizo jurar que no diría nada. Yo no entiendo por qué, yo te mando dibujitos con la compu y todos lo saben"- Como Lilly no sabía leer ni escribir aún, todos los días coloreaba con el "Paint" y mandaba sus creaciones a Harumi con ayuda de su papá.

- "A lo mejor es malo que los niños manden cosas a las niñas"

- "No creo...porque Mik también le manda mails a Caro y no le da pena...¿Y si es porque esa niña italiana es mala?"

- "No. No me acuerdo de ella, pero tengo una foto donde ella me está cargando y no parece mala. Es linda"

- "¡Pues entonces lo que pasa es que mi hermano está chiflado! Por eso no digas nada Haru"

- "No lo haré"- Haru alzó los hombros y así cambiaron de tema.

Mientras tanto, Izzy y Ken revisaban la página de sus hijos aprovechando que nadie estaba cerca de la mesa. 

- "Es un muy buen trabajo"- comentó Ken- "¿Seguro que no los ayudaste?"

- "No. Esto lo hicieron solos"- dijo Izzy muy contento- "Debo decir que el programa es muy ingenioso y logran utilizar la menor cantidad de ancho de banda posible. Estoy sorprendido"

- "Bueno, Sam dice que se va a dedicar al diseño. Yo creo que Mik y él harían un buen equipo"

- "Temo que mi hijo no está interesado. Tiene el talento, pero no es su vocación. Es una lástima, ya que yo esperaba que me ayudara con la escuela y el taller...pero lo más importante es que él sea feliz y estoy seguro que será bueno en lo que decida ser"

_Atención concursantes. Los jueces están listos para anunciar a los ganadores...favor de acercarse a la mesa de premiación..._

Mik y Sam respiraron hondo y se pusieron de pie lentamente.

- "¡Ánimo Sam!"

- "Pase lo que pase, debes sentirte orgulloso Mik"

Y así entre los gritos de ánimo de sus familiares los jóvenes se acercaron al podio.

_Llegó la hora..._

----------------------

- "Denis, ven un momento por favor"- dijo Davis a su hijo mayor desde su pequeña oficina, ubicada en la parte trasera de la cafetería. 

- "Enseguida"- Denis dejó la escoba con la que estaba aseando el local, el cual abriría a las 2 de la tarde como cada Sábado.

En cuanto entró a la oficina, Ködai y Jin aparecieron por otra puerta (la que conducía al depto. de los Motomiya) y rieron maliciosamente.

- "No entiendo el plan Ködai"

- "Papito me dijo que cuando era chiquito se dio cuenta que le gustaba mamita cuando apareció el papá de Caro. Así que si hacemos creer a Denis que a otro niño le gusta Sara, entonces se va a enamorar otra vez"

- "¿Y cómo le vamos a hacer?"

- "Con esto"- Ködai sacó un ramito de 3 flores que mostraban incluso las raíces.

- "¿De dónde sacaste las florecitas?"

- "De las macetas de mamita. No creo que se enoje porque arranqué unas"- Ködai puso las flores encima de una mesa. Justo en ese momento salió Denis de la oficina con unos papeles que su padre le había encargado le entregara a Sora cuando fuera al parque, donde se desarrollaría el juego entre el equipo de Teki y Calvin y el de los chicos del barrio de al lado. 

- "Hola Ködai, hola Jin. ¿Qué están planeando esta vez?"

- "Nada"- dijeron los niños a coro. Denis los miró sospechosamente, pero entonces vio las pobres flores que estaban medio marchitas.

- "¿Y esas flores?"

- "Ah...son para Sara"

- "¿Sara?"- dijo Denis- "¿Y quién se las trajo?"

- "Este...Joey se las trajo"

- "¿Joey? ¿Quieres decir que Joey, quien se supone que está en su casa, vino hasta aquí para dejarle 3 flores a Sara? "

- "Sí"- dijo Ködai inocentemente

- "¿A pesar de que son vecinos?"- dijo Denis, que obviamente no se estaba tragando el cuento de su hermano.

- "Sí...es que no encontró a Sara en su casa"

- "Oh...que raro Ködai, porque según sé, Sara está en su casa esperando a que Teki esté listo para llevarlo al partido. Al que se supone que iremos nosotros al rato"

- "Es que se aburrió y se fue a la calle"

- "¿Crees que te voy a creer eso Ködai?"

- "Sí"- dijo Ködai.

- "Vámonos. Y más vale que pienses en una buena excusa para Hikari por sus flores"

_Ummm...Esto va a necesitar acciones más drásticas..._

-------------------

_¿Dónde te metiste Anya? No puedo esperar tanto..._

TK se paseaba nervioso por la sala de su casa, mirando a cada rato el reloj de pared de la sala. Antes de marcharse quería hablar con Anya para poner las cosas en claro...pero ella no estaba. Había salido muy temprando, al igual que Caro. 

TK había notado que ambas se habían portado de modo muy raro toda la semana. Caro casi no le había dirigido la palabra excepto cuando le comentó lo del libro y ni siquiera lo había ido a despertar como cada mañana. Y Anya...bueno, ella tampoco se le había acercado...excepto la noche anterior, cuando había aparecido con un nuevo look con el cabello rojizo, el cual la hacía verse muy linda, definitivamente lo había sorprendido. Luego, durante la cena, Anya se había comportado muy cariñosa en contraste con el resto de la semana, tomándole la mano constantemente y tratando de verse alegre. Pero TK no le pudo prestar la suficiente atención...su cabeza estaba ocupada con otros pensamientos y planes...como lo que pensaba hacer en un par de horas...

_Anya...no quiero irme sin aclararte las cosas...pero me temo que así va a tener que ser..._

Y así TK recurrió a la última opción que tenía. Sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

_Querida Anya..._

_-----------_

- "¿Qué te pasa Anya? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"- preguntó Patamón. Anya y el Digimon estaban sentados en una banca a pocas cuadras de su casa. Anya se veía muy triste y deprimida.

- "Patamón...quiero hablar contigo"

- "¿De qué?"- Anya suspiró y comenzó...

- "Mira...sé que nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy agradable...te llamé larva y me dabas asco...pero quiero decirte que a lo largo de estos años te he tomado mucho cariño. No sólo salvaste la vida de mi esposo muchas veces en el pasado sino que ayudaste a mi hija cuando apareció Devimón...y cuando me atacaron esos Bakemon ese día en el mirador. Te quiero mucho Patamón"

- "Yo también Anya...tú y Caro se han convertido en mis compañeras, además de TK. Pero, ¿Por qué me dices esto?"

- "Es que...creo que a partir de hoy ya no voy a poder verte"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Patamon, ¿sabes lo que es un divorcio?"

- "Sí...TK me lo contó hace mucho tiempo"

- "Bueno...creo que esta tarde le voy a pedir uno a TK"

- "¿Pero por qué?"

- "Porque él ya no me quiere Patamón. Y yo no quiero pasar mi vida al lado de alguien que no me ama. Prefiero estar sola"

- "Pero...pero...¡TK te quiere mucho! ¡Y van a tener un bebé!"

- "Entonces, ¿por qué está hablando tanto con una chica? ¿Por qué está tan distraido? Ayer intenté llamar su atención arreglándome, tratando de ser alegre como cuando éramos novios y nada..."

- "Es que...es que...está preocupado por algo. Yo lo conozco desde que era niño Anya, su conducta a veces es rara...a mí me asustaba"

- "Como sea Patamón...ahorita voy a aclarar las cosas con TK y si es necesario le pediré el divorcio. Por eso me quiero despedir Patamón, porque ya que tú te irás con él"

- "¿Y Caro? ¿Y el bebé?"

- "Ellos se quedan conmigo Patamón. No los vamos a separar, TK me lo dijo claramente una vez poco antes de casarnos, que si llegábamos a tener 2 o más hijos, estos estarían juntos siempre. Pero por supuesto que voy a permitir que TK y tú los vean cada fin de semana o cuando quieran...quiero terminar esto bien"- para entonces Anya se había puesto a llorar. 

- "¿Tu quiere esto Anya?"

- "¡Claro que no! Yo amo a mi esposo"- Anya lloraba libremente y no le importaba que la gente que pasaba se le quedara viendo porque hablaba con un "muñeco de peluche"- "Todo esto me duele muchísimo"

- "¿Y si es un error? Yo no creo que TK te esté engañando...¡Ve a hablar con él! ¡Esto se puede arreglar! ¡Debe ser un malentendido!"

- "Ya estás hablando como Kari"- dijo Anya poniéndose de pie- "Pues vamos Patamón...terminemos esto de una vez"

Y así Anya y Patamón volvieron a casa.

- "¿Takeru? Sal por favor, necesitamos hablar"- llamó Anya seriamente en cuanto entró a la casa.

Silencio.

- "¿Takeru? ¿Dónde estás?"

- "Anya mira"- Patamón señaló un pedazo de papel. Y Anya se soltó a llorar al leer la primera línea...

_Querida Anya. Perdóname, me tuve que ir..._

------------------

- "Muy bien niños, den todo de sí"- dijo el chico de 18 años que "entrenaba" al equipo del barrio. Los "Ratones" eran un equipo sencillo formado por 11 niños de distintas edades que vivían en los edificios departamentales que rodeaban el parque. No tenían uniforme oficial ni nada y sólo se reunían a jugar fútbol por diversión. Ese día se enfrentarían por primera vez al equipo del barrio de junto, las "Tortugas". La cita era a las 11:30 AM en el parque que dividía los dos barrios y mucha gente ya estaba sentada en las gradas de concreto que estaban del lado derecho de la pequeña cancha de futbol. 

Teki, Calvin y "Keru" eran parte del equipo y ya estaban listos para jugar. Los tres portaban camisetas rojas (distintas, era lo que habían encontrado en sus casas) con su número escrito con gis blanco. "Keru" traía puesta una gorra roja hacia atrás.

- "Todavía estás a tiempo Caro"- le advirtió Calvin.

- "Sí, puedes evitarte problemas"- agregó Teki- "Recuerda que nuestros padres están en las gradas"- Teki saludó con la mano hacia las gradas, donde sus padres y hermanas estaban observándolo y le devolvieron el saludo con la mano.

- "Mis papás no están aquí. No se lo imaginan si quiera"

- "Pero pronto van a buscarte"

- "Les dije que estaba con una amiga de la escuela"- Caro se acomodaba constantemente la gorra para que sus coletas no se asomaran, regañándose por no haber tenido el valor de cortarse más el pelo el día que lo hizo. La verdad es que Caro estaba arrepentida ya que cuando vio sus trenzas en el suelo se puso a llorar pero se consoló pensando en que sería parte del equipo del barrio.

- "_Bienvenidos al primer partido oficial entre los Ratones y las Tortugas. Jugadores, por favor pasen al centro de la cancha_"- dijo un niño de 12 años a través de un megáfono. Él iba a ser el "cronista" del partido.

Los niños se acercaron a la cancha...y el partido inició.

---------------

TK caminaba a paso apresurado por el parque. Aún era un poco temprano para ir al aeropuerto así que perdía el tiempo por ahí. Se sentía muy mal por no haber hablado con Anya y Caro antes de irse pero ya no había marcha atrás. Aunque eso no lo excentaba de la enorme carga de culpa que sentía.

_Después de hoy, las cosas van a cambiar mucho en casa..._

Sacudiendo la cabeza para ahuyentar sus pensamientos, decidió salir del parque pero en eso escuchó una voz.

- "¡Hey TK! ¡Por aquí es!"- la voz era del Dr. Cody Hida, uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia y padre de Calvin. 

- "_¿De qué está hablando Cody?"_- pensó TK mientras veía a Cody acercársele. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente lo tomó del brazo.

- "Vamos TK, ya debe haber empezado"

- "¿Qué empezó?"  
- "¡El partido! Teki y Calvin están jugando contra los del otro barrio. Pero se me hizo tarde porque estaba atendiendo unos pacientes en el hospital. ¡Vamos! Caro debe estar ahí"- Cody le tiró el brazo pero TK no se movió- "¿Qué te pasa?"

_Oh no...Cody va a sospechar...me conoce muy bien y sabe cuando algo me preocupa..._

TK y Cody eran muy unidos desde ciertos hechos que ocurrieron en su infancia y fácilmente podían leerse los rostros. Por lo que TK tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para fingir que nada le pasaba.

- "No es nada Cody...estoy estresado por lo del libro...tú sabes. ¿Nos vamos?"

Cody sospechaba algo, pero estaba tan contento por ver a su hijo jugar que no le dió mucha importancia.

- "¡Pues vamos!"

_Todavía es temprano...puedo estar unos minutos en el partido..._

--------------

Teki y Calvin, delanteros del equipo, se alternaron la pelota mientras se acercaban a la portería contraria. Finalmente Calvin le dio el pase definitivo a Teki, quien pateó con todas sus fuerzas el balón....el cual cayó en las manos del portero.

_Y así Hiro logra atrapar el espectacular tiro de Kamiya. Hiro lanza el balón a Suki, quien lo domina y lo lleva al otro lado de la cancha..._

- "¡Estuvo cerca!"- gritó Tai Kamiya- "¡Muy bien hijo!"

- "Cálmate Tai"- dijo su esposa obligándolo a sentarse- "Discúlpenlo"

- "Oh vamos Sora, estamos en familia"- dijo Cody muy alegre mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo jugar. Noriko platicaba con Kari y con Davis, quien había llegado al mismo tiempo que TK y Cody.

Takaishi miraba constantemente su reloj...pero más que nada observaba a la gente sentada en las gradas.

_Caro no está aquí...qué raro...aunque ahora que lo recuerdo dijo que iba a salir con una amiga...._

Fue entonces cuando TK notó a un pequeño niño parado cerca de la portería de los "Ratones". Traía una gorra roja al revés y una camiseta del mismo color que le llegaba a las rodillas. 

- "Oye...¿Cody?"

- "¿Qué pasa TK?"

- "¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Lo conoces?"

- "Pues no...nunca lo he visto por el barrio. ¿Tú lo conoces Sora?"- preguntó Cody a su amiga. Sora conocía a la mayoría de los niños del barrio porque iban mucho al café V-yomon. 

- "No...¿pero sabes una cosa? Me recuerda mucho a tí TK, cuando te conocí en el campamento"

_El balón choca con la portería y sale disparado hacia la banda derecha. El defensa de los Ratones, Keru Takaishi, lo toma, lo domina y sale con el rumbo a la media cancha..._

- "¿Con que Keru Takaishi?"- murmuró TK mientras miraba fijamente al jugador.

Caro mientras tanto corría con el balón, tratando de esquivar a los chicos vestidos de azul. A lo lejos miró a Calvin haciéndole señas, indicándole que no estaba siendo marcado. La chica estaba a punto de tirar cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente. Miró hacia las gradas y se puso pálida cuando vio a su papá entre el público.

_¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Por ir distraída, Caro no vio una roca que salía de la tierra y tropezó con ella, dando varias vueltas en el suelo hasta que calló de bruces. Su gorra roja salió disparada hacia el otro lado, dejando descubierta su "identidad".

_Takaishi cae al suelo, dejando el balón suelto. ¿Un momento? ¡Pero si es una niña!_

- "¡Esa es Caro!"- comentó Ködai desde una grada. 

- "¿Caro es la que se cayó?"

- "¿Tú sabías esto TK?"

Pero TK no escuchó nada de eso porque para entonces estaba bajando las gradas para ver a su hija. Caro por su parte miró como sus compañeros de equipo y su "entrenador" la miraban de forma extraña. Una mano la ayudó a levantarse.

- "Gracias Teki"

- "¿Te encuentras bien Caro?"- Físicamente sólo tenía un raspón en la rodilla. Emocionalmente, se sentía muy avergonzada y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Sin hacer caso a nadie salió corriendo de la cancha y se internó en el parque. Teki y Calvin quisieron salir tras ella pero el entrenador los detuvo.

- "El partido va a reanudarse. Vuelvan a la cancha. Después hablaremos de esto"

-------------------

- "¿Caro? ¿Caro? ¿Dónde estás hija?"- ya era muy tarde y TK ya debería estar en el aeropuerto, pero en ese momento sabía que lo importante era encontrar a su hija. La encontró sentada en una banca, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos sucias de lodo para que no la vieran llorar. TK se sentó a su lado y le acarició la cabeza.

- "¿Caro? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

- "No...no estoy bien. ¡Todo se echó a perder!"

- "¿Qué es lo que se echó a perder?"

- "¡Todo! Ya no me van a dejar jugar en el equipo...todo lo que hice fue en vano"

- "¿De qué hablas Caro?"

- "Yo sólo...yo sólo quería ser como Teki y Calvin. Quería ser un niño como ellos"- TK entendió entonces la extraña conducta de su hija, su corte de pelo, el que usara ropa sucia, el que ya no le interesara las actividades de su madre...

- "¿Y por qué Caro? ¿Por qué quieres ser un niño?"

- "Es que es más divertido. Ellos pueden jugar futbol"

- "Tú también puedes jugar futbol Caro. Y debo decirte que estoy sorprendido por lo que ví en la cancha. Eres muy buena, hija. Es una mentira que sólo los niños pueden hacer deportes. ¿Qué no te he hablado de Sora, la mamá de Teki?"

- "Pero es que...quería ser niño para que Teki y Calvin me aceptaran"

- "Oh vamos Caro, Teki y Calvin han sido tus amigos toda la vida y jamás les ha importado el que seas niña cariño. Eso de diferenciar a los niños y las niñas es una tontería Caro, y también el pensar que no pueden ser amigos. Nada más ve como soy amigo de Kari, y nunca tuvimos problemas por ser de distintos sexos"

- "Bueno...es que...la verdad..."- Caro se puso a llorar aún más fuerte- "La verdad es que quiero ser niño...porque así me vas a seguir queriendo"

- "¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso Caro?"

- "Porque te pusiste muy contento cuando supiste que mi hermanito va a ser niño y dijiste que le ibas a enseñar a jugar básquet y todo eso..."

- "¿Y acaso yo no te he enseñado juegos Caro? ¿No te cuento historias? Eres mi hija Caro y siempre lo serás. Mamá y yo te queremos mucho por lo que eres, y nada ni nadie hará que te queramos menos. Si quieres aprender básquet con gusto te enseño, sólo pídemelo"- TK abrazó a su hija fuertemente- "Ay Caro, tú eres una niña muy especial por tí misma...no tienes que fingir que eres otra persona...ni tienes que fingir que eres niño"

- "Ay..."- Caro se puso a llorar aún más- "Entonces, ¿puedo volver a jugar con mis muñecas?"

- "Oh Caro, ¡Claro que sí! Y también puedes jugar futbol si así lo deseas. Si no te aceptan en ese equipo los que van a perder son ellos. Pero aún así hay equipos femeniles en los que puedes entrar...todo es cuestión de buscar"

- "Sí..."- Caro se tocó sus colitas tristemente- "Y me corté el pelo por nada..."

- "El pelo crece, te lo aseguro. Además, yo creo que te ves muy bonita así"

- "Gracias papá"

- "¿Te sientes mejor?"

- "Sí"

- "Que bueno preciosa. Recuerda que puedes confiar en mí y en mamá y que si algo te molesta puedes decírnoslo"

- "Sí papá"

- "Entonces las cosas están bien entre nosotros, ¿verdad?"

- "Sí"- Caro volvió a abrazar a su padre pero en eso frunció el ceño- "Bueno...sí hay algo que me molesta"

- "¿Qué pasa?"

- "¿Ya no quieres a mamita?"- TK se puso helado al escuchar esa pregunta.

- "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

- "Es que...estás muy raro papá...y...el otro día mami y yo te encontramos hablando con una chica...y sonabas misterioso...mami me dijo que era una colega del trabajo...pero no soy tonta porque ví que ella se puso muy triste...¿Ya no quieres a mamá?"

El rostro de TK adquirió una genuina mueca de dolor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- "¿Qué? ¿Anya piensa que no la quiero? ¿Qué la estoy engañando? Oh Dios...por eso se está portando así"- TK se veía muy mal- "Qué imbécil soy...te estoy diciendo que hay que ser claros y abiertos...y estoy siendo lo contrario...y tu mamá se siente mal por mi culpa"

- "¿Entonces?"

- "Caro, tu mamá es el amor de mi vida. Nunca he querido a otra mujer de la forma en la que quiero a tu madre y eso jamás va a cambiar"

- "Pero entonces...¿por qué te estás portando tan extraño? ¿Quién es ella?"

- "Ven conmigo Caro, te la voy a presentar"

-----------------

_Que curiosa es la arena...pasa entre tus dedos y no la puedes detener_...

Mik estaba sentado en la orilla del arenero del parque, tomando pequeños puños de arena y dejando que los granos se deslizaran entre sus dedos. Llevaba ahí un buen rato. Quería respirar aire fresco ya que había estado encerrado varias horas en un auditorio.

- "¿Buscas huevos?"- escuchó la voz de un chiquillo. Mik levantó la vista y se encontró con Teki, quien se veía cansado y colorado por el sol.

- "No...sólo estoy pasando el tiempo. Hace mucho que no te veía Teki"

Teki se sentó al lado de Mik.

- "Bueno, es que he estado entrenando para el partido de hoy"

- "¡Ah! Es cierto, ¿cómo les fue?"  
- "Empate"- dijo Teki sonriendo, pero luego su rostro se puso serio- "Pero a la mitad ocurrió lo de Caro"

- "¿Qué pasa con Caro?"

Teki le contó a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido.

- "Oh pobre...debe sentirse mal"

- "Sí...Calvin y yo llevamos horas buscándola. Por eso estoy aquí, a Caro le gusta el arenero"

- "Eso sí... hace unos años, siempre que queríamos buscarlos estaban aquí jugando o haciendo castillos para los Digimon"

- "Sí...y hablando de los Digimon ¿Cómo te fue en el concurso?"- dijo Teki sonriendo.

- "Mira"- Mik sacó de su bolsillo un liston amarillo que tenía escrita la palabra _Tercer Lugar_.

- "¿Tercero? ¡Felicidades Mik!"

- "Gracias Teki"  
- "¿Qué te ganaste?"

- "Bueno...en vista de que no voy a ir a Italia...los del concurso nos regalaron unos vales para una cena en la pizzería que está cerca del mirador"

- "Oh...¿Y quién ganó?"

- "Unos chicos que hicieron un site sobre cantantes pop. Estaba muy padre el diseño"

- "Yo estaba seguro de que ibas a ganar Mik..."

- "No importa Teki, así es la vida. Por lo menos esta vez sí pude concursar. Cuando estaba en la primaria no podía. Aún así me gustaba participar...como la vez de la maqueta de dinosaurio...hace 5 años busqué "huevos" en este lugar"

- "Sí....ese fue el día en que conocí a Caro...la maestra Anya me la presentó porque mis compañeros se burlaban de mí...creían que estaba loco"

- "Bueno Teki, la verdad es que sí estás loco"- bromeó Mik. La verdad es que se sentía muy desanimado por su derrota, pero después de platicar con el chiquillo de los pelos alborotados se sentía mucho mejor.

- "¡Teki!"- escucharon de pronto la inconfundible voz de Caro. La niña salió de entre unos arbustos.- "¿Cómo les fue? ¿Ganaron?"

- "Empatamos. Pero el entrenador dice que estuvo bien el juego..."- Teki la miró a los ojos- "También dice que puedes formar parte del equipo Caro, no importa que seas niña"

- "¿En serio? ¡Genial!"- Caro fue entonces que miró a Mik- "¡Qué bueno que estás aquí Mik! ¿Ganaste?"

- "Tercer lugar"

- "¡Bien! Y por ello te traigo un regalito"- dijo Caro muy contenta.

- "¿Regalito? ¿Qué clase de regalito?"- preguntó Teki

_- "Buongiorno, caro Mik"_

**Continuará.**

**---------**

**_Notas: _**_¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que TK le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Anya? La verdad es que esa no era mi intención cuando escribí el capítulo 2, pero debo decir realmente me quedé impresionada cuando leí los reviews donde me preguntaban si estaba pasando eso. Así que alteré un poco la trama...espero que les haya gustado el resultado y ¡gracias por la inspiración!_

_Creo que ya saben quien era la chica misteriosa, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues vuelvan a leer las "conversaciones" telefónicas entre TK y Fiori y van a ver su verdadero sentido. De todos modos, las cosas se van a explicar en el próximo capítulo. _

Con esto concluyo la primera parte del fic. A partir del próximo se narrarán nuevas historias enfocándose en otros personajes. Sin embargo, hay subtramas que van a permanecer constantes a lo largo del fic (como lo de Sara) y una historia grande que abarcará a todos los personajes. Pero para ello falta, ya que este fic va a estar muy largo. 

**_Otra cosa_**_: Tengo una página en Internet sobre "Loca Imaginación". En ella están los dibujos que hice sobre los personajes. Pero, mejor aún, también están los diseños que me hizo Cris (¡Muchas gracias! ^_^) tanto para Loca Imaginación como para esta secuela. No es por nada, pero están muy lindos los fanarts, así que si quieren saber como se ven los personajes cinco años después, vayan a esta dirección:_

_http://www.geocities.com/newgirl654/index.html_

_La dirección también está en mi "profile". Sí visitan el site, les agradeceré muchísimo que nos dejen comentarios sobre los dibujos (especialmente los de Cris) al "Guestbook" que está en la página principal.  _

_Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. sobre este fic hacerlas en el botón que está aquí abajo. ¡Muchas gracias y nos vemos el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Il Migliore Amico

**Capítulo 5: Il Migliore Amico**

Mik se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar aquella dulce voz pronunciar tres simples palabras en italiano. Conocía bien su significado porque las había leído en innumerables e-mails a lo largo de tres años. No sabía que hacer...tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, estaba nervioso y sintió sus mejillas arder al rojo vivo. Lo más curioso era esa sensación de "mariposas en el estómago" que tenía. Estaba muy emocionado...pero al mismo tiempo nervioso. Definitivamente era algo que no se esperaba.

_- "Sei tu, Mik?"_

Mik lentamente levantó la cabeza, hasta toparse con los ojos castaños de un chica de su edad que lo miraba muy emocionada. El estómago "enmariposado" del chico dió un vuelco cuando finalmente vio su rostro. La italiana era una chica de 14 años muy sonriente, con el cabello rubio lacio hasta los hombros y peinado con unos broches, como cuando era niña. Vestía unos pantalones pescadores verde oscuro, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta que hacía juego con los pantalones. Mik quería decir algo, pero la voz no encontraba forma de salir de su garganta.

- "¿Fiori?"- finalmente fue Teki Kamiya quien abrió su boca. Fiori dirigió su mirada al sucio chico de 11 años vestido con una camiseta roja, rota y con un 10 pintado en gis blanco a punto de desvanecerse, y su sonrisa se amplió.

- "¡Teki! ¡No puedo creerlo!"- Fiori abrazó a Teki, quien se puso rojo de pena. Lo hizo hacia atrás para verlo mejor.- "Mira nada más lo grande que estás. _Mia cugina _Caro y tú me tienen _molto_ sorprendida. ¡La última vez que los ví _eravate dei bimbi!"_

A Teki le dieron ganas de reírse por el extraño acento y las palabras raras que usaba Fiori al hablar, pero Caro le dio un codazo disimuladamente.

- "Tienes razón Fiori"- dijo Mik, finalmente encontrando su voz- "Eran unos bebés hace unos años"

- "¡Óyeme! Yo tenía 6 años"- comentó Teki- "Caro si era una nena indefensa, pero...¡OUCH! ¡Caro!"- Teki se tomó el brazo y se frotó el punto donde Caro le había metido un pellizco.

- "No sabía que hablaras italiano"- comentó la chica Takaishi

- "Sé pocas palabras...Sam me las enseñó"

- "¡Oh Sam!"- dijo Fiori muy contenta- "_Mia mamma_ me ha hablado mucho de él. Dice que era un _bambino_ muy inteligente y atento. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo"

- "Es amigo mío, te lo presentaré"- dijo Mik volviendo a sentirse tímido. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, pero Caro notó como Fiori miraba intensamente al joven Izumi. Entonces supo que lo prudente era retirarse.

- "¿Oye Teki? ¿No escuchas a Calvin?"

- "¿Calvin? No...no lo escucho"

- "Yo creo que te tienes que lavar las orejas. Yo estoy _segura_ de que Calvin nos está buscando. Mejor vamos a alcanzarlo"- Caro tomó el brazo de Teki y lo arrastró lejos- "¡Luego nos vemos!"

- "¡Fue un placer _vedervi!_"

Poco después las voces de Caro y de Teki desaparecieron y entonces Fiori volvió a mirar a Mik.

- "¿Qué pasó con el chico que me contaba tantas cosas por e-mail?"- dijo Fiori sentándose al lado de Mik.

- "Perdóname Fiori...pero aún estoy muy sorprendido por verte"

- "Yo también"- Fiori sonrió- "Tú también creciste mucho Mik. _Sei tutto un ragazzo"_

- "Gra...gracias...creo"- dijo Mik sonrojándose aún más- "Tú...tú también estás cambiada"

- "¿Para bien?"

- "Claro"

Fiori no dijo nada más, sino que abrazó fuertemente a Mik, quien después de recuperarse de la impresión la abrazó también. 

- "Oh Mik, eres _il mio piu caro amico_. Te extrañé mucho"

- "Yo también te extrañé Fiori. Aunque nunca perdimos el contacto"

- "Cumpliste tu promesa Mik...te lo agradezco mucho"

- "Y bueno...¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

- "Quería darles una sorpresa"- dijo Fiori riendo- "Por eso le pedí al _Zio_ TK que no dijera nada, ni siquiera a Caro o _mia Zia_".

- "Entiendo eso Fiori pero...¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste de vacaciones?"

Fiori negó con la cabeza.

- "No Mik...yo no vine de visita. Estoy aquí para quedarme. Mis padres vendrán la próxima _settimana_. Yo mientras tanto me voy a acoplar a Japón y tramitaré mi ingreso a la _scuola_...y corregir un poco el idioma...estoy peor que antes"

- "Lo haces bien Fiori, necesitas un poco de práctica y volverás a estar como hace 5 años"

- "Va a ser un poco difícil"- dijo Fiori, su sonrisa desapareciendo por un momento- "Dejé toda una vida allá...pero el pensar en que me voy a divertir con mi mejor amigo me hace sentir muy feliz. Justo como en los viejos tiempos"

- "Sí...justo como en los viejos tiempos"

----------------

- "¿Anya? ¿Estás en casa?"- preguntó TK mientras entraba a su casa con la enorme maleta de Fiori en la mano. Después de la conversación que tuvo con Caro. fue a recoger a su sobrina al aeropuerto. Estaba muy preocupado, porque su hija le había comentado de las sospechas que Anya tenía respecto a una supuesta infidelidad. Y por supuesto que TK deseaba aclarar las cosas lo antes posible.- "¿Anya? ¿Anya?"

- "¡TK! ¡Cómo pudiste!"- escuchó la voz de su fiel amigo Patamón. Lo encontró sentado sobre la mesa con sus orejas gachas y visiblemente herido.

- "¿Patamon? Espera..."

- "No me digas nada. Nos quieres abandonar, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasó con el supuesto amor que sentías por tu esposa? ¿No que ibas a luchar por conservar a tu familia?"

- "No...puedo explicarlo...no es como parece"

- "Yo creo que sí es lo que parece Takeru"- dijo Anya desde la puerta de la recámara. Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y se veía pálida. Su rostro mostraba una profunda decepción. A TK se le encogió el estómago de verla así. Anya miró la maleta que tenía TK en la mano y entonces se enfureció- "¿Qué pasa TK? ¿Se te olvidó algo? Pensabas largarte con tu querida sin hablar conmigo, sin explicarme nada. ¿Sin explicarle a tu hija?"

- "No Anya..."

- "¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo te ayudo a empacar lo que falta!"- y acto seguido Anya abrió el closet y los cajones de su esposo y comenzó a aventarle la ropa al hombre, quien mientras esquivaba calcetines y un cinturón alcanzó a tomar las manos de Anya.

- "¡Basta Anya! Esto es un malentendido"

- "¡Creo que todo está muy claro en tu nota!"

- "¿La leíste completa?"

- "¿Para qué? Sólo tuve que leer la primera línea para confirmar mis sospechas"

TK tomó la nota, que estaba arrugada en el suelo y comenzó a leerla.

_Querida Anya. Lo siento mucho, tuve que irme sin poder hablar contigo...a recoger a Fiori porque su avión llega a las 12:15. Va a quedarse con nosotros un par de semanas hasta que Matt y Paola vengan a establecerse en el Japón. Llegando a casa te explico todo. Te amo, TK._

Después de la lectura, Anya tomó la nota y comprobó que dijera eso.

- "Eso no te justifica Takeru. ¿Con quién has estado hablando?"

- "¡Con Fiori! Ella me pidió que mantuviera su regreso en secreto porque quería sorprenderlas...a tí y a Caro. Y temo que hice tan bien mi trabajo que creíste que te estaba engañando. Caro me lo dijo hoy"

TK sentó a Anya en la cama y el se puso a su lado. Le tomó las manos y prosiguió.

- "No sabes lo mal que me siento Anya. Esto fue una tontería que solo hirió a las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo. Perdóname, debí ser más abierto contigo"

Anya se le quedó mirando unos segundos. Pero después levantó la mano y golpeó fuertemente la mejilla de su esposo, dejando una marca roja brillante. TK no dijo nada, sólo se pasó la mano en el rostro y miró a su esposa confundido.

- "¿Sabes la angustia que pasé estos días? ¿El terror que sentí al imaginar una vida sin tí? ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor! O no seré condescendiente la próxima vez"

Y acto seguido besó a su esposo, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. TK le devolvió el beso y la abrazó.

- "Lo prometo Anya...no volverán a hacer secretos entre los dos...Te amo"

---------------

- "¿Por qué no podemos salir a jugar?"- preguntó Jin Kamiya a su primito Ködai.

- "Mamá se enojó mucho por lo de las flores"- dijo Ködai molesto- "Y de todos modos no sirvió de nada. Denis no cayó en el plan"

- "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

- "Bueno, parece que hacer que Denis se ponga celoso no funciona...así que tenemos que buscar otro plan...¿Tú sabes cómo es que tus papitos se enamoraron?"

- "Teki me contó que estaban haciendo galletas"

- "¿Galletas? Pues entonces nosotros vamos a hacer unas galletas mágicas"

- "¿Cómo?"

Ködai entonces sonrió.

- "Creo que vamos a pedirle ayuda a alguien..."

--------------

- "Ahora es el momento perfecto"- dijo Sara entrando a la recámara de sus padres con Joey. Nadie estaba en casa en ese momento, ni siquiera Agumón o Biyomón. 

- "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

- "No puedo ir a pedirle ayuda a Mik sin antes tener un nombre. Así que voy a buscar el diario de mi madre...o por lo menos su anuario...algo que me indique dónde empezar mi investigación"

- "Sara...aún estás a tiempo de detener esta tontería. Te lo pido por favor, me dolería verte sufrir"

Sara sonrió a su amigo. Joey, detrás de esa facha de chico rudo, era en verdad muy noble y se preocupaba por los demás.

- "Es peor vivir en la duda Joey. ¡Tengo derecho a saber quién es mi padre!"- Sara se trepó en un banco y comenzó a sacar unas cajas de la parte de arriba del armario, mismas que le pasó a Joey. Una vez vacía la repisa superior, Sara se sentó en la cama con su amigo y se puso a revisarlas.

- "Sé que mi madre guarda aquí todos sus recuerdos de cuando era joven"- dijo la chica hurgando entre papeles, cartas y fotos. Muchas de estas eran de una muy joven Sora posando con su entonces mejor amigo Tai. En otras aparecía con un chico rubio en posiciones muy cariñosas.

- "¿Quién es él?"

- "Fue un novio de mi madre. Creo que es el hermano del papá de Caro. Mamá no lo ha visto en muchísimos años"

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Se largó sin decirle nada a mi madre...y le rompió el corazón. Vive en italia"

- "Un momento, ¿es el papá de Fiori?"

- "Sí"

- "Entonces...se fue y nunca volvió a hablar con Sora...¿cierto?"

- "Sí...mamá lo esperó con mucha insistencia...hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida. Tai dice que debería perdonarlo, pero mamá dice que lo hará hasta que aclare...un asunto pendiente con el"- Sara se puso pálida.- "Oh Joey...¿tú crees que él...?"

- "¿Sea tu padre?"

**Continuará.**

_________________________

_¡Hola! Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Me alegra que les esté gustando el fic. Parece que la mayoría creyó lo de la infidelidad...la verdad yo también hubiera pensado lo mismo. Sólo Ari adivinó lo que estaba pasando (parece que sí eres psíquica, ¿verdad? ^_^). _

_Antes de que me pregunten si Matt es el padre de Sara les voy a decir que NO, y lo pueden comprobar leyendo el capítulo 11 de Loca Imaginación. Pero Sara va pensar lo contrario por un rato..._

_También les agradezco mucho que hayan visitado el "site" (más bien son 4 páginas cuchas, pero en fin). La última actualización fue un fanart de Caro y Calvin (Otra vez, gracias Cris), y arreglé los links que estaban mal, pero fuera de eso sigue igual. _

_¡ah! Y aquí van las palabras que menciona Fiori en italiano. No todo el fic va a ser así, más adelante Fiori mejora su japonés ;) :_

_Il Migliore Amico: El mejor Amigo._

_Sei tu, Mik?: ¿Eres tú Mik?_

_molto: Mucho, Muy._

_Mia cugina Caro: Mi prima Caro._

_Eravate dei bambini: Eran unos bebés._

_Mia mamma: Mi mamá_

_Bambino: Niño_

_Vedervi: Verlos_

_Sei tutto un ragazzo: Eres todo un joven (o muchacho)._

_Il mio piu caro amico: Mi amigo más querido (Otra forma de decir Mi mejor amigo)._

_Zio: Tío_

_Mia Zia: Mi tía._

_Settimana: Semana_

_Scuola: Escuela_

_¡Nos vemos!_****

****


	6. Antes de que llegaras (Parte 1)

_Este capítulo más que nada es un recuento de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, antes de que nacieran los niños, y va a tener cierta relación con lo que ocurre más adelante. Advierto que tiene unas situaciones un poco fuertes. ¡Espero que les guste!_

**Capítulo 6: Antes de que llegaras... (Parte 1)**

- "Gracias por el almuerzo mamá. Si me disculpan tengo que ir al parque a buscar a Teki y a Caro"

- "Pero Calvin...acabas de volver de ahí"- dijo mi esposo

- "Lo sé papá, pero estoy preocupado por Caro. Teki y yo llevamos horas buscándola"

- "¿Por qué no llamas a su casa?"

- "Lo hice antes de comer pero nadie contestó"- Calvin fue a la puerta y se puso los zapatos- "No tardo"

- "No llegues tarde Calvin, no me gusta que andes solo en la calle por la noche"- dijo Cody.

- "No te preocupes papá. Estaré aquí a las 6"

Y dicho y hecho, Calvin salió rápidamente de la casa. Me asomé por la ventana y vi como mi niño corría a toda velocidad por la calle.

- "Tenía que salir a la calle, ¿verdad?"- comenté sonriendo.

- "Así es. Calvin nunca está quieto, siempre tiene que hacer algo. Sólo está en casa cuando lo pongo a estudiar o a entrenar"- mi esposo estaba detrás de mi viendo por la ventana.

- "Sí...¿Pero sabes una cosa? Me gusta que sea así...yo lo veo como algo especial"

- "Especialmente porque ni tú ni yo éramos así de niños, ¿verdad?"

- "¿Recuerdas como nos cansábamos cuando estaba chiquito?"

- "Como olvidarlo"- Cody se retiró de la ventana y tomó su portafolio- "Tengo que ir al consultorio por un par de horas Nori, no tardo"

Nos despedimos con un beso y así mi esposo dejó la casa. Me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala y me dispuse a ver por la ventana a la gente pasar. Los sábados tenía a alguien a cargo de la farmacia así que tenía tiempo libre. Mi mayor pasatiempo era leer o escuchar música...pero ese día estaba melancólica y mejor dejé ir mi mente rumbo al mundo de los recuerdos...a lo que ocurrió antes de que naciera Calvin...

Vaya...Como eran distintas las cosas _antes de que llegaras, _hijo...

A diferencia de Calvin, yo fui una niña tranquila y una estudiante promedio. Sin embargo, mamá era estricta conmigo y constantemente me ponía a estudiar para que me superara. Papá por otro lado deseaba que yo fuera una excelente deportista como él...pero yo lo veía como algo imposible. ¿Por qué? Porque yo era una niña muy enfermiza. Nací con un defecto en los pulmones, por lo que estuve medicada desde que era bebé. Además, tenía prohibido el ejercicio extremo porque podía agitarme y el aire de Tokio no era muy puro. Tenía que usar un cubre bocas cuando salía a la calle y me daba pena...ya que temía que se burlaran de mí. Y como si no fuera suficiente, el medicamento me adormecía y eso reducía mi rendimiento escolar. Odiaba ser así...yo quería ser una niña especial...hacer que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos...como el chico que salía en la tele, Ken Ichijouji.

Pero un día llegó una dama vestida de rojo y me dijo que si la seguía podría ser lista y atlética como lo deseaban mis padres. Siendo una niña de sólo 9 años de edad me entusiasmé con la idea y la obedecí, eligiendo el camino fácil hacia la superación. Lo que no ví es que esa dama era un ser peligroso, el cual plantó una semilla de maldad en mi corazón. Con su ayuda obtuve la inteligencia y la salud que tanto anhelaba, pero a cambio tuve que pagar con mi alma. Dejé de ser tranquila y amable con mis seres queridos y me volví hostil y altanera. Conforme pasaba el tiempo mi inteligencia aumentaba, pero me perdía más y más en las tinieblas que cubrían mi corazón. Mis padres no vieron como mi rostro perdía color y mis ojos ya no brillaban...estaba muerta en vida. 

Fue entonces cuando comencé a ser seguida por dos niños raros, uno muy alto con sombrero y otro pequeño como yo. Al principio sólo me seguían como si fueran mi sombra, pero días después se me acercaron y el alto tuvo incluso el descaro de hablar conmigo y me preguntó sobre la dama de rojo, cosa que me hizo enojar. Sin embargo, decidí ignorarlo como lo había estado haciendo con el resto de la gente.

Seguí así hasta que un día se me acercó el famoso Ken Ichijouji, ¡incluso él me estaba siguiendo!. Yo me di cuenta y lo agredí, diciéndole que estaba harta de que me siguieran. Ken y los chicos que había visto antes trataron de hacerme entrar en razón pero sólo hicieron que me enojara aún más. Con ello las tinieblas que se estaban acumulando en mí llegaron a lo máximo e hicieron germinar la semilla que estaba en mi interior...la cual alimentó y dio poder a un hombre raro. En ese momento perdí mi inteligencia, mi salud y todo lo que me había prometido la dama de rojo. Cuando volví en mí, me sentí utilizada y que no valía nada...

El hombre raro resultó ser la presa de un ente aún más malo que la dama de rojo, el cual salió al exterior y atacó la ciudad. Concentró sus ataques en los chicos que me habían estado siguiendo y los quiso ilusionar como lo había hecho conmigo y con otros niños, pero uno de estos chicos especiales hizo entrar a los demás en razón. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no era la única con problemas y que si ellos podían luchar para alcanzar sus metas a pesar de sus limitaciones, yo también haría lo mismo. Todos los chicos que estaban ahí llegaron a la misma conclusión que yo. Con la ayuda de unos jóvenes fui a un mundo muy especial y al unirme a los demás chicos hicimos desaparecer a la bestia...y entonces apareció una criaturita roja, que me dijo que me había estado esperando por años.

Con la muerte de la bestia también llegó la muerte del hombre que servía de refugio a ese ser...un hombre que también se sentía solo como yo. Pero antes de irse restauró el extraño mundo en el que yo había caído. Yo no supe que pasó después porque todo se puso negro para mí. Cuando desperté estaba en casa con mis padres quienes me abrazaron y me dijeron que habían estado preocupados por los "ataques terroristas". Con el tiempo olvidé a la criatura roja, a la bestia y a esos niños. No los ví más.

Pasaron varios años y con la ayuda del medicamento y mucho esfuerzo logré controlar mis problemas respiratorios y aunque aún los tengo, son mucho más leves que antes. Gracias al avance de la medicina y la tecnología ya no padezco los efectos secundarios que me producían mis medicinas. De niña deseaba ser maestra, pero el mundo de los fármacos me atrajo más y pronto me ví estudiando para química farmacéutica. Cuando me gradué entré a trabajar como ayudante en la farmacia de un hospital. Me pasaba el día en la parte trasera machacando sustancias y pesándolas. 

Fue en la cafetería de ese hospital donde conocí a un joven residente. Sus ojos me encantaban ...pero lo que más me atrajo de él fue esa sensación rara que tenía cuando lo veía pasar... una sensación como de complicidad. No tenía idea de quien era pero sentía que teníamos mucho en común. Pasamos los siguientes 6 meses saludándonos en la cafetería hasta que una noche, al salir del trabajo, nos topamos en la parada del camión y platicamos por horas... dejamos pasar muchos vehículos, pero finalmente supe que había detrás de sus atrayentes ojos.

Pronto nos hicimos amigos y más adelante me llevó a su casa, donde conocí a su madre y a su abuelo, un anciano muy mayor que había sido como un padre para Cody. Congeniamos bien porque ambos éramos tranquilos y teníamos gustos similares y antes de que me diera cuenta nos enamoramos. Nos casamos a los 3 años de noviazgo.

Con mis ahorros y con la ayuda de mi nuevo esposo instalamos una pequeña farmacia en la esquina del edificio donde nos establecimos al casarnos. Dejé mi trabajo en el hospital y desde entonces atiendo nuestro negocio. 

Nuestro niño nació una tarde de junio. Mi esposo estuvo presente en el parto, pero no lo atendió. Estuvo a mi lado, sosteniéndome la mano hasta que el llanto de nuestro hijo inundó la sala. Mi niñito sacó los ojos curiosos de su padre y mis facciones y cabello. 

Los primeros meses como madre fueron muy extraños, supongo que todas las madres primerizas pasan por eso. Calvin lloraba mucho, pero fuera de eso fue un bebé muy tranquilo. 

Calvin se convirtió en un niño mucho más inquieto años después. Mi esposo y yo teníamos problemas para dormirlo en las noches porque Calvin simplemente no podía cerrar los ojos. Yo lo sacaba al parque a correr y Cody lo ponía a entrenar Kendo para que se cansara pero era inútil, Calvin se activaba aún más. Muchas veces me quedé dormida junto a la cama de Calvin contándole historias para arrullarlo. Esa situación nos desconcertaba ya que ni Cody ni yo estábamos acostumbrados a ella. 

Calvin era tan travieso que no nos dejaba tiempo ni para ir al parque. Cuando Cody volvía del hospital me encontraba dormida en el sillón, en la mesa...¡Donde fuera!. Ya no platicábamos como antes y nos distanciamos. Hasta que una tarde encontré a mi esposo enfrente de la computadora.

- "¿Qué haces cielo?"

- "Un anuncio. Tú y yo vamos a pasar un tiempo juntos"

- "Pero...Calvin..."

- "Mira"- Cody me enseñó el cartel que había impreso. Decía "Se solicita niñera. Ir al Depto. 101"

- "¿Una niñera?"

- "Es nuestra única esperanza de salir de nuevo Nori"

Pusimos el cartel en algunos postes y dos días después apareció una niña pelirroja muy bonita de aproximadamente 9 años de edad.

- "Buenas tardes señora"- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza- "Me llamo Sara Takenouchi y vivo en el tercer piso. Mamá y yo nos acabamos de cambiar"

- "Mucho gusto Sara"- saludé a la niña- "Mi nombre es Noriko Hida"

- "Mucho gusto Señora Hida"- Sara hizo una pausa- "Leí el anuncio que pegaron en la tienda...¿Aún les interesa una niñera?"

Y así Sara se convirtió en la niñera de nuestro pequeño. Al principio temíamos que el monstruito de 4 años de edad no congeniara con Sara, pero ocurrió lo contrario. Calvin y Sara se llevaron de maravilla y desde entonces se volvió común el que Sara pasara tardes con nosotros o que Calvin fuera a hacer galletas con la madre de Sara, que era dueña de una pastelería. Cuando vi a la señora Takenouchi volví a tener una ligera sensación de complicidad...aunque no tan fuerte como la que sentía con mi esposo. Con el paso del tiempo Sara nos presentó a su mejor amigo, un niñito de 9 años como ella llamado Denis. 

Cuando Calvin tenía 6 años de edad, cosas muy extrañas ocurrieron. Todo empezó cuando un hombre rubio entró corriendo a la farmacia con una maleta pequeña en sus brazos. Buscaba a mi esposo para que lo ayudara con un parto. Cody y Calvin estaban jugando en el patio y para allá fue el hombre. Volví a mi trabajo pero entonces vi un resplandor amarillo y cuando fui al patio, ni el hombre ni mi familia se encontraban ahí.

Dos días después encontré a Calvin escondiendo algo debajo de su cama...algo muy especial. Era una criatura amarilla llamada Upamon. En cuanto lo vi, la palabra "digimon" llegó a mi mente por alguna razón. Calvin me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y me preguntó como es que sabía que era un digimon. Es raro...pero en ese momento fue como si el dique que estaba almacenando mis recuerdos de la infancia se rompiera y muchas imágenes inundaron mi psique. 

- "Solamente lo sé"- contesté- "¿Y cómo es que sabes tú de los Digimon?"

- "Papá..."

¿Mi esposo? ¿Mi esposo también sabía de los digimon? Lo llamé y en cuanto entró y posó su mirada en el inquieto Upamón recordé a mis antiguos espías y lo reconocí. ¡El era uno de esos niños!. Finalmente se explicaba la razón por la cual me sentía en complicidad con Cody. Y me sentí muy feliz. Con el paso de los días caí en cuenta de que los amigos de Cody, mis vecinos, también eran parte de ese grupo de niños. 

Una tarde un monstruo feo invadió la ciudad y mi esposo y sus amigos salieron a detenerlo. Tenía mucho miedo, ya que recordaba lo poderosos que podían ser estos monstruos, pero confiaba en él. Finalmente fue la inocencia y la imaginación de Calvin y sus pequeños amigos lo que detuvo a esta bestia. 

Desde entonces, Calvin, Armadillomon, mi esposo y yo somos una familia estable y feliz por así decirlo. 

Aunque...últimamente pienso mucho en esa criatura roja...._Punimón...¿Qué fue de tí?_

______________________________

Definitivamente los sábados son los días más pesados. El Café se llena de clientes y es difícil atender a todos rápidamente. Especialmente si tus meseros no llegan al trabajo. ¿Dónde se metieron Denis, Joey y Sara? Davis y yo casi nos volvimos locos atendiendo el local, menos mal que mi esposo nos dio una mano. Ahorita está en casa de su hermana platicando, pero yo me regresé sola porque estoy muy cansada. Menos mal que Tai se quedó con Jin, así podré descansar un rato. Mi nena es adorable, pero es necia e inquieta como sus papás (yo era así de pequeña) y eso no ayuda a una madre literalmente "fumigada". Teki debe estar con Caro y Calvin, llegará más tarde.

Escuché unos ruidos en mi recámara. "¿Quién está ahí?", grité y entonces escuché unos murmullos y movimiento agitado. La puerta se abrió y salió mi hija Sara acompañada de Joey. 

- "Mamá"- dijo mi hija tratando de disimular sus mejillas rojas. 

- "No es lo que usted cree"- aclaró inmediatamente Joey.

- "Eso no importa Joey, ustedes ya son mayores. Pero me gustaría saber porque no llegaron a la cafetería"  
- "Lo siento mamá...se nos pasó el tiempo"- se disculpó Sara

- "Lo lamento mucho Señora Kamiya"

- "Está bien muchachos. Sólo les pido que si van a faltar me avisen con anticipación para encontrar sustitutos, ¿entendido?"

- "Sí"- dijeron los dos a dúo.

- "¿Y se puede saber que estaban haciendo en la recámara?"- ambos se pusieron rojos.

- "Na...nada mamá. Estábamos...¡viendo las fotos de tu boda!"- dijo Sara nerviosamente. No creí ni media palabra de lo que me dijo, pero aún así decidí dejarla tranquila.

- "Si...es que...tenía curiosidad de ver..."-Joey tartamudeó- "Las fotos porque...bueno...porque sí"

- "Sí...pero ya nos vamos, ¿verdad Joey? Ayer quedé de verme con Mik en su casa?"

- "¿En serio? ¿Para qué?"

- "Me va a ayudar con una tarea"

- "¿En Sábado?...Está bien, Sara. Pero regresa temprano a la casa, ¿entendido?"

- "Sí mamá. ¡Hasta luego!"

- "Hasta luego Señora Kamiya"- dijo Joey mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

Esos dos...desde que mi hija Sara había terminado con Denis, su relación con Joey se había vuelto más estrecha. No me sorprendería que un día me dijera que son novios. He intentado hablar con Sara, ya que cuando terminó su noviazgo estaba muy dolida...pero jamás me dijo la razón. Dijo que era algo absurdo y triste, y que nada se podía hacer. Sara...ojalá me tuvieras más confianza.

Entré a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama. A mi lado estaba el portarretratos con una imagen de mi boda, seguramente eso es lo que estaban viendo los muchachos. Era una foto muy linda que tomó mi cuñada. En ella estamos yo con un vestido blanco y muy sencillo, mi esposo, mi hija Sara que en ese entonces tenía 12 años vestida de azul y Teki, de 7 años, que sonreía ampliamente a la cámara vestido con traje y corbata. 

En ese año pasaron muchas cosas...me reencontré con mis amigos, con Biyomon, hubo un ataque de Devimon y finalmente me casé con quien estoy segura que es el amor de mi vida. Yolei y Mimí dicen que eso ya lo veían venir desde que estábamos chicos...aunque tuvieron que pasar casi 30 años para que ocurriera. 

El día de la boda estaba muy nerviosa, era mi primer matrimonio después de todo. Tai, por otro lado, decía que estaba tranquilo, porque ya lo había vivido con Jin, pero cuando llegó el momento lo vi sudar a chorros en la puerta del templo. Por un momento temí que saldría corriendo...pero no fue así. Afortunadamente no todos los hombres son como _él_, que te abandonan en los momentos importantes...

No, no estoy hablando de Matt. Es cierto que me dolió mucho el que me dejara cuando éramos jóvenes, pero él tenía algo importante por hacer. Lo odié, eso también es cierto, pero con el paso de los años lo perdoné y acepté que nuestras vidas no estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Y cuando Mimí me contó lo ocurrido en ese entonces...le agradecí el que no me dejara esperando...supongo que también le dolío la situación pero tuvo que hacerlo...aún siento algo raro al escuchar su nombre, pero es porque no lo he vuelto a ver. Tengo ganas de aclarar todo...de que las cosas queden bien y seamos buenos amigos de nuevo. Sé que él es feliz con su esposa y su hija, a quien conocí hace 5 años.

¿De quien estoy hablando? De _él_, del hombre que me hirió profundamente y el que creí que era el amor de mi vida. Cuando Matt me dejó me sentí terriblemente inestable y eso me hizo actuar de forma impulsiva y aceptar la primera opción de Universidad que me ofrecieron. Me fui a una ciudad al norte de Japón y decidí reiniciar mi vida en ese lugar. La vida universitaria me atrapó y pronto me convertí en la típica "reventada". Tomaba como loca y fumaba de todo. Si mi madre me hubiera visto le habría dado un ataque. Dejé los deportes y estaba metida en las fiestas. Los estudios eran lo de menos, en ese entonces estudiaba contaduría, pero yo ya no sabía ni que estaba estudiando.

Pasé 3 años así. Para cuando se acercaba el inicio de mi cuarto año en la Universidad, yo aún no salía del cuarto semestre. Pero eso sí, era de las chicas más populares de la escuela. En una fiesta conocí a Hinoshi, un chico muy guapo y con unos ojos grises impresionantes. Él también era un loco parrandero como yo y por lo tanto hicimos buenas migas al instante. Desde entonces, no era raro que estuviéramos juntos en las reuniones...ni que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales frecuentemente. Hinoshi no era precisamente mi novio...era un compañero de parranda y de placer...pero con el paso del tiempo empecé a enamorarme de él. Al principio lo negaba, yo no quería una desilusión como lo de Matt. Pero fue inútil, el amor llegó otra vez a mi vida. Hinoshi no daba señales de sentir algo por mí, excepto cuando estábamos en mi cama. Aún así yo, como buena enamorada, estaba cegada y soñaba con el día en que Hinoshi y yo nos casaríamos.

Así pasó un año...puede que un poco más. Y las consecuencias no tardaron en llegar. Primero fue un pequeño malestar en las mañanas...luego nauseas y pronto me encontré sentada frente al escusado todos los días despidiéndome de mi desayuno. Una amiga notó mi anomalía y apareció en mi recámara una tarde con una cajita bajo el brazo. Me puse pálida y sentí el mundo temblar cuando vi el contenido de esa caja. Un embarazo...creerán que estoy loca pero hasta ese momento no había pasado por mi cabeza el que pudiera estar esperando un hijo. Realicé la prueba y en 3 minutos quedó marcado mi destino: Iba a ser madre.

No sentí miedo entonces...sólo una extraña curiosidad. Al día siguiente fui al médico y me confirmó lo dicho por la cajita. Esa noche fui a una fiesta con Hinoshi en casa de un compañero...y el se extrañó cuando vio que no tomaba ni fumaba como de costumbre.

- "¿Qué te pasa Sora? ¿Acaso no quieres divertirte?"

- "No es eso Hinoshi...tenemos que hablar"

Lo llevé a una de las recámaras de arriba y nos encerramos.

- "Vaya Sora...¿Tan pronto quieres empezar?"- dijo Hino cerrando un ojo.

- "Esto es serio Hinoshi. Es sobre estas noches juntos que tenemos que hablar"

- "¿Qué pasa?"

- "Hinoshi...estoy esperando un bebé"

- "¿Qué?"

- "¡Estoy embarazada! Tengo casi dos meses...el bebé nacerá en abril"

  
Vaya...finalmente lo había dicho. Con lo enamorada que estaba inmediatamente me hice ilusiones. Pensé en nuestra boda...en lo feliz que se pondría mi madre al verme salir del templo con mi hermoso esposo...la llegada de mi bebé. Pero Hinoshi no dijo nada...absolutamente nada. 

- "¿Y bien? ¿No piensas decir nada?"

- "Sora...¿Estás segura que es mío?"

Y ahí, damas y caballeros, el teatrito se acabó. ¡Cómo podía creer que ese bebé no era suyo! ¡Habíamos pasado juntos todas las noches del último año!. Me sentí profundamente herida en ese momento. 

- "¿De que hablas Hinoshi? ¡Por supuesto que es tuyo! Tú y yo..."

- "¿De qué hablas tú, Sora? Tú y yo no tenemos nada. Digo, me la paso bien contigo pero no eres mi novia ni nada parecido. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no has estado con otros? Especialmente con esa famita que tienes..."

¡ZAS! Le metí un cachetadón a Hinoshi. Y después me dieron ganas de golpearme. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo pude enamorarme y no ver que Hinoshi no me quería, no deseaba nada conmigo? ¡Caramba! ¡Ni siquiera sabía mi apellido!

- "Mira Sora...estás un poco alterada por las hormonas"- dijo Hinoshi- "Mejor hablemos mañana...¿Nos vemos en la cafeterías a las 3?"

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y el se fue. Y no lo ví nunca más. Llegué a la cafetería al día siguiente y lo esperé hasta las 10. Fui a buscarlo a su cuarto y su compañero me dijo que Hinoshi se había ido con sus cosas. ¡El muy cobarde! Sabía que ese bebé era suyo...pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. 

De la tristeza, me encerré en mi recámara por un par de meses. No salía para nada y apenas comía, porque mi compañera me obligaba. Reprobé todas las materias y estaba tan deprimida que no sabía que hacer con mi vida. Pensé en morirme.

Hasta que una tarde la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y entró mi madre. Mi compañera la llamó por teléfono y le contó todo, por lo que mamá dejó todo en Odaiba y fue a buscarme. Temblé de miedo...pensé que me iba a matar. Mi primera reacción fue cubrir mi pequeño vientre con las manos para que no se diera cuenta, pero pronto entendí que era inúitil. Mamá sólo me abrazó y me dijo que me esperaban cosas muy difíciles...pero que me iba a apoyar.

Al día siguiente dejé la Universidad con ella y volví a Odaiba, a mi hogar. La contaduría no me gustaba...así que era estúpido seguir haciéndome tonta, especialmente con un bebé en camino. Me puse a trabajar en la tienda con ella, y esta vez mamá me dio un pequeño salario para que comprara las cosas de mi bebé. Entré a un curso pequeño de repostería para pasar el tiempo y pronto descubrí que tenía cierto talento, por lo que me puse a hornear galletas e iba a los jardines de niños a venderlas al medio día. Tuve algo de éxito y pronto Mamá me propuso abrir una pastelería junto a la tienda que teníamos. Me hizo un préstamo de dinero y me puse a trabajar. Era muy pesado para mi hornear galletas y pasteles con una enorme barriga, pero lo afronté...yo me había buscado esta situación. Mamá consiguió un empleado que se encargara de la tienda y desde entonces me ayudó con la pastelería. Pronto nos hicimos de clientes y así pude ahorrar dinero para el parto. 

Renté un pequeño departamento dos días antes de entrar en labor. El nacimiento de mi hija fue una experiencia bizarra...pero al mismo tiempo muy hermosa. En cuanto la tuve en mis brazos tuve sentimientos encontrados...por un lado mucha felicidad, pero por el otro algo de rechazo...ya que sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Hinoshi. Con el tiempo comprendí que Sara no era Hinoshi, al contrario, era una persona muy especial y que nos apoyaríamos siempre. 

Sara me pregunta por su padre...y yo no quiero que ella sepa quien es. Ella sabe casi toda la historia de su nacimiento, pero he omitido la forma en que me rechazó su padre, y como huyó de forma tan descarada. Me enoja tanto que desde entonces decidí "matar" a Hinoshi. Él no merece conocer a una chica tan linda como Sara... y ella no merece conocer al despreciable e inmaduro de su padre. No tengo idea de que ha sido de Hinoshi...probablemente creció...tal vez una vez pensó en su hijo...tal vez no...no me importa. No lo necesitamos. YO tengo un esposo que me ama de verdad y mi hija tiene un papá...aunque le costó mucho trabajo aceptar su nueva familia.

Mis primeros días como la señora Kamiya fueron raros...de pronto me encontré en una nueva casa y con un nuevo hijo. Yo considero a Teki como mi hijo, él está consciente de que no soy Jin, su madre, pero aún así me llama mamá....desde el primer día como familia. Sara tiene más dificultades con Tai, lo quiere mucho, eso lo sé, pero por alguna razón no puede llamarlo "papá". Mi esposo dice que es porque Sara aún piensa en su verdadero papá y que debería conocerlo, pero yo soy muy terca. No quiero que sufra una desilusión como yo. 

Las cosas se pusieron más raras cuando me embaracé...casi al día siguiente de nuestra boda. Me sentí muy contenta...y no se diga Teki o Tai. Pero Sara se sintió muy incómoda...como que de pronto muchas personas estaban apartando mi atención de ella. Es por ello que durante todo el embarazo traté de pasar tiempo con Sara, a pesar de mis compromisos con el Café V-yomon o los cuidados que requería Teki. Logré que ella se involucrara con el bebé y con la cafetería, al grado de que me pidió ser mesera...y de paso arrastró a su entonces novio Denis y a Joey. 

El día que nació Jin (por la primera esposa de Tai), mi esposo se puso como loco. A lo largo de la vida lo he visto en situaciones críticas, es absurdo volver a relatarlas, pero nunca lo vi tan nervioso y asustado como cuando le comenté que estaba sintiendo contracciones. Llamó a Izzy, quien tenía un coche por el taller de computación, y él nos llevó al hospital. En el camino Tai me dijo como mil veces que me amaba y que le echara muchas ganas al parto...que quería verme después. Al llegar al sanatorio me interné y pronto nos informaron que nuestro bebé venía sentado y que necesitaba una cesárea. Tai se puso a llorar al instante...parecía un niño aterrado. Yo no entendía bien el asunto...porque también me asustaba el que mi bebé estuviera mal. Pero en eso Kari se acercó a su hermano y le dijo "Ella no es Jin, Tai". Ahí me di cuenta de que Tai temía perderme como cuando nació Teki. Mi esposo se tranquilizó un poco.

- "Perdóname Sora"

- "No tengo nada que perdonar...voy a estar bien, te lo prometo"

- "Me voy a encargar de que así sea...no me voy a ir de tu lado"

Y así entré a cirugía con mi esposo. El pobre Tai se puso pálido al ver todas las herramientas, pero jamás soltó mi mano. Me besaba y me decía que estaba orgulloso de mi. No nos dimos cuenta del momento en que me abrieron y sacaron a Jin, sólo hasta que la escuchamos llorar.

No ha sido fácil cuidar de Jin, ya que tanto Tai como yo somos un poco mayores y Jin no se caracteriza por ser una niña tranquila, por algo se lleva tan bien con Ködai. Sara y Teki han sido de mucha ayuda. Y puedo decir que hasta cierto punto mis ensoñaciones de adolescente enamorada se han vuelto realidad...

Ahora sólo puedo pensar en Sara...en lo mucho que la quiero y como su llegada me ayudó a centrar mi vida. Sólo espero que ella no cometa los mismos errores que yo...y si lo hace...la apoyaré igual que mi madre lo hizo conmigo. 

**Continuará.**

_Definitivamente tuve que cortar este capítulo, o se hubiera vuelto muy tedioso. El próximo termina con los recuentos, sólo me falta un personaje, pero su historia es algo que no se esperan y que tendrá mucha relación con los próximos capítulos.  ¡Gracias! ^^_

****


	7. Antes de que llegaras (Parte 2)

_(1 de junio de 2002). Como prometí, aquí está la última parte del capítulo anterior. Advierto que está algo triste. Este es un capítulo breve, pero el próximo, que retoma la historia nuevamente, será mucho más largo. ¡Gracias! ^^_

**Capítulo 7: Antes de que llegaras (Segunda parte).**

¡Ay hermano! Siempre tienes que salir con tus tonterías. No es que me moleste, claro. De hecho, extraño esos días en los que te daba por hacer bromas y mamá se enojaba contigo por ellas. Siempre me hacías reír.

Justo como ahora. Estás sentado a mi lado, en mi casa, contando anécdotas de cuando ibas en la Universidad. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, mi esposo te está haciendo segunda. Aunque lo nieguen, ustedes dos se parecen mucho...tienen un carácter muy alegre...que sin embargo con los años han ocultado tras una facha de seriedad. 

Dirijo mi mirada al fondo de la sala. Ködai está sentado en su banquito, mirando la pared. Cada vez que se porta mal, lo siento en ese rincón para que reflexione. No estoy segura si eso funciona, pero recuerdo que eso hacía mamá con Tai. Nunca he golpeado a Ködai, es muy travieso, pero no deseo hacerlo. Al lado de Ködai se encuentra mi sobrinita Jin, profundamente dormida en el suelo. Davis dice que Jin parece hija mía, porque nos parecemos muchísimo. Mejor dicho se parece a mi hermano, y por ende a mí.

- "Tai...Jin ya se durmió"- murmuré.

- "Ya veo"- mi hermano se levantó- "En ese caso mejor me voy a casa. Sora y Teki ya deben estar ahí"

Mi hermano se acercó a Jin y la levantó, acomodando la cabeza de la niña en su hombro. 

- "¡Agumon! Ya me voy, ¿vienes?"- llamó a su compañero. Una puerta del fondo del departamento se abrió y salío Agumon, acompañado de Gatomon y V-mon. Nuestros amigos tenían su propio espacio, un closet que habíamos acomodado para que vivieran cómodos. Gatomon y V-mon eran libres de entrar y salir de la casa cuando quisieran, aunque V-mon por lo general permanecía al lado de Davis (por si sobraba algo en la cafetería).

- "Me voy de una vez"- dijo Agumon. Miró a los otros dos y agregó- "Mañana continuamos"

- "¿Qué estaban haciendo?"- preguntó Davis

- "Estábamos compitiendo con el Noentiendo 3000. Un partido de fut"

- "¡Conque ahí estaba mi cartucho!"- dijo Davis

- "Si quieres jugamos al rato..."- dijo V-mon un poco colorado por verse descubierto.

- "Está bien"- dijo Davis sonriendo. El tiempo no había borrado las dos pasiones de mi esposo, el fútbol y los videojuegos. Claro que les dedicaba tiempo cuando la cafetería lo dejaba en paz...últimamente estaba trabajando de más.

- "Nos vemos"- dijo Tai despidiéndose. Salío de nuestro hogar con Agumon y Jin. 

- "Adiós hermano"- lo despedí. EN cuanto lo vi bajar las escaleras cerré la puerta e inmediatamente sentí los brazos de mis esposo a mi alrededor.

- "¿Tienes hambre?"- me preguntó.

- "Un poco...te toca la cena, ¿cierto?"

- "Así es"- Davis me soltó- "¿Se te antoja algo?"

- "Lo que quieras. Pero has solo para dos, Ködai ya merendó y además es su hora de dormir. Voy a acostarlo"

- "De acuerdo"- mi esposo entró a la cocina y mientras yo me acerqué a Ködai. El levantó la vista y vi sus ojitos asustados.

- "Mami..."

- "¿Ya pensaste en lo que hiciste?"

- "Si mamá...no vuelvo a arrancar flores porque sufren"

- "Está bien hijo, ven"- lo abracé. Los castigos de Ködai duraban a lo mucho media hora, pero sé que el las sentía como de 8 horas.- "Es hora de dormir"

- "Si mamita"

Llevé a Ködai a su cuarto y le puse la pijama. En cuanto lo metí en su cama vi como sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. 

- "Buenas noches Ködai"- le di un beso y apagué la luz.

Me dirijí a la recámara porque quería leer un poco antes de la cena. Gatomon iba detrás de mí.

- "¿Cómo estuvo el partido?"

- "Bien, empataron. Aunque se descubrió que Caro era parte del equipo a escondidas"

- "Eso ya lo sabía. Patomon me lo contó hace tiempo"

- "¿Y se puede saber porque no me lo dijiste? ¿O a Takeru?"

- "Eso era asunto entre Patamon y Caro. Pero parece que ya salió la verdad"

- "Sí...que largo sábado fue este"

Inconscientemente dirigí mi mirada al calendario..._grave_ error. Porque en cuanto mis ojos leyeron el día y el mes que estaban transcurriendo comencé a sentir ese dolor. Ese dolor que no podía evitar...que cada año iniciaba en mi pecho y recorría mi cuerpo rápidamente...cerrando mi garganta...hasta el punto de que mis ojos comenzaban a llorar.

Y eso es lo que hice...me senté en la cama y me puse a llorar. Traté de calmarme pero era casi imposible...mis sollozos hacían convulsionar mi cuerpo...me cubrí el rostro con las manos. No quería que me escucharan llorar. Gatomon trató de tranquilizarme pero era inútil...aún dolía tanto.

En eso la puerta de la recámara se abrió. Era él, por supuesto. Se sentó en la cama a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente. 

- "Perdóname"- susurré.

- "Vamos Kari...si tienes que llorar hazlo. Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte..."

- "Pero Ködai..."

- "Él está bien dormido..."- Davis pasó su mano por mi cabello- "Está bien que llores Kari...no puedes guardarlo"

- "He llorado demasiado por esto...cada año es igual..."

- "Pues si es necesario llora...no te preocupes. Te quiero mucho"- dijo con su voz cálida. El escucharla me calmaba y me hacía sentir segura y tranquila. 

¿Qué es lo que me pasó? Me duele recordarlo...pero creo que eso no se puede evitar...

Yo toda mi vida estuve muy protegida. Primero por mis padres, luego mi hermano y finalmente mis amigos. Siempre anduve por la vida como una criatura frágil y delicada...como algo especial que se tiene que cuidar. Pero ningún cuidado me protegió de lo que ocurrió hace 15 años. 

A los 22 años de edad estaba terminando mi carrera en danza. Era una carrera larga y que requería mucha dedicación, por lo que me fui becada de interna a la mejor escuela que encontré. Me costó trabajo dejar a mi familia y amigos, pero era necesario. Durante los 4 años que estuve preparándome, conocí a muchos amigos y se puede decir que tuve muchos amores. En todos me sentía como una princesa, todos tenían muchas atenciones de parte de ellos. Yo me sentía lista para una vida perfecta...ser una exitosa bailarina y casarme con una gran amor que me cuidara y me protegiera. La vida era bella y luminosa...todo lo oscuro estaba atrás y confiaba plenamente en las personas.

Lo conocí cuando me preparaba para una presentación de danza. Él ya era profesional y nos estaba enseñando la coreografía para la gran noche. Desde el primer día de ensayos fue obvia la atención que me prestó. Luego me pidió que me quedara en las noches a ensayar a solas con él, para perfeccionar mis pasos ya que yo iba a tener el papel principal en la obra. Al pasar el tiempo nos encariñamos y nos hicimos novios. Llegó esa presentación y fue un éxito rotundo. Me ofrecieron varios papeles incluso en el extranjero y acepté irme a Polonia con él. 

Mi vida en Polonia fue perfecta. No era la gran estrella, pero tenía buenos papeles y disfrutaba mi trabajo. Extrañaba a mis padres y a mi hermano, tenía 5 años sin verlos, pero el e-mail nos mantenía en contacto. Hasta que un día quedé embarazada. Yo me sentí muy feliz, ya que amaba a mi novio y de hecho presentía que tarde o temprano nos casaríamos. Le comenté mi embarazo y él se puso feliz. Me dijo que nos casaríamos y que volveríamos al Japón, porque le habían propuesto un trabajo como profesor en una escuela.

Pues regresamos a Japón cuando yo tenía casi 6 meses de embarazo. No le había comentado nada a mi familia, quería hacerlo en persona y al lado de mi novio. Aún recuerdo ese día en el aeropuerto, la cara pálida de Tai cuando vio a su hermanita bebé con una enorme barriga de embarazo y del brazo de un hombre. Mis papás se sorprendieron también, no esperaban mi situación. Mi novio habló con Tai y mis padres esa noche y fijamos la fecha de la boda. Nos casaríamos el 6 de abril.

El 6 de abril yo ya tenía 7 meses de embarazo. Llegué al templo a esperar a mi futuro esposo con mi familia nada más. Quería que nuestra boda fuera íntima. Pero el tiempo pasó y él no aparecía. Yo estaba muy preocupada...había hablado con él esa mañana y me había repetido una y otra vez que me amaba y que no podía esperar el momento en que nos casaríamos.

Tai fue a buscarlo a su casa, pero no estaba ahí. Mis padres hablaron con sus amigos, con sus familiares...nada. Él no estaba en ningún lado. Se había desvanecido de la Tierra. Me sentí muy mal y de la impresión de quedarme plantada en el templo se me adelantó el parto. Así que fui a parar al hospital con todo y vestido de novia. 

El parto fue terrible...muy largo y pesado. Hubo un momento en que perdí el aliento por el esfuerzo y me puse morada. Finalmente nació mi bebita...una niña pequeñita, como un hada. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una fina pelusa roja y sus ojos eran idénticos a los míos. Mi hermano dijo que parecía un angelito. La llamé Kaji. 

Pero Kaji no estaba destinada a permanecer mucho tiempo conmigo. Tenía solo 3 días de nacida cuando me dejó...estaba dormidita a mi lado y dejó de respirar. Nació con complicaciones respiratorias...parecidas a las mías...y sus pulmones no resistieron mucho porque no estaban desarrollados. Me dejó un día como hoy...8 de abril. 

Y esta vez, ni mi hermano ni mis padre...ni nadie, pudo protegerme del dolor que sentí. De la noche a la mañana dejé de ser la princesita que creía en los cuentos, cuya vida era pura luz...la negrura me invadió. Y me gustó, la sentía acorde con mis emociones. Pasé los siguientes años trabajando de secretaria en una compañía transnacional. En ese tiempo mi hermano se enamoró y se casó de la noche a la mañana con Jin, una abogada como él. Y curiosamente, ella también lo dejó. Parecía que los Kamiya estábamos malditos.

Pero con la llegada de Teki...algo en mi despertó de nuevo. De alguna forma pude ver a mi Kaji en los ojitos castaños de mi sobrinito y decidí cuidarlo y protegerlo como no pude hacerlo con mi niña. Tai no podía hacerlo...tenía que superar su pérdida como yo lo había estado haciendo por 2 años. Y creo que me obsesioné...pasaba todo el tiempo a su lado y me costaba despegarme en las noches. Así que opté por comprar un departamento en el mismo edificio que mi hermano. Y fue buscando al vendedor como me reencontré con Davis Motomiya...un chico que tuvo un enamoramiento superficial conmigo cuando éramos niños. 

A la venta siguieron algunas salidas, "Para recordar los viejos tiempos", pero nada ocurría entre nosotros. Davis estaba profundamente deprimido por su reciente divorcio y por estar lejos de su hijo. No quería saber nada de mujeres...así como yo no quería saber nada de hombres. Y eso era porque no pude cerrar mi etapa con mi antiguo novio...nunca supe si estaba vivo o no...pudo pasarle cualquier cosa, un accidente, un asalto...o simplemente no quiso casarse. Eso nunca lo sabré por lo visto.

Pero en fin, con el tiempo me encariñé mucho con él, y debo decir que me gustaba mucho ya que se puso muy guapo con los años. Pero él no parecía tener ningún interés en mí. ¿Ironía? Llámenlo como quieran. Yo quería pasar mi vida con él...porque en él veía una compañía, alguien que me protegería y me haría olvidar el dolor del pasado. Pero eso no era amor por supuesto...parecía que yo no podía sentirlo.

Hasta que una noche en casa de Tai estábamos platicando en el cuarto de Teki. Y de pronto vi que era 8 de abril...y como cada año me solté a llorar sin control. Davis me sostuvo con tanta fuerza que ahí fue cuando sentí algo distinto...algo me hizo saber que no lo quería como protección...sino porque lo quería y le tenía mucha confianza. Le conté de Kaji y de mi ex novio. Davis me miró y sólo dijo: "Lo único que sé Kari, es que la luz brilla más cuando la oscuridad es más profunda...alguien me lo dijo una vez".  Y así, sin preámbulos ni declaraciones amorosas, nos besamos junto a la cuna de Teki. Nuestro noviazgo fue sumamente tranquilo y la petición de matrimonio fue de la misma manera. Nos casamos en secreto y cuando se lo informamos a nuestros hermanos y familia no lo podían creer. 

Pero todo cambió en cuanto vivimos juntos...ahí surgió la pasión y el amor ya que al estar a solas soltamos nuestros frenos. Y así retomamos nuestra vida. Davis intentó localizar a su hijo y yo decidí trabajar en algo que me gustara...y así encontré trabajo en el periódico. Y cuando quedé embarazada...la sombra de Kaji se había convertido en un recuerdo muy lindo. Davis y yo la visitamos cada mes y le llevamos flores. Ködai aún no sabe de Kaji, pero se lo voy a decir muy pronto, el tiene derecho a saber de su hermana. 

Kaji tendría ahora 13 años de edad...me pregunto como hubieran sido las cosas si ella estuviera viva...¿Habría encontrado a Davis? ¿Habría nacido Ködai?. A veces pienso que mi bebita me dejó porque sabía que me esperaban cosas mejores si me superaba...si lograba vencer esa oscuridad...hacer que la luz brillara de nuevo. 

Y es como cada 8 de abril, al estar en los brazos del hombre que amo, que recuerdo lo afortunada que soy. 

**Continuará.**

_OK, Bizarro capítulo, ¿verdad?. ¿Qué fue del novio de Kari? ¿Cómo afectará el saber de Kaji a Ködai? ¿Cómo se enterará? Eso lo sabrán en próximos capítulos. Como dije, con esto termino la pausa en la historia. El próximo retoma lo narrado en capítulos anteriores...como la llegada de Fiori y los falsos descubrimientos de Sara. Ah...y también aparecerá un nuevo personaje. ¡Nos vemos! ^^_


	8. Notte

23 de julio de 2002. ¡Hola de nuevo! Después de un mes sin escribir (entre ff.net, mi PC descompuesta, estar fuera de mi ciudad y mi reciente hospitalización de 2 días ¬¬)  aquí va el capítulo 8 de "Con los Pies en la Tierra". Creo que es el 8... la verdad no estoy segura porque acabo de abrir mi archivo y vi que solo tengo los primeros cuatro capítulos... no sé que le pasó a los otros... solo espero que mis demás archivos no estén dañados como este. Bueno, espero que les guste. 

**Capítulo 8: Notte**

- "Mi hermano todavía no regresa a la casa"- respondió Lilly Izumi, de 4 años de edad, a las dos personas que estaban del otro lado de la puerta principal de su vivienda.

- "¿Y no sabes dónde puede estar?"- preguntó Sara

- "Se fue con Sam después del concurso de computadoras. Tal vez esté en su casa"

- "De acuerdo. Gracias Lilly"- dijo Joe

- "De nada. Adiós"

Y así, la puerta se cerró frente a los dos chicos mayores.

- "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"- preguntó Sara

- "Pues podemos ir a casa de Sam"

- "Olvídalo Joey... sobra ir a buscar a esos dos... ya sé que Yamato Ishida es mi padre"

- "De eso no estás segura Sara... y creo que antes de llegar a una conclusión tan grave como esa, deberías comprobarlo. Para eso necesitamos la ayuda de Mik"

- "Lo sé..."

- "Pues vamos... todavía hay un poco de luz"

- "Vamos..."

_______________

En el gran parque del barrio, las luces de los faros comenzaban a brillar, indicando la llegada de la noche. Sin embargo, Calvin seguía rondando los pasillos de este lugar buscando a sus amigos. Finalmente se dio por vencido- _"Caro y Teki ya deben estar en sus casas"_- e inició el viaje de vuelta a casa. Justo en la salida del parque encontró a un chico sentado en uno de los bancos, observando la calle sin ningún interés en particular y con un cuaderno en las manos. El chico giró la cabeza, encontrando a Calvin y sonrió.

- "¿Qué haces aquí Calvin? Es tarde y tus padres se van a preocupar"

- "Estaba buscando a mis amigos"- dijo Calvin sentándose a lado del chico- "De hecho, ya me iba a casa"

- "Yo también me iré pronto"

- "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

- "¿Yo? Buscando inspiración... a veces el aire fresco me ayuda. Estoy diseñando la portada del nuevo libro del señor Takaishi y he estado un poco bloqueado... ¿Te gustaría ver mis avances?"

- "¡Claro!"

Denis abrió su cuaderno y le enseñó al niño algunos de sus bocetos, los cuales apenas y tenían una forma definida. La mayoría era de los digimon, ya que Denis tenía más experiencia en dibujar figuras humanas y estaba practicando con las criaturas.

- "En cuanto tenga más tiempo libre podré terminar mis bocetos"- dijo el chico mayor cerrando el cuaderno de golpe- "Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos"

Denis y Calvin se levantaron para irse a casa.

- "Espero que Caro y Teki estén en su casa"

- "Yo creo que sí. No te preocupes"

- "Es que Caro estaba un poco afectada por lo del partido... tú sabes..."  
- "Sí, yo estuve ahí. Pero ya verás que se sentirá mejor pronto, es una chica fuerte, ¿no?"

- "Sí"- dijo Calvin sonriendo

- "Ella te agrada, ¿verdad?"- dijo Denis sonriendo, lo que hizo que Calvin se pusiera un poco rojo.

- "¡No es eso!"

- "Ojalá así sea"- dijo Denis de pronto volviéndose serio.- "Hazte un favor Calvin y no cometas la misma tontería que yo"

- "¿Qué error?"

- "Enamorarte de tu mejor amiga... eso arruina todo"

Calvin no era tonto y no tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de quién estaba hablando Denis. De todos los chicos, a Calvin era al que más le había afectado el abrupto, misterioso y doloroso rompimiento entre Denis y Sara. Esto se debía principalmente a que Calvin daba por hecho que sus dos amigos mayores estarían juntos por siempre... digamos que pensaba que era la pareja ideal, aunque Calvin no lo llamara así. Después de todo, cuando era pequeño pasó mucho tiempo con ellos. Aún recordaba como había conocido a Denis...

_- "Calvin... ¡Ya estate quieto!"- amenazó Sara Takenouchi, de 10 años de edad, al pequeño Calvin Hida, de 5 años de edad e inquieto como ningún niño de su edad. El nene estaba brincando en la cama, a pesar de los inútiles intentos de su niñera de llevarlo a dormir. Ya pasaban de las 7:30 y la Señora Hida le había dejado muy claro que Calvin debía ir a la cama a las 7:00. _

_- "¡Vamos a jugar! ¡No seas mala! ¿Sí?"- dijo el pequeño mientras baja de un brinco de su camita e iba por sus muñecos extraterrestres._

_- "Ya jugamos mucho rato... te tienes que dormir"- dijo Sara. Era la tercera ocasión en que la niña cuidaba a su vecinito. Las dos primeras veces habían sido fáciles, pero ahora Calvin había desatado su lado travieso con Sara y parecía incansable._

_- "¡Vamos a jugar a que somos agentes espaciales y vamos a atrapar a los extraterrestres!"- dijo Calvin arrojando sus muñecos por todos lados- "¡EL que encuentre más se duerme tarde!"  
- "¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Te duermes ahora!"- gritó Sara saliendo trás el niño._

_- "¡Ya tengo 5! ¡Te voy a ganar!"_

_- "Calvin... ¡Por favor!"_

_Sara estaba desesperándose. A este paso la que acabaría muerta sería ella. Era hora de llamar a un refuerzo. La niña fue al teléfono y marcó un número muy conocido._

_- "¿Hola? ¿Denis? ¿Está tu mamá? ¿Podrías pedirle que te lleve a mi casa? Sí ya sé que es un poquito tarde pero necesito que me ayudes... sí... me está volviendo loca. ¿Lo harás? ¡Está bien! Es el Depto. 101... ajá... ¡Gracias Denis! ¡Chau!"_

_Sara colgó el teléfono con una amplia sonrisa. ¿Quién mejor que su gran amigo Denis Motomiya para ayudarla a domar a la pequeña fiera?_

_Minutos después un chico alto de 10 años de edad y cabello rojizo se presentó en el departamento de los Hida. A Calvin desde el primer momento en que lo vio le sorprendió la estatura y el caracter de este chico, el cual se acercó al nene y le preguntó._

_- "Con que tú eres Calvin el pequeño monstruo espacial, ¿verdad?"_

_Calvin se quedó callado mirando a Denis con sus enormes ojos verdes._

_- "Soy el agente Motomiya, capitán del escuadrón anti monstruos espaciales y vengo a capturarte"_

_- "¡No si me atrapas primero!"- gritó Calvin corriendo alrededor de la casa. Denis salió trás él ante la mirada atónita de Sara._

_- "¡Denis! ¡Viniste a ayudarme no a empeorar las cosas!"_

_- "¡Eso hago!"_

_15 minutos después, Denis entró a la sala, donde Sara lo esperaba enojada, con el pequeño Calvin a punto de quedarse dormido._

_- "El monstruo espacial se rinde... dice que lo llevemos a la base madre... agente Takenouchi"_

_Sara sonrió y llevó a Calvin a dormir._

_Desde ese día, Denis y Sara cuidaban de Calvin cuando sus padres no estaban y pasaban largo rato jugando o haciendo tonterías. Calvin poco a poco fue obedeciendo más a sus "niñeros" y procuraba portarse bien para que estos volvieran la siguiente vez. Y cuando sus amigos se hicieron novios, es cierto que a Calvin le dio un poco de celos ya que empezaron a ponerse atención mutua en vez de atender al monstruo de 6 años pero pronto se le pasó y muchas veces pensó que Sara y Denis se casarían y que tendrían muchos agentes con los cuales jugar. Cuando conoció a Caro y a Teki se apartó un poco de sus primeros amigos, pero dentro de todo siempre pudo acudir a ellos cuando se sentía mal o necesitaba ayuda..._

Y por eso ahora le dolía ver que sus dos amigos ya ni siquiera se hablaban... y lo que era peor, ambos estaban tristes y Calvin deseaba hacer algo para ayudarlos.

- "¿En qué piensas, Monstruo Hida?"- dijo Denis sonriendo. A pesar de que ese juego había quedado atrás, aún se llamaban "Monstruo" y "Agente" de vez en cuando.

- "Estaba pensando... en por qué Sara y tú ya no se quieren... ya ni siquiera son amigos y eso está muy mal"

- "Fue el noviazgo"- dijo Denis un poco triste- "Ya te dije... eso echó todo a perder. Las amistades mueren en cuanto aparece el amor"

- "¿Tú crees eso Denis?"- dijo Calvin

- "Sï... por eso nunca intentes nada raro con Caro o con ninguna chica que aprecies como amiga... porque todo se echa a perder"

- "Pero... ¿qué hay de tu papá? Ella y la señora Motomiya eran amigos de chiquitos y se llevan bien ahora. ¿Y los papás de Teki y de Mik?"

- "No lo sé Calvin... no lo sé"

- "¿Por qué terminaron?"

- "No quiero hablar de eso Calvin"

- "Soy tu amigo, ¿no?. A lo mejor se puede hacer algo"

- "No Calvin. No hay nada que hacer. Sara fue muy clara en lo que dijo y sé que no hay marcha atrás... olvídalo"

Pero Calvin no estaba de acuerdo. Sabía que algo se podía hacer y él se encargaría de encontrar ese "algo". 

Pero para ello necesitaría un poco de ayuda...

________________________________

- "¡Vamos Haru! ¡Despierta!"- gritó Sam mientras se abrochaba la camisa- "Tenemos que irnos"

- "Estoy cansada Sam... ¿podemos ir otro día?"

- "Desafortunadamente no Haru. Los del concurso no se dieron cuenta que el vale por la cena que nos dieron se vence hoy, así que si no vamos a cenar esta noche perderemos el premio"

- "Ughhh"

- "Vamos nena, Lilly estará ahí para que platiquen"

- "Harumi está muy cansada hijo"- dijo Yolei mientras entraba a la recámara de su hijo mayor y tomaba a la nena en sus brazos- "Es muy tarde para que salgan las niñas. ¿Por qué mejor no invitas a una de tus compañeras?"

- "Lo intenté mamá pero a ninguna le dan permiso porque es muy precipitado"- dijo Sam- "Así que Mik y yo decidimos en la escuela que llevaríamos a nuestras hermanas... es mejor que ir solos"

- "Pero Sam... ¿y si llevas a una de las hijas de mis amigos? Estoy segura que a ellas les darían permiso"

- "¡Pero mamá!"

- "Veamos..."- dijo Yolei dando vueltas por el cuarto- "Está Caro... pero está muy pequeña y probablemente ya esté en su cama durmiendo"

- "Definitivamente no invitaría a una niña de 9 años a cenar, mamá"- dijo Sam con un tono de voz un poco enfadado.

- "Pero sí llevarías a tu hermana de 6, ¿verdad?"

- "Todo queda en familia... además siempre dices que no paso suficiente tiempo con Haru"

- "Me refería a pasar tiempo en casa o sitios como el parque"

. "Pero mamá, si no llevo a Haru tendré que ir solo... y Mik no podrá controlar a su hermanita si no está la mía"

- "¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no llevas a la hija de Sora?"

- "A... ¿a Sara?"- dijo Sam tartamudeando un poco.

- "¡Claro! Tiene 16, puede salir de noche, es tu amiga y está soltera, por lo que no le caería mal una noche fuera, ¿no crees?"

- "Pero mamá..."- Sam se sentía un poco avergonzado tanto por la perspectiva de invitar a su amor platónico como por el hecho de que su metiche madre le estuviera organizando una cita.

- "¿Dónde estará su teléfono?"- dijo Yolei revisando su agenda. Sam lanzó una mirada desesperada a su hermana, pero ella ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. En eso sonó el timbre.- "¡Vaya! Iré a ver quien es"

Sam suspiró aliviado. Lo había salvado la campana. Sólo esperaba que la visita hiciera a Yolei olvidar el asunto de la cita o que por lo menos la distrajera el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera esconder la agenda...

- "¡Sara!"- escuchó a su madre exclamar en la sala- "¡Pero qué sorpresa! Precisamente estábamos pensando en tí"

Sam sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada le hubiera caído en la cabeza. Sara casi nunca aparecía en su casa... ¡Y precisamente escogía el peor momento para aparecer!. El joven salió de su recámara esperando evitar lo francamente inevitable... pero cuando llegó a la sala era demasiado tarde.

- "... entonces pensé que tal vez tú podrías acompañarlo a la cena. Dicen que el lugar es muy bonito y sería una pena que se desaprovecharan los boletos que los chicos ganaron con tanto esfuerzo... ¿qué opinas?"

- "No lo sé señora"- contestó Sara- "Le agradezco que haya pensado en mí pero... después de todo el premio es de Sam y él debe invitar a quien él quiera"

- "Ah pero a Sam le daría gusto que fueras, ¿no es así hijo?"

Un muy apenado Sam alcanzó a balbucear- "Cl... claro Sara. Me daría mucho gusto que fueras"

- "En ese caso está decidido"- dijo Joey, quien se encontraba detrás de Sara- "Me parece muy bien porque Sara sale muy poco y le hace falta salir de la rutina de la escuela y la cafetería"

Sara miró a su acompañante con los ojos muy abiertos y le tiró un codazo en las costillas, pero parece que a Joey no le importó.

- "¡Perfecto!"- dijo Yolei emocionada ante la idea de que su hijo saliera en una cita- "En ese caso, ¿por qué no te reúnes con Sam a las 8:30 en el restaurante "Notte"?. Después de la cena podemos dejarte en tu casa"

- "Ah claro sí... se lo agradezco mucho"

- "Sí... parece buena idea"- dijo Sam mirando a su futura e improvisada acompañante.

- "Entonces nos vemos al rato"- dijo Sara despidiéndose y jalando a Joey con ella- "Gracias por la invitación"

- "¡Adiós Sara!"- dijo Yolei sonriendo y cerrando la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo miró a su hijo... quien le devolvía una mirada atónita y avergonzada.

- "¿Ves cómo es fácil conseguir una cita? ¡Pero tenías que ser igual de penoso que tu papá!"- dijo Yolei volviendo a la recámara de Haru

Y en lo único en lo que Sam podía pensar era en que lo tragara la tierra.

_______________________

- "¿Acaso estás loco Joey? ¡Me empujaste a una cita con Sam Ichijouji!"

- "¿Y qué tiene de malo? Es en un lugar lindo y te hace falta salir. Además, me cae bien ese chico"

- "¡Pero si es un niño! ¡Me voy a sentir totalmente fuera de lugar en una mesa con Sam y con Mik!"

- "¿Y no es eso lo que buscábamos en un principio?"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Querías hablar con Sam y con Mik por el asunto de tu padre. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que hablar con ellos a solas en un lugar donde nadie (entiéndase tu madre o las señoras Ichijouji e Izumi) pueda escucharlos?"

- "Bueno... viéndolo así tiene sentido"

- "Me parece bien. Pues creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa para que te arregles, así podrás estar lista antes de las 8"

- "Ay Joey...¡Pero te advierto que esto NO es una cita!"

- "Como sea..."

____________________________

- "Échame aguas Agumón... voy a buscar el libro"- murmuró Jin Kamiya al dinosaurio anaranjado amigo de la familia.

- "Está bien Jin... pero creo que deberías pedir ayuda a Teki o a tus papás"

- "Ellos creen que estoy dormidita"- dijo Jin haciéndole una seña a Agumón para que bajara la voz- "Nadie debe darse cuenta de que me levanté porque es una sorpresa"

- "¿Qué clase de sorpresa?"

- "¡Ya verás!"

- "¿Esto no es una idea de Ködai? ¿O sí?"

- "¡Claro!"

- "Oh... entonces creo que habrá problemas"****

**- **"¡Shhhh!"-Jin salió de su recámara de puntitas. Pudo escuchar a sus padres platicar en la recámara, la secadora de pelo de Sara sonaba a todo lo quedaba en el baño y del cuarto de Teki salían ruidos de balazos y otras armas producto de sus videojuegos. La pequeña se dirigió a uno de los libreros de la sala y después de trepar por unos estantes dio con el gran libro rojo de su mamá.

- "¡Te tengo! ¡Ahora sí podremos hacer el plan!"

___________________****

A las 8:25 de la noche Sara, usando un vestido rojo y el cabello recogido, esperaba pacientemente a su "cita". Estaba aún enfadada con Joey pero por otro lado sabía que era una buena oportunidad de hablar con los chicos para iniciar una averiguación sobre su padre, o mejor dicho, Matt Ishida. 

Poco después llegó Sam Ichijouji acompañado de su papá (afortunadamente no lo acompañaba su madre). El señor se despidió de su hijo y saludó a Sara con una seña para posteriormente alejarse de ahí.

- "Hola Sara"- dijo Sam, vestido más elegantemente que de costumbre.

- "Hola Sam, gracias de nuevo por invitarme"

- "Más bien fue mi madre... pero aún así me da gusto que aceptaras venir"

- "Gracias"- dijo Sara sonriendo. Después de todo a ella también le caía bien ese chico.

- "Papá vendrá por nosotros a las 10:30. Entremos, ya que es probable que Mik y Lilly nos estén esperando"

- "Está bien"

Sara no había pensado en la acompañante de Mik. No estaba segura de que podría hablar acerca del asunto de su padre enfrente de la pequeña Lilly, era probable que a la nena se le saliera el tema frente a los adultos. Pero, tomando en cuenta la hora era muy probable que Lilly se quedara dormida antes de que llegara el primer plato, así que todo era cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado. 

- "_Todo va bien"- _pensó Sara- "_Podré hablar del tema de Matt Ishida tranquilamente y sin..."_

Pero los pensamientos de Sara se vieron frenados en cuanto observó que la acompañante de Mik no era su hermanita de cuatro años sino una chica rubia que portaba un vestido verde.

- "Sam, Sara"- dijo Mik muy contento- "¿Adivinen qué? ¡Fiori ha vuelto y esta vez para siempre!"

________________________

Lunes en la mañana. Teki Kamiya se preparaba para otro día de clases y eso implicaba que estaba retrasado como de costumbre.

- "¡Apúrate Teki!"- gritó su mamá Sora desde la cocina- "O no vas a llegar"

- "¡Ya voy!"- dijo Teki brincando con un pie a través de su recámara mientras se colocaba un calcetín en el otro. Después tomó su mochila y fue al comedor, donde su hermanita Jin ya estaba lista para ir a la guardería (iba solo en las mañanas en lo que su mamá trabajaba en la cafetería) y su papá, vestido para ir a la oficina, trataba inútilmente de hacer comer a la niña.

- "Buenos días"- exclamó Teki mientras se sentaba a la mesa y comenzaba su desayuno. Sora salió de la cocina con un recipiente con alimento y lo puso en la mesa, mientras que con una mano hablaba con su socio acerca del pedido de harina que habían hecho a una fábrica y otros asuntos.

- "Sí Davis... sí... no te preocupes que todo va a estar bien. Tú ve tranquilo con Kari y TK, te hace falta un día para relajarte. Sí... sí... iré por Ködai a la escuela a las 2, sí... no te apures... de acuerdo, ¡nos vemos!"- Sora colgó el teléfono y lo colocó de nuevo junto a la pantalla del videófono (ambos servicios estaban disponibles en ese año). 

- "¿Todo bien Sora?"- preguntó su esposo

- "Ya conoces como se pone Davis con el negocio, está igual de tenso que cuando se fue de vacaciones con su familia a Kyoto el año pasado"

- "¿A dónde va a ir?"

- "A Yokohama... de hecho vuelven esta tarde así que no entiendo por qué se angustia tanto"

- "¿A Yokohama? ¿A qué van ahí?"

- "Davis va a usar la camioneta de los pedidos para llevar a TK y a Kari al estadio de Yokohama ya que les asignaron en el periódico que hiciera un reportaje acerca del estadio de Yokohama a 30 años de haber sido inaugurado. Ya sabes como está el mundo otra vez como loco con lo del Mundial de este año"

- "¡Va a ser genial!"- exclamó Teki mientras pensaba en el álbum de estampas que estaba completando con Caro y Calvin con imágenes de los jugadores del Mundial Venezuela 2030.- "¡Me hubiera encantado estar en el Mundial de Japón cuando ustedes eran chicos!"

- "Debo decir que fue muy divertido"- dijo su papá sonriendo- "Aunque por poco nos asesinan antes del primer partido"

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Porque el impulsivo de tu papá compró los boletos con el dinero que todos habíamos ahorrado durante meses para la inauguración... pero del estadio de Yokohama dentro del mundial. El primer partido que creo que jugó la Selección Japonesa... ¿no es así Tai?"

- "Sí... creo que fue contra Rusia... no estoy seguro. Lo que sí recuerdo es que empataron y Japón ganó su primer punto en un Mundial y salimos a la calle a festejar"

- "¿Y qué tiene de malo que papá comprara esos boletos?"

- "Que el muy tonto pagó el precio de boletos de inauguración, que era muy alto, por boletos que valían un poco menos. Obviamente todos nos enojamos con Tai y fuimos a reclamar nuestro dinero a la taquilla... de por sí hubo mucha confusión con los boletos"

- "Ah... es que el venderdor me hizo creer que la inauguración sería en Japón, cuando en verdad fue en Corea"

- "Oh..."

- "Así que fuimos a reclamar y afortunadamente el vendedor nos cambió los boletos por lo de los de la Gran Final después de que Yolei lo amenzara... y ya sabes como es el tono de voz de la Señora Ichijouji"

- "¡Guau! ¡Estuvieron ahí!"

- "Sí... hasta arriba eso sí pero de que vimos ese partido, lo vimos"

- "Tuvieron mucha suerte... ese año ha de haber sido sensacional para ustedes"

- "No te lo imaginas..."

En ese momento entró Sara al comedor y se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada. Teki la observó preocupado ya que Sara había estado un poco alterada desde el sábado en que fue a cenar con Sam, Mik y Fiori. Teki ya sabía que Fiori había vuelto así que no le sorprendió cuando Sara le contó a sus padres que tanto Fiori como sus padres vivirían en Odaiba muy pronto. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue la cara de sorpresa de su mamá Sora y de alegría de su papá. Pero no entendía como es que a Sara pudiera afectarle algo así. Su hermana podía ser muy rara a veces.

Sora volvió a la cocina por café, Sara se levantó para irse a clases y Jin fue a lavarse los dientes por lo que solo quedaron Teki y su papá. El niño estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio a su papá... y se paralizó... ya que su papá, quien estaba ocupado anudándose la corbata, estaba desapareciendo... su imagen se volvió un poco borrosa y como distorsionada... como la "nieve" que aparece en una tele. A Teki le dio miedo ver eso.

- "¡Papá!"

Tai Kamiya volteó a ver a su hijo confundido. Teki notó que la imagen de su padre volvía a ser tan nítida como siempre.

- "¿Qué pasa Teki?"

- "Yo... yo... nada"- dijo Teki suspirando. Debe haber sido su loca imaginación... todavía se salía de control sin que Teki se diera cuenta.

- "Bueno, apresúrate hijo que ya me voy"

- "De acuerdo papá..."

_____________________________

- "En serio Davis, gracias por llevarnos"- comentó desde el asiento trasero TK.

- "No hay de qué, además tengo muchas ganas de ver el estadio. ¡Hasta los vestidores nos van a abrir!"- dijo Davis con una amplia sonrisa.

- "Así es... pero recuerda que eres nuestro "asistente" si te preguntan algo"- dijo su esposa que estaba a su lado.

- "Claro, claro. Bueno muchachos, creo que ya llegamos"- Davis señaló el enorme estadio de Yokohama, el cual ya era visible para los 3 amigos.

En cuanto llegaron, TK subió a las oficinas del estadio para entrevistar al encargado del estadio.

- "Ahora vuelvo"- dijo Takaishi- "A menos que quieran acompañarme"

- "Mejor nos quedamos en la cancha. Así aprovecho y tomo unas fotos"

- "Está bien"

Davis y Kari ingresaron al estadio por el túnel de los jugadores. 

- "Por aquí entraron figuras como Ronaldo, ¿lo recuerdas Kari?"

- "Sí. Supongo que deben haber estado muy nerviosos cuando pasaron por aquí"

- "Puede ser... ¡pero también deben haber estado emocionados! ¡Lo que hubiera dado por ser como ellos!"

Kari sonrió tristemente. Uno de los sueños de Davis, además de su negocio claro, había sido ser campeón de fútbol y anotaría un gol en este estadio. Eso había dicho precisamente muchos años atrás cuando estaban sentados en la última tribuna de este estadio después de que Ronaldo anotara el gol que aseguró el triunfo de su selección por quinta vez. Pero la vida y muchos factores en ella impidieron que Davis lograra su sueño. 

Ambos llegaron a la cancha y Kari se puso a tomar fotografías del local vacío, mientras Davis recorría el campo inmerso en sus sueños. Pero de pronto...

- "¿Kari? ¿Ves a alguien por aquí?"- Kari miró a su alrededor.

- "No Davis... ¿por qué preguntas eso?"

Davis sonrió y abrió la abultada mochila que cargaba, probablemente con el almuerzo. Pero Kari sonrió al ver que sacaba un balón de fútbol.

- "¿Por qué traes un balón de fútbol Daisuke?"

- "Bueno... ¿Recuerdas que hace años dije que un día metería un gol en Yokohama?"- preguntó Davis mientras se acercaba a un punto que estaba indicado sobre el verde pasto de la cancha.

- "Así es pero..."

- "Pues voy a cumplir mi promesa... bueno... un poco tarde eso sí"

Davis colocó su balón en el suelo. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y de pronto gritó

- "¡AHORA!"- Motomiya corrió hacia el balón y le dio una potente patada que envió el balón hacia la red, sacudiéndola.

- "¡Y Motomiya anota!"- gritó alguien detrás de ellos. Se trataba de TK, que había vuelto de su entrevista e intentaba imitar a un narrador de deportes. Kari sonrió contenta mientras se aseguraba de que su foto hubiera salido bien. Y Davis estaba muy feliz.

Después de todo, nunca era tarde para cumplir un sueño.

____________________________

- "...Y es por ello que Ködai está conmigo ahorita"- dijo Sora a Noriko y Anya. Las tres estaban en casa de esta última, sentadas en la sala, mientras sus hijos jugaban en la recámara de Caro. 

- "Espero que esos tres regresen temprano a casa o el tráfico va a estar insoportable. Y bueno... ¿Para qué querías hablar con nosotras Sora?"

- "Bueno... ustedes saben que el 1° de agosto pasado se cumplieron 30 años del asunto del digimundo"

- "Sí... lo recuerdo muy bien"- dijo Noriko

- "Hemos perdido la costumbre de festejar ese día y la verdad me dio pena que no nos reuniéramos el año pasado. Así que, aprovechando que ahora sí vamos a estar los 12 juntos, podríamos organizar una fiesta sorpresa para los demás"

- "Pero Sora... en ese caso tú no deberías convocarla"- dijo Anya- "Ya no sería sorpresa para tí"

- "Me da igual gusto participar en los preparativos. ¿Qué les parece?"

- "Suena bien... con gusto ayudaré"

- "Igual yo"

- "Entonces es un hecho"- dijo Sora- "Me tengo que ir. ¡Teki! ¡Nos vamos!"

- "¡Ya voy mamá!"

Sora se acercó a la puerta de los Takaishi para retirarse con su hijo y su sobrino. Fue entonces cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Pensando que se trataba de TK abrió la puerta tranquilamente para encontrarse con una mujer de su misma estatura y con el cabello rizado.

- "_Buonasera Anya!"- _dijo la mujer abrazando a Sora- "_E un piacere vederti!"_

Sin entender ni media palabra de lo que dijo esa mujer, Sora la abrazó un poco confundida. Anya se acercó a la puerta y sonrió.

- "¿Tú debes ser Paola? ¿Verdad?"- la mujer llamada Paola soltó a Sora y miró a Anya.

- "¿Anya?"- preguntó.

- "_Sono io_"- dijo Anya con el poco italiano que su sobrina Fiori había alcanzado a enseñarle. Paola miró a Sora.

- "_E lei?"_

- "E Sora"- dijo una voz masculina detrás de Paola, lo cual hizo que Sora mirara hacia la puerta y se encontrara con un pasado que había dejado muchos años atrás...

- "_Matt?"_

**Continuará.**

______________

Buonasera: Buenas tardes (como a las 5 o 6 de la tarde aproximadamente)

E un piacere vederti: Es un placer verte

Sono io: Soy yo

E lei?: ¿Y ella?****


	9. Revelaciones

_25 de agosto de 2002. OK, lamento muchísimo la tardanza con este capítulo pero en serio no he tenido casi nada de tiempo para escribir. Espero que les guste, ya que va a ser muy rápido, en el sentido de que van a pasar muchas cosas ^^. Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, chistes, bromas, tomatazos y demás favor de dejarlos en review o a mi e-mail. ¡Gracias ^^!_

**Capítulo 9: Revelaciones**

- "¿Matt?"- murmuró Sora al ver al hombre que le sonreía, recargado en el marco de la puerta. En ese instante, su mente viajó al pasado, a la época en la que ella era una quinceañera y cada viernes se topaba con su novio en esa misma posición, esperándola para salir. Realmente había cambiado muy poco, sus ojos seguían teniendo ese mismo color y esa mirada que parecía que podía ver el alma de otro.

- "¡Qué gusto me da verte Matt!"- la voz de Anya trajo a Sora de vuelta a la realidad. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y vio como el rubio abrazaba a su cuñada.

- "¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Felicidades por lo del bebé!"

- "Con que tú _sei_ la _amica_ _di _Matt"- Paola comentó acercándose a Sora- "_Mio marito_ me ha hablado mucho de tí. Es un placer"

Sora saludó a la italiana un poco aturdida, de modo que no vio a su "ex" acercarse hasta que se sintió abrazada por él.

- "Creí que nunca volvería a verte Sora"

- "Yo... también pensé lo mismo"

- "Sí... lo siento mucho Sora, yo..."

- "Olvídalo, eso ya quedó atrás"

Su "conversación" se vio interrumpida cuando los niños salieron de la recámara de Caro para saludar a los recién llegados. Durante el resto de la tarde, Sora intentó acercarse a Matt pero entre que llegó su esposo a la media hora y luego TK y los demás poco después, la casa se llenó de gente y fue literalmente imposible.

Ya era muy noche cuando Sora y su familia se retiraron.

- "Entonces, nos vemos mañana temprano, Matt"- dijo Tai muy sonriente mientras sostenía la mano de un somnoliento Teki- "Tienes que ponerte al corriente con los cambios de este barrio"

- "Claro que sí, hasta entonces"

Sora, que estaba cargando a Jin, entonces pudo despedirse.

- "Fue un gusto verte de nuevo"

- "Igualmente... ¿Sora?"

- "¿Sí?" 

- "Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas"

- "Yo también..."

- "Entonces, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos mañana a las 6 de la tarde?"

- "¿Dónde?"

- "Tú sabes,  donde siempre"- Sora sonrió al escuchar eso.

- "Está bien... hasta entonces..."

_____________________________________

- "Déjame ayudarte Anya"- dijo Paola mientras entraba a la cocina. Todas las visitas se habían retirado ya, así que solo quedaban en el departamento los hermanos Ishida/Takaishi y sus familias.

- "No te molestes Paola, debes estar cansada por el viaje"- Anya comenzó a partir unos vegetales- "Y hambrienta"

- "Sí... algo. Pero tú también debes estar cansada por el embarazo"

- "No mucho... apenas estoy empezando"

- "No sabes el gusto que le dio a _mio marito _saber que va a ser _zio_ de nuevo. De hecho, a veces hemos platicado acerca de tener otro _bambino_... pero creo que eso ya va a estar difícil"

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Ya somos algo _vecchi_ y no tenemos un lugar donde vivir por ahora. Parece que _il nostro appartamento_ va a tardar un tiempo en estar listo y de todos modos no es muy amplio"

- "Sí... entiendo. Para serte sincera Paola, aunque deseábamos tener un bebé no nos sentíamos listos. Pero quedé embarazada y bueno... ya viene en camino. La verdad no sé como vamos a caber en este lugar los cuatro, aunque Takeru dice que donde duermen 3 pueden dormir 10."

- "¡Eso espero porque vamos a probar su teoría _questa notte!_"

_________________________________________

- "Pensé que tus papás vendrían hasta después"- dijo Caro mientras recogía sus muñecos. La visita de sus amiguitos había dejado su pequeño cuarto hecho un desastre-

- "Sí... yo pensaba lo mismo pero tuvieron que venir antes para ver lo de nuestra casa"- dijo Fiori mientras doblaba unas camisetas que había lavado esa mañana- "De lo contrario va a tomar más tiempo"

- "Bueno, no deben preocuparse. Ya oíste a mi papá, dice que se pueden quedar mucho tiempo. Y eso sería genial ya que a veces me aburro en casa"

- "¿Qué? ¿Acaso yo no existo?"- gruñó Patamón desde su cesta.

- "Si no durmieras todo el día sería mejor"- dijo Caro riéndose de la expresión de "enfado" del digimon.

- "Muchas gracias"- dijo Fiori mientras sacaba su ropa para el día siguiente, un vestido morado.

- "¡Qué bonito vestido!"

- "¿Te gusta?... pues cuando te quede con gusto te lo prestaré"

- "¿A dónde vas a ir mañana?"

- "Mamá quiere ir a conocer a la señora Ichijouji y yo la voy a acompañar. Después de todo, aún no la he visto y quiero saludarla. Mamá también tiene ganas de ver a su _caro Sam_. Me ha hablado mucho de lo que hicieron juntos hace 5 años. ¿Y tú que vas a hacer Caro?"

- "Voy a ir a casa de Teki a jugar después de la escuela. Mis papás van a ir al doctor para ver como sigue mi hermanito y a comprar la cuna"

- "Me gustaría entrar a la escuela pronto... así que el martes iré con Mik a hacer mis trámites"

- "A mí me cae muy bien Mik"- dijo Caro- "Aunque es muy callado"

- "Ni tanto... una vez que lo conoces descubres que tiene muchas cosas en su interior que contar... sólo es cuestión de que se decida..."

_____________________________________________

Lunes en la tarde. El reloj de la sala de los Kamiya marcaba las cinco de la tarde con 30 minutos. Al fondo del pasillo, una puerta se abrió y Sara Takenouchi/Kamiya salió de su recámara, dispuesta a ir a ver una película en el cine con unas amigas del colegio. 

- "¡Voy a ir al centro comercial!"- gritó desde la puerta- "Si llegan Tai o mamá les avisas, ¿entendiste Teki?"

- "¡Sí!"- gritó el niño desde su  cuarto, el cual compartía con Jin. 

Y así la joven dejó el departamento. Dos minutos después, la puerta del baño se abrió y una nena de 3 años acompañada de sus dos amiguitos se dirigió a la cocina.

- "¿Lo encontraste?"- preguntó el único varón, de 5 años.

- "¡Claro que sí! Biyomon me ayudó"- dijo Jin agitando un enorme libro rojo.

- "¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó una niña con el cabello rojizo y rizado.

- "Es el libro de recetas de mamá. Aquí dice como hacer galletas"

- "¡Vamos a hacer galletas para que Sara y Denis se quieran de nuevo, igualito a como pasó con los papás de Jin!"- dijo Ködai

- ¿Pero cómo las vamos a hacer si no sabemos leer?"- preguntó Lilly- "¿Para eso me pidieron que convenciera a mi mamá de traerme aquí?"

- "No te preocupes Lilly... el libro de mami tiene dibujitos. Solo hay que revolverlos y cocinarlos"- dijo Jin mostrando una página, que tenía dibujos sencillos de ingredientes como huevos y leche.

- "¡Pues manos a la obra!"- dijo Ködai abriendo el refri y sacando unos huevos.

Los nenes tomaron ingredientes al azar, no solo los que estaban en el libro, sino los que encontraron en la cocina. Sin medir cantidades los echaron en un recipiente y mezclaron con sus manitas. Sobre decir que al cabo de unos minutos los 3 estaban cubiertos de una masa de color poco apetitoso. Habían esperado el momento adecuado para hacer su plan. ¿Qué mejor día que aquél donde los padres de Ködai habían encargado al niño con Teki porque tenían que trabajar... aquél donde los padres de Jin por alguna razón no estaban en casa a pesar de ser las 6... y aquel donde los padres de Lilly tenían junta en la escuela y su hermano mayor estaba jugando béisbol con Sam? ¿Acaso había algo mejor?

Cuando la masa se vio un poco más homogénea, los 3 niños comenzaron a hacer bolitas y a aplastarlas en una de las charolas nuevas de Sora. Ahora solo quedaba el problema de hornear sus "galletas"

- "Mi mamá me ha dicho que el horno es muy peligroso"- dijo Lilly- "Yo no lo voy a tocar"

- "Yo no alcanzo"- dijo Jin

- "Y yo no sé como usarlo"- dijo Ködai pensativo- "¿Qué hacemos?"

Fue entonces cuando a la nena Kamiya se le ocurrió una idea.

- "¡Agumón! ¡Ven aquí por favor!"

__________________________________

El héroe intergaláctico se abría paso por la jungla de aquel planeta hostil e inexplorado con la ayuda de su láser de luz. De pronto, una enorme bestia de colmillos afilados apareció por detrás y se arrojó a nuestro héroe, quien por estar en la nube no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que sintió los enormes colmillos del monstruo hundiéndose en su carne...

_Game Over_

- "¡Calvin! ¡Es la tercera vez que pierdes!"- gruñó Teki mientras le quitaba el control a su amigo.

- "¿Qué pasa Calvin? Tú eres el mejor en este juego. No puedo creer que no puedas pasar ni la primera escena"- dijo Caro. Calvin se alzó de hombros.

- "No me pasa nada... es sólo que hoy no me puedo concentrar"

- "¿Por qué?"- la niña se sentó junto a su amigo y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.- "¿Estás enfermo?"

- "No, sólo estoy preocupado"

- "¿Uh?"

- "Es por Denis... hace dos días lo encontré en el parque y estaba triste, extraña mucho a tu hermana Teki"

- "Sí... Sara tampoco es la misma desde que rompieron. Se ha vuelto muy gruñona"

- "¿Y por qué demonios rompieron?"- preguntó Caro

- "Una vez escuché a Sara llorar en su cuarto"- comenzó Teki- "Y bueno... alcancé a escuchar que la rutina acabó con su amor o algo así"

- "¿Rutina? ¿Qué quiere decir?"

- "No lo sé"

- "Y bueno... ¿Por qué no les preguntan?"- propuso Caro

- "Lo hemos intentado"- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo- "Pero se niegan a decirlo"

- "Pues en ese caso algo se debe hacer. Si los dos se sienten tristes aún es posible que aún se quieran, ¿no?"

- "Eso es lo que yo digo"- dijo Calvin poniéndose de pie- "Voy a buscar la forma de que ellos por lo menos vuelvan a ser amigos. ¿Les gustaría ayudarme?"

- "¡Claro!"

- "¿Por qué no? A lo mejor así Sara deja de regañarme"

- "Pues entonces hay que pensar en algo..."

- "Oigan chicos"- dijo Caro interrumpiendo- "¿No huelen a algo extraño?"

- "¿Olor?"- Teki aspiró con su nariz el tibio aire de su recámara- "Es cierto... huele horrible como a..."

- "¡COMO A QUEMADO!"- gritó Calvin abriendo la puerta de la recámara de par en par encontrándose con una espesa nube de humo negro.

- "¡SE ESTÁ QUEMANDO LA CASA!"- chilló Caro, bajándose su gorro hasta los ojos para que el humo no los irritara.

- "¡Jin! ¿Dónde estás? ¡JIN! ¡KÖDAI! ¡LILLY!"- gritó Teki saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde parecía que provenía el incendio. Unas tosesitas lo atrajeron y al entrar al recinto de los alimentos, se encontró con una escena bastante cómica: Jin, Ködai y Lilly estaban debajo de la mesa con Agumon, Biyomon agitaba sus alas para dispersar el humo... que provenía de una charola que estaba en el suelo.

Caro tomó un vaso con agua y lo echó sobre la charola, apagando el pequeño incendio. Poco después el humo desapareció con la ayuda de Biyomon, la gorra de Caro y el que Calvin abriera las ventanas.

- "¿Se puede saber qué estaban haciendo?"- preguntó Teki indignado. Su hermanita lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y comenzando a llorar.

- "Es que... yo..."

- "Es mi culpa Teki"- dijo Agumon sonrojado- "Ellos estaban haciendo galletas y me pidieron que las horneara con una _flama bebé_, pero creo que se me pasó la mano"

- "¿Galletas? ¿Para qué?"

- "Para que Denis y Sara se las comieran"- dijo Ködai ahogando un sollozo, porque ya presentía otro castigo.

- "Sí... es que así se enamoraron mis papitos... tú me dijiste Teki"- dijo Jin

- "Vaya..."- dijo Calvin tomando los trozos negros de galleta que ahora parecían pedazos de carbón- "¿Así que desean unir a Denis y a Sara?"

- "Sí..."

- "Perdóname Teki"

- "No te preocupes Jin"- dijo su hermano abrazándola- "Sé que este desastre no lo hiciste por mala"

- "¿Qué haremos ahora?"- dijo Ködai- "¡Todos nuestros planes han fallado!"

- "Es porque no han usado nuestra ayuda"- dijo Calvin- "Si nos unimos, creo que podremos ingeniar un buen plan"

- "¡Sí! ¡Nosotros ayudaremos!"- dijeron los 3 pequeños a coro.

- "Muy bien, comenzaremos de inmediato"- dijo Caro tomando una escoba- "Bueno... _inmediatamente después_ de que limpiemos este desastre"

_____________________________________

- "Nunca pensé que este lugar todavía existiera"- dijo Matt dando un sorbo de té. Se encontraba con Sora sentado en una pequeña fuente de sodas que estaba dentro de un centro comercial. La especialidad de ese lugar eran aparatosos platos de helado, crema, jarabe y mil cosas más. Cuando eran jóvenes, Matt llevaba a su novia todos los viernes ahí para compartir uno de estos elaborados postres. Pero ahora, la edad los hacía cuidar su azúcar, así que con un té se conformaron.

- "Pues ya ves que sí"- dijo Sora- "Aquí solía llevar a mi hija cuando era pequeña, y creo que haré lo mismo con Jin cuando sea un poco mayor y pueda estarse quieta más de 20 minutos"

- "Hoy que Tai me estuvo mostrando el barrio, me quedé sorprendido con lo mucho que ha cambiado. Pero al mismo tiempo las cosas siguen siendo en esencia las mismas. Ya había estado aquí hace 5 años, pero estaba tan alterado por ver a mi hermano de nuevo que ni presté atención a mi alrededor"

- "Me imagino... fue poco antes de que me reencontrara con Tai y los demás"- dijo Sora bebiendo té- "Fue algo tan gracioso... veinte años sin vernos y en cuestión de semanas todos nos reunimos de nuevo"

- "Sí..."

- "Yo estaba completamente sola, sólo tenía a los Hida pero desconocía que se trataba de Cody, ¿puedes creerlo?. Pero los encontré y en un año mi familia se amplió notablemente"

- "Ah sí... Tai me dijo que se casaron 10 meses después"

- "Fue algo rápido..."- dijo Sora sonrojándose- "Pero no me he arrepentido ni una sola vez de haberlo hecho. Nunca he sido más féliz... creo que él es el amor de mi vida aunque suene terriblemente cursi"

- "Pues sí... suena cursi"- dijo Matt riéndose, recibiendo un ligero manazo de Sora.- "Me alegra que hayas sido feliz Sora, te lo mereces"

- "Gracias..."

- "Especialmente después de lo que te hice..."

- "Por favor Matt, tu hermano me contó todo y entiendo perfectamente tus razones"

- "Déjame explicarte... fue egoísta lo que hice pero..."

- "Por favor... no digas nada más..."

_________________________________________________

- "¿Y bueno? ¿Qué vamos a ver?"- dijo Kumoko, una de las compañeras de colegio de Sara.

- "Ni idea... todas se ven entretenidas"- dijo Shiraha.

- "Pues ustedes escojan, a mí me da igual"- dijo Sara 

- "Vaya que has estado de mal humor Sara..."- dijo Kumoko seriamente

- "No es nada..."

- "En ese caso yo escojo"- dijo Shiraha leyendo la cartelera- "Y deseo ver _Amor de Fuego_"

- "Suena ridícula esa película"- dijo Sara

- "Pues dicen que es romántica y yo deseo ver algo así"

- "¡Ay Shiraha! Desde que tienes novio eres insoportable"- dijo Kumoko burlándose

- "¡Pura envidia la tuya!"

Las tres chicas compraron los boletos e ingresaron al complejo cinematográfico. Shiraha y Kumoko entregaron un boleto a Sara.

- "Entra a la sala y aparta los lugares. Nosotras iremos a comprar palomitas (rosetas de maíz, popcorn)"

- "Está bien"- Sara se dirigió a la sala mascullando. Lo último que deseaba era ver una ridícula película de amor que hablara de lo maravilloso que es estar enamorado. Para ella el amor apestaba, solo había traído problemas en su vida, desde su nacimiento hasta su ruptura con Denis. 

La joven entró a la sala y se sentó en un asiento hasta atrás, por lo que podía ver a todos los espectadores de las filas de enfrente. Y fue así como vio a un chico con el cabello castaño platicando animadamente con una chica rubia. Sara sintió su sangre hervir: ¡Era Denis! ¡Y esa estúpida chica de la cafetería! ¡La tal Naomi!. 

Sin pensar en nada más Sara se puso de pie y salió de la sala. Los celos le estaban devorando el alma por más que se decía que era estúpido pensar así. Ella y Denis ya no eran nada. ¡Él mismo lo había dicho así!...

_- "Denis... esto ya no es una relación... ya no sentimos nada... es costumbre"_

_- "¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Somos novios!"_

_- "Pues yo ya no te considero mi novio... no te amo... no te quiero..."_

_- "¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo es posible que me digas eso?"- el chico tiró al suelo la rosa que planeaba darle a su novia por cumplir un mes más juntos- "Yo te quiero..."_

_- "Y yo también... pero no como novio entiéndelo..."_

_- "Pues sí vas a rechazarme así... ¡Entonces no quiero tener nada que ver contigo nunca más! ¿Me oíste? ¡No quiero verte más!"_

Sara sintió sus lágrimas recorriendo su mejilla. Enojada se pasó la mano por ella para limpiarse. ¡Ella ya no sentía amor por Denis! ¡Su relación era aburrida! Ella era la que había decidido terminar con todo. ¡Pero el muy idiota no lo había tomado bien!... ¡Pues bien por él! Ella ya no lo quería ver... ya no...

_- "¿Para qué me hago idiota?"- _pensó Sara caminado por el centro comercial- "_Confundí la rutina con no quererlo... pero es mentira lo que le dije... yo... yo todavía lo quiero... y lo perdí... ahora sí lo perdí..."_

Sara levantó la vista del suelo y se topó con la nevería a la que su madre solía llevarla de niña, cuando su vida era más sencilla. Pero sintió su sangre helarse cuando a través del cristal vio a su madre y a su "padre" platicando en una mesa, y la mano de él tomaba la de ella....

- "¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!"

___________________________________

- "Sentí mi mundo hundirse cuando supe que había perdido a mi madre y a mi hermano de esa manera"- siguió platicando- "Me juré que me despediría de ellos por última vez... pero no sabía cuánto tiempo me tomaría... por eso te mandé esa carta Sora... no quería que me esperaras... no quería que sufrieras..."

- "Me rompiste el corazón Yamato..."

- "Lo sé... ¿Crees que yo no sufrí por eso?"- dijo con la mirada vidriosa- "Yo te quería mucho Sora... no quería perderte pero en ese momento pensé que sería lo mejor para tí... ahora pienso que fue una tontería..."

- "Es posible... pero ve lo que la vida nos trajo a cambia. De no ser por ello yo no tendría a Sara a mi lado, ni a Tai o a Teki... y mi pequeña Jin tampoco existiría. Y sé que tú eres feliz con Paola"

- "Paola salvó mi vida en parte... yo ya no tenía anhelos por vivir. No tenía a nadie... ni siquiera a tí. Y encontrarla fue como vivir de nuevo... fue algo precipitado... la embaracé a la semana de conocerla Sora... pensé en un principio que las cosas no iban a funcionar porque ella es muy abierta y yo soy reservado... pero veo que no... he sido muy feliz con ella y con Fiori. Pero todos estos años pensé que te debía una explicación Sora... tenía esa sensación de que algo faltaba... que un ciclo no se había cerrado"

- "Pues entonces hagámoslo"- dijo Sora mostrando su mano- "¿Amigos de nuevo?"

Matt sonrió y tomó la mano de Sora -"Amigos... para siempre"

Todavía estaban tomados de la mano cuando escucharon un grito.

- "¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!"- ambos alzaron la vista y se toparon con Sara, quien los miraba con rabia.

- "Sara, hija, esto no es lo que parece"

- "¿Ahora pretendes engañar a Tai? Él ha sido muy bueno contigo y te ama... y él ha sido un verdadero padre para mí... no como este señor..."

- "¿Sara? ¿De qué hablas?"- dijo Sora poniéndose de pie.

- "¡Él es mi papá! ¿Verdad?- gritó Sara finalmente dejando salir sus frustraciones- "Por eso nunca me lo has dicho... ¡Por eso has mantenido en secreto su nombre! ¡Para defenderlo!"

- "No... Sara..."

- "¡Ya dime la verdad mamá! ¡Él es mi padre! Pero nunca le he importado"- la chica dirigió su mirada furiosa a un muy confundido Matt- "Pues quiero que sepas de una vez que yo no me siento tú hija... ¡Mi papá es Tai! ¿Está claro?"

Sara estaba tan enfadada que sintió su mundo dándole vueltas. De hecho, estaba tan alterada que por un momento le pareció que tanto su madre como Yamato se estaban desvaneciendo... como si su imagen se estuviera volviendo transparente... como cuando la estática de la televisión...

- "¡CÁLLATE SARA!"- rugió su madre dándole una bofetada, trayendo a la chica de vuelta a la realidad. Sara miró con miedo la imagen ahora clara y nítida de su madre... nunca la había visto tan enojada.- "¿Puedes dejar de decir tonterías? ¡Matt no es tu padre!"

- "Pe... pero..."

- "¿Quieres saber quién es tu padre?"- dijo Sora jalando una silla- "Siéntate. Es hora de que sepas todo. Y esto también te puede servir Matt, en fin que querías saber que fue de mi todos estos años..."

___________________________________________

- "¡Papá! ¡Ya llegué!"- gritó Caro entrando a su casa y colgando su sombrero junto a la puerta. Había vuelto a peinar su cabello en trencitas, aunque estas eran minúsculas.- "¿Mami? ¿Cómo está el bebé?"

Caro vio entonces una serie de tablones de madera acomodados en distintos rincones de la sala. ¿Qué acaso las cunas necesitaban tanto material?

La chica entró a su recámara y encontró a su padre midiendo con una cinta métrica el reducido espacio y haciendo anotaciones en una libreta. Su madre tenía la mirada perdida y solo veía a su esposo trabajar desde la cama de Caro.

- "Hola Caro"- dijo Anya saludándola- "¿Cómo te fue?"

- "Bien, bien"- dijo Caro- "¿Qué haces papá?"

- "Tomando medidas hija"- respondió su padre guardando la cinta métrica en su bolsillo- "Quiero ver donde voy a colocar tu litera"

- "¿Litera? ¿Qué acaso no iban a comprar una cuna?"

- "Compramos una litera para ahorra espacio Caro. Tu cama va a estar cerca del techo y tu escritorio justo debajo de ella. Necesitamos más espacio de lo que pensamos"

- "¿Por qué?"

Caro vio entonces como su padre se sentaba en la cama con ella y se tomaba la cabeza como cuando le daba un dolor de cabeza por falta de inspiración. Unos segundos después levantó su cabeza y posó sus azules ojos sobre su niña, su expresión siendo una de alegría y profunda preocupación a la vez.

- "Caro... cielo. ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que en lugar de un hermanito... vas a tener _dos_?.

_____________________________________________

Martes en la mañana. Sam trabajaba en una de las computadoras de la escuela, tecleando a toda velocidad. Ese día su buen amigo Mik había faltado a clases para ayudar a Fiori a inscribirse. Aunque le agradaba la chica italiana, Sam comenzaba a resentir el que Mik se distanciara de él desde que ella había llegado. Nunca había considerado lo unido que estaba a su amigo Izumi hasta entonces. 

- "Sam..."- escuchó una voz. El chico se giró y vio a una pelirroja alumna de preparatoria en la entrada del laboratorio. Era Sara, su pequeño amor platónico.

- "Hola Sara"- dijo Sam poniéndose de pie- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "Quiero pedirte un favor"- dijo Sara sentándose junto al chico- "Mik no está... pero espero que tú puedas ayudarme"

- "Claro... tú dime"

- "¿Podrías buscar este nombre? Quisiera saber donde vive y eso..."

- "Pero Sara yo..."

- "Te lo suplico Sam... sé que sabes entrar al archivo de la policía por tu padre... lo mencionaste en la cena"

- "Sara... eso no es legal y..."

- "Sólo esta vez... es un asunto de suma importancia para mí"

- "Está bien... pero cierra la puerta y vigila que nadie entre"

Sara se dirigió a la entrada a vigilar y Sam se puso a trabajar. Minutos después el joven le entregó una hoja de papel a su amiga.

- "Esta es la dirección de _Hiroshi Kuwaga, _Sara. Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces"

_____________________________________

Martes. Cuatro de la tarde. Sara Takenouchi/Kamiya, acompañada de Joey Kido, se encontraba frente a una puerta de color azulado. Habían tomado dos trenes para llegar a esa barrio pero finalmente estaban ahí. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Hiroshi Kuwaga, el padre biológico de Sara.

- "Todavía estamos a tiempo de irnos Sara"- dijo Joey- "No quiero que salgas herida por esto"

- "No te preocupes Joey... he hecho tantas tonterías en estos días que sólo deseo acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Si mi padre me rechaza de nuevo ya no me va a importar... por que sé que Tai es mi papá"

- "Y creo que deberías conformarte con eso Sara... yo..."

- "Por favor Joey... no digas más... será cuestión de unos minutos..."

Sara llamó a la puerta, sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Escuchó unos pasos del otro lado de la entrada, haciéndose más fuertes conforme se acercaban. Escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta al ser abierto... y observó como la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, revelando el rostro de una bella mujer de ojos oscuros. 

La chica se sobresaltó al ver a la dama... pero pronto comprendió que se trataba de la esposa de Kuwaga... _mi madrastra..._ A lo lejos pudo ver a un chico de unos 9 años de edad jugando con un videojuego. Sara se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

- "Buenas tardes señora Kuwaga, soy Sara Takenouchi y busco..."- pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de horror de la señora.

- "¡ERES TÚ!"- exclamó. Sara se alteró un poco... ¿Acaso ella sabía que su esposo había tenido un hijo en el pasado? ¿Era acaso tan evidente el parecido que Sara tenía con su padre?.

Pero pronto Sara descubrió que la señora Kuwaga no estaba mirándola... sino al chico que estaba detrás de ella. Sara se giró para encontrar a su buen amigo Joey, con los ojos muy abiertos y su piel más pálida que nunca... 

- "¿Joey? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué pasa?"

- "_¿Madre?"_

_CONTINUARÁ._

_________________________________________

Bueno, finalmente terminé ^^. Los nombres que aparecieron en este capítulo tienen significado, ahora se los voy a dar (los encontré en un diccionario :P).

Kumoko: Niña de nube

Shiraha: Plumas blancas.

Jin: Virtud

Sara: Platón (nombre al azar... no sabía que ese era su significado)

Teki: Flauta, enemigo (¡gracias Ari!)... prefiero el primer significado.

Kodai: Gran luz ó Tiempos antiguos

Kuwaga: No encontré el significado, pero sé que _Kuwa_ significa árbol de moras.

Caro: No encontré nada... lo más cercano fue _Ka (_hermoso), _Kara _(vacío), _Kari_ (cacería ¿?), _Kare _(Él), _Karu (_Cortar cabello) y _Karui_ (adjetivo de luz).

Calvin: No tiene significado por ser nombre extranjero :P, pero si les interesa, saqué ese nombre de las tiras cómicas de _Calvin y Hobbes_, que me encantaban cuando era pequeña. Lo más cercano por sonido era _Kabin (_florero).

Mik: Tampoco encontré nada... excepto _Miki (_tronco de árbol) y _Mikai _(Tierra salvaje).

Fiori: Flores en italiano... si se hiciera traducción al japonés ella se llamaría _Hanako _(Hana es flor y _ko_ significa niño).

Joey: No encontré significado. Pero basándome en el sonido del nombre encontré _Joi (_mujer doctor... :P) y si uso el sonido _Joy _ en inglés (significa alegría) al traducirlo al japonés es _Kietsu._

Denis: Tampoco hay nada, lo más cercano sería _Denshi _(electrón)... y de paso encontré _Daisuki _(muy gustado ^^).

Harumi: Encontré _Haru_, el cual significa primavera.

Sam: Lo más cercano fue _Sama _(señor).

Lilly: Significa flor acuática en inglés. Otra traducción de flor al japonés es _Kusabana_.

Creo que mi diccionario era bastante chafa... si encuentro otros significados se los haré saber. ¡Espero que les haya gustado este cap. y hasta la próxima!


	10. Nacer

**Capítulo 10: Nacer.**

Irrealidad.

Eso es lo que sentía Sara en ese momento... una total y completa irrealidad. Como si estuviera viviendo un sueño... un sueño ajeno y bizarro.

La joven estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, aparentemente mirando a la gente pasar. Pero en realidad su mente no estaba concentrada en las parejas que paseaban tomadas de la mano o en los niños que corrían alrededor de los árboles. Su mente aún trataba de comprender lo que había ocurrido tan solo 20 minutos antes...

______________________________

_- "¿Madre?"- la chica escuchó una muy conocida voz masculina a sus espaldas. Sara se giró para toparse con Joey, quien lucía una expresión difícil de describir con palabras: Sus ojos mostraban una amplia gama de sentimientos, desde sorpresa y alegría, hasta tristeza y una profunda rabia, la cual rápidamente se impuso sobre cualquier otro sentimiento y se reflejó incluso en su voz- "¿Qué haces aquí?"_

_- "Joey..."- susurró la dama. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas- "Mi Joey... has crecido mucho"_

_- "¡No soy tu Joey!"- dijo el muchacho secamente- "¿Qué haces aquí?"_

_- "Este es mi hogar hijo..."_

_- "Yo no soy tu hijo..."_

_- "Pero Joey..."_

_- "¡No tienes derecho a llamarme así!"- exclamó Joey- "No después de dejarme cuando más te necesitaba. Cuando mi papá realmente necesitaba un apoyo..."_

_- "Entiéndeme Joey... yo... yo no podía vivir así. Tu padre es un buen hombre... pero yo no quería arruinar mi vida a su lado... hubiera sido peor para todos..."_

_- "Mejor dicho, hubiera sido peor para **tí**... ¿Por qué me dejaste?"_

_- "Porque para tu padre habría sido la muerte no verte más Joey... fue una decisión difícil pero..."_

_- "Nunca me visitaste"- murmuró Joey interrumpiéndola- "Ni me escribiste... nunca supiste de mis problemas en la escuela, de los chicos con los que me llevaba... nunca me orientaste... eso lo hico mi papá... a pesar de su estado... a pesar de su dolor... ¿Por qué él si pudo salir adelante y tú no?"_

_- "Tú padre en realidad es un hombre muy fuerte, no es débil como yo. Sin embargo, he logrado salir adelante hijo. Tengo un buen empleo y un esposo que me ama mucho. Incluso otro niño... tu hermano. Si lo deseas puedes venir a vivir con..."_

_- "¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¡Yo no voy a dejar a mi papá por tí! Si me has vuelto a ver es una coincidencia... ¡porque no quiero saber nada de tí!, ¿entiendes?"- Joey estaba rojo de furia y dolor, y hablaba a voz de grito, llamando la atención de alguien más._

_- "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"- una nueva voz susurró. Sara miró hacia esa voz y se encontró con la irrealidad... Un hombre maduro con el cabello oscuro y los ojos grises cuya mirada tenía la misma expresión que los de la joven que lo miraba sin saber qué hacer. Su mente y su corazón le decían casi a gritos que ese era el hombre que estaba buscando... que finalmente tenía frente a él a Hinoshi, su padre._

_- "Este es mi hijo, Hinoshi..."- murmuró la dama señalando a Joey. Pero Joey no quiso saludar al hombre o seguir hablando porque súbitamente se dio la media vuelta y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Su "madre" salió tras él, dejando a Hinoshi y a Sara solos. _

_- "Bueno..."- Hinoshi bajó la mirada sin saber qué hacer. Después miró a Sara y la chica una vez más se sintió extraña al ver unos ojos iguales a los suyos frente a ella.- "¿Qué se te ofrece señorita?"_

_- "Señor..."- Sara había planeado miles de veces lo que le diría a su padre cuando lo tuviera enfrente, pero en ese momento no existía palabra alguna en su mente- "Mi nombre es Sara"_

_- "Mucho gusto Sara"_

_- "Y... soy la hija de Sora Takenouchi"_

_- "...."- Hinoshi se quedó en silencio. Sara sentía que en cualquier momento Hinoshi hilaría los hechos y se daría cuenta de todo... pero no fue así- "Disculpa, ¿De quién dijiste?"_

_- "Sora Takenouchi"_

_- "No la conozco"_

_- "Estudió con usted en la Universidad de Osaka"_

_- "Takenouchi... Takenouchi...Lo siento Sara, no la recuerdo"- los ojos de Hinoshi no mentían, en realidad había olvidado quién era Sora Takenouchi. A fin de cuentas, sólo había sido una aventura más._

_- "Pelirroja, de ojos castaños... estudiaba contaduría"- Sara intentaba hacer que Hinoshi por lo menos recordara a su madre._

_- "¡Ah sí! Creo que sí... hija de una florista, ¿verdad?"- Hinoshi comentó- "¿Así que eres su hija?"_

_- "Sí, señor"_

_- "Si la recordara mejor, podría decirte con certeza que eres su misma imagen"_

_- "Hay algo que debo decirle sobre Sora"_

_- "¿Sí?"- Hinoshi esperaba la respuesta. Sara estaba a punto de decirle todo... pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era esta situación..._

_'_Este señor apenas y recuerda a mi madre... No tiene ni la más remota idea de que tiene una hija... Lo olvidó... lo que tuvo con mi madre... le interesó tan poco que incluso lo olvidó... ¿Realmente deseo que él sea mi padre?... ¿Alguien con tan poco interés que incluso lo ha olvidado?... ¿Vale la pena alterar a su familia?... ¿Alterar la mía?... ¿Hacer sentir mal a mi mamá?... ¿Por ésta persona vale la pena todo eso?'

_Su corazón y su mente le dieron la respuesta enseguida._

_- "¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir sobre Sora, jovencita?"_

_- "Sora le manda saludar, Señor Hinoshi. Ahora me tengo que ir"_

_- "Ah... sí... dile que yo también le mando saludos. Buenas tardes señorita"_

_Y así, Hinoshi cerró la puerta, dejando a Sara no solo fuera de su departamento, sino fuera de su vida para siempre._

_Y la chica se sintió tranquila por primera vez en muchos días._

____________________________________

El misterio de su padre había terminado. Sara finalmente entendía las razones por las que su madre jamás había deseado contarle de Hinoshi. Era un hombre que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Sin embargo, Sara se sentía muy mal, porque alguien había salido herido por su búsqueda. No era su madre. Tampoco el señor Ishida, a quien absurdamente había creído su padre... se trataba de Joey. Sara lo había colocado en el camino de su madre sin darse cuenta y algo le decía que su buen amigo quedaría muy afectado por ello. 

- "Joey no merecía esto... no lo merecía..."- Sara comenzó a llorar- "Debe sentirse muy mal... y todo es culpa mía..."

- "¿Sara?"- la chica escuchó una voz masculina y muy conocida que la hizo levantar el rostro con vergüenza. Esto era lo último que podía pasarle... no deseaba hablar de lo que había hecho nadie por ahora, especialmente con él.- "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Algo anda mal?"

Sin embargo, lo hablaría.

_________________________________

Él había visto pasar a Sara justo cuando salía de la tienda de arte, donde había comprado unos lápices para terminar sus bocetos para el libro del señor Takaishi. Denis habría terminado antes sus compras de no haberse topado en el camino con Naomi, la chica que iba todos los días con sus amigas al café V-yomon y que siempre buscaba la forma de invitarlo a salir. Ambos jóvenes se habían vuelto amigos desde el día anterior, cuando se encontraron en una sala de cine. El nuevo novio de Naomi estaba comprando palomitas, al igual que el amigo con el que Denis había ido a ver la película. Naomi y Denis platicaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron sus respectivos acompañantes y se despidieron justo antes de que comenzara la película. Pero el día de hoy estaban solos por lo que pudieron platicar un largo rato en lo que Denis seleccionaba sus lápices. Naomi en el fondo era una chica muy amable, no era precisamente el estilo de chica que Denis buscaba en una novia, pero aun así podían ser amigos. Al cabo de una hora, Naomi se fue al centro para encontrarse con su novio y Denis pudo finalmente comprar sus lápices con calma.

Volviendo al presente, Denis observó a Sara sentarse en una de las bancas a las afueras del parque. La chica parecía tener la mente en otro sitio, ya que sus ojos parecían mirar al vacío y su rostro tenía una expresión muy extraña. Por un momento Denis temió que la chica estuviera enferma. Durante algunos minutos Denis trató de juntar el suficiente valor para acercársele pero no encontraba la forma. De pronto, Sara se soltó a llorar y Denis decidió hablar con ella sin importar su pasado: Antes que ser su ex-novia era su amiga y por lo tanto tenía que apoyarla en lo que sea que estuviera pasando... ya que las lágrimas de Sara indicaban que algo andaba mal. Él ya había notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de Sara en los últimos días y le dolía no saber que era o como ayudarla.

Para cuando Denis se acercó vio que alguien se le había adelantado... alguien de cabello castaño que intentaba reanimar a la chica. Denis sonrió. Tal vez ese día no era el indicado para hablar con Sara. 

- "Por lo menos está en buenas manos"- susurró mientras se daba la media vuelta para volver a casa.

Sin embargo, él estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué le pasaba.

________________________________

- "Eso fue lo que pasó"- dijo Sara limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro- "Me siento muy mal por Joey... creo que esto le va a afectar"

- "Es posible. Pero estoy seguro que estará bien, a fin de cuentas es un chico muy fuerte y tiene amigos que lo apoyan"- dijo su compañía sonriéndole.

- "Y su papá... Joey mencionó muchas veces a su padre enfrente de esa mujer. Hablando de eso... ¿Crees que hice mal?"

- "¿En buscar a tu papá? No Sara, creo que hiciste bien. Tenías derecho a eso"

- "Cuando lo vi... me di cuenta que aunque fuera mi verdadero padre, jamás lo podría sentir como tal... ¿Me entiendes?"

- "Creo que sí..."

- "Hinoshi jamás cuidó de mí o me protegió. Ni siquiera ha pensado en mí en todos estos años. Padre y madre no son sólo los que te conciben, sino los que te cuidan y se aseguran que estés bien... ¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo a Teki, ahora entiendo por qué llama "Mamá" a mi madre. Yo antes no lo entendía. Pero es por eso, ¿verdad? Porque mi madre lo cuida y lo quiere"

- "Y hace un magnífico trabajo"

- "Espero que mamá no se enoje cuando se entere de lo que he hecho"

- "No tiene por qué enojarse. Ya te dije que tenías derecho a saber quién es tu papá"

- "Mejor dicho, saber quién me concibió... porque Hinoshi no es mi papá"- Sara miró al hombre que tenía enfrente de ella y finalmente pudo decirle con tranquilidad aquellas palabras que siempre había querido pronunciar- "Eres tú, Taichi... tú eres mi papá"

El escuchar finalmente a su hija adoptiva llamarle así llenó de dicha al abogado, quien no pudo hablar de la emoción y solo abrazó a la chica. Sara abrazó con fuerza a Tai y murmuró- "Perdóname..."

- "No digas eso Sara, porque yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Le dije miles de veces a tu madre que te hablara de Hinoshi para que estuvieras tranquila, pero ella no quería. Lo hizo para protegerte."

- "Lo sé. Sin embargo, era algo que tenía que descubrir de todos modos, pasara lo que pasara... creo que en el fondo soy muy terca"

- "¡Ahora sí comienzas a hablar como una Kamiya!"- dijo Taichi riéndose. Se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Sara para que ella también se levantara- "Vámonos a casa o tu madre se va a preocupar"

- "Sí, vámonos a casa... _papá_"

_______________________________________

- _"Wuon Puo-miel-i-yo"-_ leyó con dificultad un joven castaño.

- "No se pronuncia "Wuon", sino "Bon""- dijo su "profesora", una joven rubia entre risas- "¡En serio Mik! ¿Cómo pensabas sobrevivir en Milán dos meses?"

- "Sam me iba a acompañar, ¿recuerdas?. Además esperaba encontrarte ahí"

- "Menuda sorpresa que te habrías dado al no encontrarme en mi casa"- dijo Fiori cerrando el libro. La chica estaba comenzando a extrañar su país, por lo que a Mik se le ocurrió pedirle que le enseñara italiano como una forma de que la chica hablara algo de su idioma materno en un país donde solo se hablaba el japonés.- "Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Mañana te enseñaré los días de la semana"

- "De acuerdo"- dijo su amigo alzando los hombros - "De todos modos es tarde y debo irme a casa"

- "Sí... yo debo irme a la cama temprano. Mañana es el gran día"

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde la llegada de Fiori a Odaiba y faltaban escasas horas para que la chica ingresara a la secundaria del barrio. Durante ese tiempo había practicado su japonés y se había puesto al corriente en algunas materias para no estar tan atrasada cuando comenzaran las clases. Sam y Mik habían sido de mucha ayuda para la joven. 

- "Es una pena que no vamos a estar en el mismo grupo"- dijo Mik- "Pero por lo menos te va a tocar con Sam"

- "Sí... Espero que al compartir clases con él podamos congeniar más"

- "¿Por qué dices eso? Sam también es tu amigo"

- "Sí pero... no lo sé Mik... siento que no le agrado del todo a Sam. Puede que sean imaginaciones mías"

- "Yo creo que sí, porque no he notado nada raro en él desde que llegaste. Si hubiera algo mal me daría cuenta en el acto, no por nada es mi mejor amigo"

- "Supongo que sí... ¡Deben ser los nervios de la escuela entonces!"

- "En ese caso mejor descansa para que mañana estés bien"

- "De acuerdo"- Fiori dio dos besos en las mejillas a Mik para despedirse. Era una costumbre italiana que aún incomodaba al chico japonés, aunque no quería decírselo- "Ciao caro Mik"

- "Hasta luego Fiori"

Y así, los dos jóvenes se marcharon del café V-yomon y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. 

Mik caminó a paso lento por la calle, pateando las piedrecillas del camino y su mente dando varias vueltas.

_Fiori también lo ha notado... Sam no siente simpatía por ella... Desde que la conoció esa noche en el Restaurante Notte... He tratado de encontrar cosas afines entre ellos pero... Simplemente no hay química... No entiendo qué le pasa a Sam... es un chico muy sociable, en especial con las chicas... excepto con Fiori... ¡Pero sí se lleva de maravilla con la madre de Fiori!... Algo debe pensar Sam... tengo que hablar con él... es cierto que casi no nos hemos visto pero..._

- "¿Todavía en la calle a estas horas hijo?"- La voz del Ing. Izumi interrumpió a Mik, quien se detuvo para que éste lo alcanzara. 

- "Ya voy a casa papá... estuve estudiando italiano con Fiori"

- "Ah sí... ahora recuerdo"- padre e hijo siguieron caminando

- "¿Cómo van las cosas en el trabajo?"

- "Bien Mik... Últimamente me han estado llamando por conflictos en las redes inalámbricas... no entiendo qué pasa si nunca habían tenido problemas... debe haber alguna inestabilidad en la web o algo así"

- "¿Y sabes a qué se puede deber?"

- "La última vez que pasó algo así fue hace muchos años hijo... cuando tenía tu edad. ¿Te he contado de Diablomon?"

- "Sí... el virus que se desarrolló en la red"

- "El mismo... pero dudo que lo que esté pasando sea debido a un digimon. Es absurdo... todos los días durante más de 30 años he revisado los portales y jamás se han abierto... muy a mi pesar"

- "¿Entonces qué puede ser?"

- "No lo sé porq...."- en ese momento, Mik dejó de escuchar la voz de su padre... mejor dicho, sí la escuchaba, pero parecía tener... _¿estática?_- "....exión in.....ya que la.... rus...."

Mik miró hacia donde estaba su padre... ¡Y por un momento no lo vio!

- "¡Papá! ¿Dónde estás?"- gritó angustiado.

- "Aquí estoy Mik"- el chico sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro- "¿Qué pasa?"

Mik observó a su papá... la oscuridad dificultaba la visión... pero su voz se volvía a escuchar clara y nítida.

- "Es que... no te veía"  
- "Debe ser la oscuridad"

- "Y tu voz... no podía entenderte"

- "¿Te sientes bien hijo?"

- "Creo que sí..."

- "Vamos rápido a casa Mik... mejor te duermes temprano hoy"

_______________________________________

Luego de una larga jornada laboral, el Ing. Joe Kido volvía a su casa como todos los días. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró a paso lento, con la ayuda de su bastón. Lo primero que notó fue la escandalosa música electrónica que provenía de la recámara de su hijo. Esa no era una buena señal.

Desde hacía varios años Joe había aprendido que su hijo solía encerrarse en su recámara con el estéreo a todo volumen cuando algo andaba mal. Cualquier otra persona diría que eran hábitos locos de adolescente, pero Joe sabía que era una forma indirecta que tenía su hijo de pedir ayuda. Y con lo que había pasado en los últimos días tenía una idea de lo que se trataba.

Joey había llegado a su casa muy enojado aquella noche y se había encerrado en su recámara sin siquiera decirle hola a su padre, quien estaba trabajando en la computadora con unas cotizaciones de material. Segundos después, los agresivos acordes de una banda de rock pesado inundaron el pequeño departamento y Joe supo que era hora de hablar con su hijo.

Joe se enteró esa noche del encuentro de Joey con Sayu, su ex-esposa. Joey sentía un terrible rencor contra su madre y Joe en parte lo entendía. Sin embargo, siempre había evitado hablar mal de ella frente al chico, aún en las noches en las que la pobreza y la desesperación lo embargaban. Para Joe, los primeros años como inválido fueron horribles. No tenía trabajo y sus ahorros se consumían con rapidez. Lo peor era ese sentimiento de vacío que la partida de Sayu había producido en su pecho. Él realmente la quería... y ella simplemente no. Con la ayuda de terapia física y emocional, sus hermanos mayores y la compañía de su hijo, Joe se había visto obligado a soportar su doble pérdida. Su esfuerzo rindió fruto, ya que Joey era un chico responsable y bueno (a pesar de su mal carácter) y ahora gozaba de un buen empleo, la movilidad (gracias a su amigo Cody) y muchos amigos.

Pero Joe se sentía solo... y temía el momento en el que su hijo se marchara de casa para irse a la universidad. Él deseaba ser piloto, y la única escuela que enseñaba eso estaba lejos de Odaiba. Sin su hijo, la casa se quedaría sola... y Joe temía tanto a la soledad... aunque Mimí ya tenía pensadas a varias amigas que presentarle... 

- "Joey"- Joe llamó a la puerta de su hijo- "Joey soy yo..."

- "Estoy bien papá"

- "No Joey, te conozco. Dime que te pasa"

La música se terminó súbitamente y la puerta del cuarto de Joey se abrió. Su hijo aún portaba el sucio mandil azul del café V-yomon.

- "Salí temprano del trabajo..."

- "De eso ya me di cuenta... ni siquiera te quitaste el mandil"

- "... mi madre me fue a buscar..."

Joe guardó silencio

- "No sé como le hizo para averiguar donde trabajo, pero se presentó ahí. Me volvió a pedir disculpas y me dijo que me fuera a vivir con ella otra vez"

Joe siguió callado

- "Pero eso jamás lo haré papá... yo no tengo madre"

- "Joey..."

- "Voy a dejar el Café V-yomon"

- "Joey..."

- "No tiene por qué aparecerse en mi vida"

- "¡Joseph!"

Joey se calló y miró a su padre enfadado.

- "¡No puedes huir de tu madre toda la vida, Joey!"

- "Pero..."

- "Por algo te está buscando. Ella desea estar contigo... ella se fue de casa por mí. No por tí"

- "No me puedes obligar a estar con ella"

- "No te estoy obligando... es sólo que no deseo que te dediques a huir Joseph... ¡Tienes que enfrentarla!"

- "Ya lo hice..."

- "Pues parece que no del todo. Tienes derecho a hacer lo que tú gustes y no acomodar tu vida por tu madre, por huirle. Tienes que aclarar las cosas con ella"

- "No quiero hablar con ella... no quiero sufrir... no quiero herirte"

- "Jamás harás eso Joey... no existe modo de que me hieras... de eso estoy seguro. Tengo fé en tí"

- "Papá..."

- "Habla con ella Joey... no puedes seguir con ese resentimiento dentro..."

- "...."

Joe dejó la recámara y se fue a la suya... tenía mucho que reflexionar.

Joey por su parte se sentó en la cama y trató de acomodar sus sentimientos...

_Como me gustaría desaparecer._

_____________________________________

- "Come algo Caro"- dijo Kari acercando el plato con arroz a la niña.

- "No tengo hambre señora Motomiya"

- "Todo va a salir bien preciosa... en cualquier momento llamará"

Habían pasado ya varios meses en los que la calma había reinado para nuestros personajes. Joey seguía sin enfrentar a su madre, Sara estaba viviendo una etapa de estabilidad en su casa pero aún no hablaba con Denis, Mik trataba de hacer que Fiori y Sam se llevaran mejor, Teki y Calvin seguían en el equipo de fut y los pequeños seguían planeando como reunir a Sara y a Denis.

Finalmente, la madre de Caro había entrado en trabajo de parto la noche anterior. TK llamó a Davis para que le prestara la camioneta para llevar a su esposa al hospital. Davis se ofreció para llevarlos a la clínica, mientras Kari cuidaba de Caro. Ya habían pasado más de 12 horas y no tenían noticias de ellos, lo que tenía a la pequeña muy nerviosa, tanto que no quería comer ni jugar. Teki y Calvin habían tratado en vano de animarla. Ya era tarde y Kari trataba de que la chica comiera algo antes de irse a dormir. Ködai ya estaba profundamente dormido.

- "Es que mi mamá sentía mucho dolor y estaba cansada"- Caro había visto la expresión de dolor de su madre justo cuando su papá la ayudaba a subir a la camioneta. Esos dolores eran más que nada producto del enorme peso que cargaba en su vientre y no de las contracciones.

- "Es que trae dos bebitos dentro Caro. Pero todo saldrá bien, yo ya pasé por eso cuando nació Ködai y sé que es cansado, pero es al mismo tiempo algo muy hermoso"

- "Tengo miedo que mamá se muera como la mami de Teki"

- "Entiendo pequeña... lo de Jin fue algo triste... pero afortunadamente es poco común en la actualidad. Tu mamá y tu papá han visitado al doctor cada mes y se han encargado de que todo saldrá bien"

En eso sonó el teléfono. Kari fue a contestarlo.

- "¿Hola? ¡Davis! ¿Cómo estás?... Sí....¿En serio?....Sí, está conmigo... ¿Cómo está Anya?... ajá....sí... de acuerdo... sí claro... nos vemos mañana... sí cielo... sí, hasta luego"

Caro escuchó la conversación con un nudo en la garganta.

- "Era Davis Caro"- Kari se acercó a la niña y la abrazó fuertemente- "¡Felicidades Caro! ¡Tienes dos hermanitos preciosos!"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Acaban de nacer. Davis no ha podido verlos, pero sí alcanzó a hablar un momento con tu papá. Dice que se parecen a él"

- "¿En serio?"- preguntó Caro.

- "Mañana viene tu papá temprano para llevarte a conocerlos. Vamos a dormir entonces"

Kari llevó a Caro a la recámara de Ködai y la acostó en la camita que había improvisado para su invitada. Patamon, Gatomon y V-mon ya estaban dormidos.

- "Buenas noches cielo"- Kari apagó la luz y cerró la puerta. Caro no podía dormir de la emoción.

- "¡Dos hermanitos!"- susurró

- "¿Caro?"- la niña vio que Patamon acababa de abrir los ojos- "¿Qué pasa?"

- "Si no estuvieras dormido lo habrías escuchado antes. ¡Ya nacieron Koji y Takeshi!"

- "¿Los bebés? ¡Qué bien!"- el pequeño digimon voló hasta donde estaba Caro

- "Papá viene mañana por nosotros"

- "Pero yo no puedo ir al hospital"

- "Te vamos a esconder en mi mochila. ¡Tienes que conocerlos conmigo!"

- "¡Está bien Caro! ¡Hey V-mon, Gatomon! ¡Ya nacieron los bebés!"

Los dos digimon despertaron con un gruñido pero se pusieron muy contentos al saber la noticia, junto con el pequeño Ködai. Todos los que estaban en esa recámara se pusieron a charlar y a hacer planes sobre los bebés, hasta que Kari fue a callarlos otra vez.

________________________________________

Al día siguiente, Davis y TK se presentaron en el pequeño departamento. Al llamar a la puerta, esta fue inmediatamente abierta por Kari.

- "Hola Kari"- murmuró TK. La expresión que tenía en el rostro era muy especial, de mucha alegría.

- "¡Ven acá!"- Kari abrazó con fuerza a su amigo- "¡Muchas Felicidades!"

- "Gracias"- dijo su amigo sonrojado

- "¡Deberías ver a los bebés Kari!"- dijo Davis entrando y dándole una palmada en la espalda al rubio- "Son como clones de nuestro amigo"

- "¿En serio?"

- "¡Claro! Hasta estoy tratando de hacer que TK admita que se clonó"- Takaishi solo se puso a reír pero después preguntó.

- "¿Está lista Caro?"

- "Con la emoción de los bebés, los niños se durmieron tarde, así que aún no se levantan"

- "¿En serio?"- dijo Davis- "¿Ni siquiera Ködai?"

- "No he escuchado ni pío desde que me levanté"

- "En ese caso mejor la despierto. Anya lleva toda la mañana preguntándome por Caro"

- "Adelante, pasa"

- "Gracias"

TK y Kari fueron al cuarto de Ködai, pero al abrirlo no encontraron a nadie. Las camas estaban deshechas, pero vacías. Tampoco había rastro de los digimon.

- "¿Caro? ¿Hija? Soy yo, vamos a ver a tus hermanos"- llamó TK agachándose para ver debajo de la cama

- "¿Ködai? Vamos hijo, no es hora de jugar a las escondidillas"- dijo Kari

- "¿Patamon? ¿Gatomon?"

Revisaron la recámara, pero no encontraron nada.

- "¿Dónde están?"- preguntó TK

- "No entiendo qué pasa"- dijo Kari poniéndose pálida

- "¿Kari?"- Davis llamó a la puerta con el auricular del videófono en la mano- "Es Tai... dice que no encuentran a Teki y a Sara en ningún lado"

- "¡Ködai y Caro tampoco están!"- exclamó TK

- "¿Qué?"

- "Tampoco los digimon"

- "Amigos..."- TK señaló la pequeña láptop que Ködai tenía sobre su escritorio- "Miren eso..."

Kari notó que la láptop estaba brillando, como si estuviera encendida. Levantó su tapa y fue entonces cuando vio algo en la pantalla que hizo que los 3 adultos se paralizaran.

_Era una puerta al digimundo... y estaba abierta._

_CONTINUARÁ._

_Preguntita: ¿Pueden adivinar de dónde saqué los nombres para los gemelos Takaishi? Como pista diré que no tiene nada que ver con Frontier ni con Pokémon. Al que adivine le escribiré un fic ;)._


	11. Me convertí en el Pasado

**Capítulo 11: Me convertí en el pasado**

A las 9 de la mañana de un sábado, el sol comienza a calentar una pequeña habitación blanca. A través de su única ventana, parcialmente cubierta por unas cortinas azuladas, se puede apreciar el cielo matutino de Odaiba, cuyos tintes rosados son lentamente sustituidos por el azul celeste a medida que el sol va subiendo. Es una vista muy hermosa, pero no tanto para la mujer que descansa en la enorme cama blanca de esta habitación. 

Ella está muy cansada, ya que la noche anterior significó mucho esfuerzo... pero no en vano. La mirada castaña de esta mujer se desvía de la ventana y se posa en el bultito que descansa entre sus brazos. Un bebé de solo unas horas de vida duerme profundamente a su lado, arrullado con los latidos del corazón de su mamá. Es un niño muy pequeñito... la dama nota que pesa menos que lo que pesaba su hija cuando nació, tiene el cabello rubio y fino y una expresión de calma es evidente en su rostro ligeramente sonrosado. La madre no está segura del nombre del niño... ya que podría estar confundiéndolo con su hermanito, quien duerme en una cunita al lado de la cama. Ambos niños son como dos gotas de agua, es casi imposible diferenciarlos... a excepción del pequeñísimo lunar rojo que el niño de brazos tiene justo detrás de la oreja izquierda y que su madre advierte, no presenta su hermano. Al revisar la muñeca izquierda del bebé aparece un brazalete con el nombre _Takeshi__ Takaishi_ escrito en tinta negra. _"Conque tú eres Takeshi"_ piensa la madre acariciando la mejilla del niño con su dedo _"No puedo esperar a ver cómo es tu mirada"_.

El otro niño, Koji, emite un ligero chillido... es probable que ya tenga hambre. Inmediatamente, Takeshi emite el mismo sonido, como si estuviera respondiendo a su hermano. La madre también está hambrienta, ya que no ha comido desde que inició el trabajo de parto. Aún aturdida por todo lo que ha pasado, ella recuerda lo que pasó cuando se le rompió la fuente: Estaba sentada en el comedor de su casa, esperando a que su esposo y su hija terminaran la cena. Ella deseaba ayudarles, pero su familia le había recordado las palabras del médico, quien decía que no era bueno para alguien con un embarazo tan avanzado (y múltiple) que hiciera mucho esfuerzo. Anya pensaba que exageraban, ya que faltaban todavía 2 semanas para el parto y ella era de embarazos prolongados, siendo el primero de casi 10 meses, por lo que le tuvieron que inducir el parto. Lo que sí había notado era que desde hacía un par de días había comenzado a sentir unas ligeras contracciones, pero no les había dado importancia, ya que también las presentó con Caro.

En cuanto Takeru y Caro se sentaron a la mesa, Anya sintió un dolor un poco más fuerte, como cuando estaba indigesta. Pero esto no era una indigestión, descubrió, cuando sintió líquido correr entre las piernas. "Takeru", susurró entonces, "Ya es hora". Caro no entendió muy bien, pero su esposo parece que sí, ya que se levantó inmediatamente, sin pronunciar ni media palabra, y fue a su recámara por la maleta que habían preparado un par de semanas antes. Mientras tanto, ella llamó por teléfono al Café V-yomon e informó a su amigo Daisuke que el parto de había adelantado, y que necesitarían la camioneta de repartos para ir al hospital. Por órden de su padre, Caro fue a su recámara a ponerse la pijama y a guardar en una mochila una muda de ropa. Diez minutos después, la camioneta estaba estacionada frente al edificio de departamentos y con la ayuda de su esposo y de Davis, Anya subió al vehículo. Durante el trayecto, Anya comenzó a sentir fuertes dolores y aunque trató de disimularlo para no asustar a su hija, no le fue del todo fácil y efectivo. Hicieron una breve parada en el café V-yomon para que Caro entrara al departamento de los Motomiya, donde pasaría la noche, y entonces fueron directamente al hospital.

Anya no recuerda claramente lo que pasó después... solo que la llevaron a un cuarto, donde esperó un par de horas acompañada de su esposo y de Daisuke. Luego la llevaron a la Sala de Partos, donde dió a luz a Takeshi luego de mucho esfuerzo y con el apoyo de su esposo. Entre el cansancio logró ver al pequeño bebé por unos instantes, ya que nuevas contracciones la hicieron concentrarse en el nacimiento del segundo bebé, a quien tenía planeado llamar Koji. Pero el corazón del niño dejó de escucharse en la maquinaria de la sala, por lo que pidieron a Takeru que autorizara una cesárea, ya que el bebé corría peligro. Ella logró ver por un instante la mirada horrorizada de su esposo, quien se acercó para decirle "Hay un problema con el bebé... necesito autorizar una cesárea". Anya asintió lentamente e inmediatamente la llevaron al quirófano, donde finalmente nació Koji. Entre el médico, las enfermeras y su esposo logró visualizar a un bebé más pequeño que el primero y muy pálido. No le dejaron verlo de cerca y se lo llevaron, argumentando que tenía que estar en observación por unas horas. Entre el cansancio y la impresión de todo lo que había pasado, Anya finalmente se quedó dormida.

Al despertar, se encontró en la habitación blanca. Su mirada se acostumbró poco a poco a la luz y entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Era su esposo, quien la veía con una enorme sonrisa. Algo le susurró y luego le acercó un bulto que tenía en los brazos. "Es Takeshi", murmuró Takeru mientras acomodaba al niño entre sus brazos. Ella sintió la misma emoción que había sentido casi 10 años antes, cuando nació Caro. Y también observó la mirada alegre y llena de esperanza de su esposo. "¿Dónde está Koji?", preguntó preocupada, "Él está bien... lo traerán en un par de horas. Se le bajó la presión y por eso no podía nacer por su cuenta". Anya entonces le pidió a Takeru que trajera a Caro, quería verla y enseñarle los bebés. Él asintió y se retiró, prometiendo regresar lo más pronto posible. Media hora después le trajeron a Koji, quien estaba profundamente dormido en su cuna. 

De eso, han pasado 2 horas. ¿Qué pasa con Takeru? La casa de los Motomiya no queda lejos, ya debería estar aquí con Caro. Takeshi bosteza y abre momentáneamente uno de sus ojos, el cual es del mismo tono celeste de su hermana. El teléfono celular que está encima del buró suena entonces y ella lo toma con el brazo que tiene libre.

- "¿Hola?"

_- "Anya... soy yo"_

- "Takeru... ¿Dónde estás? Ya trajeron a Koji..."

_- "¿Está bien?"_

- "Sí... está muy bien. ¿Está Caro por ahí?"

_- "Anya..."_

- "¿Qué pasa Takeru? ¿Por qué tienes ese tono de voz?"

_- "Quiero que estés tranquila..."_

- "¿Por qué? ¡Takeru! ¿Qué pasa?"

_- "Es Caro... desapareció..."_

Y el único sonido que se escucha entonces es el de un teléfono celular estrellándose en el piso blanco del hospital....

_______________________________________________________

- "¿TK? ¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Kari a su amigo, quien estaba todo pálido al colger el videófono.- "¿Cómo está Anya?"

- "¿Cómo crees que esté?"- exclamo muy alarmado- "¡Se puso muy mal!"

- "No debiste decirle"- comentó Kari suspirando- "No ahora..."

- "Se habría enterado tarde o temprano..."

- "Eso sí... pero para ese entonces tendremos a los niños de vuelta"- Kari está pálida y tiene la mirada vidriosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, aunque trataba de conservar las esperanzas- "Davis está buscando los Digivices e iremos al Digimundo por ellos. Si ellos pudieron entrar al Digimundo, la puerta debe estar abierta"

- "¡Hikari!"- exclamó Davis entrando a la recámara de Kodai- "¡No están!"

- "¿Qué dices?"

- "¡Los Digivices! ¡Busqué en la caja de seguridad como siempre y no están ahí!"

- "¿Ya buscaste en los cajones?"- preguntó Kari alarmada- "¿Y En el armario?"

- "Ya desbaraté toda nuestra recámara buscándolos, Kari... ¡y no están!"

- "Pero...  ¡¿Cómo es posible?!"- dijo Kari comenzando a llorar finalmente.

- "Tranquila cariño"- murmuró Davis abrazando a su esposa- "Vamos a casa de TK entonces por su digivice"

- "No está"- dijo el aludido secamente

- "¿Cómo dices? ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo has buscado!"

- "No es necesario... aunque fuera a casa a buscarlo no lo encontraría. Debe haber desaparecido al igual que los suyos y los de Tai y Sora como nos dijeron"

- "¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo es posible que hayan desaparecido?"

- "Lo que sea que se haya llevado a los niños al Digimundo se cercioró de que nosotros no pudiéramos ir tras ellos..."

- "¡No es posible!"- dijo Kari alarmada- "¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?"

Todos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, tratando de entender lo que pasaba. De pronto, el videófono de la sala comenzó a timbrar.

- "Iré a contestar"- susurró Davis saliendo de la recámara. Kari estaba llorando de manera desconsolada y abrazó a su mejor amigo, intentando buscar consuelo.

- "Tranquila Kari... aunque no estén los digivices veremos la forma de ir por los niños... sólo hay que ser pacientes"

- "¿Cómo esperas que sea paciente si mi niño de 6 años está perdido en el Digimundo? ¿Qué no entiendes?"

- "No digas eso Kari... claro que te entiendo. Mi hija de 9 también está ahí... y por alguna razón siento que no están completamente solos. Entre todos se cuidarán... del mismo modo que hicimos nosotros en ese entonces"

- "Pero..."

- "Tranquila Kari"- dijo Davis entrando a la recámara con la mirada llorosa, pero tratando de agarrar valor- "Ködai estará bien... su hermano lo cuidará"

- "¿Qué dices?"

- "Era Akiko..."- respondió Motomiya señalando al videófono- "Denis también desapareció..."

_______________________________________________________

En un claro de una frondosa selva, rodeado por enormes árboles cubiertos de flores y follaje tropical, un niño de aproximadamente 11 años de edad estaba durmiendo. Colocado boca arriba, era fácil ver como la respiración del chico hacía subir y bajar su pecho, cubierto por una camiseta azul oscuro y decorada con unas estrellas anaranjadas en las mangas. Completando el atuendo estaban unos pantalones cortos marrones, guantes blancos, unos zapatos tenis anaranjados y una banda azul que sostenía tanto al desordenado y enmarañado cabello castaño del niño como a un par de anteojos redondos de aviador . De pronto, una vocecita interrumpió el silencio de la jungla.

- "_Tai... Tai... ¡Despierta!"_- la voz provenía de una criatura rosada de largas orejas y ojos rojizos que estaba sentada sobre el estómago del chico- _"¡Vamos Tai!"_

Un pequeño salto de la criatura fue suficiente para que el niño despertara. De sus labios salió un gruñido cansado y lentamente abrió los ojos, de color avellana. Cuando finalmente enfocó la vista, el niño percibió algo rosado encima de él, por lo que levantó un poco el cuello para examinarlo.

_- "¡Despertaste Tai! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien!"_- al ver a la criatura parlante, la primera impresión del niño fue proferir un grito y arrastarse hacia atrás alarmado

- "¿Qué esta cosa?"- murmuró asustado- "¡Debo estar soñando!"

- "¡Qué gusto me da verte Tai!"- exclamó la criatura acercándose al niño hasta quedar justo enfrente- "¡Soy Koromon!"

El niño observó a la alegre criatura, quien brincó hasta quedar acomodada en sus brazos- "¿Koromon?"- murmuró y de pronto sus ojos adquirieron brillo- "¡Es cierto! ¡Eres Koromon! ¡No te recordaba! ¡La última vez que te vi era muy pequeño!"

- "¡Te he estado esperando Tai!"- volvió a exclamar Koromon muy emocionado.

- "¿Un momento? ¿Cómo me llamaste?"

- "¡Tai! ¡Tai!"- dijo Koromon

- "¿Tai? Ese no es mi nombre... yo soy Teki"

Pero Koromon no pareció importarle ya que saltó de los brazos del chico y comenzó a gritar "¡Tai! ¡Tai!" muy emocionado. Teki suspiró y estaba a punto de corregir de nuevo al Digimon cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

- "¿Teki?"- el de pelos alborotados se dió la vuelta para toparse con un chico algo mayor que él.

- "¿Mik?"- el chico Izumi, de 14 años de edad, observa con curiosidad la indumentaria de su compañero a través de sus ojos negros. Se pasó la mano por el cabello castaño y examinó una vez más con extrañeza que estaba cubierta por un guante amarillo. También vestía una camisa anaranjada, unos pantalones largos marrones y zapatos negros.- "¿Sabes qué pasa aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?"

- "No lo sé Teki... pero lo sospecho..."- susurró el muchacho señalando a otra criaturita rosada que estaba parada al lado de los pies de Mik

- "¡_No te preocupes Izzy! Yo te protegeré_"- dijo con seguridad

- "Yo no soy Izzy, Motimon, ya te lo dije"- murmuró el joven.

- "¿También te dice mal?"- preguntó Teki obviamente sabiendo la respuesta- "Koromon no deja de decirme Tai y no  hay forma de que entienda que soy Teki"

- "Esto es muy extraño"- comentó Mik mientras inspeccionaba el lugar

- "Dijiste que sospechabas algo Mik..."

- "Al ver a los Digimon y este extraño sitio... me da la impresión de que estamos en el Digimundo"- dijo Mik no muy seguro. ¡Era una tontería! Su padre había intentado abrir la puerta a esta dimensión por años sin éxito alguno. ¿Cómo era posible que de pronto despertar ahí?

- "¡¿EL DIGIMUNDO?!"- exclamó Teki mientras sus castaños ojos se abrían de la emoción. Recuerden que Teki siempre había sido un fanático de las historias sobre el Digimundo, cortesía de su padre, por lo que el estar en el lugar donde se desarrollaban los cuentos era como un sueño para él- "¡Genial! ¿Y en qué parte del Digimundo estamos?"

Antes de que Mik pudiera responder, el menor corrió hacia un enorme árbol y comenzó a treparlo.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo Teki?"

- "Quiero ver al Digimundo desde lo alto... a lo mejor puedo reconocer donde estamos"

Koromon siguió a Teki hasta la copa del mismo, donde se encaramó al lado del humano.

- "¡Genial!"- gritó Teki- "¡El mar nos rodea! ¡Es una isla! ¡Debe ser la Isla File!"

- "¿Ves algo más Teki?"- gritó Mik desde el suelo

- "Deja veo"- el niñó rozó su mano con su pantalón y descubrió que un objeto pesado estaba guardado en su bolsillo. Al meter la mano descubrió que era un telescopio en miniatura como el que tenía su padre en su oficina, y con el que había jugado tantas veces cuando lo visitaba en el trabajo. Haciendo uso de él descubrió que- "Hay una montaña enorme en el centro... ¿Será el Monte Mugen que decía papá?"

Pero lo que Teki no alcanzó a ver por estar distraído admirando la isla, era que un enorme insecto rojo volaba amenazadoramente hacia él.

- "¡Tai cuidado!"- gritó Koromon, llamando la atención del niño. Teki se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque del bicho, pero este se dio la vuelta para reiniciar su ataque, el cual fue detenido por unas burbujas rosadas de Koromon. El niño bajó rápidamente del árbol con el digimon en sus brazos.

- "¡No seas tonto Koromon! ¡Te puedes lastimar!"

- "¡Mi deber es protegerte Tai!"

- "Koromon... yo no soy Tai..."

- "¡Luego discuten! ¡Tenemos que escapar!"- chilló Motimon señalando al digimon, llamado Kuwagamon, quien volaba bajo para atacar a los dos chicos y a sus digimon.- "Síganme!"

Mik, Teki y Koromon corriendo a toda velocidad a través de la jungla y tratando de seguir el rastro de Motimon, quien se detuvo frente a un árbol- "¡Es aquí!"

El digimon se introdujo a toda velocidad en el tronco del mismo, atravesándolo como si fuera aire. Los dos chicos dudaron.

- "¿Es posible eso?"- murmuró Teki viendo el árbol. Pero Mik, siendo más impulsivo que su amigo, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el tronco, atravesándolo con facilidad.  Una vez en el interior, ambos chicos guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban el aleteo de Kuwagamon rodeando al árbol. En pocos segundos desapareció el sonido, indicando que Kuwagamon ya se había marchado.

- "Ya pueden salir"- una voz de chica muy familiar para Teki se escuchó. Al salir del tronco se toparon con una joven de 16 años con el cabello rojizo y lacio hasta los hombros. Vestía pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta amarilla de tirantes, guantes y zapatos tenis rojos. Un casco azulado cubría la cabeza de la chica, cuyos ojos grises inspeccionaron a los dos muchachos- "Buena vestimenta... es tan Siglo XX"

- "¡Mira quien habla Sara!"- murmuró Teki- "¿No te has visto en un espejo?"

- "La verdad no he podido"- dijo ella pasando la mano por el cabello alborotado de su hermano- "¡Era una broma Teki!"

- "_Yo creo que te ves bonita Sora_"- susurró una nueva criatura rosada, que parecía una flor. Sus ojos azules miraron entonces a los dos chicos- "Hola, yo soy Yokomon"

- "Eso ya lo sabíamos"- dijo Mik saliendo del tronco y mirando a Teki- "Si esto es el Digimundo, tenemos que buscar refugio... no sabemos con que nos podemos encontrar"

- "¿El Digimundo? ¿En serio?"- susurró Sara sorprendida

- "La Isla File... donde llegaron nuestros papás"- dijo Teki orgulloso y señalando hacia arriba- "La vi desde un árbol"

Sara iba a comentar algo, cuando su atención se dirigió a una criatura blanca y con orejas largas que lucía una enorme dentadura y unos brillantes ojos negros. Esta salió de unos arbustos dando brinquitos y se detuvo por unos instantes para murmurar.

- _"¡Es por aquí! ¡TK!"_- al instante salió de los arbustos una niña de 9 años de edad con el cabello castaño claro que le llegaba la mitad del cuello y que tenía peinado en dos coletas bajas. Vestía una camiseta verde oscuro, cuyas mangas largas eran de un tono de verde más pálido, una falda-short marrón y tenis verdes. Un sombrero de pescador de color verde oscuro y una mochila azul completaban el atuendo de la niña, cuyos ojos azules miraron a la criatura con enfado.

- "¡Ya te oí Tokomon! ¡Y no me digas TK! ¿Qué no ves que soy niña?"

- "¿Caro?"- exclamó Teki viendo a la chica

- "¿Fiori?"- agregó Mik- "¿Tú también?"

El castaño se refería a una chica de 14 años que apareció detrás de Caro. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio y peinado con dos broches verdes. Vestía una falda larga de mezclilla oscura, una blusa verde sin mangas, zapatos cafés y guantes del mismo color. Una criatura anaranjada con un cuerno oscuro en la frente descansaba en sus brazos.

- "Sí Mik... yo también"- murmuró la chica señalando a su Digimon

- "Hola..."- dijo con timidez el aludido- "Yo soy Tsunomon"

- "No sé por qué..."- murmuró Teki- "Pero todo esto se me hace muy familiar"

- "Yo también siento lo mismo Teki"- comentó Caro tomando a Tokomon en sus brazos

De pronto, algo se movió en unos arbustos que estaban a unos metros de los chicos.

- "¿Qué es eso?"- susurró Sara

- "¿Será Kuwagamon?"- pero de los arbustos no salió un enorme insecto rojo... sino un joven mayor que los demás vestido con unos pantalones largos de color gris oscuro, una camiseta gris claro y un chaleco abierto blanco de tela. También traía zapatos rojos, una enorme mochila y unos anteojos que estaban acomodados en el bolsillo del chico el lugar de estar sobre sus ojos. Finalmente, una criatura morada estaba fuertemente aferrada al brazo de...

- "¡Joey!"- exclamó Sara

- _"¡No tengas miedo Joe! ¡Soy tu amigo!"_- murmuró la criatura morada, que parecía una foca.

- "¡Yo NO te tengo miedo!"- exclamó el chico de mal humor- "¡Y mi nombre es JOEY... Joe es mi papá, ¿entiendes?"

Una vez que Joey se incorporó al grupo, los chicos comenzaron a hacer planes.

- "No entiendo que está pasando"- murmuró Joey- "¿Acaso esto es una pesadilla común o qué?"

- "Yo no creo que esto sea un sueño Joey"- comentó Mik mirando a su alrededor- "Todo parece muy real... aunque no entiendo como es que llegamos aquí"

- "Yo recuerdo que me fui a dormir anoche"- dijo Fiori en voz baja- "Y cuando desperté, _¡Accidenti!_, estaba en en este lugar con Tsunomon"

- "No puedo estar aquí"- dijo Caro con tristeza- "Yo debería estar en casa... papá me iba a llevar a conocer a mis hermanos"

- "¿Ya nacieron?"- dijo Teki con alegría- "¡Felicidades Caro!"

- "¿Por qué no lo sabía?"- dijo Fiori- "Tengo primos nuevos y ni en cuenta"

- "Creo que papá iba a esperar a que amaneciera para decirle a tu papá... Nacieron anoche... sólo lo sabía el Señor Motomiya"

- "Bueno... supongo que todos nos fuimos a la cama anoche y despertamos en el Digimundo"- razonó Mik

- "¿Digimundo? ¿Estás seguro Mik?"- preguntó Fiori

- "¡Claro!"- dijo Teki- "Les digo que vi todo en un árbol... ¡Esta es la Isla File!"

- "¿Pero por qué estamos aquí?"- preguntó Joey y luego miró de reojo a los digimon que miraban a los chicos un poco atrás- "¿Y por qué no nos recuerdan? No puedo hacer que Bukamon me recuerde... él solo habla de mi padre... es como si jamás hubiera vivido conmigo"

- "¿Seremos los únicos aquí?"- esta vez fue Fiori la que habló

- "No lo sé..."- dijo Mik- "Eso espero porque si no... significaría que..."

Y en ese momento, por ironía o como ustedes quieran llamarle, se escuchó el grito de una pequeña a lo lejos.

- "¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Mik!"

- "¡Esa es Lilly!"- exclamó Mik corriendo sin pensar hacia donde provenían los gritos. No tardó en encontrar a su hermanita, vestida con un sencillo vestido rosa con flecos en las mangas y en el ruedo y con un sombrero de vaquera rosado cubriendo sus rizos rojizos. Los ojos miel de la pequeña estaban llenos de lágrimas y mostraban miedo.

- "¡Mik!"- la chiquilla abrazó a su hermano- "¡No dejes que me coma!"

- "¿Qué cosa Lilly?"- en eso miró a la criatura verde que estaba al lado de la niña- "¿Tanemon?"

- "¡No! ¡Ese Bicho Grande y Feo!"- exclamó señalando al Kuwagamon que estaba preparándose para atacar a los hermanos Izumi.

- "¡Mik! ¡Corre!"- gritó Fiori. El chico se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió con su hermana en brazos hacia sus amigos, quienes también escaparon de Kuwagamon.

- "¡Corran! ¡Está muy cerca!"

- "¡Y yo que esperaba tener un tranquilo sábado!"

- "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento nos vamos a encontrar en un callejón sin salida?"

Y dicho y hecho, los niños pronto se encontraron sin manera de escapar. Un peñón detuvo su camino y no les quedaba de otra más que arrojarse al mar o detener a Kuwagamon

- "¡A ver cuando vuelves a abrir la boca Caro!"

___________________________________________

Jin Kamiya no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Su mamá estaba llorando en el sillón. Su papá deambulaba de un lado al otro del pasillo tirándose del pelo. Y ella estaba muriéndose de hambre y en pijama. Sabía que algo andaba mal cuando despertó y no olió el café que mami tomaba en las mañanas. Cuando no escuchó el estéreo de Sara tocando canciones de amor que Teki consideraba cursis. Cuando no vio a su hermano entrar a su recámara bostezando para llevarla al comedor a desayunar. Sí, algo andaba muy mal.

Teki y Sara habían desaparecido y Jin no lo entendía. ¡Teki le había contado un cuento en la noche!, ¿Cómo era posible que no estuviera en su cama en la mañana? Si ella lo había visto meterse en ella y taparse con el cobertor desde la camita de abajo como todas las noches, después de que mamá les daba su beso. Y todavía antes de quedarse dormida había escuchado la voz de Sara desde la cocina, platicando con papá. ¿Y dónde estaban Agumon y Biyomon?

- "¿Hola?"- la nena escuchó la voz de su papá hablando al videófono- "¿Cómo que no están? ¿Y el de Takeru? ¿Tampoco?"

- "¿Qué sucede Tai?"

- "Es Kari... tampoco encontró su digivice"

- "¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?!"- susurró mamá mientras derramaba más lágrimas. Pero papá no respondió inmediatamente, ya que seguía hablando con la Tía Kari.

- "Kari... tranquila... sí, lo sé... mira, sospechamos que estan en el Digimundo, ¿no?. Sí, la computadora de Teki y la laptop de Sara estaban encendidas esta mañana... ¿Has hablado con Izzy? ¿No? Mira, lo voy a llamar ahora... veremos si él sabe algo.... sí... bien... tú habla con Ken y Miyako. Tenemos que reunirnos... porque creo que en esto no estamos solos..."

Entre el miedo que sentía Jin... había algo que la tranquilizaba. Si su primos y Caro también habían desaparecido, era posible que estuvieran juntos y se ayudarían en el Digimundo, tal como los cuentos de Teki.

Sí, solo era cuestión de esperar a que entre amigos se resolviera todo

__________________________________________

Caro aún no podía creer como habían escapado de Kuwagamon. El monstruo parecía a punto de atacarlos cuando los Digimon salieron en su defensa. Intentaron detenerlos, ya que estaban muy pequeños para poder detener al insecto, pero fue entonces cuando sus digivices brillaron y los digimon evolucionaron. Ahora tenía a Patamon a su lado, pero aún así, éste no recordaba quien era ella.

Los 7 chicos y los digimon estaban en la playa, a donde habían llegado después de caer por el peñón luego del último ataque de Kuwagamon. Afortunadamente, Gomamon había salido al rescate con su _marcha de peces_, creando una balsa que los había salvado y llevado a la playa. Ahí habían encontrado unas casetas telefónicas y aunque la mayoría intentó llamar a casa, por alguna razón Caro sabía que eso no funcionaría. Y tenía razón.

La pequeña examinó su digivice... mejor dicho, el digivice de su papá. Era distinto al de sus amigos, ya que era más grande y redondo, además de que era verde y blanco a diferencia del azulado de los demás. Lo había reconocido en cuanto lo vio colgando de su mochila... las mismas raspaduras producto de las aventuras de su papá, el mismo botón despintado... y la misma calcomanía de una estrella que ella le había pegado en la parte trasera cuando su papá se lo mostró por primera vez. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera el digivice con ella? Su padre guardaba el aparatito con mucho cariño en un lugar secreto... era imposible que saliera de ahí por sí mismo, ¿verdad? 

- "Patamon... ¿Por qué crees que mi digivice es distinto al de los demás?"- murmuró Caro al pequeño volador que dormitaba a su lado.

- "¿Diferente? Yo no lo veo así, TK"- Caro ignoró el nombre pero aún así preguntó.

- "¿De qué hablas? ¡Es verde!"

- "Yo lo veo azul"

- "Necesitas que te revisen la vista Patamon... este digivice es verde..."

- "Si tú dices..."

Todos los chicos se veían cansados a pesar de que se acababan de levantar. Joey examinaba el contenido de su bolsa, la cual estaba llena de víveres. Caro pensó en revisar su mochila... pero desistió ya que no le interesaba comer un dulce por el momento (Aunque era extraño que supiera que tenía dulces... si nunca la había abierto). Sara y Teki platicaban, ella se veía preocupada, pero su amigo muy contento y emocionado. Fiori daba un paseo a la orilla del mar y Mik miraba al horizonte, con Lilly durmiendo en su regazo. 

- "Estoy preocupada Patamon"- suspiró

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Por mamá... se va a poner triste porque no iré a ver a mis hermanos..."

- "¿Hermanos? yo pensé que tu único hermano era Matt"- el digimon señaló a la chica que paseaba en la playa.

- "No es mi hermano... es... olvídalo..."- pero a la niña Takaishi le comenzaba a desesperar el que Patamon no supiera nada de ella o de su prima. Que las confundieran con un niño... es cierto que durante un tiempo ella había deseado parecerse a uno, pero eso quedaba en el pasado

_"Seré una marimacho pero creo que sigo pareciendo niña... ¿o no?"_

- "¿¡POR DIOS QUÉ ES ESTO!?"- un grito de Fiori puso en alerta a Caro, quien corrió hacia su prima, seguida por Mik y Teki.

- "¿Qué pasa Fiori?"- preguntó Caro- "¿Estás bien?"

- "¡No, no lo estoy!"- dijo asustada- "¿Cuándo me convertí en chico?"

- "¿De qué hablas Fiori? Yo te veo como una chica..."- murmuró Mik

- "¡Entonces explica eso!"

Fiori señaló un charco de agua que brillaba gracias a la luz del sol. En ella, Caro pudo distinguir su reflejo... aunque se veía extraño, muy extraño. 

- "¿Qué es esto?"- murmuró acercándose para verlo mejor. Y fue así como vio reflejado en lugar de una niña castaña a un pequeño rubio y ligeramente regordete que lucía un sombrero verde muy extraño y cuyos ojos tenían el mismo tono que los de ella.- "¡Pero si es un niño! ¡Mi reflejo es un niño!"

- "¿Lo ves?"

- "Pero no es cualquier niño Fiori..."- susurró Caro atemorizada y sorprendida- "_Es... ¡Es mi papá!"_

________________________

_Capítulo breve, lo sé. Pero tenía que cortarlo aquí para poder iniciar con las aventuras formalmente en el próximo. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué fue de Kodai y Denis? ¿Qué harán los elegidos ahora que sus niños desaparecieron? Todo eso en el próximo capítulo ^^._

_Por cierto, hoy es 24 de Diciembre del 2002, así que este capítulo es mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes. Solo me resta desearles mucha paz y alegría tanto en estas fiestas como en el próximo año. ¡Muchísmas felicidades!_

_¡Feliz Navidad! ^^_

_¡Nos vemos el año que entra!_

_Lara. _


	12. Historia Digital

(14 de enero). ¡No hay nada como escribir fic cortitos para recuperar la inspiración! Y sí, aunque suene cursi, no hay nada como reencontrarse con los amigos para subir el ánimo ^^. Pero eso no viene al caso ahora. Creo que ya estoy saliendo de mi "depresión de escritora" y estoy lista para continuar con este fic. Espero que se resuelvan muchas de sus dudas con respecto al capítulo anterior.

Por cierto... respecto al micro concurso de los gemelitos, tengo a una ganadora, **Arcanine**. Los nombres de los bebés los tomé de un programa de los 60 (que veían mis primos mayores) que se llamaba "La Señorita Cometa", una serie de acción en vivo japonesa. Nunca la he visto, pero supongo que es una mezcla entre la Niñera y Mi Bella Genio, ya que trata de una joven con poderes mágicos que entra a trabajar a una casa. Cuando se porta mal su "jefe" le pinta cosas en la cara (como el Jigglypuff de Pokémon cuando se le duerme el público). Tiene una mascota dragón llamada Chibigón y sus niños (a los que cuida) eran Koji y Takeshi. Así que "Arcanine", te debo un fic ^^ (Cui).

**Capítulo 12: Historia Digital**

- "¡Esto es una locura!"- exclamó Joey mientras examinaba su reflejo en el agua, que mostraba a un chico parecido a él pero mucho menor. Desde el grito de Fiori y la extraña afirmación de Caro, los 7 chicos habían pasado varios minutos observando sus reflejos.

- "¿Ven? ¡No estaba bromeando!"- exclamó Fiori, mirando fijamente los ojos azules del chico rubio que estaba en su reflejo- "¡No puedo creer que este sea mi papá!"

- "¡Mi mami era muy bonita!"- exclamó Lilly observando con una enorme sonrisa a la chica de su reflejo.

- "¿Qué significará esto?"- murmuró Mik con el ceño fruncido, al igual que el chico pelirrojo que lo miraba desde el agua.

- "No lo sé"- dijo Teki pasando su mano por el charco de agua, desvaneciendo la imagen de un chico muy parecido a él, pero cuyos ojos tenían otra expresión.

- "Oye Tai... ¿Por qué miras tu reflejo de ese modo?"- preguntó Agumon confundido.

- "¿Qué nunca lo habían visto?"- agregó Gomamon mirando su reflejo y tratando de entender lo que pasaba. 

- "Es que esos no somos nosotros"- dijo Caro acercándose al reflejo para estudiarlo con detalle. Era increíble ver como el niño del agua imitaba a la perfección sus movimientos y gestos. 

- "¿Cómo? ¿Acaso los reflejos son distintos a nosotros?"- dijo Patamon contemplándose desde la cabeza de la niña- "¿Ese no soy yo?"

- "Sí eres tú... somos nosotros los que cambiamos"

- "¡Ya me confundí!"- dijo Piyomon alejándose un poco. Sara se apartó del agua y se sentó en la cálida arena.

- "Yo también... y me está dando un terrible dolor de cabeza"

- "Debe ser el cansancio"- murmuró Joey acercándose a su amiga y sentándose a su lado- "Hace mucho calor y este día no ha sido precisamente muy tranquilo"

- "Además de que no hemos desayunado"- dijo Teki frotándose el estómago- "¡ Me muero de hambre!"

- "Yo también estoy cansado..."- añadió Mik. Lilly comenzó a lloriquear quedamente y a llamar a su madre.

- "Quiero a mi mamá... la extraño..."- dijo entre sollozos. Fiori la tomó entre sus brazos y le murmuró.

- "Todos extrañamos a nuestros papás nena, pero no te preocupes. Buscaremos la forma de regresar con ellos"

- "Por lo pronto creo que lo mejor será ir a un lugar más fresco"- propuso Teki mientras estiraba los brazos- "Así podremos pensar bien..."

- "Buena idea, vámonos"

Los 7 chicos y sus digimon comenzaron a alejarse de la playa y sus cristalinas aguas para adentrarse en el interior del bosque. De pronto, escucharon unos fuertes pasos a sus espaldas y se giraron para toparse con...

- "¿Qué es esa cosa?"- preguntó Sara angustiada mientras señalaba a un monstruo que salía del mar y se acercaba amenazadoramente. Los Digimon se pusieron en alerta y listos para defender a los niños. Teki reconoció al instante al monstruo.

- "Papá me ha contado de él... ¡Es un Shellmon!"- la criatura que parecía un monstruo rosado con una concha de caracol encima estiró sus patas llenas de ventosas para lastimar a los pequeños. Todos empezaron a correr en todas direcciones.

- "¡Corran!"- gritó alguien. Shellmon atacó a los digimon, quienes no pudieron detener a la fiera por el cansancio y el hambre.

- "¡Vamos Agumon!"- gritó Caro de pronto- "¡Tienes que detenerlo!"

- "¿Por qué él?"- le preguntó Teki con curiosidad. La niña adoptó una expresión sorprendida.

- "No lo sé... pero según yo él puede detenerlo..."

- "¡Estoy cansado Tai!"- chilló Agumon mientras caía de bruces en el suelo luego de un ataque de la fiera- "Perdóname"

- "Es porque él no comió"- dijo de pronto Teki- "Tal como dijo..."

Pero un potente chorro de agua interrumpió a los niños y los empujó con fuerza. Teki salió disparado por el golpe y se estrelló contra una pared de roca. Caro corría lo más rápido que podía para evitar ser golpeada.

- _"¿Qué quiso decir Teki?"- _pensó- "_¿Será que él también siente que hemos estado aquí antes?_"

La niña siguió corriendo a toda velocidad y no se percató de como todo a su alrededor comenzó a volverse blanco y borroso hasta encontrarse corriendo en la nada, misma que duró solo unos instantes ya que de pronto comenzó a dibujarse un paisaje a su alrededor muy distinto a la playa donde estaba. Sin percatarse de estos cambios, Caro siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces en el suelo.

- "¡Ay! ¡Me lastimaste!"- el "algo" con el que Caro había tropezado se quejó. La chica se puso de pie, se sacudió la verde vestimenta y se acomodó el gorro.

- "Perdona... es que me estaban persi... ¿Ködai?"- la niña miró sorprendida al pequeño con el que había tropezado. Un niño de aproximadamente 6 años de edad con el cabello lacio y los ojos castaño-rojizos. Vestía unos shorts rojos, una camiseta amarilla y tenis azules. Un paliacate rojo anudado al estilo de los "Niños Exploradores" (Boy Scouts) decoraba su cuello. 

- "¿Caro? ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!"- dijo el pequeño abrazando a su amiga- "¡Cuando desperté y vi que no estabas me preocupé mucho!"

- "Tranquilo Ködai, ya que no estamos solos. Los demás están aquí..."- Caro miró a su alrededor y notó sorprendida que ahora estaba en un bosque- "¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?"

- "No lo sé... tampoco lo sabe Denis"

- "¿Denis?"

- "Ahí está"- señaló el pequeño a un adolescente de 16 años, con el cabello y los ojos castaño oscuros, que vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta negra y una curiosa chamarra azul con motivos parecidos a las llamas de fuego. Unos anteojos redondos como los de Teki adornaban su cabeza. El joven estaba examinando una destartalada máquina expendedora de refrescos- "Cuando desperté, él estaba aquí también"

Davis golpeó con fuerza a la máquina, la cual se abrió de pronto y dejó a salir a una docena de criaturas pequeñas, verdes y viscosas, parecidas a las babosas. Estas criaturas de ojos saltones se lanzaron encima de Denis, quien cayó de sentón al suelo, y bailaron a su alrededor por unos instantes antes de marcharse entre unos arbustos. Caro y Ködai no pudieron aguantar las ganas de reir ante tan cómica escena.

- "¡Eso no es gracioso Ködai!"- exclamó molesto el adolescente, quien de inmediato notó que había una nueva persona con ellos- "¿Caro?"

- "¡Hola Denis!"- dijo la niña entre risas

- "¡Que chistosos bichitos!"- agregó Ködai

- "¡No son bichos! ¡Son Numemon!"

- "¿Y cómo lo sabes Denis?"

- "He dibujado montones de ellos... obviamente sé reconocerlos"

- "¡Es cierto! Para los libros de papá, ¿verdad?"

- "Sí... y siempre he tenido que basarme en lo que él o mi padre me contaban ó algunas fotos de Hikari... ¡Pero ahora estoy aquí y podré dibujar todo en vivo!"- Denis sacó un pequeño cuaderno de su bolsillo y se los mostró.

- "¿En verdad estamos en el Digimundo?"- preguntó Ködai

- "Sí, pero las condiciones son más raras de lo que creí..."- comentó Caro mientras observaba el viejo cuaderno de pasta azul- "¿Cómo es que llegó tu cuaderno? Mi pijama desapareció o se convirtió en esto... ni siquiera tengo el osito con el que dormía"

- "Tal vez porque duermo con el cuaderno en el bolsillo del pijama"- dijo Denis alzando los hombros. Caro y Ködai lo observaron con expresión rara pero pronto desapareció cuando los digivices que tenían comenzaron a emitir un sonido.

- "¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Denis hurgando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- "¿Cómo es que llegó el D3 de mi papá aquí?"

- "¿Y el de mami?"

- "No lo sé... pero me alivia saber que ustedes tienen digivices parecidos al mío"- suspiró Caro mientras observaba su aparatito verde- "¿Qué son esos puntos en la pantalla?"

- "Pues se están moviendo"- djo Denis- "Papá me contó una vez que estos aparatos son como radares y detectan otros objetos"

- "Entonces algo está cerca"- afirmó Caro.

- "¿Más bichitos?"

- "Eso lo sabremos en cuanto encontremos a los puntos"- dijo Caro

- "Vamos entonces"- dijo el mayor tomando el liderazgo y avanzando a través del bosque.

- "¡Esto es el Digimundo!"- dijo Ködai alegre- "Mamá me contaba historias antes de dormir... ¡Quiero ver a los bebés digimon! ¡Y Wizardmon y..."

- "¡TK!"- se escuchó la aguda voz de Patamón a lo lejos. Caro suspiró aliviada al ver que el camarada de su padre estaba a salvo (aunque aún confundiera los nombres). El regordete Digimon apareció flotando entre las ramas de un árbol y se lanzó a los brazos de la niña- "¡Qué gusto me da verte TK!"

- "¡Kari!"- otra voz se escuchó y una gata blanca salió disparada de entre los arbustos y brincó a los brazos de Ködai, quien la abrazó extrañado porque la compañera de su madre lo quería mucho, pero no era tan expresiva como lo hacía con su mamá

- "¿Cómo me llamaste?"- preguntó de pronto el pequeño

- "Kari... ¿Eres Kari verdad? Es que hace mucho que no nos vemos y..."

- "¡Yo no soy Kari!"

- "Eso es lo raro que les mencioné"- susurró Caro con tristeza

- "¿Pasa algo TK?"- preguntó Patamon desde los brazos de la niña

- "Nada"- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa para calmar a la criatura- "Me alegra que estés bien"

- "Sí... aunque nos separaron de Tentomon y Piyomon... desde que apareció ese..."

Caro estaba a punto de terminar la frase con la palabra "Shellmon" cuando Teki apareció junto con Agumon.

- "¡Qué bueno que estás aquí Caro"- pero el niño se detuvo en sus palabras cuando vio a- "¿Ködai? ¿Denis?"

- "¿Estás bien Teki? ¿No te pasó nada?"- preguntó la niña preocupada

- "¡Shellmon estuvo a punto de aplastarme! ¡Pero de pronto aparecí aquí con Agumon, Patamon y hasta Gatomon! ¿Cómo es que nos alejamos tanto de la playa?"

- "No lo sé... y tampoco sé dónde están los demás..."

- "Tai, ¿por qué no les muestras lo que vimos en la cueva?"- sugirió Agumon

- "No sé de que hablas Agumon, no hemos estado en una cueva"

- "Es mi imaginación o Agumon llamó "Tai" a Teki"

- "Vete acostumbrando Denis, porque algo muy raro pasa aquí"

- "Será mejor que nos sigan"- dijo Gatomon ignorando los comentarios de los chicos y saltando de los brazos de Ködai- "Es por aquí..."

Y así los 3 chicos siguieron a los digimon

_______________________________________

- "¡Rayos!"- gritó la mente de Izumi cuando otro mensaje de error apareció en la pantalla de su computadora- "¡¿Por qué no puedo encontrar ese archivo?!"

Su esposa, pálida y asustada, observaba como el hombre perdía cada vez más el control.

- "Tranquilízate Kou... Así no podremos traer a los niños de vuelta..."

- "¿Cómo quieres que me calme si no encuentro nuestra única oportunidad de entrar al Digimundo?"

- "¿Un archivo?"

- "Cuando aparecieron Davis y los demás, le pedí a Yolei su D3. No lo recuerdas porque estabas en Estados Unidos"

- "Entiendo..."

- "Pasé toda la información del D3 a esta computadora y de ese modo pude acceder a un plano del Digimundo e incluso hacer algunas mejoras a los D-terminal de los muchachos. Los D3 eran capaces de abrir portales al Digimundo, así que tengo la teoría de que si logro acceder a esa información, podré abrir un portal aquí mismo y podremos ir por Mik y Lilly"

- "Pero... aunque lograras abrir un portal... ¿Cómo entraríamos sin nuestros Digivices?"

- "Buena pregunta... también deseo pasar esa información a algún aparato pequeño que pudiera funcionar como un Digivice provisional... para que Yolei pudiera entrar... por lo menos ella... ¡Pero no encuentro el archivo!"

- "Déjame ayudarte... buscaré en la computadora de Mik. Tal vez él tenga algo útil... después de todo... ahí es por donde desapareció"

_____________________________________

- "¡Increíble!"- exclamó Teki mientras admiraba la caverna a la que los Digimon los habían conducido. 

- "¿Increíble? Pero si acabas de estar aquí Tai"- comentó Agumon extrañado. Teki decidió seguir el juego para no alterar al digital.

- "Ah es cierto... pero es que me sorprende cada vez que lo veo"

- "Conozco este lugar"- comentó de pronto Denis. Todos los chicos lo miraron extrañado.

- "¿Qué dices hermano?"- preguntó Ködai ofendido- "¿Has entrado aquí y no me has invitado?"

- "No, tonto"- dijo el adolescente riendo- "Me refiero a que lo he dibujado muchas veces... precisamente para el libro que está por publicar tu papá"- agregó el chico señalando a Caro y sacando de nuevo su cuaderno. La niña lo abrió y encontró un boceto en el que aparecía la caverna, iluminada por una fuente de luz, proveniente del techo, que daba directamente a un objeto que Denis había remarcado con un lápiz rojizo.

- "Ahora recuerdo"- dijo la única chica presente- "Papá me enseñó ese capítulo... eso es el Digiegg del Valor"

- "¿Cómo es que tu papá sabe todo eso TK?"- preguntó Patamon. Ködai rió pero Caro le guiñó el ojo indicándole que era mejor no prestar atención a eso.

- "Por su trabajo en la tele... sabe mucho del Digimundo... ¿Recuerdas que estaba interesado?"

- "Sí..."- dijo el volador confundido pero no hizo más preguntas.

- "¡Vamos a levantar ese Digiegg!"- dijo Teki emocionado, acercándose al objeto real, que estaba a pocos metros.

- "Olvídalo Teki... no funcionará. Sólo mi padre puede hacerlo"- dijo Denis con orgullo.

- "Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos"- dijo Ködai- "Papito no está aquí"

- "¿Qué tiene que ver el papá de Kari en todo esto?"- preguntó en un susurro Gatomon a Patamon mientras se marchaban con los demás.

Los chicos se alejaron de la caverna. Ködai iba distraído por lo que no se fijó en el camino y tropezó con una roca en el suelo.

- "¡Ay!"- gimió mientras caía de bruces sobre un charco de agua.

- "¿Te encuentras bien Ködai?"- preguntó su hermano acercándose a toda prisa.

- "¡NO! ¡No estoy bien! ¡Me convertí en niña!"- gritó el chiquillo de pronto al observar su reflejo en el agua. Denis observó que en efecto, por extraño que pareciera, una chica bonita de la edad de Teki con el cabello corto y la misma mirada que Ködai, reemplazaba el reflejo del pequeño.- "¡Yo no quiero ser niña!"

- "Tranquilo Ködai"- dijo Denis tratando de calmarlo- "Debe ser una ilusión óptica o algo así porque yo aún te veo como un niño... ¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO!"

- "¿Hermano?"- preguntó el pequeño sobresaltado y con lágrimas de miedo en los ojos.

- "Perdóname... es solo que... parece como si me hubiera encogido..."- murmuró Denis observando su reflejo, en el que aparecía una versión mucho más joven de sí mismo, aunque con la piel morena.

- "Les pasa lo mismo que a nosotros"- dijo Caro acercándose tranquilamente- "Por alguna razón nuestros reflejos son distintos, son los de nuestros papás. Por ejemplo, en el mío aparece un niño pequeño y ru.... ¡PERO QUE LE PASÓ!"- gritó de pronto observando sorprendida su reflejo.

- "¡Es un niño!"- dijo Ködai señalando la imagen de su amiga- "¡Te convertiste en un niño!"

- "¿Y por qué te asustas ahora Caro?"- dijo Teki con ironía- "¿No que ya estabas acostumbrada?"

- "Que yo sepa... los reflejos no se hacen mayores en cuestión de minutos"- argumentó la niña observando al preadolescente de 11 años que ahora aparecía en el charco de agua. 

- "¡Órale! ¡Tu reflejo creció!"- exclamó Teki- "¡Y el mío también!"- en efecto, un joven de la edad de Mik con el mismo cabello desordenado ahora observaba a Teki desde el agua.

- "Esto es muy raro..."- dijo Caro sentándose en una roca- "No creo que nuestros papás hayan pasado por una locura como esta..."

- "¡Ahora entiendo!"- exclamó de pronto Denis mientras revisaba sus apuntes- "¡Es como si me hubiera transformado en mi papá!"

- "Eso ya lo sabíamos Denis"- comentó Teki sentándose al lado de Caro.

- "No... no... ¿No entienden lo que en verdad está pasando?"

- "Ehh... ¿No?"- contestó Caro con confusión.

- "¡Estamos reviviendo lo mismo que nuestros padres! ¡Es como si estuviéramos atrapados dentro de uno de los libros de tu padre Caro!"- dijo Denis corriendo hacia la caverna de nuevo- "¡Se los voy a probar!"

Los otros 3 chicos y los digimon regresaron a la caverna después de Denis, quien para ese entonces estaba levantando al Digiegg con mucha facilidad.

- "¿Ven? Dije que mi padre era el único que podía levantar el digiegg, ¿verdad?"

- "Sí... ¿pero entonces?"

- "Dime Teki, ¿qué pasó antes de que nos encontráramos?"- preguntó Denis

- "Shellmon nos atacó"- respondió Yagami

- "¿Y sus reflejos se veían como esto?"- Denis mostró a los demás un boceto en el que aparecía el fiero Shellmon atacando a las versiones infantiles de sus padres. 

- "Es de cuando digievolucioné a Greymon, ¿Recuerdas Tai?"- comentó Agumon orgulloso- "Hace mucho tiempo"

- "Pero..."- contestó Teki

- "Estamos reviviendo partes de la historia de nuevo... esto de la caverna sucedió 3 años después... y mi papá creció un poco para ese entonces... por eso el reflejo se ve diferente"- comentó Caro comenzando a entender todo

- "¿Quieres decir que nos transformamos en nuestros padres?"- preguntó Teki

- "No lo sé... porque yo aún me veo y me siento como una niña"- contestó Caro

- "Y yo te veo como Caro, no como tu reflejo o los bocetos de Denis"

- "Pero Patamon seguro me ve como si fuera mi papá. Por eso me llama TK. Y por eso Agumon te llama Tai"

- "Esto es muy confuso... ¿por qué está pasando esto?"- preguntó Ködai asustado

- "Tranquilo Ködai"- dijo Denis con serenidad- "Trataremos de encontrar la respuesta a todo. Tenemos la ventaja de saber lo que va a pasar si en verdad estamos reviviendo la historia de nuestros padres"

- "¿Y qué pasará ahora hermano?"

- "Déjame recuerdo... ¡Ah sí! Ahora es cuando aparecerá..."

- "¡HOLA! Mi nombre es V-mon, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

________________________________________

Mik despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era a Shellmon atacándolos y como todo había desaparecido, incluída su hermana. 

- "¡Lilly!"- llamó angustiado- "¿Dónde estás?"

- "¿Mik?"- la voz de un chico lo alertó- "¿En verdad eres tú?"

Mik se puso de pie y notó que a su lado se encontraba Calvin, quien se limpiaba los anteojos con ayuda de su camisa marrón. Vestía además unos pantalones a juego y zapatos oscuros. La sobriedad de su vestuario resaltaba aún más la verde mirada del chico. 

- "Calvin... ¿También estás aquí?"

- "Pues sí, ¡No soy una ilusión!"- dijo riéndose- "Pero ya en serio... ¿Sabes qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Armadillomon no me recuerda?"

- "Eso le está pasando a Tentomon"-dijo Mik con seriedad- "Se la pasa llamándome..."

- "¡Mira esto Izzy!"- la aguda voz de Tentomon completó la frase del joven- "¡Es la base!"

- "¿La base? ¿Base de qué?"

- "Ni idea... ¡Tengo que encontrar a mi hermana!"

- "Rayos... Lilly también está perdida... ya de por sí Sam estaba angustiado..."

- "¿Sam? ¿Él también?"

- "Sí. Ambos despertamos lejos de aquí supongo, porque no reconozco el lugar ahora"- explicó Calvin- "Armadillomon y Hawkmon estaban con nosotros, pero nos llamaban por los nombres de nuestros padres"

- "Entiendo..."- dijo Mik buscando a su alrededor alguna señal de su hermanita- "¿Y vieron sus reflejos en el agua de casualidad?"

- "Ya lo creo... ¡Sam se impresionó mucho cuando vio que su reflejo era una chica!"

- "Me imagino... ¿Y por qué dices que Sam está angustiado?"

- "Por Harumi... el cree que ella está perdida en el Digimundo... ¿Porque este es el Digimundo, verdad?"

- "Sí... aunque es uno muy distinto al que me imaginaba"

- "¡IZZY! ¡IZZY!"- gritó Tentomon colocándose frente a Mik- "¿Por qué no me haces caso?"

- "Perdóname Tentomon... ¿decías?"

- "¡La base del Emperador de los Digimon! ¡Está allá!"- el bicho señaló a una estructura grande de roca que descansaba silenciosamente a pocos metros de donde estaban.

- "¿El emperador de los Digimon? ¿Acaso hay uno nuevo?"- preguntó Calvin angustiado. 

- "¿Uno nuevo?"- respondió Tentomon extrañado- "¡Sólo ha habido uno que yo sepa!"

- "¿El papá de Sam y Harumi? Te equivocas Tentomon, Ken Ichijouji ya no es el Emperador de los Digimon, hace mucho que..."

- "¡Ken Ichijouji aún es el Emperador! ¿Están locos? ¡Sigue siendo tan perverso como siempre!"

- "Mik... ¿Acaso el señor Ichijouji se volvió malo de nuevo?"

- "No lo creo... creo que estamos en el pasado Calvin... y por eso Tentomon me llama Izzy"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Y si Sam tomó el lugar de su madre en este mundo... ¡Es probable que Harumi esté en la Base del Emperador! ¡Tenemos que ir por ella! ¿Dónde está Sam?"

- "No lo sé... estábamos buscando a Haru por el bosque cuando todo desapareció y me encontré aquí contigo"

- "¡Luego buscaremos a Sam entonces! ¡Vamos por Haru!"

Pero una fuerte explosión, producto de varios Tyranomon, hizo temblar el suelo y los 2 chicos cayeron hacia el precipicio...

__________________________________

- "¿Cómo que aún no saben nada de los niños?"- Anya preguntó tratando de contener las lágrimas en el teléfono. Uno de sus pequeños dormía agitado entre sus brazos, porque los gritos de su madre no eran muy placenteros.- "Takeru..."

- "Tranquila Anya... estamos trabajando en eso. Mimi encontró un archivo en la computadora de Mik... Koushiro y Ken están tratando de abrir un portal..."

- "¡Apresúrense por favor! Conozco tus cuentos y sé que es un lugar muy peligroso... No quiero que Caro corra más peligro..."

- "No debe estar sola Anya... y tienes que guardar la calma... es un lugar peligroso pero nosotros salimos bien cuando pequeños y..."

- "¡No me importa! ¡Quiero a mi niña de vuelta!"- una mano retiró el teléfono de Anya antes de que aturdiera aún más a su esposo. Noriko Hida terminó la llamado y colgó el teléfono antes de sentarse de nuevo al lado de Anya.

- "Debes tener fé en ellos Anya. Yo también estoy preocupada por Calvin, pero sé que Cody hará lo posible por traerlo de regreso"

- "¿No recuerdas lo que pasó hace 5 años? Esos Digimon atacaron a mi hija... a mis alumnos... pasé mucho miedo..."

- "Lo recuerdo bien. Pero también recuerdo que nuestros niños encontraron la forma de salvarnos a todos"

- "Lo sé pero..."

- "Hay que esperar lo mejor... sé que los "Elegidos" encontrarán la forma de resolver esto y salvar a nuestros hijos... del mismo modo que me salvaron hace tantos años. Los ví luchar, y sé por ello que si tenemos una actitud positiva todo saldrá bien... así logramos detener a Malomyotismon. Y te aseguro Anya que ningún peligro en el Digimundo puede compararse con ese villano"

- "Lo intentaré Noriko"- susurró Anya aguantando las ganas de llorar de nuevo. Noriko posó su mano sobre la de la rusa y murmuró. 

- "Shhh... calma... déjame llevo a Koji de vuelta a su cunita. Necesita descansar, al igual que tú"

Y mientras Noriko acomodaba al recién nacido en su cuna, el pensamiento que tenía atrapado desde hacía tantos meses en su mente volvió a su conciencia...

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí Punimon..._

________________________________________

- "¡Ay! ¡Qué dolor de cabeza!..."- se quejó Calvin mientras se recargaba contra los barrotes de una celda- "¡Un momento! ¿Una celda? ¡¿Estoy atrapado?!"

El chico miró a su alrededor y notó que él no estaba atrapado, sino que estaba parado en un pasillo, entre dos filas de celdas que contenían a varios Digimon como prisioneros. Tentomon y Digmon trataban de liberarlos. 

- "¿Tentomon? ¿Dónde está Mik... quiero decir Izzy?"

- "¿Izzy? ¡Pero Cody! ¡Se fue de campamento para ocultar nuestro viaje! ¿No lo recuerdas?"- contestó Digmon mientras seguía trabajando. 

- "Ah sí... es cierto...."- Calvin escuchó un suspiro a su derecha, y pronto vio que provenía de una niña que estaba a pocos metros y que parecía estar despertándose de un mal sueño.- "¿Caro? ¿Eres tú?"

- "¿Caro? ¡Vamos Cody! Pero si es TK... entró con nosotros, ¿te sientes bien?"- respondió Tentomon interrumpiendo momentáneamente su trabajo. 

Calvin no respondió, sino que corrió hacia su amiga, la cual al verlo esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- "¡Calvin! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!"- exclamó la niña abrazando con fuerza a Calvin, quien solo se sonrojó.- "Sabía que tú también estabas aquí..."

- "Yo también... bueno, Mik me lo contó poco antes de que apareciera aquí"

- "¿Mik? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

- "Sí, pero nos atacaron unos Tyranomon y de pronto estaba en este lugar. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?"

- "No... sólo recuerdo que Denis tomó el Digiegg del valor y que apareció V-mon. De pronto nos atacó un bicho llamado Monocromon y tratamos de escapar... y acabo de aparecer aquí. Estoy muy confundida... me la paso cambiando de sitio de un lado al otro"

- "Yo igual..."

- "Por lo menos esta vez no cambió mi reflejo"- comentó Caro señalando a su imagen en una ventana. Calvin sonrió divertido al ver que sus reflejos tenían invertidas las estaturas, ya que él era más alto que Caro, más no así los dos chicos que aparecían en la ventana.- "Debe ser la misma época en la que apareció V-mon"

- "Umm... ¿Entonces crees que retrocedimos en el tiempo o algo así?"

- "Sí. Eso es lo que opina Denis"

- "Igual piensa Mik... y Sam por cierto. Hablando de Sam, Mik y yo creemos que Harumi está en la base del Emperador de los Digimon, ocupando el lugar de su papá"

- "¡Entonces tenemos que encontrar esa base!"

- "TK..."- comentó Patamon mientras se posaba en la cabeza de la niña- "Estamos en la Base del Emperador..."

- "¿En serio? ¡Entonces tenemos que buscar a Harumi!"

- "Espera un poco TK"- sugirió Tentomon- "Liberemos primero a los prisioneros"

- "Puede ser buena idea, ellos nos ayudarán a encontrar a Haru. No sabemos qué hay aquí"- comentó Calvin

- "Está bien..."- dijo Caro no muy convencida. 

Los digimon continuaron con su trabajo. Calvin observaba con interés la labor de los digitales mientras Caro se paseaba con impaciencia por el lugar. De pronto, al mirar por la ventana... vio la imagen de una criatura que aún poblaba sus pesadillas de vez en cuando... pesadillas de las cuales despertaba aterrada y que ni su madre, y mucho menos su padre, podían defenderla. 

- "¡Ese es Devimon!"- susurró angustiada al ver al demonio negro. Cuando tenía solamente 4 años, ese sucio villano la engañó para recuperar sus poderes a cambio de una historia, misma que la nena pensaba ayudaría a su papá con los problemas económicos de la casa. Sin embargo, el demonio la atrapó en un mundo horrible y oscuro donde le hizo sentir mucho miedo._ ¡Incluso la atacó!. _De no ser porque su papá se ofreció a tomar el lugar de la niña, es probable que Caro no hubiera salido viva de ahí.

Su papá le había explicado que Devimon había utilizado la imaginación de Caro como fuente de sus poderes, ya que al ser una niña muy pequeña, su imaginación era más potente que la de un niño mayor. Aunque esa misma imaginación había ayudado a derrotarlo finalmente, eso no implicaba que Devimon hubiera desaparecido para siempre. 

 "Haru está atrapada en este sitio... y está tomando el lugar del Emperador... ¡Ahora recuerdo! Papá me contó de cuando Ken Ichijouji quiso tomar partes de Devimon para su digimon original y parte de este malvado se metió en su cuerpo. ¿Y si Haru está ahora cerca de Devimon? ¿Y si ese monstruo detecta que Haru es una niña pequeña y la usa para escapar?"

- "¡NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR!"- gritó Caro enfurecida mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el interior de la base. 

- "¡Caro! ¿A dónde vas?"

- "¡TK! ¡TK!"- chilló Patamon siguiendo a la niña

- "HARU ESTÁ EN PELIGRO"- repitió la niña antes de desaparecer por un pasillo. Calvin intentó correr hacia donde estaba Caro, pero Tentomon lo detuvo.

- "Déjalo tranquilo. Él puede cuidarse por sí mismo"

- "¡Ella no es su padre!"- respondió Calvin perdiendo la calma finalmente- "¡Y yo no soy Cody! ¡Y si Caro cree que Haru puede estar en peligro debe tener una buena razón para ello! ¡ESPÉRAME CARO!"

_Y así Calvin corrió hacia donde estaba Caro, esperando que aún no fuera demasiado tarde para impedir una tragedia..._

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Espero que aún sigan conmigo en esta historia. Está un poco confusa en esta parte, pero les aseguro que pronto tendrán todo claro. ¿En verdad está Haru en peligro? ¿Qué pasó con los demás? ¿Y los adultos? ¿Encontrarán la forma de ir al Digimundo? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^_


	13. De las Oscuridad a la Luz

**Capítulo 13: De la Oscuridad a la Luz. **

- "¡TK! ¡TK!"- el pequeño Patamon gritó mientras trataba de alcanzar lo más rápido que le permitían sus alitas al muchacho rubio que corría sin prestarle atención por el oscuro pasillo. 

Pero lo que para el digital era un muchacho, se trataba en realidad de una niña castaña que corría angustiada por la idea de que Harumi corría peligro.

- "¡Por favor! ¡Qué Harumi esté a salvo!"- pedía mentalmente en su carrera, la cual se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando se topó con una chiquilla parada en medio del pasillo, a pocos metros de Caro, de espaldas, pero se podía apreciar su cabello lila llegándole a la base del cuello y su vestido gris. 

Se trataba de Harumi Ichijouji.

- "¡Haru!"- exclamó Caro aliviada mientras se acercaba a la menor- "¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

Pero Harumi no se inmutó ante las palabras de la hija de su maestra, así como tampoco cuando ésta posó su mano en el hombro de la pequeña.

- "¿Haru? ¿Qué no me oíste? Tenemos que salir de..."  
- "¡Te escuché perfectamente Takeru Takaishi!"- gritó Harumi con una voz demasiado ronca para ser la suya y con un acento que hizo que a Caro (y a Patamon, que llegaba en ese momento) se le enchinara la piel. 

- "¿Cómo me llamaste? Pero si soy Ca..."

- "Te consideras Caro Takaishi... pero no entiendes que desde que ingresaste a este mundo te convertiste en tu padre... un entrometido al igual que tú"

- "¿De dónde sacaste esa idea Harumi?"- preguntó Caro visiblemente alterada- "Yo no soy mi padre..."

- "Sí, lo eres. Así como yo ya no soy Harumi..."  
- "¿Estás diciendo que eres Ken Ichijouji?"

- "Tampoco... soy el amo de este mundo... el verdadero emperador de los Digimon"

- "¡Ya no digas esas tonterías Haru! ¡Esto no es el pasado!"- Caro tomó con fuerza la mano de Harumi- "¡Déjate de cuentos y va..."

Las palabras que iba a mencionar se quedaron atorados en la garganta de la niña al sentir como la punta de un látigo rozaba con fuerza su mejilla derecha, rápida y ardiente como una lengua de fuego. Caro se llevó la mano al rostro y al retirarla vio un poco de sangre entre sus dedos.

Confundida y adolorida, los ojos de Caro se llenaron de lágrimas.

- "TK..."- murmuró Patamon mirando preocupado a su camarada.

- "¿Por qué hiciste eso Haru?"- susurró la niña mientras algunas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

- "Venganza"- Haru ahora estaba de frente a Caro, su rostro cubierto por su cabello, que parecía erizarse como si estuviera electrificado. Lo único que podía verse era la boca de Harumi, que mostraba una mueca torcida.

- "¿Venganza? ¿De qué?"

- "De tí... de todos. Harumi desea que finalmente la tomen en cuenta... y yo cumpliré sus deseos mientras también aplico mi venganza..."- la niña se apartó el cabello del rostro, y Caro tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no gritar de la impresión.

Los hermosos ojos azules de Harumi ahora eran rojos como la sangre y la miraban con un odio profundo. Caro reconoció esa mirada inmediatamente... ya que poblaba sus pesadillas con relativa frecuencia.

- "¡Devimon!"- gritó aterrorizada y encolerizada al mismo tiempo- "¡Qué has hecho con Haru!"  
- "¿Creíste que eras la única fuente de poder, Caro Takaishi? Te equivocas... esta pequeña tiene tanta imaginación como la que tenías hace años y un corazón lleno de amargargura, lo cual la convierte en una ganga incluso mayor que tú.  
- "Como..."

- "Tu corazón ingenuo y lleno de la maldita esperanza de tu padre no permitió que pudiera tomar pleno control de tu energía hace casi 6 años y por ello quedé a tu merced. Pero ahora no cometí el mismo error y me aprveché de esta estúpida niña, que aunque tiene dosis asquerosas de bondad en su corazón, incluye un poco de resentimiento, perfecto para que yo pudiera habitar en ella y alimentarme de sus sueños. Ahora he vuelto... y no hay manera de destruirme... porque si lo haces, ella morirá conmigo"  
- "¡Eres un monstruo!"- gritó Caro mientras lágrimas de furia salían de sus ojos azules- "¡Harumi no tiene la culpa de nada!"  
- "Es hija de uno de esos mugrosos elegidos, es suficiente error. Y ahora... tú eres la primera en mi lista de mocosos a eliminar. Así que antes de que te mate quiero saber, ¿te gustó mi plan?"  
- "¿Cuál plan? ¿Eres tú el causante de esto?"  
- "Sí, y resultó mejor de lo que esperaba"- dijo entre risas irónicas- "Parece que no han entendido que no hay forma de eliminarme por lo que fue cuestión de conseguir un poco de energía para poder llevar a cabo mi plan"  
- "¿Energía?"

- "Soy un virus muy poderoso... y gracias a mis contactos en el mundo de las tinieblas encontré la manera de infiltrarme en la base de datos del Digimundo. He destruido toda la información de los últimos años, de manera que todo lo que pasó a partir de las aventuras de tu padre y sus amigos en el 2002 fue eliminado para siempre. El digimundo retrocedió a las condiciones de hace tantos años ya que tuvo que utilizar entonces la información antigua que tenía guardada para poder mantenerse."  
- "Y por eso todo parece como en la época de mis padres..."  
- "Exactamente... Y como se regresó a esa época, el Digimundo necesitaba que estuvieran los Niños Elegidos de ese entonces para seguir existiendo o de lo contrario ocurriría un error garrafal que acabaría con todo el universo. Por eso intentó llamarlos, pero como esos mocosos ya crecieron, la información que tienen ahora no concuerda con la que el Digimundo requería, así que buscó elementos que pudieran sustituirlos... y así es como ustedes acabaron aquí, en lugar de sus padres"  
- "Entonces sí estoy sustituyendo a mi padre..."  
- "Así es mocosa. El digimundo ha obviado características tuyas como la edad y el sexo, para poder percibirte como Takeru, tu padre. Los digimon que viajaron al Digimundo se adaptaron a las condiciones del pasado y por eso no recuerdan nada de tu época, y por eso también los ven como sus padres"  
- "¿De qué está hablando, TK?"- preguntó Patamon asustado  
- "¿Lo ves? El estúpido de tu digimon cree que eres tu padre porque la información que trae ahora es la del año 2002. Eso era lo que supuestamente iba a pasar de acuerdo a mi plan... sus padres viajarían al Digimundo y olvidarían todo lo que habían vivido en estos años y volverían a ser tan vulnerables como en ese entonces. ¡Sólo imagínalo! Un Yamato Ishida sintiendo rencor o un Koushiro Izumi desconociendo sus orígenes... ¡Eran perfectos!"  
- "¿Para qué...?"- Caro temblaba de pies a cabeza. La historia que le contaba Devimon era increíblemente absurda... y cierta.   
- "Para lo mismo que he hecho con esta niña... hubiera sido delicioso tener al cobarde tu padre en mi poder... pero el plan no salió de acuerdo a mis expectativas y llegaron ustedes. Pero a pesar de ser los hijos de los elegidos tienen tantísimos problemas ó más que sus padres, por lo que son vulnerables. Sólamente esperé a entrar en contacto con el primero de ustedes para tomar poseción de su voluntad y su energía. Y Harumi fue perfecta"  
- "¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada!"  
- "Pues lo hará... ella será la fuente de la destrucción de este mundo y todos los demás. Con su energía corrompida soy lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir devorando la información del Digimundo hasta regresarlo a sus orígenes y poder tomar el control como el Amo de todos. ¡La maldad reinará esta vez!"

- "¡No lo permitiremos!"- dijo la niña desafiante a pesar de su miedo- "No estoy sola... mis amigos están aquí y ahora que lo sé todo buscaremos la forma de detenerte"  
- "Eso es lo que tú crees... pero no sabes que tu estancia en este mundo te afectará gravemente..."

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

- "A que estás aquí sustituyendo a tu padre claro está. El digimundo está transformando lentamente tu información hasta hacerla idéntida a la del Takeru de esta época. Con cada salto que des a otra etapa de la historia irás perdiendo poco a poco tu identidad y adoptando la de tu padre... llegará el momento en que olvides quien eres y lo que hemos conversado y te transformarás completamente en él"  
- "¡No!"- Caro se tapó la boca horrorizada  
- "¿Por qué te asustas? ¿Te da asco ser como tu padre?"  
- "¡No es eso monstruo!"- gritó enfurecida- "Es sólo que yo soy yo y mi papá es mi papá. No puedo convertirme en él y dejar de ser yo misma"  
- "Pues lo harás... esto es inevitable. Y mientras eso ocurre yo estaré esperando. Cuando llegue el momento oportuno los buscaré y haré uso de sus debilidades, o mejor dicho la de sus padres, para tomar control sobre ustedes y su energía... ¡Y entonces nadie podrá detenerme!"  
- "¡Te vamos a detener! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Vamos a liberar a Harumi de tus garras!"  
- "No lo creo"- dijo la niña-demonio con un guiño torcido.

Fue entonces que Harumi (o lo que solía serlo) levantó sus manos para permitir que un par de alas negras de vampiro brotaran de su espalda al igual que unos cuernos y unos colmillos. Luego comenzó a crecer hasta alcanzar la forma de un demonio... que sin embargo era aterradoramente parecido a la dulce Harumi. 

- "¡Nooo! ¡Harumi!"- Caro estaba tan aterrorizada ante lo que veía que no alcanzó a escuchar los pasos de alguien que se aproximaba a toda velocidad.  
- "¡Caro! ¡Haru! ¿Dónde están?"  
- "Se acerca otro... aún no tengo la suficiente energía para vencer a dos a la vez pero seré paciente... hasta que llegue el momento de eliminarlos... hasta entonces Caro Takaishi... es probable que la próxima vez que nos veamos seas un mocoso miedoso al que con gusto robaré todas las ilusiones..."

- "¡¿Qué rayos es ESO?!"- gritó Calvin mientras Devimon abría un portal de la nada y desaparecía a través de él. 

Y luego no quedó nada más que oscuridad.

- "¿Te encuentras bien Caro? ¿Caro?"- Calvin tomó a su amiga de los hombros- "¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? ¿Que era esa cosa?"

La niña se echó a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos del muchacho, quien no pudo hacer nada para hacerla sentir mejor.

- "Eso..."- dijo finalmente la niña al cabo de unos minutos- "Eso es lo que solía ser Haru..."

_Y con eso cambiaron de escena..._

__________________________________________

Jin observaba la escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el restaurante de mamita y Tío Davis, donde había estado muchas otras veces en el pasado, generalmente acompañada de Kodai y alguna de sus excéntricas ideas para pasar el rato. 

Pero en esta ocasión su travieso primito no estaba con ella, al igual que Lilly, Harumi y sus hermanos mayores... Se encontraba completamente _sola._

Bueno, no lo estaba del todo, pero considerando el estado en el que se encontraban sus padres y los demás adultos dudaba que alguien le prestara atención en un futuro próximo. Todos estaban sentados en una mesa justo en el centro del café, a excepción de Tío Davis, quien preparaba tras la barra unas bebidas distraídamente, ya que no se dio cuenta cuando virtió demasiado té en una de las tazas que tenía preparadas en una bandeja, derramando la verde infusión y haciendo que su aroma impregnara lentamente el local que permanecía cerrado desde la desaparición de los niños 3 días antes.

Un suspiro llamó la atención de la pequeña Kamiya, el cual provenía de uno de los dos moisés que estaban colocados encima de una mesa. La mamá de Caro había salido del hospital dos horas antes pero se había negado a ir a su casa con los bebés y prefirió venir con el papá de Caro para hablar con los otros adultos. Jin no era tonta y sabía perfectamente que estaban tratando de encontrar la manera de sacar a sus hermanos de la computadora, pero hasta ahora ni el Señor Izumi ni el Señor Ichijouji habían logrado algo. 

Con mucho cuidado, Jin se trepó en una silla que le sirvió de apoyo para finalmente encaramarse a la mesa. Cuando se encontró estable sobre la lisa superficie, se asomó en el moisés que había llamado su atención y se topó con un bebé pequeñito de piel sonrosada y de cabeza redonda, cubierta por sólo una pelusa rubia que con el efecto de las luces del restaurante parecía transparente. Estaba dormido, pero algo parecía perturbar su sueño ya que fruncía el ceño y de vez en cuando abría uno de sus ojos, azules como los de Caro. 

- "¿A tí también te preocupa dónde está tu hermanita verdad?"- susurró Jin tomando la manita del bebé, la cual por reflejo o por deseo de compañía se aferró con fuerza a uno de los dedos de la niña.- "Yo estoy preocupada por mis hermanos. Mis papás no saben nada de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo... dicen que se metieron a la computadora"

El bebé abrió los dos ojos y observó distraídamente a la castaña niña de ojos rojizos que tenía enfrente. Jin temió que el bebé comenzara a llorar por haber despertado y se pescara un buen problema con mamá, pero para su fortuna el bebé se quedó tranquilo e hizo un par de ruiditos. Era como si el niño entendiera perfectamente lo que Jin trataba de decirle.

- "A mí también me gustaría ir a buscarlos y decirles que papá y mamá están tristes"- comentó Jin como si estuviera interpretando la mirada del recién nacido.- "No quiero que estén tristes... yo también estoy triste..."

- "¡Un momento!"- exclamó de pronto Koushiro Izumi mientras tecleaba en su computadora- "¡Encontré algo!"

- "¡Déjame ver!"- pidió Taichi mientras hacía a un lado al pelirrojo- "¡Pero si el monitor está negro!"

- "Si guardaras silencio, te darías cuenta de que lo que encontré es un sonido, no una imagen. Logré enlazarme a la información de Tentomon, por lo que podemos escuchar lo que ocurre exactamente a su alrededor. No es mucho... pero por lo menos podremos tener una idea de cómo están nuestros hijos"

- "¡Silencio!"- susurró Mimi subiendo el volumen a las bocinas de la portatil- "Esa voz..."

_"...Debes tenerle paciencia Mimí. Cuando Izzy se concentra en algo no presta atención a los demás, pero eso no significa que sea un niño malo..."_

_"¡Estoy cansada! ¡Mik ya no me hace caso! Sólo se dedica a estar en la computadora. ¡El no era así antes!"_

- "¡Esa es nuestra hija!"- exclamó Mimí- "¡Es Lilly! ¡Se encuentra a salvo!"

Del otro lado del café, una pequeñita de 3 años se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su amiguita perdida.

- "¿Es mi imaginación o Tentomon llamó "_Mimí"_ a Lilly?"- preguntó Joe ajustándose los lentes.

- "Yo también escuché eso"- dijo Cody serenamente.

- "Es cierto... Y ahora que lo pienso... esa conversación se me hace muy familiar de pronto..."- agregó la Señora Izumi vacilante.

_"¿Lilly? Soy Mik, ¿Me escuchas?"_

_"¡Es Izzy!"_

_"No Tentomon... es mi hermano Mik, ¿qué no te acuerdas?"_

_"¿Mimí?"_

_"¿Mik? ¿Palmon?"_

_"Sí, somos nosotros Mimí. Izzy encontró la manera de sacarte de ahí"_

_"Escucha bien Lilly. El lugar donde te encuentras tiene forma de Laberinto. Para salir, gira a la derecha"_

_"¿Tentomon? ¿Cuál es la derecha?"_

_"Creo que hacia allá..."_

_"La derecha es hacia la mano con la que dibujas Lilly"_

_"¡Ah si! ¡Ya entré a otro cuarto!"_

_"Ten mucho cuidado Lilly... atraviesa ese cuarto por la orilla..."_

_"¿Por...? ¡Ay! ¡Se cayó el piso!"_

- "¡Lilly no!"- gritó Mimí

- "Tranquila Mimí... no creo que le pase nada malo... tú conoces ese cuarto"- dijo su esposo serenamente colocando su mano encima de la mano de la castaña.

- "¿De qué hablas?"

- "Nuestros hijos están en el laberinto donde te perdiste hace tantísimos años... de hecho, es como si estuvieran reviviendo lo que nosotros pasamos en ese lugar"

- "¡Pero eso es absurdo!"- exclamó Daisuke colocando su bandeja con tés en el centro de la mesa- "¡Es como sí...!"

- "¡Como si hubieran regresado en el tiempo!"- completó Hikari- "¡Es una locura!"

- "Bueno Kari... luego de tantas locuras que hemos pasado creí que cosas así ya no te parecerían raras..."- comentó Takeru- "Pero esto me preocupa... si en verdad están reviviendo nuestras experiencias exactamente como fue en ese entonces..."

_"¿Mik? ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Mik? ¿Por qué no contesta, Tentomon?"_

_"No lo sé... ¿Qué es ese ruido?"_

_"¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?"_

_"¡Es Centaurumon!"_

__________________________________________

- "No puedo creer que vayamos a perder nuestra identidad... la historia que nos contó Caro es increíble"- comentó Fiori mientras se frotaba los brazos para mantener el calor. Las noches en el desierto por absurdo que parezca, pueden llegar a ser bastante frías.

- "Ese Devimon no es para tomarlo a la ligera Fiori... ambos recordamos bien lo que armó en Odaiba hace 5 años"- susurró Mik mientras avivaba el fuego que mantenía cálidos tanto a él como a sus amigos.

- "Caro no ha sido la misma desde que encontró a Harumi... no ha dejado de llorar desde entonces"- la adolescente lanzó una mirada preocupada a su prima, quien a pesar de estar dormida gimoteaba en sus sueños- "Ni dormida deja de pensar en lo que pasó..."

- "Ella le teme a Devimon más que todos nosotros... y supongo que lo que vio no fue muy agradable que digamos Fiori... Calvin dice que fue horrible"

- "¿Te lo topaste?"

- "En uno de nuestros cambios... estábamos en una especie de pirámide y nos encontramos con los Digieggs del Amor y el Conocimiento"

- "Ah ya recuerdo... Sara me contó algo parecido"- Fiori se limpió algunas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus castaños ojos- "Estoy triste Mik, Haru es una niña muy especial para mí, pasamos un año juntas y la quiero mucho... No puedo imaginar que ahora sea un monstruo"- Fiori bajó la mirada, al cual adquirió una expresión de dureza- "¡Ese _bafonculo_ de Devimon me las va a pagar muy caro!"

- "Tranquila Fiori. Te prometo que liberaremos a Harumi..."- susurró Mik tratando de calmar a su amiga, sin embargo él también tenía los ánimos caídos- "El que me preocupa es Sam... no sé si ya está enterado de lo que pasó con su hermana porque no he tenido oportunidad de verlo desde que llegamos aquí"

- "La verdad Mik... dudo que lo veamos con frecuencia. De acuerdo con el libro de mi tío, nuestros padres no participaron mucho cuando llegaron el Señor Motomiya y los demás"

- "Lo sé... ¡Y eso me hace enojar!"- Mik arrojó con fuerza la varita con la que avivaba el fuego- "Sam es mi mejor amigo, Fiori..."

- "Entiendo..."

- "...Y últimamente hemos estado muy distantes... la verdad es que desde hace varios meses estamos así y no lo entiendo"- Mik suspiró apesadumbrado- "Siento que está enojado conmigo por alguna razón...."

- "¡Por favor Mik! ¡No me digas que no te has dado cuenta!"- exclamó Fiori poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda- "¡No puedes ser tan distraído!"

- "¿Pero qué dices Fiori?"

- "No eres tú el del problema Mik"- la voz de la rubia se convirtió en un suave susurro- "Soy yo"

- "Pero Fiori..."

- "Esto ya lo hemos platicado antes Mik y bien lo sabes. No le he simpatizado desde que llegué a Japón hace unos meses. Y bueno... como ahora tú y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, Sam se debe sentir desplazado. Por eso está enojado..."

- "¡Yo ya me había dado cuenta de eso Fiori!"- Mik se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven que aún le daba la espalda- "No soy un tonto..."

- "¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada?"

- "La verdad... es que creí que si ustedes dos pasaban más tiempo juntos se llevarían mejor y no habría necesidad de que yo interviniera" 

- "Pero la realidad es otra Mik"- dijo Fiori finalmente mirando al joven a los ojo.s

- "Lo sé... y no me gusta"

- "No siempre podemos ser amigos de todo el mundo, Mik. Sam y yo simplemente no somos compatibles"

- "Sí, eso también lo sé. ¡Pero me ponen en una situación muy difícil Fiori!. No quiero elegir entre mi mejor amigo y mi..."- Mik no terminó la oración porque inmediatamente se tapó la boca, su tez tornándose roja como la granada.

- "¿Tu qué, Mik?"- Fiori se acercó retadoramente a Mik- "¿Qué soy yo para tí?"

- "Tu eres mi amiga Fiori"- dijo Mik finalmente- "De las mejores que he tenido"

- "¿Entonces por qué dudaste?"

- "Fiori..."- Mik estaba pasándola muy mal al hablar de sus sentimientos... había heredado esa característica de su padre- "No es un buen momento para hablar de esto..."

- "Yo creo que sí Mik, porque llevo mucho tiempo tratando de aclarar esto contigo pero siempre te evades. Todo esto con Sam está haciendo que nuestra amistad no sea la misma de antes... ¡Se puede tener dos mejores amigos Mik, si ese es el problema! ¡En ningún lado está escrito que...!"

- "No me refería a eso Fiori"- la interrumpió Mik volviendo a tornarse del color de las cerezas- "Lo que pasa es que lo que siento por tí es... _distinto _a lo que siento por Sam"

- "¿Distinto?"- Fiori comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- "¿En qué forma?"

- "Tú sabes... Distinto"- Mik ya no podía ver a Fiori a los ojos. Sabía que si llevaba esa conversación más lejos las cosas entre la italiana y él podrían acabarse... o cambiar.

- "¿Te re-refieres al mismo tipo de "_di-distinto_" que yo, M-Mik?"- Fiori tartamudeó mientras tomaba la mano de Mik.

- "Creo que sí..."- Mik hizo un esfuerzo por mirar a la chica a los ojos y se dio cuenta que ella le sonreía de manera genuina, a pesar de los nervios que seguramente sentía y del tono rosado de su piel. 

- "Tú también..."- dijo ella acercándosele- "Tú también eres distinto a mis otros amigos Mik..."

- "¿_Podrían hablar menos fuerte? ¡Algunos tratamos de dormir!"- _refunfuñó Joey Kido mientras salía de la caverna que compartía con sus camaradas. La luz de la luna y de la fogata deslumbraron un poco al mayor del grupo quien inmediatamente se talló los ojos.

Pero al recobrar la vista, Joey estuvo a punto de volver a tallárselos al encontrar una imagen totalmente nueva para él.

Se trataba de un chico castaño y una joven rubia, a punto de unir sus labios...

_______________________________

- "¿Qué lugar es este?"- exclamó Denis mientras observaba con detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraba, el cual era oscuro y tenebroso. Gruesas paredes de metal los rodeaban e impregnaba al ambiente con su olor acre y pesado. 

- "No lo sé"- dijo Calvin asomándose por una de las ventanas- "Pero la vista no es muy prometedora..."

- "¿Por qué?"- Caro se acercó a su amigo- "¡Cielos! ¡Pero si estamos rodeados de agua!"

- "¿Estamos en un submarino?"- preguntó Kodai abrazando con fuerza a Gatomon.

- "No"- contestó el felino- "Es una planta de excavación submarina. ¿Qué no recuerdan? ¡Ese Megaseadramon nos encerró!"

- "¿Encerrados? ¡Pero sin ventilación nos vamos a quedar sin aire!"- exclamó Calvin palpando las paredes de metal- "¡No hay salida alguna!"

- "Lo que nos faltaba"- comentó un joven que se mantenía alejado de los demás. Vestía unos pantalones rojos rectos y un chaleco que le hacía juego encima de una camisa azul. Portaba en la cabeza una gorra anaranjada hacia atrás decorada por unos anteojos de aviador (_como Takuya de Frontier si así se les facilita imaginarlo)_ que cubría casi por completo su azulado cabello.- "Nos moriremos aquí ahogados en lo que ese demonio hace lo que se le da la gana con mi hermana"

- "¡No digas eso Sam!"- exclamó Caro- "¡Vamos a salir de aquí! ¡Nuestros padres lo lograron una vez!"

- "No me salgas con esos cuentos niña"- dijo Sam bajando la mirada- "Las cosas son distintas y bien lo sabes. No estamos en un cuento, ¡Ya madura!"

Caro bajó la mirada, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su mejilla.

- "¡Ya la hiciste llorar Sam!"- gritó Denis enfadado- "¡No tenías por qué hacerlo!"

- "¡Es hora de que ella entienda! ¡No puedo creer que después de ver lo que Devimon hizo con mi hermana aún crea que saldremos de aquí vivos!"

- "¡Pero no ganamos nada pensando a tu manera Sam!"- replicó Motomiya- "Si Caro quiere creer que encontraremos la forma de vencer a Devimon, ella puede hacerlo! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Yo estoy de su lado!"

- "Yolei..."- Hawkmon trató de hablar con su camarada, pero Sam exclamó indignado.

- "¡Yo no soy mi madre!"- Sam se puso en el centro del cuarto mientras observaba a los otros 4 chicos- "¡Y por lo tanto no vamos a salir de aquí con vida!"

De pronto se escucharon unos lloriqueos en un extremo del cuarto. Caro levantó la vista y observó a Ködai, que distaba mucho de ser el alegre niño que buscaba hacer travesuras. El pequeño de 5 años lloraba a pulmón tendido.

- "¡Tengo miedo! ¡No somos fuertes! ¡Los malos nos van a ganar! ¡La oscuridad nos va a acabar!"- el niño se tapaba la cabeza con ambas manos en franca desesperación, como si no quisiera escuchar a los demás.

- "¿Ves lo que hiciste imbécil?"- Denis, a pesar de ser el mayor, tomó a Sam de la camisa y lo estrelló contra una de las ventanas- "¡Ahora mi hermano está aterrado! ¡No voy a permitir que metas tus estúpidas ideas en su mente!"

- "¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Por lo menos tu hermano está contigo! ¡Mi hermana podría estar muerta en este momento! Ya quisiera ver lo que tu haría si Ködai fuera el que..."

- "¡Cállate!"- Denis lanzó un golpe a la mejilla de Sam, quien no tardó en responderle a Motomiya.

- "¡Davis! ¡Yolei! ¡Cálmense!"- gritó V-mon mientras trataba de separarlos con la ayuda de un muy confundido Hawkmon.

- "¡Por favor no peleen! ¡La violencia no resuelve nada!"- Calvin tiró del brazo de Sam, mientras que Caro hacía lo mismo con Denis. 

Ködai notó entonces como todo a su alrededor se tornaba cada vez más oscuro, como si una negra niebla estuviera cubriendo por completo a sus amigos y a su corazón, lo cual lo hacía sentirse cada vez más asustado...

- "¡Mamita! ¡Está muy oscuro!"- chilló entonces con todas sus fuerzas.- "¡Mamita prende la luz!"

_- "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!"- de pronto, sintió los cálidos y suaves brazos de su madre alrededor de los suyos._

_- "Shhh... Tranquilo Ködai. Todo fue un mal sueño..."- la dulce voz de mamá hacía que el miedo se alejara poco a poco de su alma... con ella se encontraba a salvo._

_- "Mamita... prende la luz..."- una suave luz amarilla proveniente de la lamparita del buró iluminó entonces la recámara. _

_- "Gracias... mamá..."_

_- "No temas Ködai... la oscuridad puede dar miedo en ocasiones... pero no hay nada que temer porque entre más oscura sea la oscuridad, más brillará la luz..."_

_- "Mamita... pero, ¿y si no hay lamparitas?"_

_- "La luz está dentro de nosotros Ködai. Nosotros somos los que decidimos cuando debe brillar..."_

- "¿Mamá?"- Ködai alzó la mirada al notar que los gritos cesaban. Miró a su alrededor, y vio como todos los niños miraban asustados a un objeto redondo brillar en el centro del recinto. 

- "¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Calvin.

- "Parece una luna pequeña..."- respondió Caro.

- "_Niños elegidos..."- _ la esfera luminosa susurró con una voz dulce- _"No deben temer... mientras tengan la ilusión de volver a casa, la luz los guiará en su camino de regreso"_

- "Quiero volver a casa..."- susurró Denis de pronto, como si estuviera hipnotizado por la blancura de la esfera- "Quisiera ver a mi padre y a mi madre..."

- "Quisiera conocer a mis hermanos..."- por primera vez en muchos días, Caro sonrió al pensar en los dos bebitos que la esperaban en casa.

- "Quisiera que mi padre entrenara conmigo..."- expresó el azabache Hida mientras se quitaba los lentes.

- "Quisiera que mamita me abrazara como todas las noches..."- Ködai ya estaba de pie y se había acercado a sus amigos, con el deseo de poder observar a la esfera que les proporcionaba tanta paz. 

_- "¿Y tú Osamu Ichijouji?"- _preguntó entonces la luz- "_¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Cuál es tu ilusión?"_

- "¿Yo? Yo quisiera..."- Sam bajó la mirada- "Quisiera que mi hermanita volviera a casa conmigo..."

_- "En ese caso... deja que tu ilusión te guíe de regreso y no la olvides. Porque son sus ilusiones las que los llevarán de regreso... las que impedirán que olviden quiénes son ustedes en realidad... no permitas que la oscuridad borre tus ilusiones Sam... no permitas que la oscuridad te arrastre... porque eres tú quien podrá cumplir las ilusiones que tienes... eres tú quien traerá a Harumi de vuelta a su casa..."_

La esfera luminosa comenzó a apagarse poco a poco.

-_ "No lo olviden niños elegidos..."_

Y con ello desapareció. 

- "¿Qué era esa cosa?"

- "No tengo idea. Pero tiene razón, si no olvidamos nuestras metas, nada podrá detenernos"- dijo Caro- "Ni siquiera el malvado de Devimon"

- "Muchachos... perdónenme"- dijo Sam bajando la mirada apenado- "Me he comportado como un imbécil"

- "No te preocupes Sam"- dijo Denis- "Discúlpame por reaccionar de la forma en que lo hice. Pero es que no me gusta que Ködai se ponga triste"

- "Me pasa igual con Harumi... no me gusta que sufra... y siento que lo está haciendo por mi culpa... no la defendí como debía"

- "Eso no es cierto Sam"- dijo Caro seriamente- "Si alguien tiene la culpa es Devimon. Engañó a Harumi de la misma forma que lo hizo conmigo"

- "Pero esos engaños tienen fundamentos..."- dijo Sam sonrojándose, como si controlara las ganas de llorar- "A tí te engañaron porque querías crear un cuento para que tus padres no se preocuparan por el dinero... y a Haru la engañaron porque se sentía sola... creyó que no la queríamos..."

- "Pero tus papás quieren mucho a Harumi"- comentó Calvin- "Y tú también."

- "Sí, pero estamos tan ocupados con la escuela y el trabajo que a veces no le prestábamos la suficiente atención"

- "Eso ocurre a veces Sam"- dijo Denis- "Yo a veces no puedo pasar tiempo con Ködai, peleamos mucho, pero eso no implica que no lo quiera y él lo sabe"

- "Tal vez Haru se sentía un poco sola, pero las fuerzas oscuras se encargaron de robarle las ilusiones del mismo modo que casi se llevan las nuestras"- dijo Ködai rompiendo el silencio. Todos lo miraron asombrados.

- "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

- "Porque las vi... cuando estaban peleando vi como unas cosas negras casi se meten dentro de ustedes. Pero apareció la esfera blanca y los ahuyentó"

- "No debemos permitir que nos dominen de nuevo"- decidió Calvin- "Seguramente era plan de Devimon"

- "Miserable..."- dijo Sam cerrando los puños- "¡No me va a detener! ¡Vamos a liberar a mi hermana! ¡Ya lo verá!"

- "Bien dicho Sam"- dijo Denis sonriendo- "Pero creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es buscar la manera de salir de aquí"

- "Pues en marcha"- dijo Caro tomando la delantera- "Creo que ví algo brillar allá abajo..."

Los demás la siguieron, junto con los confundidos Devimon. Sólo Ködai permaneció en su lugar, con expresión soñadora.

- "¿Ködai?"- lo llamó Denis.

- "¿Sí?"- respondió el pequeño saliendo de su letargo. 

- "Vámonos"- el niño lo alcanzó rápidamente- "¿En qué estabas pensando?"

- "En algo muy chistoso"

- "¿Chistoso? ¿Qué cosa?"

- "Esa cosa luminosa... ¿Sabes Denis? Cuando estaba hablándonos, por un momento se me hizo muy familiar..."

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Me recordó mucho a mamá..."

________________________________

Fiori Ishida abrió los ojos y se encontró sentada en un extraño y pequeño tren, el cual corría con la ayuda de una vela de barco.

- "¿Dónde estoy ahora?"- dijo incorporándose para ver bien. Lo último que recordaba antes de aparecer ahí era el rostro de Mik cerca del suyo. La joven se puso roja ante el recuerdo de su nuevo novio...

- "¿Fiori?"- una voz la puso en alerta y al girar se topó con Sam Ichijouji- _"Qué ironía"_- pensó la chica.

- "Sam... ¿Te encuentras bien?"

- "Sí. Si te refieres a lo de Harumi, estoy mejor."

- "Lo lamento mucho"- dijo ella serenamente.

- "No tienes por qué preocuparte"- dijo él secamente.

- "¿Y por qué no?"

- "Es mi hermana, es mi problema. Tú no lo entenderías..."

- "¿Por qué dices eso Sam? ¡También es mi problema! ¡Y por supuesto que te entiendo!"

- "Tú no tienes hermanos..."

- "No, pero quiero mucho a Haru. Es como mi hermana menor..."- Sam la miró de manera incrédula.- "Viví con ella un año Sam. Al igual que tus padres... entiendo mejor que muchas personas cómo son las cosas en tu casa"

- "Ah... qué bien..."

- "Y los quiero mucho"- concluyó Fiori.

- "Qué gusto..."

- "¿Por qué eres así conmigo Sam?"

- "No te estoy agrediendo"

- "Sí, pero tampoco me das la oportunidad de conocerte. No puedo creer que seas un chico tan abierto y sociable con los demás, pero conmigo eres tan cerrado como una ostra"

- "Discúlpame por no caer rendido ante tu encanto italiano"- dijo él con ironía.

- "¿Es eso lo que tienes? ¿Te caigo mal por ser italiana?"

- "No Fiori. No es eso..."

- "¿Entonces qué es lo que no te agrada de mí?"

- "Nada en específico... simplemente no me siento a gusto contigo"

- "¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de ello Sam? ¡Si esta es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido!"

- "Tú la empezaste..."

- "Ese es el punto... ¡No quieres conocerme! Y si lo hicieras descubrirías que tenemos mucho en común..."

- "¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué cosas?"

- "Bueno, tú viviste con mis padres y yo con los tuyos. Mi madre siempre habla muy bien de tí y de todo lo que tenemos en común. A los dos nos encanta la pizza, la música y dibujar. Tú quieres ser diseñador de páginas web y yo quiero estudiar diseño gráfico. Y principalmente, los dos tenemos un carácter muy similar, el cual consiste principalmente en ser muy secos y necios"

- "¿Tú necia?"

- "Sí. Yo tampoco me he dado la oportunidad de conocerte por necia, al igual que tú"

- "¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué ahora me sales con este rollo de querer conocerme?"

- "Por la última cosa que tenemos en común, y creo yo la principal causa por la que no nos llevamos bien: Mik Izumi"

- "Deja a Mik fuera de esto..."

- "Eres su mejor amigo Sam. Él mismo me lo ha dicho"- al escuchar las palabras de la chica, Sam levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Fiori.

- "Yo creí que TÚ eras su mejor amiga"

- "Y lo soy. Pero es algo diferente a la amistad que tienes con Mik. Tú has estado con él los últimos 5 años en las buenas y en las malas. Mik no deja de contarme anécdotas tuyas"

- "Y a mí me cuenta hasta la muerte de la chica Italiana con la que convivió tanto a los 9 años y con quien se escribió durante años. Eras como un mito para mí. La increíble Fiori..."

- "Y tú eres Sam, el chico alegre y sociable que mete a Mik en un sin fin de proyectos locos. Yo no puedo competir contra eso Sam..."- Fiori sonrió- "Tal vez por eso no quería conocerte bien... no quería comprobar que nunca podría ocupar tu lugar..."

- "Bueno..."- Sam se sonrojó un poco- "Tal vez lo mismo me pasaba a mí... tal vez no quería conocerte... para no comprobar que jamás podría ser tú"

- "Ambos ocupamos lugares distintos en la vida de Mik"

- "Y eso no implica que deje de ser su amigo, ¿verdad?"- dijo Sam sonriendo- "Ambos somos los mejores amigos de Mik"

- "Así es. Pero si seguimos conflictuando a Mik, lo obligaremos a decidir entre los dos y eso no será justo... es como decidir entre tu papá y tu mamá... los quieres por igual pero de manera distinta..." 

- "Tienes razón Fiori..."

- "Discúlpame por ser una cabeza dura y tratar de apartar a Mik de tí"

- "¡Qué va! El que debe pedir disculpas soy yo, por ser tan grosero contigo"

- "Bueno, que tal si dejamos las cosas por la paz y volvemos a empezar. Me gustaría conocerte de todos modos. Eso no garantiza que seamos los mejores amigos... pero bueno, uno nunca sabe..."

- "De acuerdo"- dijo Sam alegremente y mostrando por primera vez su carácter sociable frente a la italiana- "Soy Sam Ichijouji"

Fiori tomó la mano de Sam y la estrechó con fuerza.

- "Mucho gusto Sam. Soy Fiori Ishida y espero que seamos buenos amigos"

Al soltarse la mano, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

- "¿Qué hacemos entonces?"- preguntó Fiori.

- "Bueno, primero debemos rescatar a Harumi. Porque tienes razón Fiori, no estoy solo en esto. Para ello tengo a mis amigos"

- "Bien dicho Sam"- dijo ella sonriendo- "Supongo entonces que este tren extraño nos llevará a ella, ¿no crees?"

- "Ojalá. Mientras tanto... creo que podemos aprovechar el rato y tratar de conocernos mejor, ¿te parece?"

- "Claro que sí"

- "Y bueno..."- Sam mostró entonces su "famosa" sonrisa picarona- "_Hai un ragazzo?"_

Soltando una risita nerviosa y tornándose color ciruela Fiori respondió,

- "_Sí. Il mio ragazzo é Mik..."_

- "¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

_Y durante el resto del trayecto, Fiori expuso una laaaarga explicación al azulado Ichijouji...._

________________________

- "¡Corre Caro!"- Sara corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus largas piernas mientras que arrastraba a Caro Takaishi a través de la oscura galería.

- "¡Esto es una locura!"- respondió la menor entre jadeos- "¡Un oso de peluche nos está correteando!"

- "No es cualquier oso, TK"- corrigió Patamon- "Se trata de WaruMonzaemon"

- "No me interesa el nombre, sólo alejarlo de nosotros"- dijo Sara- "¡Digievoluciona Biyomon!"

- "Tú igual, Patamon..."

_Biyomon digivolve a.... ¡BIYOMON!_

_Patamon digivolve a... ¡PATAMON!_

- "¡No podemos hacerlo Sora!"

- "¡Nos está alcanzando!"

- "Cállense y sigan corriendo!"- Sara ya tenía tomada de la cintura a Caro y la cargaba con la esperanza de acelerar el paso...

- "Sólo espero que Ködai esté a salvo..."- susurró Caro mientras volteaba hacia atrás para localizar a su enemigo...

No muy lejos de ahí, Gatomon sostenía a un agotado Ködai, que observaba con tristeza como los Numemon trabajaban sin descansar.

- "¿Kari?"- susurró la felina- "¿Estás bien?"

- "Yo estoy bien Gatomon"- respondió el chico- "Pero esos Numemon deben estar aún más cansados que yo... libéralos y no te preocupes por mí"

En cuestión de segundos, gracias a unos acertados golpes de Gatomon, todos los Numemon habían sido liberados y agradecían efusivamente al pequeño.

- "_¡Suprema Kari! ¡Suprema Kari!_"- Ködai sonreía satisfecho ante la nueva libertad de los pequeños digimon. Siendo libres, ahora podrían irse a cumplir sus sueños e ilusiones para que no volvieran a caer víctimas de la oscuridad como había dicho la esfera anteriormente.

- "¡AAAHHH!"- se escuchó de pronto el grito de una adolescente e inmediatamente cayó desde la parte superior del recinto una adolescente pelirroja que tenía en sus brazos a una chiquilla castaña peinada de colitas. Justo detrás apareció WaruMonzaemon.

- "¡Liberaron a los esclavos! ¡Me las pagarán!"

- "¡Escóndete Ködai!"- exclamó Sara tratando de apartar al chico- "Nosotras nos encargaremos de este muñecote"

- "¡No! ¡Ese oso tiene que entender que no puede robarles las ilusiones a los Numemon! ¡No te tengo miedo Warumonzaemon!"- gritó el chiquillo comenzando a brillar intensamente.

- "¡Kari!"- gritaron Patamon, Gatomon y Biyomon al mismo tiempo.

- "¿Qué le ocurre a Ködai?"- susurró Caro asustada.

- "No tengo idea"

- "TK... ¡De pronto me siento lleno de energía!"

- "¡Yo igual Sora!"

_Biyomon digivolve a.... ¡BIRDRAMON!_

_Patamon digivolve a... ¡ANGEMON!_

_Gatomon digivolve a... ¡ANGEWOMON!_

- "¡Cambiaron!"- exclamó Caro mientras admiraba al ángel digimon. Era la primera vez desde que había llegado al Digimundo que observaba cambiar a su Digimon.

- "Es la luz de Kari"- explicó Angewomon- "Ella nos dio la energía para evolucionar"

- "¡No me interesan sus tonterías!"- gritó Warumonzaemon- "¡Van a pagar!"

Los Numemon atacaron a Warumonzaemon, al igual que los recién evolucionados. 

Mientras tanto, Ködai sonrió contento.

- "¿Ves mamita? Logré encender mi lamparita como me dijiste..."- y en ese momento cayó debilitado a los brazos de Caro.

- "¡Ködai!"

- "¡Ködai!"- Sara tomó al pequeño en brazos- "¿Te encuentras bien?"

_- "El se encuentra bien"- _una voz proveniente del interior de Ködai respondió- _"Ha aprendido bien de su madre... es un digno sucesor de la elegida de la Luz"_

- "¡Recuerdo esa voz!"- exclamó Caro- "Es la esfera que se nos apareció en la torre bajo el mar"

- "Es ella..."- susurró Ködai mientras sentía a la luz proveniente de su interior alejarse y adquirir la forma de una esfera justo frente a ellos.- "Ha vuelto"

_- "Estoy muy orgullosa de tí, Ködai. Has aprendido bien..."_

- "¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú?"

_- "Mamá te ha enseñado bien... también me siento orgullosa de ella"_

- "¿Dices mamá? ¿Conoces a mamita?"

_- "La conocí hace mucho tiempo Ködai..."_

- "¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?"

_- "No tengo nombre... aunque por un par de días si lo tuve... me llamé Kani... así que me puedes llamar así si lo deseas..."_

- "¿Kani? ¿Quién te llamó así?"

_- "Mamá me llamó así. Ella me quería mucho... y sé que se puso triste cuando me fuí..."_

- "¿Te fuiste? ¿A dónde?"

_- "Morí Ködai... no estaba destinada a permanecer mucho tiempo aquí. Sin embargo, sé que mamá sufrió mucho por mi partida... así que decidí quedarme y cuidarla. La acompañaba todo el tiempo, aunque ella no se daba cuenta de mi presencia... hasta que un día le mostré a Teki..."_

- "¿Mi hermano? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en este asunto?"- preguntó Sara.

- "Teki también se había quedado solo... y tenía un papá sin ilusiones como mi mamá. Teki no podía crecer sin ilusiones... se habría marchado conmigo en algún momento... pero no lo permití... hice que mamita lo cuidara como me cuidó a mí. Y con Teki, las ilusiones de mamita volvieron a nacer...

_Cuando mamita había recuperado sus ilusiones y Teki ya había formado las suyas... ella conoció a otra personas que las había perdido por completo... un vendedor de bienes raíces muy bondadoso y valiente... mamá lo ayudó a recuperarlas... ambos se acompañaron..._

_Yo sólo acompañé a mamita unos meses más... porque fue entonces que nació mi hermanito... y él solito ha sabido mantener las ilusiones de sus papás... es por él que todos los días se levantan contentos y trabajan de la mejor manera... es gracias a él que su papá se atrevió a cumplir su sueño de poner un restaurante..._

_Mamita ya no ha necesitado que la acompañe Ködai, porque te tiene a tí, hermanito..."_

- "¿Hermanito?"- dijo Ködai asustado- "¿Cómo que hermanito?"

- "_Mucho antes de que nacieras, mamá tuvo una hija. Yo fui su hija, pero me morí cuando era bebé..."_

- "Yo... no sabía..."

_- "Mamá quería esperar a que fueras más grande para decírtelo. No quería que sufrieras por mí, como ella lo hace cada año a pesar de que me gustaría que no lo hiciera. Ella te quiere mucho, dice que te pareces a mí. Pero tú eres diferente Ködai. Tú aún tienes muchas ilusiones por cumplir... yo ya cumplí las mías... saber que mamá es feliz es suficiente para mí... _

_Volví momentáneamente porque me enteré que estabas en peligro... y que había alguien llamado Devimon que quería robarles las ilusiones y los sueños. Pero ya veo que mamita supo transmitirte las ilusiones, por lo que me puedo marchar tranquila... Estoy orgullosa de tí Ködai, haces muy feliz a mamá..."_

La luz comenzó a volverse más tenue.

- "¡No te vayas Kani! ¿Y si no puedo volver a encender la luz?"

_- "Sabes perfectamente cómo hacerlo Ködai... ahora tienes que enseñárselo a tus amigos... a esa niña que está atrapada por Devimon. De todos modos, yo siempre estaré contigo... cuando lo necesites te ayudaré... sólo quiero que me hagas un favor a cambio..."_

- "¿Qué cosa?"- dijo Ködai comenzando a llorar

_- "Que cuando veas a mamá, le des un abrazo muy fuerte y le digas que la quiero mucho, y que estoy orgullosa de ella. Dile que no quiero que se ponga triste con mi recuerdo, que al contrario, vea lo mucho que ha pasado desde entonces... y dile que mi padre nunca dejó de quererla... simplemente no pudo quedarse con ella... pero que de todos modos la cuida y que está feliz de que Daisuke esté a su lado..."_

- "Le diré todo eso a mamá Kani..."

_- "Gracias hermanito... cuídate mucho..."_

Y con eso, la luz desapareció para siempre a los ojos de Ködai... pero jamás lo haría para su corazón...

**CONTINUARÁ.**

_Nota: _Bastante dramático este capítulo, ¿verdad?. No hubo mucha acción, pero ya comenzaron a resolverse algunas cuestiones planteadas en capítulos anteriores. Es posible que hayan sentido este capítulo medio tedioso, pero era necesario hacerlo así para poder pasar a la acción de los capítulos finales de este fic. ¡Las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes! ¡Se los prometo!. 

¡En la torre! Ahora sí rompí mi récord para un capítulo largo... ¡VEINTIDOS HOJAS! Con razón me tardé tanto... O_o

Y ya finalmente escribí un intento de escena romántica en este fic... pero les juro que ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho. No sé si estuvo peor la escena entre Mik y Fiori, o la de Sam y Fiori.

En el próximo capítulo, titulado **"El presente soy yo"**: _Los niños comienzan a perder sus recuerdos e identidades... ¿Cómo harán ahora para vencer a Devimon? Para ello contarán con ayuda muy especial del Mundo Real... ¡Hasta entonces!_

Breves Notas de Italiano:

- Bafonculo: Grosería en Italiano.

- Hai un Ragazzo?: ¿Tienes novio?

- Sí. Il mio ragazzo é Mik: Sí. Mi novio es Mik.


	14. Relevo Primera Parte

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero espero que con este capítulo me ponga al corriente. Debido a la gran cantidad de eventos que ocurren aquí decidí partirlo en dos. Gracias por leer ^__^.

Por cierto, que he publicado este capítulo hoy, 13 de abril, porque es el día en el que cumplo 3 años de escribir en FF.net. Por lo tanto, dedico este capítulo a todos mis lectores a través de los años y que me han motivado a seguir.

**Capítulo 14: Relevo (Primera parte)**

Al abrir los ojos, notó como los primeros rayos de sol de aquel día entraban a través de la ventana e iluminaban los asientos de tela roja sobre los cuales habían descansado la noche anterior. Aunque los vidrios de su refugio estaban empañados por el frío, sentía una temperatura agradable a su alrededor . No tardó en percatarse que la causa de ello era el estar prácticamente encima de un digimon de suave pelaje azulado. 

Estar así, en calma, le hacía recordar aquellas mañanas en las que despertaba en su cama y esperaba con paciencia a que su madre entrara y le dijera con una dulce sonrisa que era hora de ir a la escuela. La extrañaba tanto... ella era su única compañía en el Mundo Real, desde aquel día que apenas recordaba en que su padre y Yamato se habían marchado para siempre de casa.

_¿Yamato? ¡Pero si él es mi tío!- _pensó Caro negando con la cabeza. Y sus padres tampoco estaban divorciados, ¿por qué había tenido de pronto esos recuerdos?. Mirando de lado el extraño sombrero verde que portaba durante el día y que había visto infinidad de veces en las antiguas fotos de su padre, no tardó en darse cuenta de la razón: Probablemente el revivir la historia de Takeru Takaishi le estaba haciendo creer en sueños que en verdad era él. ¡Qué ridículo!.

La niña se levantó con cuidado, para no despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros o los digitales, después de todo, el día anterior había sido muy largo para ellos, librando batallas y peligros. De puntitas atravesó el tranvía y al salir del mismo notó que alguien se le había adelantado ya.

Una joven de camiseta verde y falda larga de mezclilla tocaba una armónica con habilidad, emitiendo una serena melodía que Caro en muchas ocasiones había escuchado siendo muy pequeña, justo antes de dormir, cuando su padre, incapaz de tocar un instrumento o cantar, se la murmuraba como arrullo. Probablemente estaría haciendo lo mismo con sus hermanitos en casa.

A Caro se le encogió el corazón: No sólo extrañaba a sus padres, sino que lamentaba el no conocer aún a sus hermanos. ¿Cómo serían? ¿Se parecerían a ella?. 

- "Discúlpame prima, ¿te desperté?"- susurró Fiori al ver a su prima menor parada en medio del islote donde habían acampado. 

- "No, yo sola me despert"- respondió la menor acercándose a su prima- "No sabía que ya te habías aprendido esa canción"

- "¡Ni yo puedo creerlo!"- exclamó Fiori pasándose la mano por el pelo- "¿Recuerdas lo mal que tocaba esta canción? Es extraño... pero hoy que me puse la armónica en los labios fue como si siempre hubiera podido tocarla, las notas salen casi sin que me de cuenta"

- "Probablemente de tanto escucharla ya te la aprendiste"

- "Es posible"- dijo Fiori sonriendo. Guardó la armónica en su bolsillo y miró de frente a Caro, notando de pronto algo... peculiar en ella.

- "¿Qué pasa Fiori? ¿Por qué me ves así?"

- "No sé... te ves distinta..."

- "¿Distinta? ¿Cómo?"

- "No lo sé... sólo sé que hay algo distinto en tí, ¡pero no puedo decir qué es!"

Caro se inclinó en la orilla del islote y al contemplar su reflejo se topó de nuevo con la imagen de su padre a los 8 años- "¡Rayos! ¡No puedo verme!"

- "Espera"- Fiori buscó entre sus bolsillos y extrajo un pequeño espejo- "Sara me lo prestó: Ella se estaba depilando las cejas en la cama la noche que desaparecimos y se quedó dormida con el espejo entre las manos. Es por eso que al viajar aquí se lo llevó consigo"

- "¿Y qué tiene que ver el espejo con...?"

- "Como el espejo proviene de nuestro mundo, es capaz de reflejar nuestra verdadera imagen, Caro."- respondió Fiori con una sonrisa- "Sara y yo lo vemos con frecuencia para no olvidar quiénes somos. Úsalo para que te sientas más tranquila, tal vez sólo esté pensando cosas raras"

La menor tomó con cautela el espejo, temiendo en parte verlo pero por el otro ardiendo de curiosidad por verse de nuevo luego de tantos días de toparse con su padre en cada reflejo. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y abriendo de nuevo la mirada se contempló.

- "Yo no veo nada extraño Fiori..."- susurró ella mientras comprobaba que seguía teniendo los mismos ojos azules, el mismo rostro sonrosado y la nariz recta de su madre, al igual que el pelo rubio como el trigo de su padre...- "¡Espera!"

- "¿Qué sucede?"

- "Yo no era rubia, ¿verdad?"- preguntó confundida- "Yo tenía el pelo negro... ¿o era castaño?"

- "La verdad es que no me acuerdo..."- susurró Fiori.- "¡Ya no recuerdo cómo eras!"

- "¡Yo tampoco!"- exclamó Caro alterada.- "¿Qué significa esto?"

Ambas se miraron con temor, porque en el fondo estaban seguras de algo

 Un nuevo problema estaba por empezar...

____________________________________________

Cansada de jugar a las muñecas, Jin dejó caer sus juguetes y se acercó sigilosamente a los bambinetos donde dormían los gemelos Takaishi. En los últimos días su única compañía habían sido tanto los juguetes que le habían comprado sus padres y tíos como los ruiditos y suspiros de los dos bebés recién nacidos. 

Día tras día los había pasado encerrada en alguna habitación con sus juguetes y los nenes, solamente recibiendo visitas fugaces de su madre o la de la Sra. Takaishi, mientras que el resto de los adultos murmuraban en la sala: Unos gritaban (casi siempre su padre o el tío Daisuke), otros lloraban y el resto susurraba. Planeaban la forma de ir al mundo donde Sara, Teki y los demás se habían ido. 

Jin estaba molesta... ¿Por qué no había podido ir con ellos? ¿Por ser pequeñita? ¡Ködai y Lilly también lo eran!. No  le gustaba estar sola sin sus amigos y hermanos, aunque en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor, porque mamita se habría puesto mucho más triste sin ella. 

Además estaban los bebitos, con quienes platicaba aunque no le respondieran. Ellos probablemente también extrañaban a su hermanita y no les hubiera gustado quedarse completamente solitos, de acuerdo con las ideas de Jin. 

Probablemente la nena conocía más de estos niños que sus propios padres, ya que había pasado horas observándolos: Sabía que el que se agitaba continuamente en su cunita y con las mejillas de color rosa encendido era Takeshi. Koji, por otro lado, se chupaba el dedo y le daba hipo con frecuencia. También era el que menos dormía, por lo que Jin pasaba muchos ratitos platicándole, recibiendo como respuesta la mirada azulada del chiquillo.

- "Yo ya me cansé de estar aquí, Koji"- murmuró Jin cruzándose de brazos- "Quiero ir a ver a mis hermanitos para que me cuenten historias como la de la estrella que se llama como yo. ¿Sabías que ella nos cuida todas las noches, cuando se asoma con sus hermanitas?"

Koji respondió con un hipo, que hizo reir a Jin.

- "¡Hic, Hic! ¡Eres muy chistoso bebé!"- exclamó la nena aplaudiendo, al tiempo que imitaba los "ruiditos graciosos" de Koji.

Al recién nacido no parecía hacerle la misma gracia su hipo, por lo que no tardó en expresar su enojo frunciendo el ceño y preparándose para llorar. Jin sabía que si Koji lloraba y algún adulto la encontraba encaramada a la cama le tocaría un regaño, por lo que no tardó en esconderse debajo del escritorio que estaba al lado del lecho y pretender que jugaba con una muñeca.

- "¿Qué ocurre, cielo?"- una voz de mujer irrumpió en el cuarto, atraída por los llantos de su bebé- "¿Tienes hambre?"

Jin observó como la Sra. Takaishi tomaba al bebé entre sus brazos y mientras lo arrullaba buscaba entre los bolsos que tenía sobre una silla un biberón para alimentarlo. El instinto de madre fue acertado, ya que al succionar el chupete de la mamila, el hipo de Koji se fue calmando poco a poco. Pronto, el niño sonreía (o al menos eso parecía, ya que a esa edad los niños aún no saben sonreír) y comenzaba a quedarse dormido. 

- "¿Jin?"- llamó entonces la madre de los gemelos. La pequeña salió de su escondite y se acercó con timidez a la mujer, quien le sonrió dulcemente, a pesar de tener los ojos vacíos y profundas ojeras negras de cansancio.

- "¿Sí?"- respondió la nena suavemente, esperando un regaño.

- "Me mandó decir tu mamá que en cuanto tengas hambre le avises para que te prepare algo"

Aunque a Jin le rugía el estómago del hambre, la nena se abstuvo de comentarlo, ya que minutos antes había escuchado a su madre llorar en la sala y no le gustaba verla así. De ese modo, la niña sólo negó con la cabeza.

- "Ya es muy tarde Jin, ¿estás segura?"- inquirió la maestra.

- "Mi mami está triste, no quiero molestar..."

Anya dejó a su hijo en su cuna y tomó a la niña de los brazos, sentándola en su regazo.

- "Tu mamá está triste porque tus hermanitos están perdidos"

- "Yo también estoy triste, quiero verlos..."

- "La verdad es que todos estamos así... yo también extraño a mi hija"- Anya tragó saliva para no llorar frente a Jin- "Pero también se que tanto tus hermanos como mi Caro y sus amiguitos son niños fuertes, porque tienen padres especiales que les han enseñado a serlo. Deben estar bien, estén donde estén y además los Digimon los cuidan, ¿verdad?"

Jin asintió, sonriendo al pensar que probablemente sus hermanos debían estar pasando por una gran aventura. 

- "Me gustaría ir a ayudarles"

- "Yo también, Jin"- la maestra pasó la mano por el pelo castaño de la chiquita- "Pero creo que lo que tú y yo podemos hacer por ahora es pedir que ellos regresen pronto y ser fuertes en lo que los otros mayores descubren la forma de traerlos a casa, ¿qué te parece?"

- "Está bien"- dijo Jin sonriendo

Anya se dirigió a la puerta.

- "Voy a avisarle a tu madre que tienes hambre, a ella le dará mucho gusto estar contigo un ratito, te lo aseguro"

Poco después, la maestra cerró la puerta, dejando a Jin y a los bebés a solas. La menor de los Yagami contempló las cunitas y vio que aunque Takeshi seguía profundamente dormido, Koji aún tenía abiertos los ojos, aunque su rostro indicaba que estaba por acompañar a su hermano en el mundo de los sueños.

- "¿Qué dices nene? ¿Me ayudas?"- Jin esperó a que Koji "le respondiera" para luego agregar- "¡Y yo sé cómo! ¿Te acuerdas de la estrellita Jin que te conté? Teki dice que si le pides deseos se pueden cumplir, porque él pidió durante mucho tiempo tener una mamita y se le cumplió. Y cuando le enseñó a Sara, ella pidió un papito y también lo tuvo"

Koji bostezó.

- "¡No son mentiras!"- refunfuñó la niña- "Sólo hay que pedirle que nuestros hermanitos regresen y listo, ¡ya verás!."

Jin se acercó a la única ventana de la habitación (que por cierto, era la de Fiori), que se encontraba encima del escritorio. La nena se encaramó a la silla que daba al mueble y cuando estuvo finalmente sobre la superficie se asomó a la ventana y contempló las estrellas que comenzaban a brillar sobre el cielo del ocaso.

- "Teki dice que Jin es la estrella que más brilla"- susurró la chica para sí misma- "¡Esa debe ser!"

Sin quitar la mirada del cuerpo celeste, Jin comenzó a murmura- "Estrellita Jin, los gemelitos y yo te pedimos un deseo: Que nos traigas a nuestros hermanitos porque los extrañamos mucho y queremos verlos otra vez. Prometemos portarnos bien, ¿verdad Koji? Takeshi está dormidito así que ahorita no puede verte, pero él también promete portarse bien."

Jin guardó silencio, esperando que algo ocurriera. Lo único que se escuchaba era respiración de los bebés. 

- "Creo que debe estar ocupada con otro niño"- murmuró la niña con pesadumbre mientras se bajaba del escritorio- "Porque..."

Pero algo la interrumpió: El monitor de la computadora de Fiori comenzó a brillar intensamente, tomando por sorpresa tanto a la nena como a Koji, quien abrió los ojos sin comprender (para su inocente mente) lo que sucedía.

La verdad es que ni siquiera Jin lo sabía.

- "Jin, Koji y Takeshi... aunque ustedes están lejos de sus compañeros, también tienen una misión..."- una voz profunda y atemorizante para Jin salió de la computadora.

- "¿Eres tú, estrellita?"- preguntó la niña asustada.

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo un fuerte resplandor que envolvió tanto a los bebés como a la niña.

- "¿Jin? ¿Estás aquí, hijita?"- Sora entró a la habitación segundos después con un plato en la mano- "Te preparé algo porque... ¿JIN?"

Sora dejó caer el plato al suelo, sus ojos rojizos alarmados tratando de probarse que lo que ocurría no era cierto.

Los bambinetos de los gemelos estaban vacíos. Las muñecas de Jin estaban en el suelo.

Y lo único "vivo" en esa habitación era el monitor de Fiori, parpadeando una luz intermitente...

___________________________________

- "Tengo sueño..."- susurró Ködai arrastrando los pies a través del bosque. Teki lo había tomado de la mano, para evitar que se quedara atrás. 

- "¿Te sientes mal, hermano?"- preguntó el chico de pelo alborotado. Ködai negó con la cabeza.

- "No, estoy bien. Pero soy tu primito"- se quejó el pequeño, quien ahora tenía el pelo lacio y castaño, muy distinto al rojizo rebelde del día anterior. Sin embargo Ködai no se había percatado de ese cambio en su fisonomía, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

No tenían idea de cuanto tiempo llevaban atrapados en el Mundo Digital, dando brincos de una parte de la historia a otra, reviviendo las aventuras de sus padres. Sin embargo, los efectos de tantos saltos no sólo estaban afectando su físico, sino también su mente...

- "¿Podrían avanzar más rápido?"- preguntó Fiori en voz alta sin detenerse ni un instante a descansar. Los 6 chicos que la acompañaban estaban cansados de recorrer el bosque en búsqueda de su compañera perdida, aparentemente secuestrada por Puppetmon.

- "Mik, ya no puedo caminar..."- susurró Lilly Izumi a su hermano mayor mientras se sentaba en una roca. Mik miró preocupado como Fiori avanzaba hasta perderse entre la maleza , pero sabía que el bienestar de su... ¿hermana, acaso? era más importante. El chico se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la pequeña, cosa que no era tan necesaria como antes debido a que Mik había encogido 20 centímetros durante el último salto que había dado antes de llegar al bosque. 

- "Yo también estoy cansado"- comentó el chico- "Pero entiende que Fiori está preocupada por Taka... karo"

Mik suspiró resignado: Había comenzado incluso a olvidar el nombre de sus amigos, reemplazándolos en su memoria por los de sus padres. Era realmente desmotivante ver como poco a poco la identidad de su padre se iba apropiando de su cuerpo, de su mente, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. 

- "¡HEY! ¡Espérenme!"- una vocecita se escuchó a lo lejos, seguida de movimiento entre los arbustos. 

- "¡Esa es la voz de Caro!"- exclamó Teki deteniéndose súbitamente.

- "¡Fiori!"- gritó Joey dando tropezones entre los árboles, producto de la miopía que comenzaba a desarrollarse en sus negros ojos- "¡Regresa! ¡Tu hermana está a salvo!"

Una niña bajita y rubia salió de los arbustos, acompañada de Patamon. Tenía el rostro rosado y los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- "¡Lo vencí!"- exclamó alegremente, acercándose a Teki- "¡Lo hice, Taichi!"

- "¿A Puppetmon?"- preguntó Ködai tímidamente mientras se ocultaba detrás de las piernas de su primo.

- "¡No pudo contra TK y yo!"- añadió Patamon, satisfecho con su victoria.

- "Puppetmon nos tenía controlados con unos muñecos"- Caro abrió su mochila y mostró a 8 pequeños muñecos de madera que eran la réplica de sus padres en la infancia- "¡Con estos!"

Al ver los juguetes, Lilly se acercó con curiosidad.

- "¡Qué lindas muñecas! ¿Puedo jugar con ellas?"- preguntó mientras tomaba una de pelo castaño y vestido rosa. 

- "¡Bien hecho Caro!"- comentó Teki satisfecho.

- "Es que ya eres un niño grande..."- añadió Sara.

Oculta entre la maleza, Fiori vió como se desarrollaba la escena. Sintiéndose mal por no haber podido ayudar a su hermana, se apartó de sus compañeros y se sentó a la orilla de un riachuelo. Gabumon la acompañó.

- "Todos han mejorado en este viaje... y yo sigo siendo una inútil"- susurró con tristeza mientras contemplaba su reflejo, el de un chico de once años que sentía que no valía nada. 

- "Matt, no digas eso"

- "¿Por qué no puedo mejorar? ¿Por qué no puedo salir de aqui y recordar quién soy?"- Fiori cerró los ojos. Mientras tanto, un árbol que estaba a dos metros de ella se agitó ligeramente: Una chica de cabello liliáceo, ojos rojos y expresión macabra brincó desde sus ramas y desapareció entre las sombras del bosque.

Al instante, el árbol comenzó a moverse como si estuviera encantado...

__________________________________________________

La pequeña recámara de Fiori estaba abarrotada de personas adultas. La mayoría se apretaba alrededor de la computadora encendida, cuyo monitor parpadeaba suavemente y mostraba débiles imágenes por instantes, la mayoría de unas criaturas blancas y sonrientes que ninguno de los presentes habían visto en su vida, a pesar de sus aventuras.

- "¿Qué son estas cosas? ¿Son ellas quiénes están detrás de la desaparición de nuestros niños?"- preguntó Noriko Hida intrigada. 

- "Es posible..."- respondió Miyako- "¿Pero por qué secuestrarían a nuestros niños? ¿Qué planes tienen con ellos?"

- "No sé, Miya"- agregó Iori- "Aunque algo en ellas me hace sentir que no son precisamente malvados..."

- "Hay veces que el ser bueno o malo es algo puramente relativo"- comentó Ken mientras observaba como Koushiro tecleaba en la computadora, en un esfuerzo vano por hacer que reaccionara o les diera las respuestas a las miles de interrogantes que cada uno tenía.

Sora y Anya estaban sentadas en la cama, en silencio. La primera sostenía las muñecas de su hija y la segunda pasaba su mano distraídamente por el suave forro de las cunitas. Le angustiaba pensar en su hija de 9 años perdida en otro mundo, pero le _aterrorizaba_ imaginar a sus dos bebés recién nacidos en la misma situación.

- "Tal vez la desaparición de nuestros niños no se deba a un secuestro"- comentó Taichi, quien estaba recargado en la puerta, con expresión severa- "Tal vez fueron llamados a cumplir algo, tal y como ocurrió con nosotros..."

- "¿Una nueva amenaza?"- susurró Hikari- "Después de tantos años..."

- "Ahora entiendo lo que sentía mi madre cuando me veía desaparecer"- Takeru estaba de pie junto a la ventana- "Quieres protegerlos... pero te das cuenta de que tienes las manos atadas"

- "_Bienvenido a mi mundo_"- pensó Yamato sonriendo ligeramente- "_Yo he sentido eso desde que naciste... aunque bueno, no es lo mismo..._"

El músico tomó uno de los portarretratos del escritorio, donde aparecía su hija con 10 años de edad. 

_'¿En qué estarás pensando, Fiori?'_

_____________________________________________

- "¡Fiori! ¡FIORI!"- gritó Mik Izumi a todo pulmón mientras caminaba por el bosque, seguido de todos sus compañeros y digimon. 

- "No puedo creer que Fiori se perdiera justo cuando apareciste, Caro"- musitó Teki mientras pateaba las piedritas que se topaba en su camino y tomaba firmemente a Ködai de la mano.

- "Lo sé... pero es que me estaba buscando, espero que mi hermana se encuentre bien..."- susurró la menor.

Detrás de ellos iban Joey y Sara, quien tomaba a Lilly de la mano para que no se perdiera. Sara miró de reojo a su amigo, y vió que el muchacho parecía estar concentrado en algo, ya que tenía el ceño fruncido y murmuraba algo que la joven no alcanzaba a entender. La curiosidad hizo que se acercara un poco a Joey y parara la oreja.

_- "Mi nombre es Joey Kido y tengo 17 años. No soy miope y quiero estudiar para piloto cuando termine la preparatoria. Mi nombre es Joey Kido y tengo 17 años. No soy miope y quiero estudiar para piloto cuando termine la preparatoria... Mi nombre es.."_

Sara trató de aguantar una carcajada, pero no le fue posible. Joey interrumpió su "oración" sobresaltado.

- "¡¿De qué te ríes?!"

- "¡Perdona! No pude evitar escuchar tus oraciones... ¿se puede saber por qué lo haces?"

- "¡No seas metiche! Y para tu mayor información, repito esta información para asegurarme de que no me olvide de quién soy y empiece a mezclar cosas, Sora"

- "Es Sara"

- "¿Lo ves? ¡Estoy comenzando a olvidar!"- exclamó el mayor con angustia- "¡Tengo que mantenerme cuerdo, soy el mayor!"

- "¿Sabes Joey?"- comentó Sara con una sonrisa irónica- "Tantas precauciones me están recordando a tu padre..."

- "¿Cómo dices?"- Joey sacudió la cabeza, abriendo más los ojos alarmado- "¡Tienes razón!"

El ansioso adolescente cerró los ojos y retomó su "mantra": _"Mi nombre es Joey Kido y tengo 12 años... espera, ¿no eran 17? ¡Rayos!..."_

Sara decidió no importunar más a Joey, porque sabía que en el fondo lo que ocurría no era gracioso. El estar olvidando poco a poco quiénes eran para convertirse en sus padres era un peligro para todos. 

La pelirroja suspiró. ¿También se estaba olvidando a ella misma?. Sara no estaba segura, después de todo, nunca había conocido con exactitud quién era ella. 

Tal vez se había olvidado tiempo antes de llegar al Digimundo...

Sara creía que al encontrar a su padre descubriría quién era ella en verdad, pero sólo se había topado con una triste realidad: Su padre biológico ni siquiera recordaba a su madre. Aunque ahora aceptaba que su padre había sido quién la había criado en los últimos cinco años, Sara aún sentía que algo faltaba en su vida. Sentía que nunca había actuado por sus deseos, sino por los de los demás. 

Adoraba a su madre y sabía de los muchos sacrificios que había pasado por tenerla. Por ello no solía quejarse de las incontables tardes que pasaba en la antigua pastelería y más adelante en el V-yomon atendiendo a los clientes mientras su madre trabajaba en la cocina. Ella era una excelente mesera, pero no estaba segura de que fuera su vocación. La verdad, no había tenido tiempo de probarlo, ya que pasó su infancia detrás de un mostrador, sin salir a jugar con las otras niñas. 

Todos tenían de ella la imagen de la perfecta hija de Sora Takenouchi. La chica pelirroja que cuidaba niños y atendía las mesas. Dulce y callada. ¿Esa era ella en verdad?. Porque la verdad...

- "¡CUIDADO SARA!"- Joey interrumpió sus pensamientos al arrojarse sobre ella y apartarla del camino justo cuando un pequeño misil hacía contacto con el suelo. Sara abrió los ojos espantada y vio que sus amigos corrían en círculos entre los árboles, sin saber lo que ocurría. Excepto uno...

- "¡Fiori!"- gritó Mik- "¡Detente! ¿Qué te pasa?"

De entre los árboles apareció la rubia montada en una bestia hecha de metal. Furia y resentimiento se asomaban en sus desafiantes ojos, que habían pasado del castaño al celeste en cuestión de segundos. 

- "¿Fiori?"- susurró Sara sin poder creer lo que veía. 

- "¡Vamos Teki!"- gritó la adolescente con rabia- "¡Haz que Agumon evolucione a WarGreymon!"

- "¡Pero no sé cómo! ¿Qué te pasa?"- preguntó Teki confundido. 

Como respuesta, Metalgarurumon lanzó un nuevo misil que cayó más cerca de Teki, asustando a Ködai (oculto detrás de su primo). Al pequeño se le salieron las lágrimas y a Teki se le enrojeció la cara de furia, apretando los puños.

- "¡BASTA!"- gritó encolerizado, perdiendo los estribos. Caro corrió hacia Fiori.

- "¡Hermano! ¡Así no se resuelven las cosas!"

- "¡No más peleas! ¡Estoy cansada!"- gimió Lilly, mientras Joey la tomaba entre sus brazos para que no llorara. 

- "La próxima vez no fallar"- sonó la voz robótica de Metalgarurumon. Fiori miró con frialdad al chico Yagami, quien volteó a ver a su camarada. Si ella quería pelea, ¡la tendría!.

- "¡Agumon!"- gritó al tiempo que su digivice comenzaba a brillar. Entre chispas anaranjadas, Agumon creció rápidamente y adoptó su forma Mega, WarGreymon. 

El digimon se elevó por los aires, seguido inmediatamente por Metalgarurumon. Una vez entre las nubes, los dos digimon comenzaron a pelear fieramente. Las explosiones de sus ataques retumbaban en el cielo, tornándolo rojizo. 

- "¡Detengan esta locura! ¡No debemos pelear entre nosotros!"- pidió Mik, pero fue ignorado completamente.

Teki se dirigió hacia Fiori con paso firme y cuando la tuvo cerca se arrojó con furia, tirándola al suelo. 

- "¡Esta es por Kari!"- gritó enfurecido, tirándole un golpe a la chica, quien respondió con la misma fuerza. 

- "¡Todo esto es tu culpa!"- respondió Fiori- "¡Tengo que vencerte, Teki! ¡Sólo así volveré a recordar quien soy!"

- "¡Estás loca!"

- "¡Alto los dos!"- gritó Mik, al tiempo que sostenía a Fiori de un brazo y Caro lo ayudaba con el otro. Joey y Sara se encargaron de mantener a Teki en cintura. Ködai y Lilly los miraban desde el rincón. 

- "¡No! ¡Suéltenme!"- Teki trató de soltarse de los brazos de sus amigos- "¡Ese Yamato me las va a pagar! Quería pleito, ¿o no? ¡Va a ver lo que es meterse con Taichi Yagami!"

- "¡Eres mi rival!"- chilló la chica forcejeando- "¡Y por eso tengo que eliminarte! ¡Así lo dijo Cherrymon!"

- "¿Cherrymon?"- Caro abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar el nombre de ese Digimon. Al instante pasaron por su mente los recuerdos de alguien contándole una historia parecida- "¡ES UN ENGAÑO!"

Los gritos de la niña hicieron que todos finalmente se callaran.

- "¿No lo ves, Fiori?"- Caro miró a su prima con una sonrisa- "¡Estás actuando un cuento! Cherrymon engañó a tu papá cuando era niño, diciéndole que tenía que vencer a su rival, a..."- Caro señaló a Teki- "A Taichi"

- "¡Es mentira! El propio Cherrymon me dijo que tenía que vencerlo para recordar quién soy yo"

- "Ese digimon te dijo una mentirita"- Ködai se aproximó tímidamente al grupo- "Seguro  que el malo tuvo que ver en esto..."

- "Devimon quiere que perdamos por completo nuestra identidad"- explicó Mik bajando la mirada y examinando su cuerpo en constante cambio con pesar- "Y en parte lo está logrando... no podemos permitir que nos gane... necesitamos rescatar a Harumi"

_- "¿Quién es Harumi?"_- todos voltearon a ver a Lilly, quien aún los contemplaba desde una roca, su carita de 4 años evidenciando su curiosidad. Todos quedaron en silencio, todos, excepto Mik, quien resumió el sentir del grupo en una sola palabra...

- "Mierda..."

__________________________________________

_- "¿Alguna novedad?"_

_- "No, aún no logro recibir nada... sólo estas extrañas imágenes"_

_- "Si tan sólo se quedaran fijas por unos instantes... ni siquiera puedo distinguir lo que son..."_

~*~

-_ "...Y lo primero que haré en cuanto los tenga de vuelta será tirar todas las computadoras de la casa a la basura"_

_- "Pero Anya, estamos en el 2030... ¡hasta la lavadora cuenta con acceso a la red!"_

_- "¡También la tiraré!"_

~*~

_- "No puedo más con esta presión... necesito salir a fumarme un cigarro"_

_- "¡Daisuke! Prometiste dejar ese vicio cuando Ködai nació..."_

_- "¡En ese entonces tenía a mis hijos cerca! Regreso enseguida..."_

_- "Espera amigo, yo te acompaño..."_

_- "Vamos entonces..."_

_- "¡Hombres!"_

_- "No lo juzgues, Hikari. Creo que todos estamos reaccionando como podemos... sólo mira a tu hermano..."_

~*~

_- "¿Y ahora? ¿Ya tienes algo?"_

_- "¡Me preguntaste hace menos de un minuto Tai!"_

_- "¡Tienes que hacer algo Koushiro! ¡Mi hija no puede estar perdida!"_

_- "Lo sé Taichi... tampoco la mía..."_

_- "Muchachos..."_

_- "¿Qué ocurre, Ken?"_

_- "Creo que la pantalla está haciéndose más clara... miren..."_

_- "¡Es cierto!"_

_- "¡HEY! ¡DAISUKE! ¡TAKERU! ¡REGRESEN YA!"_

~*~

Los pasos apresurados de dos adultos retumbaron desde la sala hasta la recámara de Fiori. Al entrar, vieron que todos estaban acomodados alrededor de la pantalla, que comenzaba a desplegar unas letras.

- "¡Parece que es un mensaje!"- exclamó Daisuke, quien aún tenía el cigarrillo encendido entre los labios. 

- "¿Qué dice?"- preguntó Mimí- "No alcanzo a leer nada..."

- "Espera un poco..."- susurró Koushiro- "Se está aclarando..."

Las letras negras comenzaron a hacerse más y más claras, hasta que todos los adultos pudieron leer el mensaje con facilidad. Al instante, todos quedaron en silencio excepto Jyou.

- "'_Jin, Koji y Takeshi... A pesar de estar lejos de sus hermanos, ustedes también tienen una misión... al igual que sus padres...'"_

- "¿Qué quiere decir eso?"- preguntó Miyako mientras se quitaba los lentes.

- "No lo sé..."- Koushiro señaló el monitor, donde una imagen estaba empezando a sustituir a las letras- "Pero algo me dice que estamos a punto de averiguarlo..."

_____________________________________________

En el monitor de Fiori comenzó a dibujarse una imagen en tonos sepia. En ella, se podía ver a un niño de 11 años que recorría las calles abandonadas de una ciudad. Estaba completamente solo, excepto por una criatura anaranjada que parecía un Tirano saurio en miniatura. 

- "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Agumon?"- preguntó el niño en voz alta, mientras trataba de encontrar su camino a través de la niebla que cubría las calles. El ambiente frío y descolorido de la ciudad le hacían pensar que estaba atrapado en un sueño.

- "Voy detrás de tí, Tai"- respondió su camarada con su característica voz ronca e infantil. 

Teki no recordaba como había llegado hasta ese lugar. Por su mente pasaban débiles imágenes de un grupo de niños caminando por el bosque, para luego ser reemplazadas por un pequeño digimon rosado y de aspecto dulce: Piximon.

- "¡Cierto! Piximon me mandó a este sitio como parte de mi entrenamiento"- Teki estiró los brazos y suspiró- "Aunque no servirá de nada... yo ya no quiero pelear..."

Su estómago dió un vuelco al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior: Su estupidez había hecho que Greymon evolucionara de la manera incorrecta, haciendo que el temible Skullgteymon irrumpiera en el campo de batalla. Poco faltó para que ocurriera una desgracia y alguno de sus amigos saliera lastimado. 

Le había fallado a sus compañeros, a Greymon... y sobretodo a sí mismo. No servía como miembro de los elegidos, lo mejor sería renunciar...

El chico pisó un charco en su camino, el cual reflejaba a un delgado chico de ojos canela y tez morena: Nada quedaba del soñador niño de ojos miel.  Teki Yagami había prácticamente desaparecido para ocupar el papel de su padre.

- "¿Qué es ese ruido?"- Agumon se detuvo en seco, sacando a Teki de sus pensamientos.

- "No lo sé..."- el chico cerró los ojos y prestó atención- "Creo que es una bicicleta..."

- "¿Una biciqué?"

- "Es una cosa que usamos en mi mundo para transportarnos más rápido"- Teki tomó a su amigo de la garra y comenzó a correr- "¡Vamos a ver!"

Corrieron entre la niebla, esquivando las irregularidades del pavimento. No pasaron muchos metros antes de que la bruma se disipara y un puente apareciera ante sus ojos: Una niña no mayor de 3 años trataba de subirse a una pequeña bicicleta con ruedas de soporte, pero cada intento resultaba en una brusca caída al suelo.

- "¡Ay!"- gritó la pequeña al caer de sentón sobre el duro concreto. Tenía la rosada carita manchada de lágrimas.- "¡No puedo!"

- "¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Teki acercándose con cuidado a la niña. Ésta giró la cabeza al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, mostrándole al chico una sonrisa cálida y una mirada rojiza y alegre.

- "¡Teki!"- exclamó emocionada mientras corría hacia él, abrazándose la cintura- "¡Te encontré!"

- "¿Perdona?"

- "¡Hermanito! ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!"

- "¿Hermano?"- confundido, Teki se apartó un poco de la niña. Su única hermana era Hikari, y era mucho mayor que esta chiquita.- "Creo que me confundes con alguien más, mi nombre es Taichi"

- "¡No! ¡Tú eres Teki!"- respondió Jin con risitas, como si pensara que Teki le estaba jugando una broma- "¡Soy Jin!"

Jin volvió a abrazar a su hermano. Teki se sentía un poco incómodo con la situación, pero supuso que lo mejor sería no hacer llorar a la pequeña y seguirle el juego. Si el supuesto "Teki" que ella mencionaba estaba cerca, no le gustaría ver a su hermana molesta. 

- "Ah sí... Jin"- el muchacho se arrodilló para ver de cerca a la nena. Miró de reojo a Agumon- "Mira Agumon, ella es mi hermana Jin"

- "Yo no sabía que tenías hermanas, Tai"

- "Eh sí... tengo una..."- _aunque no es ella_.

- "¡Agumon!"- Jin aplaudió- "¡A tí también te extrañé!"

- "Pero si yo nunca la he..."- Agumon no pudo continuar porque las dos manos de Teki le cubrieron el hocico.

- "Tenías razón Teki"- dijo Jin serenamente, dejando atrás las risitas- "Las estrellitas cumplieron mi deseo"

- "¿Cuál deseo?"

- "¡Ver a mi hermanito! Los bebés y yo _pidimos_ un deseo a la estrellita Jin y nos llevó a su casita con sus otras hermanitas y nos dijo que querían jugar con nosotros"

Teki no comprendía nada de lo que decía la nena, pero de pronto, la idea de una estrella llamada Jin no se le hizo tan ridícula como parecía a primera vista. 

- "¿Ves _hemanito_? ¡_Estellita_ Jin cumplió nuestros deseos como me contaste!"

- "¿Yo te conté de una estrellita Jin?"- Teki parecía estar en un sueño de pronto. 

- "¡Querías mamita! ¡Y Sara quería papito! ¡Y hemanitos! Y la estellita nos tajo a todos"

Por la mente de Teki pasó una escena que no parecía tener sentido con todo lo que él recordaba: Se imaginó de 3 años de edad, llorando en medio de la noche. Le asustaba la oscuridad y temía que un monstruo fuera a atacarlo desde su armario. La puerta de la habitación se abría de pronto, permitiendo que su padre entrara a consolarlo. Le contaba cuentos. Le contaba de un dinosaurio valiente con quien podía vencer a los monstruos más malvados. Le contaba de mamá, que vivía en una estrella y velaba por él todo el tiempo. 

La cálida voz de papá le hacía perder el temor, lo hacía fuerte. Se quedaba dormido entre sus brazos, dispuesto a revivir las aventuras de los cuentos en sus sueños. Él sería valiente y tendría un dinosaurio a su lado. Y aunque eso no ocurriera, sabía que papá y mamá lo cuidarían siempre.

De pronto se vió unos años después, a los seis, asomado en un balcón con una chica pelirroja y contemplando a las estrellas. Ella le contaba que las estrellas no sólo brillan en el cielo, sino que también suelen conceder deseos a los niños que se portan bien. Él  recordaba que su mamá vivía en una estrella y le pedía una familia como la de sus amigos. Se lo comentaba a la chica pelirroja, quien reía y decía que eso sólo eran fantasías, pero que nada perdían con desear. 

Minutos después, mientras se dirigía al baño, contemplaba a papá y a la mamá de su amiga sonriendo y tomándose de las manos, antes de darse un beso. Él ahogaba una risita y se iba corriendo a la cama, listo para soñar con el deseo que se le acababa de cumplir.

~*~

_¡Eres la nueva luz brillante!_

_¡Eres la nueva luz brillante!_

_El nuevo sol_

_Ese es tu nombre_

_¡Es la nueva luz brillante!_

_¡Tú eres la nueva luz brillante!_

_Tu historia_

_Empieza aquí y ahora._

_                    ~Taichi Yagami- Atarashii Taiyou~_

_Solían decirme que los cuentos son sólo fantasías... pero yo nunca he creído eso. Hay cuentos que son verdaderos y que yo he visto pasar frente a mí. He visto dinosaurios, estrellas que cumplen deseos y ángeles volar por la ciudad. Pero sobretodo, he visto que si se es valiente y se tiene fé en uno mismo, se pueden cumplir todos nuestros sueños. He encontrado a la familia con la cual soñaba desde pequeño, a los amigos que no solía tener cuando me decían en el jardín que estaba loco. ¡Y no quiero perder eso! ¡Quiero continuar mi propio cuento!_

_~*~_

- "¡Yo soy Teki!"- exclamó el chico de pronto, alarmando a Agumon y a Jin.- "¡Soy yo! ¡Este es mi cuento!"

- "¿Tai?"- preguntó el dinosaurio con precaución. 

- "No, Agumon. Ese es mi pap"- respondió Teki con determinación, recordando de pronto quién era él. Los sueños e ideas fueron regresando a su mente a toda velocidad mientras hablaba- "Tal vez tenga sus recuerdos y me vea como él, pero mi papá es el verdadero Taichi Yagami. Todo este tiempo yo sólo he estado reviviendo sus aventuras como si estuviera en uno de los cuentos que me solía contar cuando estaba chiquito."

- "No entiendo..."

- "Yo no tengo por qué revivir la historia de mi papá, porque yo tengo la mía"- el niño parecía hablar más para sí mismo que a sus acompañantes- "Y aunque Devimon trate de impedirlo, voy a salir de este mundo con mi hermana y voy a ver a mis papás de nuevo. ¡Y voy a tener mis propias aventuras! ¡Mis propios cuentos!"

Las palabras no habían dejado los labios de Teki, cuando un resplandor anaranjado los cubrió. Y no pudo verse nada más...

___________________________________________

- "¡¿Qué ocurre?!"- exclamó Hikari cubriéndose los ojos ante la intensa luz que comenzó a emanar el monitor

- "¡No lo sé!"- respondió Koushiro, tomando el ratón con los ojos cerrados- "Parece que Teki provocó algo en el Digimundo..."

- "¡Teki! ¡Jin!"- Sora trató de aproximarse al monitor al escuchar esas palabras- "¡Respondan!"

Como si fuera una respuesta, un objeto salió del monitor y aterrizó en el regazo de Taichi, quien sintiendo de pronto una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y alegría lo tomó entre sus manos. Era pequeño, hecho de plástico, octagonal y brillaba con una luz anaranjada como la del monitor. El abogado no tardó en deducir lo que era.

Se trataba de su digivice. El que había aterrizado a sus pies en ese campamento muchos años atrás.

- "Ha vuelto..."- susurró mientras se lo pasaba de una mano a la otra.- "¿Pero cómo?"

- "Creo que la pregunta no es como"- respondió Koushiro- "Sino para qué..."

Como si alguien se los hubiera pedido, los adultos miraron el monitor, donde un portal al digimundo había aparecido en la pantalla, idéntico al que usaban para ir y volver durante sus aventuras en el 2002. 

- "Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo"- comentó Daisuke tomando a su mentor del hombro- "Y dile a mis niños que los extraño"

- "Tráelos de vuelta, Taichi"- susurró Sora sonriendo serenamente. 

Como respuesta, su esposo le besó las manos y se puso de pie, estirando el brazo para acercar su digivice a la pantalla. Luego de tantos y tantos años, había llegado el momento de regresar al inicio. 

- "¡Puerta al Digimundo! ¡ÁBRETE!"

__________________________________________________

La extraña luz desapareció a su alrededor y todo en aquella extraña ciudad pareció volver a la normalidad.

- "¿Taichi?"- preguntó Agumon sorprendiéndole el cambio que se había producido en su amigo durante esos instantes de luz. 

Frente al dinosaurio estaba ahora un chico de once años con el pelo alborotado de su papá, pero de color castaño cenizo, como solía tenerlo su madre. Sus ojos eran marrones y grandes. Vestía pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta anaranjada de manga larga con un número 9 blanco impreso en la parte de enfrente. No portaba goggles ni guantes. Y como complemento, un extraño aparato colgaba de su cinturón. 

- "No, Agumon"- respondió el chico- "Soy yo, Teki."

- "¡Mira Teki!"- Jin se acercó a su hermano con un objeto entre las manos- "¿Qué es esto?"

- "Creo..."- Teki sonrió al ver lo que era- "¡Creo que es un digivice!"

- "¿_Digibai_? ¿Los juguetitos de mamá y papá?"- Jin abrió los ojos alarmada- "¡No tenemos permiso de tocarlos!"

- "Descuida, Jin. Creo que estos son nuestros"- respondió su hermano quitándose el suyo del cinturón y examinándolo detenidamente. Era redondo, parecido al de Tío Daisuke y de color anaranjado, mientras que el de la pequeña era blanco.

- "¿Y para qué son?"

- "No lo sé... tal vez..."- Teki señaló hacia el horizonte con su digivice, y al momento una luz blanca emanó de la pantalla. El de Jin lo siguió poco después, y ambas luces formaron un portal a pocos metros de los niños.

- "¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Agumon. 

- "Parece una puerta a otro lugar"- respondió el niño, sonriendo de pronto cuando una idea pasó por su mente- "¿Y si nos lleva a donde está Harumi?"

- "¿Haru?"- Jin sonrió alegremente- "¡Vamos a jugar con ella!"

La nena tomó de la mano a su hermano, dispuesto a llevarlo a la extraña puerta, pero él se frenó a pocos centímetros de ella.

- "Espera Jin... no puedo ir..."

- "¿_Po _qué?"

- "Porque aunque ahora recuerdo quién soy, estoy aquí para ocupar el lugar de papá. Este mundo está hecho de los cuentos que él nos suele contar, y si me voy, será como si nunca hubiera existido y Mik dice que eso podría provocar cosas horribles"

- "_Descuida, Teki. Ya no es necesario que ocupes mi lugar"_- una voz de niño se escuchó a su lado.

- "¡Tai! ¡Regresaste!"- exclamó Agumon aliviado, corriendo hacia los brazos de su camarada de once años, quien luego de saludar al digital con cariño miró a sus dos hijos.

Teki se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, pero Jin se acercó al _niño_ con curiosidad.

- "¿Y tú quién eres?"

- "Bueno..."- Taichi se sonrojó un poco- "Es algo difícil de explicar pero... soy yo, pap"

- "¿Papá?"- Jin negó con la cabeza- "No digas mentiritas. Mi papito es grandote y tú eres chiquito"

- "Es que él es nuestro papá de los cuentos"- comentó Teki finalmente, acercándose a Taichi- "¿Recuerdas la ves que te conté de él?"

~*~

- _"Caminen por favor,  niños"- dijo la profesora Anya mientras movilizaba a sus alumnos lo más rápido posible. Momentos antes habían sido atacados por un grupo de fantasmas- o Bakemon- y sólo la presencia de un ángel los había sacado del aprieto. _

_- "Teki tenía razón"- murmuró una niña- "Los monstruos SÍ existen"_

_- "Pero los dinosaurios no..."_

_- "¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es eso?"- gritó un niño mientras señalaba hacia el sur. Teki y la profesora voltearon hacia esa dirección y la visión que encontraron le produjo al pequeño una emoción tan grande que jamás olvidaría. Era un dinosaurio... y encima de él estaba un chico muy parecido a Teki._

_- "¡GREYM"N! ¡Y ese...es MI Papá!"_

_~*~_

Teki sonrió al recordar aquel día, donde no sólo había visto finalmente a todas esas criaturas que su padre le describía antes de dormir, sino que uno de sus cuentos había vencido a Devimon y salvado la ciudad. 

_¿Me pregunto si necesitaremos hacer eso de nuevo para rescatar a Harumi?_

- "Papi, ¿te hiciste chiquito?"- preguntó Jin aún sin comprender completamente lo que ocurría. 

- "Podría decirse, ya que este es el Digimundo donde ocurrieron las aventuras que mamá y yo pasamos hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos niños"- respondió Taichi mientras se acercaba a su hija. Le tomó las manitas en un gesto inconsciente de mostrarle que era el mismo de siempre, pero fue entonces cuando algo muy extraño ocurrió.

De las manos unidas de Taichi y Jin brotaron unas chispas rojizas y anaranjadas que se acomodaron justo al lado de la niña. Las chipas reunidas comenzaron a dar forma a una criatura pequeña que al materializarse dió origen a...

- "¿Un Digimon?"- susurró Taichi soltando finalmente a Jin. Fue entonces que se percató del digivice que la niña tenía en la mano y no le hizo falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que todo eso significaba._- "¿Jin es una niña elegida?"_

La pequeña mientras tanto se arrodilló al lado de la criatura, que era un poco más bajita que ella. Tenía el cuerpo redondo y cubierto de plumas azuladas menos la barriga, que era blanca. Sus alas eran tal largas que llegaban al suelo y estaban rematadas por unas garras rojas, al igual que las de los pies. Su pico era largo y amarillo, con la punta del mismo tono de azul del cuerpo. Sus ojos eran rojos y miraban con adoración a Jin, la niña que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

- "¡Jin! ¡Finalmente te encontré!"- chilló la ave con una vocecita aguda y gangosa mientras aleteaba con fuerza- "¡Qué gusto!"

Jin pareció ver en la criatura a un enorme oso de peluche, porque la abrazó con fuerza y parecía lista para jugar con ella. 

- "¡Mi _didimon_! ¿Cómo te llamas?"

- "Soy Penguinmon"- respondió su camarada.

Mientras tanto, Teli y Taichi sonreían ante la noticia de que Jin era una niña elegida.

- "Nunca lo hubiera imaginado"- susurró Tai mientras contemplaba la reunión- "Mi hija es una niña elegida"

- "¡Y en buen momento!"- agregó Teki- "Con Penguinmon tendremos una gran ayuda para rescatar a Harumi"

- "Es algo irónico que yo diga esto pero... tengan mucho cuidado Teki. Devimon es un enemigo al que no pueden tomar a la ligera"

- "Lo sé, te prometo que volveremos a salvo"- respondió el chico animadamente. En ese momento su mano derecha brilló suavemente y Taichi se dió cuenta de ello.

- "¿Qué...?"- sin decir nada más, tomó la mano de su hijo con fuerza y al instante brotaron unas chispas de color anaranjado rojizo intenso que se materializaron justo frente a ellos y adoptando la forma de...

- "¡Un dinosaurio!"- exclamó Teki alegremente mientras se acercaba con un poco más de cautela que Jin a un reptil rojizo que le sacaba una cabeza. Su barriga era blanca, al igual que sus garras y unas marcas negras adornaban diversas partes de su cuerpo. 

El digimon no tardó en ver a Teki y moviendo la cola alegremente fue a su encuentro.

- "¡Teki! ¡Soy Guilmon!"- exclamó mientras tumbaba al chico de espaldas, sentándose sobre su estómago. Su larga lengua lamió el rostro de Teki, haciéndole cosquillas.

- "¡Eh! ¡Guilmon! ¡Je je! ¡Me haces reír!" (*)

Taichi se rió al ver la escena, recordándole ligeramente al instante en que él se topó por primera vez a su Digimon.

- "Y pensar que han pasado tantos años desde que te conocí, Agumon"

- "¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas Tai? ¡Si apenas nos conocimos en la Isla File!"

Sonriendo, el niño tomó del cuello a su dinosaurio, quien no comprendía la extraña conducta de su camarada y mucho menos el por qué decía que los extraños chicos que habían aparecido eran sus hijos, pero no le dió importancia: El simple hecho de que Tai estuviera más animado, luego de su transformación en SkullGreymon, era más que suficiente para estar contento. 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Teki y Jin se encaminaran al portal, seguidos de sus camaradas. 

- "Te lo prometo papá... volveremos pronto"- susurró el chico mientras el portal se desvanecía con ellos adentro.

- "¡Adios papi!"

Poco después, habían desaparecido. Taichi suspiró y se dió la media vuelta, sonriendo al pensar en las aventuras que estaba por revivir.

- "Vámonos Agumon... los muchachos nos están esperando..."

____________________________________________________________

Su corazón latía a todo galope y sus costados y nariz le dolían por respirar aire helado a intervalos irregulares. ¿Qué más se podía esperar si estaba corriendo para salvar su vida?

Atravesando el lúgubre pasillo lo más rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernas, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, nublándole momentáneamente la visión. Le dolía el tener a un monstruo digno de una pesadilla persiguiéndole; le dolía el haber perdido a todos sus camaradas; y le dolía sobretodo el tener la responsabilidad de sacarla de ese lugar a salvo, a pesar de que se sentía incapaz de lograrlo. 

- "Niños, niiiiiños"- canturreó una voz siniestra a pocos metros de su espalda- "¡Dejen de esconderse y vengan a hacerle compañía a sus amiguitos! ¿No ven que están aburridos?"

- "¡Nos va a alcanzar!"- chilló su acompañante

- "¡Vamos Kari!"- jadeó como respuesta- "¡No mires atrás y corre!"

El pasillo parecía llegar a su fin y Caro sentía que la energía estaba a punto de acabársele. O mejor dicho, _Takeru_ sentía que sus piernas no podrían mantener el ritmo por mucho tiempo. 

Luego de varios saltos a través de la historia, la perversa profecía de Devimon estaba por cumplirse: Caro y Ködai se habían transformado por completo en sus padres, incluso cambiando de género sin darse cuenta de ello. Lo único que conservaban de su anterior ser eran algunos rasgos faciales y los débiles recuerdos de su pasado que se ocultaban en su inconsciente, a punto de desaparecer. 

Sin soltar la mano de su amigo, Caro tomó de nuevo impulso y arrastró a Ködai hasta el fondo del pasillo, obteniendo un poco de ventaja sobre Piedmon, quien parecía no apresurarse en su juego: Le era igualmente placentero ver a esos dos chiquillos inútiles correr aterrados por todo el castillo, evadiendo inútilmente el destino que les esperaba: Ser sus prisioneros por toda la eternidad. 

- "¡La puerta!"- exclamó Ködai al ver que su camino era bloqueado por una gruesa puerta de madera.

- "¡Empujémosla!"- gritó Caro usando todas sus fuerzas para mover el pesado obstáculo. Ködai se unió a la labor y no tardaron en abrir el portón. Al instante, una brillante esfera de luz entró a través del mismo, rodeó a los dos pequeños y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo. A lo lejos se escucharon a Piedmon maldecir.

- "¿Qué habrá sido eso?"- preguntó Ködai recuperando el aliento.

- "No lo sé, pero parece que está de nuestro lado"- agregó Caro tomando de nuevo al niño de la mano- "¡Es nuestra oportunidad!"

Atravesaron el portal y descubrieron con horror que el camino terminaba definitivamente ahí: Se encontraban en una terraza amplia de piedra que daba a un precipicio que no parecía tener final.

- "¿Qué vamos a hacer, TK?"- preguntó Ködai asomándose al barandal.

- "Creo que tendremos que bajarnos..."- respondió la niña con temor, las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

- "Pero si nos caemos nos podemos lastimar..."

- "¡TK!"- chilló Patamon, el único Digimon que acompañaba a los dos niños- "¿Qué es eso?"

Los dos pequeños miraron hacia donde les indicaba el digimon y vieron que al otro lado del balcón se encontraban unos pequeños bultos blancos que se movían ligeramente. 

- "¿Serán aliados de Piedmon?"- preguntó Ködai ocultándose detrás de Caro.

_- _"No lo sé..."

- "¿Y si averiguamos qué son? ¡Tal vez son Digimon heridos!"

'_¿Vamos o no?'- _pensó Caro con nerviosismo. Por un lado estaba la posibilidad de que lo que fueran esas cosas los tomaron como prisioneros. Pero por el otro, podían ser Digimon que necesitaran su ayuda. Caro deseó en ese instante no ser el responsable del grupo y poder depender de "su hermano" y Taichi como en el pasado.- _'¡No! ¡Yo también puedo ser responsable... ¡Sora me encargó que cuidara de Kari y se lo prometí!'_

- "¿Takeru?"- preguntó Ködai con timidez. Caro asintió.

- "Vamos a ver... tal vez nos ayuden a escapar de Piedmon"

- "Yo iré primero TK"- Patamon se puso al frente de los niños y de ese modo se aproximaron a los bultos que seguían inertes en el suelo. Cuando finalmente los tuvieron cerca, los dos niños palidecieron de la sorpresa.

Los bultos que estaban en el suelo no eran Digimon, sino dos bebés de pocos días que dormitaban envueltos en mantas blancas. Tenían los puños cerrados y el semblante sereno, ignorando seguramente lo tenebroso que era el lugar donde se encontraban.

- "¿Qué hacen unos bebés aquí?"- preguntó Ködai arrodillándose junto a los niños.

- "¿Bebes? ¿Como los de la Villa del Inicio?"- preguntó Patamon aterrizando sobre la cabeza de Caro.

- "Sí, Patamon. Son bebitos humanos, como los que cuidamos con Elecmon"

- "¿Y qué hacemos con ellos?"

- "Llevárnoslos"- respondió Caro arrodillándose al lado de Ködai y tomando a uno de los niños torpemente entre sus brazos- "No podemos dejarlos con Piedmon, ¿verdad? ¡Los convertiría en muñecos!"

El bebé suspiró entre sus sueños y giró un poco la cabeza. 

- "Están lindos, ¿verdad?"- susurró la niña con ternura- "Mamita dice que los bebés tienen un olor muy especial..."

Con el niño entre sus brazos, Caro sintió de pronto una calidez muy agradable en su interior. Sintió de pronto que ese chiquillo era lo más importante en el mundo y que pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre estaría a su lado. Inconscientemente aceptaba ser la protectora de una criatura frágil y por extraño que pareciera, no sintió temor. 

- "Los vamos a sacar de aquí y llevarlos con sus papás"- aseguró la niña con una sonrisa- "Te lo prometo, bebé..."

Caro pasó la mano por el pecho del pequeño, destapándolo un poco. Fue entonces que notó que el bebé vestía un mameluco azul claro y un babero blanco, que tenía bordada torpemente la palabra _Koji _en el mismo tono de azul que la pijama. 

- "¿Koji?"- susurró la chica alterándose al ver esas cuatro letras, que trajeron desde su inconsciente un recuerdo que había prácticamente olvidado...

_- "¿Puedo ayudarte mamá?"- se recordó unas semanas antes, entrando a la habitación de sus padres. Mamá estaba sentada en la cama, con una aguja en la mano y un babero blanco sobre su enorme vientre._

_- "No te preocupes, cielo. Ya casi termino"- respondió serenamente mientras cortaba un hilo- "¿Qué te parece?"_

_Mamá le mostró la parte de enfrente del babero, donde había bordado la palabra 'Takeshi' con hilo verde._

_- "¡Quedó muy bien, mamá!"- asintió mientras le devolvía el babero- "¿Y el de Koji?"_

_- "El de Koji..."- mamá tomó un babero blanco y lo mostró- "Ese lo bordaré mañana. Aquí tengo el hilo que compré para hacerlo"._

_Mamá se puso de pie con la ayuda de su hija. _

_- "Gracias, Caro"- dijo con una sonrisa- "La verdad es que ya no recuerdo la última vez que me pude poner de pie sin que tu padre o tú me ayudaran"_

_- "Es que traes dos niños en la panza, mam"- respondió la chica riéndose- "¡Y eso debe pesar mucho!"_

_- "¡Vaya que sí!"- mamá salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño- "Y ya no puedo esperar a tenerlos en mis brazos... ahora vuelvo... necesito ir al baño"_

_- "¿Otra vez?"_

_- "Otro inconveniente del embarazo... pero a final de cuentas todo habrá valido la pena en unas cuantas semanas, ya verás"_

_Cuando mamá entró al baño, Caro miró de nuevo el babero blanco y el rollo de hilo azul pálido que estaban sobre la cama y los tomó. _

_Esa noche, después de cenar, Caro se acercó a su madre._

_- "Mam"- anunció serenamente- "Tengo una sorpresa para t"_

_- "¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?"- Caro sacó el babero de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a su madre: Ahora la palabra 'Koji' estaba bordada en el frente, un poco chueca pero clara._

- "¿TK? ¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó Patamon aleteando frente a la niña, quien sonrió alegremente.

- "¡Él es mi hermanito, Patamon!"- respondió- "¡Ese babero se lo bordé yo hace unas semanas!"

- "¿De qué hablas?"- preguntó Ködai poniéndose de pie. Caro le tomó la mano y sonrió.

- "¡Es Koji!"- susurró mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar- "Mamá me dijo aquella noche que cuando finalmente conociera a mis hermanos, Koji usaría el babero que le bordé y lo cumplió..."

- "Pero tú no tienes hermanos bebés TK..."

- "Es que yo no soy Takeru"- respondió Caro limpiándose el rostro- "Él es mi papá... y el de mis hermanitos Koji y Takeshi"

Como si quisieran apoyar a su hermana, los bebés abrieron los ojos y contemplaron a sus nuevos acompañantes.

- "Despertaron"- murmuró Ködai. 

- "H... Hola..."- saludó Caro, mientras veía reflejados en los ojitos azules de sus hermanos todos aquellos recuerdos que volvían a su mente.- "Soy Caro, s-su hermana mayor"- tragó saliva antes de continuar- "He soñado tantas veces con el momento en que los conocería, que ahora no puedo creer que finalmente están conmigo..."

- "No entiendo nada"- Ködai negó con la cabeza- "Yo creí que tu único hermano era Matt"

- "Es lo mismo que pensé cuando conocimos a tu hermana Kani"- al ver la expresión de sorpresa del niño, Caro asintió- "Sí, tú eres Ködai."

- "Pero..."

- "Devimon ha hecho que borremos nuestros recuerdos e incluso nuestra apariencia"- Caro miró incómoda su cuerpo de varón- "Y estuve a punto de caer en su trampa, pero mis hermanitos llegaron aquí para hacerme recordar mi misión, lo s"

- "¿Qué misión?"

- "¡Salvar a Harumi! ¡Y volver a casa! ¡A conocer a mis hermanos!"-exclamó Caro- "Kani dijo que nuestras ilusiones nos ayudarían a volver a casa y a no olvidar quiénes somos"

- "Pero..."

- "¡Vamos Ködai! ¡Yo sé que aún no has desaparecido! ¡Recuerda tu ilusión!"- la niña tomó a su amigo de las manos- "Kani nos dio un mensaje y tú deberías ser el último en olvidarlo"

Ködai cerró los ojos aturdido: No comprendía el extraño cambio en la conducta de TK. ¡Lo importante era escapar!. Sin embargo, al abrir de nuevo los ojos contempló la mirada de determinación de su amigo y decidió darle una oportunidad.

_'¿Mi ilusión? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Lo que yo más deseo?' _- Ködai suspiró: Lo que en verdad deseaba era volver a casa y ver a mamá y papá...

_~*~_

_Ködai escuchaba detrás de la enorme puerta de madera de la dirección, donde sabía que se encontraban sus padres con su maestra, y que lo más probable era que estuvieran hablando de él._

_- "Lamento mucho molestarlos, señores Motomiya"- la chillona voz de su maestra vibró a través de la madera- "Pero creo de suma importancia el que ustedes estén al tanto de la conducta i-na-cep-ta-ble de Ködai"_

_- "¿Inaceptable?"- susurró Mamá- "¿A qué se refiere?"_

_- "Ködai es un niño muy distinto a sus compañeros: Es inquieto, desobediente y siempre actúa siguiendo sus impulsos y no lo que se le ordena. Es un niño que necesita atención psicológica inmediatamente, de lo contrario, las consecuencias en un futuro lejano serán francamente lamentables"- la maestra suspiró- "No quiero ni pensar en lo que se convertirá su hijo..."_

_- "Habla de Ködai como si se tratara de un criminal"- la voz de papá sonó dura y severa, tanto que al pequeño espía sintió un vuelco en el estómago._

_-"¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Señor Motomiya! Esa no era mi intención"- la profesora se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir- "Lo que trato de hacerles ver es que su hijo no es un niño _normal_. Es demasiado inquieto y bueno... tal vez necesiten medicarlo, hacer que se integre a las normas porque..."_

_Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla del pequeño. Su joven mente de 3 años no comprendía mucho de lo que decían de él, excepto una cosa: Él era un niño muy malo y sus papás tendrían que castigarlo para que cambiara. Cubriendo su rostro con ambas manitas, Ködai echó a correr y no se detuvo hasta llegar a los arbustos del fondo del patio, donde se escondió. Una vez ahí, el pequeño lloró hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se durmió._

_Un rato después, unos suaves brazos los sacaron de su escondite y lo acomodaron en el cálido pecho de mamá. Escuchando como latía su corazón, Ködai aspiró el dulce aroma que la caracterizaba y que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo. _

_- "Nos diste un buen susto, campeón"- murmuró papá mientras le alborotaba el pelo. Ködai abrió un ojo y se topó con el rostro sonriente de papá. El niño frunció el ceño- "¿Qué ocurre, hijo?"_

_- "¿Por qué no estás enojado?"_

_- "¿Acaso debería estarlo?"_

_- "Mi maestra dice que soy muy malo y que me tienen que dar medicina"_

_Mamá suspiró y papá comenzó a reírse._

_- "No, Ködai"- mamá lo abrazó- "¡Tú no eres un niño malo!"_

_- "Sólamente eres un poco inquieto"- papá entornó los ojos y suspiró- "¡Y eso es obvio! ¡Tienes 3 años! Yo también solía ser así cuando era niño._

_- "Pero... mi maestra..."_

_- "Ködai"- mamá lo puso en el suelo y se arrodilló para verlo a los ojos- "Tu maestra opina que eres un poco más inquieto que los demás niños y a veces eso hace que no puedas trabajar tan bonito como sé que puedes hacerlo"_

_Papá gruñó un poco y se cruzó los ojos. Mamá lo miró de reojo y sonrió divertida._

_- "Papá y yo creemos que simplemente eres tan travieso como él y el tío Taichi, ¿Recuerdas los cuentos que te hemos contado?"_

_- "Sí mami. ¡Yo estoy tan loco como tío Tai! ¡Eso dice papá!"_

_- "¿Ah sí?"- mamá miró a papá con el ceño fruncido. Papá se mordió el labio._

_- "No precisamente con esas palabras..."_

_- "Ay Daisuke..."- mamá sonrió- "Como sea, de todos modos no está de más averiguar si es necesario darte una medicina para que no tengas problemas con tus maestras. Te llevaremos con una persona que nos ayudará mucho, te lo prometo"_

_- "¿Y si en verdad soy un niño malo?"_

_- "Tü nunca serás malo, mi amor"- mamá lo tomó de los hombros- "Y siempre te querremos, pase lo que pase. Eres nuestro niño, y no sabes lo feliz que nos has hecho desde que llegaste"_

_Papá se arrodilló al lado de su esposa y, tomando la mejilla de su hijo, sonrió._

_- "Mamá, Denis y tú son lo más especial que tengo... son... son como la luz que me espera todas las noches cuando regreso a casa"_

_Mamá rió un poco al escuchar semejante juego de palabras y se puso de pie, tomando a su niño de la mano y agregó. (**)_

_- "Vamos a casa, Ködai..."_

_~*~_

Ködai abrió los ojos emocionado.

- "Mi papá... dice que yo soy como una luz que lo espera en casa... ¡Y hace muchos días que no estoy ahí para verlo llegar! Hace mucho que no lo veo entrar a mi cuarto y dejar su maleta en el piso y cargarme... y hacerme cosquillas... ¡Y mamá! ¡Hace tiempo que no la abrazo!... que no me obliga meterme a la cama y me tapa con las cobijas y me cuenta historias de Gatomon para que me duerma... hace tiempo que no me deja la lucecita antes de irse a su cuarto para que me acompañe... ¡Quiero decirle que ya no necesito la lucecita y que ya aprendí a encenderla solito!... Que Kani me dijo cómo hacerlo... ¡Tengo que contarle a mami que vi a mi hermanita! Porque yo...

En ese momento, una cegadora luz apareció de la nada y los rodeó, dejando tanto a Ködai como a Caro aturdidos por unos segundos. Cuando la niña abrió de nuevo los ojos, se topó con la mirada sorprendida de Patamon.

- "¡¿TK?! ¿Por qué te convertiste en niña?"- pero antes de que Caro pudiera responder, alguien exclamó a sus espaldas.

- "No me convertí en niña, Patamon, ¡Aquí estoy!"

Caro se dio la vuelta y sonrió abiertamente al ver a su papá devolverle la sonrisa. Patamon, sin entender nada, voló hacia su verdadero camarada y se acomodó en su cabeza como solía hacerlo. 

- "Me da gusto verlos a salvo- comentó dulcemente, la alegría y el alivio reflejándose en su rostro de 8 años- "No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de tí, Caro"

- "Y yo de tí,"- una suave voz de niña salió de la torre, seguida de unos ojos marrones- "Ködai"

- "¡Mami!"- Ködai corrió hacia la pequeña a quien reconoció como su madre y la abrazó con fuerza. Al instante, mil chispas rosadas brotaron a su alrededor y fueron lentamente tomando la forma de una pequeña criatura. 

- "¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Caro apartándose un poco. Takeru rió.

- "Ese, es el digimon de Ködai"

- "¿Qué dices? ¿De Ködai? Pero eso significaría que él..."

- "Es un niño elegido"- asintió Takeru mientras señalaba el cinturón de su hija- "Al igual que t"

Caro observó que su vestuario había cambiado y ahora portaba unos shorts de mezclilla, una camiseta amarilla y un sombrero blanco como el que tenía en casa, además de un dispositivo redondo, verde y amarillo.

- "¿Un digivice?"

Mientras tanto, el digimon de Ködai se había materializado por completo dando origen a una criatura color marrón de largas orejas con algunos acentos rosados. Sus ojos redondos y negros voltearon hacia su camarada, a quien había esperado por años.

- "¡Ködai!"- exclamó mientras se encaramaba al hombro del niño, quien apenas se había soltado de su madre- "¡Al fin llegaste!"

- "¿Llegué?"- Ködai alzó la mirada hacia el digimon- "¿Eres mi digimon? ¿Hablas en serio?"

- "¡Seguro!"- contestó el otro saltando al suelo y estirando una patita- "Mi nombre es Lopmon, soy tu camarada y estoy aquí para ayudarte a rescatar a tu amiguita de las garras de Devimon"

- "¡¿Devimon?! ¡¿Aún vive?!"- Patamon voló alrededor de Ködai con expresión de espanto- "¡P... pero lo vencimos! ¿Recuerdas, TK? ¡Desapareció!"

- "Es una larga historia, Patamon..."- Hikari tomó a la criatura entre sus brazos para calmarlo- "...pero Devimon ha vuelto y tiene prisionera a una niña que queremos mucho..."

- "¡Entonces vayamos tras él! Si lo vencimos una vez, ¡Lo haremos dos veces!"

- "No, Patamon"- esta vez fue Takeru el que habló, negando con la cabeza.

- "¿Qué dices?"- el digimon voló a su camarada sin poder creer lo que había dicho- "¡Tenemos que hacerlo, TK! ¡Te prometo que esta vez tendré cuidado! ¡No me iré! ¡No temas!"

- "No es eso, Patamon"- Takeru sonrió melancólicamente- "Es sólo que no podemos ir porque no es nuestra tarea.. sino la de ellos"

- "¿Nuestra?"- susurró Caro con angustia- "P... pero papá, yo no..."

- "Yo estoy seguro de que ustedes están aquí no sólo por ser nuestros niños, sino porque son capaces de detener a Devimon de una vez por todas, como lo hicieron la última vez"

- "Pero..."

- "Ustedes son el futuro"- agregó Hikari- "Y deben luchar para formarlo, para alcanzar su metas"

- "Pero no sabemos como..."- Caro cerró los ojos- "¿Y si lo hacemos mal?"

- "¡Claro que podrán!"- Takeru tomó las manos de su hija- "De eso estoy seguro: Estarán bien"

Caro abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver lo pequeñas que eran las manos de su papá en comparación con las suyas, algo muy lejano a lo que ocurría regularmente.

~*~

_Algunas veces lloro _

_Porque todo es tan confuso_

_No estamos solos en nuestro mundo _

_Pero tengo mis aspiraciones_

_Si nos mantenemos descalzos, ¡Estoy seguro de que estaremos bien!._

_~Takeru Takaishi- Be All Right~_

_Caro tomó la mano de su padre con fuerza mientras cruzaban la amplia avenida. Ante sus ojos, los altos edificios de Shibuya se dibujaban hasta tocar el cielo. La niña alzó la mirada y vió que su padre contemplaba los alrededores con una sonrisa tímida, casi nostálgica._

_- "Papá... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"_

_- "Venimos a buscar inspiración"_

_- "¿Ins... qué? ¿Y eso para qué sirve?"_

_- "Para el libro de cuentos que estoy escribiendo... digamos que es el ingrediente secreto"_

_Caro sonrió: Habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquella tarde en la que papá llegó a casa muy contento, dispuesto a poner finalmente todas sus aventuras de la infancia en letras. Al parecer, a los señores de la oficinal les gustaban los cuentos tanto como a ella._

_Caminaron un rato más entre la gente hasta que llegaron a una esquina concurrida, deteniéndose junto a un local de videojuegos. _

_- "Mira ahí, Caro"- papá señaló la esquina opuesta, donde se encontraba una tienda departamental como la que solía visitar con mamá cuando necesitaba zapatos nuevos- "¿Ves ese aparador?- Caro asintió- "Ahí es donde Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon nos jugaron una broma a tío Yamato y a m"_

_- "¿Los dos digimon que hicieron travesuras en la calle?"_

_- "Los mismos. A pesar de que servían a Myotismon, ellos prefirieron pasarla bien aquí... y a la larga nos salvaron la vida esa noche... aunque tuvieron que pagar un alto precio por su traición..."- la mirada de papá se nubló. Caro tiró de su manga._

_- "Myotismon daba mucho miedo, ¿verdad?"_

_Papá asintió, mientras cargaba a su hija- "Por supuesto. En ese entonces yo era muy pequeño y muchas veces pensé que no podría vencerlo- colocó su mano sobre el pecho de la niña y continuó- "Sin embargo, en el fondo sentía que si no me rendía podría salir adelante a pesar de mis dificultades"._

_- "¡Claro! ¡Tú puedes hacer todo, papá!"._

_Papá se rió y se acercó a Caro, para susurrarle en el oído- "Tú también eres capaz de todo, Caro, aunque las cosas parezcan imposibles nunca te rindas y siempre da tu mayor esfuerzo. Y sobretodo: Recuerda que no estás sola.. están tus amigos, tu mamá... y yo siempre estaré contigo..._

_~*~_

- "Tenías razón, pap"- murmuró Caro aún sin soltarlo- "No me rendiré y haré todo lo posible para volver a casa, te lo prometo"

En ese momento (como podrán imaginarlo), de las manos unidas de los dos niños brotaron las mismas chispas, sólo que estas eran de color amarillo, que dieron origen al camarada digital de Caro: Un angelito rubio y con expresivos ojos celestes que, emitiendo un suave brillo, se acercó a la niña para presentarse.

- "Mi nombre es Lucemon"- susurró serenamente- "Me da gusto conocerte, Caro"

La niña, a diferencia del ángel, optó por un saludo más efusivo y lo abrazó con fuerza, aturdiéndolo un poco. Fue entonces que un portal se abrió a su derecha, el cual los llevaría finalmente al escondite de Devimon. 

- "¿De dónde salió ese portal?"- preguntó Ködai.

- "De sus digivices"- señaló Hikari, apuntando a los dispositivos de los dos niños.

- "Un momento..."- murmuró Takeru- "Algo más está formando el portal"

- "¡Miren!"- Caro se acercó corriendo a sus hermanitos, que seguían dormitando en el suelo y señaló los dos rayos de luz que brotaban de ellos. Al descubrir un poco la mantita que cubría a Koji, Caro descubrió que un digivice blanco y amarillo estaba firmemente abrochado al mameluco del bebé.- "¡Ellos también tienen un digivice!"

Takeru tomó a Takeshi entre sus brazos y encontró un digivice amarillo y azul abrochado a su pijama. El niño sonrió- "Así que ustedes también se tienen que ir con su hermana, ¿verdad?"

- "Pero..."- Hikari susurró- "Devimon es muy peligroso y ellos son pequeños..."

- "Piedmon también es peligroso"- murmuró su amigo mirando con temor la negra torre- "Ellos no pueden quedarse aqu"

- "Los cuidaremos bien, mam"- agregó Ködai acercándose a Takeru- "Yo me llevo a Takeshi"

- "Está bien"- con mucho cuidado, Takeru le puso al bebé en los brazos y se despidió de su hijo tomándole la mano- "Pórtate bien, Takeshi"

El contacto con el bebé produjo el mismo tipo de chispas que antes y una criatura blanca con pies y pico de pato se formó frente a ellos. Una banda rosada cubría su cintura y tenía un libro entre los brazos. 

- "¿Takeshi?"- susurró la criatura buscando a su alrededor- "¿Dónde estás?"

- "Aqu"- respondió Ködai acercándole al bebé. El digimon se sobresaltó.

- "¡Pero es un bebé! ¡Es demasiado pronto!"

- "¿No te da gusto conocerlo?"

- "¡Claro que sí! Pero pensé que sería cuando fuera mayor, no ahora"

- "Bueno, Takeshi nos va a acompañar a vencer a Devimon y creo que no te gustaría que estuviera solo"- agregó Caro.

- "¡Claro que no! Takeshi es mi amigo, aunque él aún no lo sepa"- la criatura se acercó al bebé y le tomó la mano- "Nene, soy Bokomon. Me encargaré de que salgas ileso de este problema para que algún día nos conozcamos bien y seamos amigos. Te enseñaré todo acerca de este mundo, ¡ya lo verás!"

- "Vaya, el digimon de mi hermanito es un intelectual"- sonrió Caro mientras se acercaba a su padre con Koji- "¿Cuál será el de Koji?"

- "Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo"- Takeru tomó la mano de su bebé y al instante brotaron las chispas, formando una criatura que hizo que Patamon abriera la boca. 

- "¡¿Otro Patamon?!"

El Patamon de Koji era más pequeño que el de siempre y de color caramelo. Emitiendo unos ruiditos, se acurrucó en la cabeza de Caro y saludó a su pequeño camarada con alegría.

- "¡Koji! ¡Soy Pata... Pata... Patamón!"- Koji abrió un ojo y miró distraídamente a su camarada, aunque pronto levantó una mano para tocarlo y cuando lo hizo se quedó dormido de nuevo.

- "Bueno, creo que ya no podemos perder más tiempo"- Caro acomodó al bebé y se acercó al portal- "Volveremos pronto, pap"

Takeru se acercó a su hija y la abrazó- "Lo sé... buena suerte"

Ködai se acercó con Takeshi a su madre para despedirse- "Te voy a extrañar, mami. Pero vamos a hacer que ese malo Devimon nos regrese a Harumi"

- "Espera, hijo"- lo detuvo Hikari antes de que se diera la vuelta- "Tengo algo que darte..."

La pequeña señaló entonces algo que le colgaba del cuello y que no era precisamente su silbato.

- "¿Los _gugles_ de papito?"

- "Papá me encargó que te los diera... junto con un recado..."

_~*~_

_Estos goggles saben_

_El significado de la amistad y el futuro_

_Ellos me dan la verdadera fuerza_

_Estos goggles son la prueba_

_De que el mundo que veo con ellos_

_Es luminoso y brillante_

_No puedo evitar emocionarme_

_¡Son míos!_

_                    ~Daisuke Motomiya- Goggle Boy~_

_Habían observado todo a través de la computadora: La llegada de los niños a aquel balcón, la pérdida de sus recuerdos, el encuentro con los bebés y como poco a poco habían recordado quiénes eran. La luz brotó de la computadora y trajo con ella los digivices de Takeru y Hikari. Ellos sabían lo que estaba por pasar._

_Takeru se estaba despidiendo de su esposa y prometiéndole una y otra vez que tanto él como los niños volverían a casa sanos y salvos. Hikari, por su parte, se despedía de Daisuke._

_- "Cuídate mucho, Hikari"_

_- "Lo haré... y estaré pendiente de Ködai y de Denis"_

_- "Lo sé, eso no me preocupa"- Daisuke miró hacia el suelo- "Me gustaría poder verlos nuevamente"_

_- "Lo harás pronto, lo puedo sentir"_

_- "¿En verdad? Me alegro, porque sé que si hay algo en lo que debo confiar es en tus corazonadas"- el esposo sonrió- "De todos modos, dile a Denis que se mantenga firme y que tiene todo mi apoyo... y que estoy muy orgulloso de él"_

_- "Lo prometo"_

_- "En cuanto a Ködai..."- Daisuke metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo el viejo par de goggles que solía usar de niño- "Quiero que le des esto..."_

_- "¿Tus goggles?"- Hikari susurró asombrada- "¿Por qué?"_

_- "Denis es un chico fuerte y sabe de lo que es capaz... además es lo suficientemente mayor como para comprender lo que va a enfrentar... cuando finalmente lo haga. Pero Ködai... lo conozco, y sé que piensa casi lo mismo que yo solía pensar de pequeño"_

_- "¿Qué solías pensar?"_

_- "¿Sabes por qué empecé a usar goggles cuando tenía 8 años?"_

_- "Porque admirabas a Taichi"_

_- "No sólo era eso..."- Daisuke suspiró- "Cuando Myotismon nos atacó y nos atrapó en ese horrible lugar, yo sentí mucho miedo. Y mucha impotencia, porque no tuve la fuerza para acabar con los malos. Pero entonces, vi como Taichi y los demás, a pesar de ser pequeños, tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para detener a Myotismon, a los Dark Masters y volver a casa. Yo quería tener esa fuerza, esa voluntad... y pensé que los goggles me ayudarían a ser as"_

_- "Oh, Daisuke..."_

_- "Cuando me volví elegido y Taichi me dió sus goggles, me sentí el chico más fuerte del mundo y que nada me detendría. Acabaría con los malos pasara lo que pasara. Sin embargo, conforme pasó el tiempo me di cuenta que no sólo se trataba de fuerza física o poder, sino de darme cuenta de lo mucho que yo valía por ser quien soy, y de descubrir en los demás lo bueno que tienen. Esa es la verdadera fuerza que no sólo me ayudó en aquel entonces, sino que me hizo madurar. Y fue un par de años después que dejé los goggles, porque ya no los necesitaba. Ya podía ver por mí mismo todo lo que me solían enseñar, la fuerza que hay en m"_

_- "¿Y Ködai?"_

_- "Cuando dejé atrás los goggles supe que tenía que dárselos a alguien más. A otro niño que necesitara confianza en sí mismo y fuerza para enfrentarse a lo que sigue. Sé que eso es lo que movió a Taichi a dármelos, aunque él no estuviera del todo consciente. Sabía que algún día me encontraría a un niño con un camarada digimon que sintiera que no fuera capaz de lograrlo. Ködai es capaz de todo, sólo que en el fondo siente que es muy pequeño para lograrlo. Pero no es así... y por eso quiero que le des mis goggles, Hikari. Dile que recuerde que tanto tú como yo estamos con él y que es capaz de todo._

_- "Lo haré... se lo diré..."  (***)_

_~*~_

Hikari colocó los goggles sobre la cabeza de su pequeño. Los goggles se veían un poco grandes en Ködai, pero eso no impidió que sonriera, sobretodo después de escuchar el recado que su padre le había enviado.

- "Se te ven muy bien"- susurró Hikari- "Tan bien como a tu pap"

- "Si ves a papi, ¡dile que seré fuerte!"- Ködai exclamó- "¡Y defenderé a mi hermano!"

- "¡Y yo te ayudaré, Ködai!"- agregó Lopmon. 

- "Bueno, Ködai. Creo que es tiempo de que te marches. Te quiero mucho y estoy orgullosa de t"

- "Lo sé mami, yo también estoy _ogulloso_ de ustedes. Igual que mi hermanita"

Hikari retrocedió aturdida- "¿Qué dices?"

- "Kani, mami"- agregó el pequeño- "La conocí y dice que está orgullosa de tí. Dice que su papito y ella están contentos de que estés con papi. Y que quiere que seas muy feliz y ya no llores por ella"

- "Ködai..."- los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas- "Gracias... yo... lamento no haberte contado de Kani... pero prometo hacerlo cuando regreses porque..."

- "Tranquila, mami. ¡Adiós!"- Ködai recuperó en parte la hiperactividad que lo caracterizaba y cruzó corriendo el portal (ignorando el hecho de que tenía un bebé entre sus brazos). Caro lo siguió inmediatamente, despidiéndose de su padre y de Patamon con un guiño. Poco después, el portal desapareció.

- "Se han ido..."- susurró Takeru ajustándose el gorro. Un ruido seco se escuchó a su espalda y vio como una pequeña esfera de luz salía de la Torre y rodeaba por unos instantes a Hikari antes de alejarse en el cielo nocturno. Hikari sonrió entre sus lágrimas- "¿Estás bien, Kari?"

- "Sí... estaré bien"- respondió la niña limpiándose las lágrimas y asintiendo.

- "¿Quiénes eran esos niños?"- preguntó Patamon. Takeru estaba por responder cuando unos pasos retumbaron a sus espaldas, acompañados de una risa maléfica.

- "Creo que te lo contaré más tarde..."- Takeru tragó saliva y miró a su amiga- "Nunca creí que volvería a encontrarme en esta situación"

- "Ni yo... ¿pero sabes qué? ¡Me alegro! ¡Vámonos!"

Y dicho y hecho, los dos niños se acercaron al canasto que contenía la cuerda que los llevaría a revivir la historia del pasado... mientras sus niños vivirían la del futuro.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

(*) Este fic no tiene NINGUNA relación con Digimon Tamers. Si he empleado a Guilmon como camarada de Teki, es porque me parece un dinosaurio muy alegre y buen compañero para este personaje. Además, estuve revisando un "digidex" y no encontré algún otro dinosaurio que me convenciera. El fic tampoco está relacionado con Digimon Frontier (por Bokomon). 

Pueden acceder al digidex (con imágenes) en la siguiente página (quítenle los espacios, se los puse porque FF.net suele borrar las páginas web): 

h t t p : //aa. 1asphost .com / digitalempire  /  digidex  /  digidexE.  html

(**) Es un juego de palabras porque Hikari significa _luz _y Ködai significa _gran luz._

(***) Toda la trama de Daisuke y los Goggles aparece en un Drama CD llamado "Digimon 02, Haru 2003". En este disco, cada uno de los niños elegidos habla sobre algún tema en específico sobre su vida, etc. Miyako habla de la secundaria, Takeru sobre el libro que un día quiere escribir, Iori visita a su papá en el cementerio, etc. 

Pueden acceder a las traducciones en inglés de estas "mini-historias" en:

h t t p  :// www.  kbruce.  rcthost.  net  /  oscd /__

Este capítulo originalmente terminaría con la resolución de los problemas de Denis y Sara, pero decidí que ya era exageradamente largo y se volvería tedioso. Así que en el próximo capítulo terminaré con las resoluciones y así comenzar la batalla final en el último capítulo. Prometo ser más rápida al sacarlos, porque tengo una motivación muy grande para terminar este fic.

Hasta entonces, nos vemos :).


	15. Relevo: Segunda Parte

**Capítulo 15: Relevo (Segunda Parte) **

Fiori levantó el rostro y contempló la negrura que la rodeaba. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a esa cueva o si existía alguna forma de salir. Se sentía cansada y confundida, con el cuerpo completamente entumido por el frío.

- "¿Matt?"- Gabumon abrió uno de sus ojos rojizos al sentir que su camarada se movía- "¿Estás bien?"

La chica negó con la cabeza, pero fue incapaz de describir al digital la opresión que sentía en el pecho, que le nublaba la vista y la hacía sentir completamente desdichada. Se sentía sola y confundida, sin pasado ni presente. Para ella, lo único que había existido en su vida era esa aterradora cueva y la idea de que no merecía salir de ella nunca más.

-"¿Yamato?"- Gabumon se incorporó y puso su pata sobre las heladas rodillas de la chica- "Vámonos de aquí, por favor..."

- "No sé como hacerlo... no sé como salir..."

- "¡Claro que sí! Sólo hay que seguir el camino por el que entramos"

- "Pero... ¿qué hay afuera?"

- "¿Qué dices?"

- "¿Qué nos espera afuera? Yo... yo no sé que hacer... no me siento capaz de enfrentarme a lo que sigue..."

- "Yamato... ¡Eres capaz de todo¡Deja de compararte con Taichi y los demás¡Tú eres un gran chico!"

- "No lo sé..."

La oscuridad en la cueva incrementó un poco, y Gabumon pudo sentir como unas heladas sombras comenzaban a rodearlos.

- "Yama... yo confío en tí. Sé que eres capaz de todo, de salir adelante a pesar de lo difíciles que se pongan las cosas. Ahorita el mundo parece estar de cabeza, pero mira... saldrás de esta... vamos con los demás...tienes que levantarte..."

- "¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?"

- "En ese caso siempre me tendrás a tu lado... para eso son los amigos..."

La mirada celeste y vacía de Fiori adquirió de pronto un brillo especial.

- "Para eso son los amigos..."- susurró, mientras a su alrededor veía como la niebla comenzaba a disiparse, revelando la iluminada oficina de la escuela primaria número 4 de Odaiba.

Se vio a sí misma a los nueve años, tomando nerviosamente de la mano a la Señora Ichijouji. Llevaba solamente dos días viviendo en el Japón, por lo que todo en aquel extraño país aún le producía una extraña mezcla entre angustia y emoción.

_-o-_

_- "Buenos Días ¿En qué puedo servirles?"- saludó una de las secretarias, interrumpiendo momentáneamente su labor en la computadora._

_- "Buenos Días"- saludó la Sra. Ichijouji- "Soy Miyako Ichijouji, madre de Sam de tercer grado"_

_- "Oh sí... ¡claro!"- la secretaria asintió- "El pequeño que se fue de intercambio a Italia por un año."_

_- "Sí... por un año..."- la Sra. Ichijouji suspiró y continuó- "Bueno, pues precisamente esta es la pequeña que intercambió lugar con mi hijo: Su nombre es Fiori Ishida"_

_- "¿Tan pronto?"- la secretaria examinó a la niña, haciéndola sentir ligeramente incómoda- "No la esperábamos hasta el próximo Lunes"_

_- "Lo sé, pero parece que hubo un cambio en los boletos..."- la Sra. Ichijouji se ajustó los lentes- "Bueno, la verdad es que solo quería venir a presentar a Fiori con los directivos, para que el Lunes no sea tan difícil para ella"_

_- "Me parece una buena idea"- la secretaria sonrió y salió de su cubículo- "La llevaré con la directora enseguida. Estará encantada de conocerla"_

_La dama tomó con fuerza de la mano a Fiori, quien instintivamente buscó con la mirada a su "madre sustituta"._

_- "No se preocupe, yo la puedo llevar. Sólo dígame donde está su oficina y..."_

_- "¡Descuide!"- la secretaria interrumpió- "Vaya usted tranquila a su casa. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo"_

_La Sra. Ichijouji miró a Fiori, quien asintió nerviosamente antes de adentrarse en las oficinas de la escuela._

_- "¡Diviértete, Fiori! Harumi y yo pasaremos por tí en un rato..."_

_Fiori y la secretaria avanzaron en silencio por el pasillo. Diversos carteles con extrañas letras impresas estaban pegadas en las paredes, haciendo que Fiori sintiera de nuevo un hueco en el estómago. Se preguntó nuevamente si venir a un país tan lejano y extraño como el Japón había sido realmente una buena idea. _

_Un año lejos de sus padres, de sus amigos, de su amada Italia. Un país lejano donde todos hablan raro y ni siquiera puede entender el sentido de las calles. ¿Realmente lograría encajar aquí?_

_Fiori asintió con fuerza, recordando la razón por la que se había ofrecido para el intercambio: Papá. Recordó el viaje a la Toscana del verano pasado para visitar cementerios y así dar con la familia de papá. Recordó la mirada de tristeza de su padre al toparse finalmente en un pequeño pueblo con una lápida de piedra clara debajo de la cual estaba enterrada la abuela. Recordó las flores que mamá y ella depositaron a sus pies. Recordó la mirada de extrañeza de papá al no ver la tumba del tío cerca de la abuela. Recordó la expresión de angustia de papá cuando el señor del cementerio le comentó que en los registros no aparecía que alguien llamado Takeru hubiera sido enterrado en el lugar. _

_Y finalmente, recordó la sonrisa tímida de papá cuando la anciana que atendía la panadería le confirmó que muchos años atrás había cuidado de un adolescente "de rasgos orientales" por algunos meses, antes de que este se marchara para nunca volver. _

_Desde entonces, papá no era el mismo: Deambulaba por la casa con una mirada extraña, como un niño que cuenta con ansias los días que faltan para la Navidad y que al mismo tiempo no está seguro de que recibirá un regalo. Se pasaba horas hablando por teléfono a distintas oficinas de policía del país para que le informaran algo de su hermano, sin resultado alguno. Los meses pasaron, y papá estaba cada vez más angustiado. Incluso se marchó a Tokio por unos días, pero no encontró nada. Era como si el tío se hubiera vuelto invisible._

_Fue por eso, cuando llegó la oferta para ir de intercambio a Japón, que Fiori se apuntó sin pensarlo dos veces. Un año en ese país le daría suficiente tiempo para buscar a su tío. Algo le decía que tal vez papá no había buscado en los lugares correctos, cegado por su desesperación. Sería muy duro estar lejos de sus padres, los extrañaría mucho, pero ella deseaba darle a papá ese regalo..._

_- "Hemos llegado"- anunció la secretaria mientras llamaba a la puerta. Al instante se escuchó que alguien pedía que pasaran y así entraron a la oficina. _

_Detrás del escritorio, Fiori se topó con una mujer que le recordó mucho a su mamá. Con el pelo y los ojos castaño claros y una sonrisa dulce, la dama se puso de pie para saludarlas._

_- "Profesora Izumi"- anunció la secretaria- "Ella es la alumna de intercambio"_

_- "¿De verdad?"- la directora se acercó a la recién llegada y le dió la mano- "Es un placer conocerte, preciosa. ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

_A pesar de tener la ventaja de poder hablar un poco de japonés gracias a su herencia paterna, Fiori estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo articular palabra alguna. Lo único que escapó de sus labios fue un sonido gutural que sonó como a un hipo. La italiana se sonrojó. _

_- "Su nombre es Fiori Ishida, Profesora Izumi"- se apresuró a responder la secretaria. La directora frunció el ceño, aparentemente sorprendida por el nombre, pero pronto sonrió como antes._

_- "Gracias, Momoko. Yo me encargaré de la niña, puedes retirarte"_

_- "Está bien. Es un gusto conocerte, Fiori"- la secretaria se retiró de la oficina- "Con permiso"_

_La directora y Fiori se quedaron solas, haciendo que la pequeña volviera a sentirse nerviosa. Entendía poco de lo que le decían y era incapaz de saludar a alguien. Apenada, Fiori comenzó a rascarse el cuello. La Profesora Izumi se arrodilló para poder ver a su alumna a los ojos._

_- "Tranquila, es normal que todo parezca confuso el primer día..."- susurró lentamente, de modo que Fiori pudo comprender lo que le decía- "Cuando era niña me mudé a los Estados Unidos y aún recuerdo lo difícil que es al principio, con las letras, el idioma y hasta las costumbres distintas. Pero descuida, poco a poco te acostumbrarás y pronto te sentirás como en casa"_

_La Profesora Izumi se puso de pie y tomó de la mano a Fiori- "Ven. Te voy a dar un paseo por la escuela para que conozcas a los profesores, las aulas y a tus compañeros. Son buenas personas, no tienes nada que temer"_

_Sintiéndose más segura, Fiori asintió- "Muchas gracias, profesora Izumi"_

_- "¡Vaya! Así que no te han comido la lengua los ratones¿verdad?"- respondió la profesora con una risita mientras la conducía a la puerta, la cual se abrió súbitamente. Era Momoko, la secretaria._

_- "Lamento interrumpirla, profesora, pero me acabo de encontrar a la profesora del 5-A y necesita que acuda al salón lo antes posible. Parece que hay un problema con la exposición del ciclo del agua para la feria científica"_

_- "Entiendo, gracias Momoko"- respondió la Profesora mientras su secretaria cerraba la puerta. Suspirando, miró a Fiori con pena- "Lo lamento mucho, preciosa. Hoy tenemos la feria de las ciencias y como podrás ver necesito estar pendiente de las actividades. Creo que nuestro paseo será otro día"_

_Fiori asintió con tristeza- "Está bien, profesora"- pero entonces, a la Profesora Izumi se le iluminaron los ojos, como si acabara de ocurrírsele una grandiosa idea. _

_- "¡Lo tengo!"- guiñándole un ojo, la profesora soltó la mano de Fiori y se acercó a la puerta- "Espera aquí, no tardo"- al ver la mirada confundida de la italiana añadió- "Voy por tu guía. No te preocupes, es alguien de mi completa confianza con quien estoy segura de que te llevarás bien"_

_La Profesora Izumi salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Fiori suspiró y se sentó frente al escritorio de la directora. Aunque aún estaba muy nerviosa, la amabilidad de la dama la había tranquilizado, abriéndole un panorama mucho más alegre que el que tenía anteriormente. Tal vez iba a ser muy difícil adaptarse a la nueva vida en Japón, pero ella era fuerte y a final de cuentas, sería divertido pasar por este cambio. ¡Ella encontraría a su tío pasara lo que pasara¡Aunque tuviera que recorrer todo el país a pie! Su padre había logrado recorrer parte de Italia solo, así que ella podría hacer lo mismo. ¡Ella lo lograría sola!_

_- "¿Disculpa?"- una vocecita hizo que Fiori se girara hacia la puerta. En el umbral de la misma se encontraba un niño de su misma edad, bajito, con el pelo castaño, las mejillas coloradas por la timidez y los ojos oscuros y curiosos.- "¿Eres la niña nueva?"_

_La italiana asintió, al tiempo que se acomodaba la camiseta morada de la suerte. El niño agregó- "Soy Mik Izumi... y vine para darte un paseo por la escuela..."_

_Fiori sonrió: Por otro lado, un nuevo amigo no le haría nada mal durante sus nuevas aventuras..._

_-o-_

Mik y la oficina se perdieron en la oscuridad que volvía a rodear a Fiori y a Gabumon. El peludo digimon aún temía a las sombras, pero la chica sonreía con determinación.

- "Para eso son los amigos, Gabumon"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Las cosas ahorita son muy confusas... no estoy segura de quien soy o de donde provengo, pero sé que afuera me esperan cosas mejores¿verdad?"

- "¡Claro que sí, Matt!"- Gabumon se unió al súbito entusiasmo de su camarada.

- "Y aunque las cosas se pongan negras, se que no estoy completamente sola. Se que puedo contar con mis amigos, como tú Gabumon, que me has acompañado en este lugar tan negro"

- "Los amigos están juntos hasta el final..."

- "¡Lo sé!"- Fiori se puso de pie- "¡Por eso vamos a salir de este hoyo juntos!"

En ese momento, una cegadora luz brotó de la nada, ahuyentando a las sombras. La cueva desapareció mágicamente y con ella la confusión que Fiori tenía.

- "La cueva... se ha ido..."- Fiori notó que su ropa ahora era distinta y que su pelo volvía a ser largo- "¡Y he vuelto a la normalidad!"

- "¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?"- preguntó Gabumon, aún intrigado por su súbito escape.

_- "La cueva era un reflejo de tus sentimientos... o mejor dicho, mis sentimientos"_- una voz de chico hizo que Fiori sonriera: Su padre, al menos su versión juvenil, se acercaba a ellos con paso tranquilo.

- "¡Matt!"- chilló Gabumon alcanzando a su camarada, quien lo abrazó.- "¡Volviste a ser el mismo!"

- "Y todo gracias a tí, Gabumon, mi amigo"- Yamato miró a su hija y sonrió- "Fiori, también has vuelto a ser tú misma..."

La adolescente sonrió satisfecha, aunque pronto su mirada castaña se nubló- "Pero qué hay de los demás... ¿Dónde está Mik¿Y Haru?"

- "Harumi aguarda tu llegada en el escondite de Devimon... en cuanto a Mik y los demás, deberán recordar quiénes son antes de enfrentarse al enemigo"- Yamato suspiró- "Me gustaría acompañarte, pero tengo que cubrir mi lugar en este sitio. Pero estoy tranquilo, porque sé que saldrás adelante"

- "Claro que sí... así será"

- "Aunque... no estará de más el que tengas a un amigo como Gabumon durante tu viaje..."

Previniendo lo que estaba por ocurrir, Yamato tomó la mano de Fiori, provocando el nacimiento del camarada de la chica: Una criatura pequeña y de color rojo, con largas orejas de conejo, los ojos amarillos y una cola ligeramente parecida a la de un pavo real.

- "¿Un Elecmon?"- susurró Fiori al tiempo que su nuevo amigo saltaba a sus brazos.

- "¡Hey¡Seré pequeño, pero soy fuerte cuando es necesario!"- se quejó Elecmon mientras estiraba la pata para tomar un accesorio que colgaba del cinturón de Fiori, su digivice. Al instante, el portal que la llevaría a la aventura se abrió ante sus ojos.

- "Buena suerte, Fiori"- se despidió Yamato mientras veía como su hija se abría paso con Elecmon.

Segundos después, ella desapareció...

* * *

- "¿Cuál es su mano?"- preguntó con voz fanfarrona un digimon que parecía una enorme pistola ambulante, con todo y disfraz de vaquero: Deputimon.

- "Par de ases"- comentó Sam mientras mostraba sus cartas. Sara ahogó un bostezo.

- "¿Y qué hay de ti, preciosa?"

- "Tercia de Reinas"- murmuró Sara con voz aburrida. Deputimon mostró su juego y exclamó con una risa.

- "¡Poker de Reyes¡Gané de nuevo!"- el digimon aventó unas fichas rojas al aire y bailó emocionado- "¡Soy el mejor¡Soy el mejor!"

- "Esto es tan aburrido..."- susurró Sam recargando la frente sobre la mesa. Sara estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.

- "Tienes razón, Miya... creo que la última vez que estuve tan aburrida fue cuando..."- la pelirroja frunció el ceño- "... la verdad es que... hay tantos momentos aburridos para escoger que..."

- "¡Oh vamos, Sora!"- Sam levantó el rostro y sonrió- "¡Tú vida no es nada aburrida!"

- "Eso es lo que tú crees..."- aunque no estaba segura de la razón, de pronto Sara se sintió vacía. Como que algo no estaba del todo bien. Como si se sintiera... ajena a ella misma.

- "¡ESCÚCHENME!"- gritó Deputimon arrojando la baraja al suelo-"¿Que no ven que les estoy hablando, linduras¡Otra partida!"

Sara suspiró y Sam gruñó por lo bajo- "Digas lo que digas, Sora, nada puede ser tan aburrido como estar pegadas a este tipejo..."

- _"¡Ahora!"- _chilló una voz a lo lejos. Sara y Sam se pusieron de pie, al tiempo que Deputimon volvía a quejarse de su falta de atención.

- "¿Cómo pretenden que les gane de nuevo si no ponen... que OCURRE?"- exclamó el digimon al ver a un chiquillo de pelo rebelde acercarse a ellos a toda velocidad, montado en un Raidramon.

- "¡Es Daisuke!"- exclamó Sara aliviada. De algún modo ellos habían logrado escapar de la prisión y podrían deshacerse de Deputimon y sobretodo de Starmon.

- "Iori debe estar cerca también... ¡Hawkmon!"- Sam corrió hacia sus amigos para reunirse con su camarada. Denis llegó hasta Deputimon, quien exclamó.

- "¡Ustedes¡Vienen a interrumpir mi juego!"

- "¿Creiste que nos tendrías encerrados y hambrientos por más tiempo?"- Denis preguntó con una sonrisa triunfal- "¡No sabes con quien te metes!"

- _"¡Al igual que ustedes!"_- a lo lejos, el verdadero enemigo de los elegidos, Starmon, caminaba con paso decidido para detenerlos.- "¡Igual tú Deputimon¡Me las vas a pagar!"

- "¡Starmon¡Mi archienemigo!"- Deputimon se acomodó el sombrero y se acercó con paso amenazante a Starmon- "¿Listo para otro duelo?"

- "¡Idiota¡No vengas a molestarme¡Soy el comisario de este pueblo y debo detener a estos delincuentes!"

- "¡Venga, Starmon¡Pelea!"- Deputimon arrojó unas balas de su cuerpo, las cuales fueron detenidas por el digital con forma de estrella- "¡Anda¡Prueba el plomo!"

- "¡El que va a probar plomo eres tú!"- Starmon atacó a su vez a Deputimon, quien brincó alegremente entre los ataques- "¡Te voy a acabar!"

- "Es nuestra oportunidad para escapar, Sora"- Denis tomó la mano de Sara, quien de pronto sintió algo en el estómago al ver los ojos de su amigo- "¡Súbete!"

Sara no dudó mucho más y junto con Denis, escapó montada en Raidramon hacia las afueras del pueblo, donde esperaban encontrar la aguja de control que impedía que Biyomon pudiera evolucionar.

Starmon por su parte, no tardó en notar que los dos chicos se estaban fugando, por lo que intentó detenerlos con su ataque especial. Al instante, un montón de rocas celestes y encendidas comenzaron a caer sobre Raidramon y los adolescentes, haciendo que cayeran bruscamente al suelo.

- "¿Te encuentras bien, Daisuke?"- preguntó Sara poniéndose de pie con dificultad. El chico asintió y se incorporó rápidamente, mirando con furia a Starmon.

- "¡Raidramon¿Estás listo para darle su merecido a Starmon?"

- "¡Así es, Dai!"- Raidramon volvió a adquirir la forma de V-mon y se preparó para evolucionar de nuevo. Denis sacó su _D-terminal _.

- "¡Digievoluciona!"- en un instante, entre luces rojizas y anaranjadas, V-mon se convirtió en Flamedramon, listo para detener al enemigo.

- _"Flamedramon... ¡El valor en llamas!"_

- "¡A la carga!"- gritó Denis corriendo tras Flamedramon. Sara se quedó en su lugar, mirando con una mezcla de envidia y admiración el entusiasmo del muchacho.

_Daisuke nunca duda en hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de ayudar a un amigo o alcanzar sus metas. No le importa lo que digan de él y siempre actúa de acuerdo a sus ideales... él sabe lo que quiere hacer con su vida... a diferencia de mí. _

De nuevo, la sensación de vacío llenó el interior de Sara. ¿Qué le ocurría?. ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que su vida era una mentira?. Después de todo, ella también había sido una niña elegida... tenía amigos y... pero...

_¿Por qué siento mi vida tan ajena¿Qué me está pasando? _

- "¡PAGARÁS NIÑO ELEGIDO!"- un grito enfurecido de Starmon sacó a Sara de sus ensoñaciones. Aparentemente el digimon había logrado deshacerse de Deputimon por unos instantes y ahora concentraba sus ataques en Flamedramon. Denis seguía corriendo hacia el lugar de la batalla.

Starmon miró de reojo al muchacho y sonrió maliciosamente. Levantando un brazo, hizo que una enorme roca que estaba a pocos metros de Sara se elevara por los aires. Colocándose varios metros encima de Denis, la roca se sostuvo en el aire por unos instantes, hasta que Starmon bajó lentamente el brazo...

Sara no tardó en comprender lo que estaba por pasar. Sintiendo que la sangre se le agolpaba en las piernas, la chica comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía para evitar la desgracia que estaba por ocurrir.

La roca seguía cayendo... Denis seguía parado en su lugar, animando a Flamedramon.

Sara seguía corriendo, pero la roca bajaba cada vez con mayor velocidad...

- "¡Daisuke!"- gritó una vez. Denis no la escuchó.

- "¡Pagarás!"- amenazó Starmon, al tiempo que atacaba nuevamente a Flamedramon.

- "¡Daisuke!"- gritó nuevamente Sara.

Respiraba con dificultad, las piernas le dolían y estaba a pocos metros de alcanzar al muchacho.

La roca parecía caer en cámara lenta... todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta...

Una sombra se dibujó encima del Motomiya. Denis alzó la mirada. Sus pupilas se dilataron por el terror.

**_¡DEEEENIIIIIIS!_**

_-o-_

_Denis cayó de bruces en el suelo, justo al otro lado de la calle. Adolorido, levantó el rostro y vió como la pequeña pelota de goma de Calvin rodaba hasta caer por la coladera. _

_Todo había pasado en un instante: Recordaba que caminaba por la calle con Sara y con Calvin, cuando a este se le había caído la pelota de goma que le acababan de comprar en el parque. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Denis había corrido hacia la avenida para recoger el juguete, sin percatarse de que un coche se dirigía a él a toda velocidad. _

_Denis se dio cuenta del peligro que corría cuando escuchó al auto frenar violentamente, pero todo parecía indicar que no lograría detenerse a tiempo. Paralizado por el miedo, el niño cerró los ojos, esperando el inevitable golpe._

_Segundos después, había despertado al otro lado de la avenida, con el cuerpo raspado y lastimado, pero vivo. Alguien lo había empujado justo antes de que fuera atropellado. Denis alzó la mirada: Jadeando y con las mejillas rojas, Sara lo miraba angustiada..._

_-o-_

- "¿Sara?"- Denis contempló a su amiga, quien aún se reponía de la larga carrera que había tenido que correr para salvarlo. Sintiendo un escalofrío, Denis vio que la enorme roca había caído a pocos centímetros de él, levantando polvo y grava a su alrededor. Starmon se quejaba ruidosamente de su mala suerte, al tiempo que Flamedramon aún trataba de detenerlo a como fuera lugar.

- "¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido, Denis¡Justo como la vez de la pelota!"- gritó la chica fuera de sí- "¿Qué acaso nunca te das cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor¡Pudiste morir!"

- "Sara... tú... gracias..."- Denis se sentó con dificultad, al tiempo que se sacudía la chamarra. Sara seguía fulminándolo con la mirada, al tiempo que las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos grises- "Tranquila... no llores... no me pasó nada..."

- "¿Cómo quieres que me calme¡Nunca había estado tan asustada¡Yo no sé que haría sin tí porque...!"- Sara palideció un poco y retrocedió apenada, recordando de pronto que Denis y ella estaban distanciados.

- "¿Qué dijiste?"

- "Nada importante..."- Sara intentó restarle importancia a sus palabras, pero la respuesta de Denis a ellas la tomó por sorpresa.

- "A mí también me cuesta trabajo estar sin ti..."- susurró el chico mirándose las manos. Sara sintió como si su corazón se hubiera encogido.

- "Lo sé..."- aunque su contacto con Denis en los últimos meses había sido prácticamente nulo, eso no significaba que no notara la mirada triste que se había mudado a los ojos de quien fuera su mejor amigo. Por su parte, ella extrañaba los días de rutina en el V-yomon bromeando y tomándole el pelo a Joey y aquellas tardes que pasaban en la cocina, contándose todo.- "Te extraño..."

- "Pues no lo parece"- llenándose súbitamente de ira, Denis le dio la espalda a Sara- "Después de todo, tú eres la que se fastidió de mí..."

- "¡Porque soy una idiota¿Contento?"- Sara se puso de pie, limpiándose con rabia las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Denis se giró para mirarla asombrado.

- "¿Cómo dices?"

- "¡Eso¡Soy una estúpida!"- Sara volvió a ponerse de rodillas- "¿Sabes qué es lo que aún recuerdo de mi vida¿Lo único que no he podido olvidar en este mundo¡Pues eres tú¡Tú eres de las pocas cosas de mi vida que considero mías¡Eres la única persona con quien podía ser yo misma!"

- "Sara... yo..."

- "¡Déjame terminar!"- el rostro de Sara estaba completamente rojo por la emoción- "Toda mi vida he sentido que hago las cosas por alguien más y no por mí. ¡Ni siquiera sé que es lo que realmente quiero hacer con mi vida!. Me visto y comporto como lo esperan mis amigas, trabajo de mesera porque así lo espera mi madre y... y... ¡Y yo nunca soy parte de mis decisiones!"

- "Espera... Sara..."

- "Hasta hace unos meses ni siquiera sabía cual era mi origen Denis... ¡Y tuve que meter a Joey en problemas por ello!. ¿Y sabes qué? Cuando finalmente descubrí quien era mi papá... por primera vez sentí que tenía el control... porque en ese momento elegí que mi papá sería Taichi. En ese momento elegí ser una Yagami y yo..."

Sara se soltó a llorar, presa de las emociones que durante mucho tiempo tenía contenidas en su interior. Denis tomó la mano de su amiga, comprendiendo en parte lo que ella sentía. Él la había visto pasar por ese amargo momento meses atrás y se había sentido impotente por no poder ayudarla como antes, por no poder consolarla...

- "Entonces... ¿por qué decidiste romper?"- Denis tragó saliva al hacer sus preguntas- "Dijiste que estabas cansada de mí... que era momento de cambiar... pero nunca entendí el por qué..."

- "Creí que era necesario cambiar de novio"- Sara suspiró entre las lágrimas- "Eso decían mis amigas, que ya era tiempo de que dejara mis relaciones infantiles y me consiguiera un _novio de verdad _pero... pero luego me di cuenta que había cometido un error..."

- "¿Tus amigas¿Ellas decidieron que rompieras conmigo¡No lo puedo creer!"- Denis se puso de pie, enojándose de nuevo- "¿Cómo pudiste tomarlas más en cuenta a ellas que a mí¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

- "Ya me escuchaste... porque siempre he actuado de acuerdo a lo que me dicen los demás... aparento ser fuerte... pero en verdad sólo buscaba complacer a la gente para que me aceptaran... porque no tenía idea de quien soy ni que es lo que quiero..."- Sara levantó la vista y tomó la mano de Denis- "Sin embargo... olvidé que cuando acepté ser tu novia, lo hice porque en verdad lo quería... en verdad te quería. Eres mi mejor amigo, Denis. Y contigo siempre he podido ser yo misma... siempre me aceptaste como soy y... _perdóname_..."

Denis soltó la mano de Sara y se apartó unos pasos.

- "Me dolió mucho lo que hiciste Sara... y me duelen más tus razones... tú... tú... ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no volverás a romper conmigo porque tu hermano o tu padre te lo pidan¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que en verdad esto es lo que quieres...?"

Sara se puso de pie y se acercó a Denis, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

- "No puedo darte pruebas tangibles de lo que siento... Sólo puedo darte mi palabra de que esto es algo que _yo_ quiero. Y que he decidido cambiar... a partir de ahora quiero ser yo misma Denis..."

- "..."

- "Sólo te pido una segunda oportunidad..."

-o-

_Denis tomó el crayón azul y se puso a colorear el mar que abarcaba la mayor parte de la hoja. Mamá y él estaban dibujando como solían hacerlo todos los viernes en la tarde: Ella para la oficina y él para ponerlo en el refri junto con todos los otros dibujos que hacía en la escuela y que mamá guardaba celosamente en su escritorio al terminar el mes. _

_- "¡Denis¡Ve por tu chaqueta¡Llegó tu papá!"_

_Dando un brinco de la emoción, el pequeño de 7 años y medio guardó sus crayones y colocó su dibujo sobre la "mesa de trabajar" de mamá. Después, fue a su recámara por su chaqueta y corrió a la entrada para ponerse los zapatos y saludar a papá, quien venía a recogerlo para pasar el fin de semana con él. Tomando sus tenis azul marino de la cajonera, Denis comenzó a calzarse, escuchando a mamá y a papá platicar del otro lado de la puerta._

_- "Así que estás decidido, Daisuke."_

_- "Sí, completamente."_

_- "¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo?"_

_- "Bueno... como podrás ver... esta misma noche"_

_- "Me hubieras avisado... así le compraba a Denis un traje nuevo..."_

_- "No te preocupes. Después de todo será muy sencillo"_

_- "A pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, Daisuke... te deseo mucha suerte, de verdad"_

_- "Gracias, Ayame"_

_Una vez con los tenis puestos, Denis abrió la puerta del departamento y se topó a mamá, vestida con una falda larga y un suéter (como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en casa) y a papá portando un traje muy distinto a la camiseta y pantalones deportivos que solía usar para llevar al pequeño a jugar baloncesto al parque. _

_- "¿Por qué estás vestido así, papá?"_

_- "Bueno..."- papá se sonrojó un poco- "Esta noche tú y yo vamos a ir a un lugar muy especial..."_

_- "¿De verdad?"- los ojitos marrones de Denis brillaron de emoción- "¿Me vas a llevar al zoológico?"_

_- "Umm... me temo que no. ¿Pero qué te parece si te llevo el domingo?"- papá miró de reojo a mamá y continuó- "Mamá aceptó que pasaras conmigo el fin de semana, así que tendremos tiempo para ir¿te parece?"_

_- "¡Sí¡Vamos el domingo!"- Denis corrió a su recámara por su abeja de peluche, un muñeco que papá le había regalado para su quinto cumpleaños- "¿Puede ir BizBiz conmigo?"_

_- "Claro que sí... ¡Y no olvides tu pijama!"_

_Minutos después, Denis iba sentado con su padre en la parte trasera de un taxi, recorriendo las calles de Odaiba. Papá iba muy nervioso, ajustándose el traje constantemente y contemplando el cielo._

_- "¿Papá¿Y cuál es ese lugar especial al que vamos?"- las mejillas de papá volvieron a encenderse. Denis se cubrió la boca con ambas manitas para que no lo viera reirse, porque la verdad era muy chistoso ver a papá comportarse así de raro. _

_- "Denis... yo..."- comenzó a tartamudear, pero pronto se repuso a los nervios y, mirando serenamente a su hijo, continuó- "Mira... ¿Recuerdas el otro día que fuimos al parque?"_

_- "¡Claro! Fuimos a pasear, a ver a los patos, a tirar a la canasta y luego me compraste un helado. ¿Vamos a hacer eso de nuevo?"_

_- "Más adelante... pero no es eso a lo que me refiero"- papá se aclaró la garganta- "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando estábamos practicando los tiros¿Aquello de volver a intentarlo aunque la primera vez falles?"_

_- "Sí... sí me acuerdo"- Denis sonrió pícaramente- "Aunque creo que quien debería practicar ese consejo eres tú papá... ¡No le diste ni una vez!"_

_Papá rió- "¡Y no pierdes oportunidad para hacerme burla de nuevo¡Pero espera a que te lleve a practicar goles al campo y verás lo que tu padre es capaz de hacer!"_

_Denis comenzó a reírse, hasta que papá guardó silencio y lo tomó del brazo, sonriendo._

_- "Bueno... lo que te dije no sólo aplica para los deportes... sino para muchas otras cosas..."- el pequeño ladeó un poco la cabeza, su padre continuó- "A veces las cosas fallan y... lo mejor que se puede hacer es encontrar lo bueno en ellas y, si la oportunidad se presenta, pensar en darles una segunda oportunidad"_

_El niño parpadeó varias veces, tratando de comprender a su papá. _

_- "Creo que no estoy teniendo ningún sentido para tí¿verdad?"- papá alborotó el pelo de su hijo- "Tal vez porque aún eres muy pequeño. Pero mira... tú fuiste lo mejor de la primera vez. Y hoy, estoy dispuesto a tratarlo de nuevo..."_

_El taxi se detuvo en una esquina. Denis salió y contempló el lugar al que habían llegado mientras papá pagaba al conductor: Frente a él se extendía un amplio corredor de piedra, cuyos lados estaban cubiertos por muchos árboles que comenzaban a florecer. Papá lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo entre los árboles, hasta que llegaron al fondo, donde un pequeño templo se alzaba a sus pies. _

_Sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, una mujer muy bonita con el pelo y los ojos castaño oscuros los esperaba. Denis la reconoció: Era la amiga de papá, a quien veía con frecuencia en los últimos meses. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba¿Hikari?_

_Hikari se puso de pie, y Denis vió que ella vestía tan elegante como papá: Un kimono blanco sencillo. Y ella también tomaba de la mano a un niño: No aparentaba más de 3 años y tenía el pelo castaño tan alborotado que Denis no podía recordar algo parecido. _

_- "Supongo que recuerdas a Hikari¿verdad?"- el niño asintió. _

_- "Él es Teki, mi sobrino"- al ser nombrado, el pequeño dirigió a Denis una sonrisa alegre y estiró su manita para que se la tomara.- "Y Teki, él es Denis, el hijo de Daisuke"_

_- "¡Hola _Denizz

_- "¿Estás lista?"- papá miró tímidamente a su amiga, quien sonrió dulcemente y asintió. Denis vio como le tomaba la mano y la apretaba suavemente.- "Pues entonces... es hora"_

_Y fue en ese momento, cuando finalmente entraron al templo, que Denis comprendió la magnitud de lo que estaba por suceder..._

_-o-_

Como si volviera de un trance, Denis parpadeó varias veces. Sara aún lo miraba con pena y limpiándose disimuladamente las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos rojizos que había adoptado de su madre en este mundo.

- "¿Sabes por qué te pedí que fueras mi novia?"- preguntó súbitamente el chico. Sara se sobresaltó.- "No lo hice porque estuviera _enamorado_. Después de todo, tenía once años y no creía en esas cosas ridículas de romance y demás..."

Sara se sonrojó: A decir verdad, a ella también la parecían cursis esas cosas cuando tenía esa edad.

- "Lo hice porque todos en el salón decían que tú y yo parecíamos novios"- Denis sonrió- "Como puedes ver, yo también me he visto presionado por los demás"

- "Recuerdo que yo también te presioné un poco..."- Sara rió- "Aunque dudo que comprendiera en ese entonces lo que hacía..."

- "Sin embargo, jamás lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado seguro de una cosa... tú eras mi mejor amiga y bueno... supuse que si éramos novios podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos. Papá decía que Hikari era una de sus mejores amigas y aunque en ese momento aún no la aceptaba como esposa de mi padre, tenía que admitir que ellos la pasaban muy bien juntos, sobretodo con el asunto del bebé y bueno..."- Denis se rascó la cabeza- "Lo que quiero decir es que te pedí que fueras mi novia porque te _quería_ y porque quería ver si en verdad podíamos pasarla mejor que antes..."

- "Y parece que al final lo eché todo a perder..."- Sara bajó la cabeza ligeramente- "No pensaba en ese entonces y bueno..."

- "Espera Sara, que ahora el que tiene que terminar soy yo"- Denis posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica- "A pesar de lo triste que fue la forma en que terminamos, y el que ahora ya casi no nos hablamos, no todo fue malo. ¡Duramos 4 años!"

- "Bastante ¿verdad?"

- "Ajá"- Denis se veía cada vez más animado- "Y... y puedo decirte que lo que yo esperaba al inicio se cumplió, porque la pasaba muy bien contigo, porque ahora podíamos pasar más tiempo juntos y hablar de otras cosas y... bueno yo..."

- "Algo me dice que aún no puedes decirme todo¿eh?"- Sara comentó con una sonrisa burlona- "Creo que tratas de decirme que terminaste enamorándote¿verdad?"

- "Sí... _y sí_"- las mejillas de Denis se tiñeron de rojo. Lentamente, el chico tomó la mano de Sara y sonrió- "En resumen... si todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue tan bonito, y terminó por _una estupidez_... y dices que quieres que las cosas sean distintas y... y yo te creo... yo... yo también estoy dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad..."

- "¿De verdad?"

- "¡Pero con una condición!"

- "¿Cuál?"

- "Que pase lo que pase... siempre seamos nosotros mismos... y... que si esto no llega a funcionar... de todos modos sigamos siendo amigos... ¿qué te parece?"

Los dos chicos se miraron por unos segundos, haciendo que Sara sonriera al recordar lo sucedido tres años atrás, y así estiró la mano...

-o-

_- "Yo creo que tenemos un trato, señor Motomiya"- respondió Sara estrechando con fuerza la mano de Denis. _

_- "Muy bien... entonces, yo te ayudo el próximo sábado a cuidar a Calvin, Teki y Caro, a cambio de que me acompañes el domingo mientras cuido de Ködai para que mis padres puedan celebrar su aniversario"- Denis sonrió- "Te recomiendo que vayas desayunada porque Ködai no es nada fácil. Desde que aprendió a caminar se dedica a volver loca a Hikari"_

_- "¿Peor aún que Calvin?"_

_- "¡Ja! Mi hermano hace que Calvin parezca un angelito. Es más, podríamos hacer que un día el Monstruo Hida cuide de Ködai para que comprenda lo que tuvimos que pasar con él..."- el muchacho rió maliciosamente- "Olvídalo, es demasiado cruel..."_

_- "¿Qué clase de hermano mayor eres, Denis?"- Sara negó con la cabeza- "Deberías aprender de mí, con un hermano soñador y una hermanita que no deja de llorar en toda la noche."_

_- "Pues cuando quieras me das una lección, 'Hermana del Año'"_

_- "¡No eres gracioso!"_

_Los dos chicos estaban conversando en el vestíbulo del edificio donde vivía Sara, luego de una tarde en el cine. Acababan de cumplir 13 años y hasta ese entonces su noviazgo había sido básicamente una "versión mejorada" de la amistad que compartían desde los 8 años. _

_Denis tomó la bolsa de palomitas que aún guardaba Sara para sus hermanos y, sacándole la lengua, corrió escaleras arriba seguido de su furiosa novia. _

_- "¡Deja de actuar como un niño, Denis!"- lo reprendió la pelirroja, mientras trataba de darle alcance al muchacho. Cuando llegaron al piso donde vivía Sara, Denis se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que la chica chocara contra él y tirara las palomitas en el suelo._

_- "¡Ups!"- murmuró el chico mientras Sara lo fulminaba con la mirada._

_- "¡Mira nada más¡Ahora tendré que limpiar esto antes de que llegue mi mamá!"- Sara se arrodilló para recoger las palomitas con la mano, pero en eso sintió que alguien se la tomaba._

_- "Eh... yo lo hago"- Denis sonrió apenado- "Después de todo yo provoqué este desastre..."_

_Con la mano que aún tenía libre, Denis recogió rápidamente las palomitas y las puso en la bolsa de papel. Sin soltar la mano de Sara, se puso de pie y le entregó el paquete a la chica- "Umm... dudo que sirvan para que tus hermanos se las coman. Te puedo comprar otras la próxima vez, si quieres..."_

_Denis guardó silencio al ver que Sara le apretaba ligeramente la mano. El chico se puso nervioso, pero eso no impidió que sonriera. La pelirroja se acercó un poco más._

_- "Aún tienes mi mano..."_

_- "¿Eh¡Perdona!"_

_- "No, no te sueltes... la verdad es que a mi me gusta tenerla así..."_

_- "¿Ah sí? A... a mi también..."_

_Los dos sabían que algo estaba por pasar, y que sería algo importante para su relación, tanto así que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas entre ellos. _

_Temblando ligeramente, Denis se inclinó hacia la chica, rozando sus labios por primera vez..._

_-o-_

Sara sintió como si todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido, reemplazado por una cegadora luz blanca. Sin embargo, no le prestó importancia, pensando que todo era producto de sus emociones en aquel instante.

Impulsados por una fuerza aparentemente ajena y dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, los dos chicos habían vuelto a experimentar lo que era besarse luego de casi un año de separación. La joven estrechó con fuerza a su mejor amigo, al tiempo que sentía como él expresaba cariño y ternura con sus labios. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Denis acarició suavemente la mejilla de su novia y sonrió.

- "Mentiría si dijera que tampoco había extrañado eso..."- Sara frunció el entrecejo.

- "¡Y yo también extrañaba tu capacidad para quitarle lo romántico a todo!"

- "¿Qué¡No me digas que la nueva Sara que tanto mencionas es una cursi melosa!"- exclamó Denis sacando la lengua.

Sara rió y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su ahora "_ex-ex-novio"- "_¿Y¿Acaso te molestaría mucho?"

- "Ummm..."

- "_Me da gusto ver que finalmente han arreglado sus diferencias pero... ¿Podrían dejar los arrumacos para otro momento?"_

_- "¡Daisuke¡No seas imprudente!"_

_- "¡Pero si sólo dije la verdad!"_

Pero el "daño" ya había sido hecho, ya que los dos jóvenes se apartaron bruscamente, apenados a más no poder. Mirándose de reojo, Sara notó entonces que Denis ya no portaba la curiosa ropa de su padre. El chico por su parte notó que los ojos de Sara volvían a ser grises. Ambos finalmente levantaron la mirada y sonrieron al ver que sus padres se acercaban a ellos... a pesar de que lucían mucho más jóvenes de lo que ellos recordaban.

- "¿Papá?"- Denis corrió hacia su padre y lo tomó de los hombros, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no fuera una ilusión- "¿Eres tú¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "En persona y..."- Daisuke señaló a Flamedramon, que _aún_ seguía luchando contra Starmon- "listo para tomar el control en esta parte de _mí_ historia, como podrás ver"

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

- "Lograron vencer a la base de datos del Digimundo, la cual está siendo corrompida por Devimon"- Sora se acercó a su hija y susurró- "Al recordar quiénes eran, revirtieron el proceso, por lo que el digimundo nos llamó a nosotros para ocupar su lugar"

- "Porque ustedes tienen una cita con un enemigo muy molesto y bastante estúpido como para meterse con los niños elegidos"- Daisuke terminó la explicación enérgicamente.

- "Vaya..."- susurró Sara jalando un mechón de su pelo- "Nunca imaginé que _nosotros _tendríamos que encargarnos de Devimon"

- "Y lo harán muy bien..."- Sora tomó a su hija de los hombros- "Sé por lo que has pasado, y estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas decidido ser tú misma de ahora en adelante. Nadie, ni siquiera yo, puede tomar decisiones por tí. Mientras estés contenta con el camino que hayas elegido, podrás estar segura de que tanto tu padre como yo te apoyaremos"

- "Gracias mamá..."- Sara se limpió los ojos y asintió- "Daré todo mi esfuerzo..."

- "Y asegúrate de que Teki y Jin vuelvan a casa también"- Sora asintió al ver la cara sorprendida de su hija- "Sí, ellos ya se han ido a buscar a Devimon, porque también son niños elegidos como ustedes"

- "Al igual que Ködai"- Daisuke abrazó fuertemente de los hombros a Denis y añadió- "Asegúrate de que el travieso de tu hermano se porte bien por allá... pero estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema."

- "Eh, sí..."- Denis sonrió al ver lo enérgico que era su papá de chico. A pesar de las diferencias que solían tener en ocasiones, el chico pudo ver en ese momento que también tenían muchas cosas en común.

- "Muy bien"- Sora se apartó un poco de Sara- "Creo que estás lista... excepto por un pequeño detalle."

- "¿Cuál?"

- "¡Sus camaradas!"- respondió Daisuke- "Flamedramon tiene que quedarse aquí para acompañarme en mi historia, pero eso no significa que te mandaré sin fúsil al campo de batalla"

- "Ah... ¿Así que _tú_ me vas a dar un digimon, papá?"- Denis se rió burlonamente- "No sabía que tenías _tanta_ influencia en este lugar"

- "¡Bah¡Burlón como siempre, niño testarudo!"- el padre-niño tomó con fuerza las manos de Denis y sonrió- "¡Sólo mira esto!"

Al instante, chispas anaranjadas y azules brotaron de las manos enguantadas de los dos, las cuales dieron forma al camarada digital de Denis: Un V-mon anaranjado y con los ojos celestes.

- "Un V... ¿V-mon?"- Denis miró asombrado al recién formado digital, quien saludó a su amigo con un entusiasmo que le hizo recordar al V-mon de su padre.

- "¡Denis¡Genial, camarada¡Hasta que te conozco!"- el V-mon chocó sus garras con las manos de Denis, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- "Creo que tendré que tragarme mis burlas... ¿verdad?"

Daisuke rió abiertamente, mientras Sora se aproximaba a su hija para tomarle las manos.

- "Me pregunto si mi digimon será un Biyomon como el tuyo..."

- "Eso lo sabremos hasta que lo tengamos enfrente, pero recuerdo que Koushiro una vez me contó que el Digimundo suele reflejar nuestros deseos..."- Sora apretó suavemente las manos de su hija, formando al instante un montón de chispas rojizas, las cuales se posaron a los pies de Sara y dieron origen a su camarada: Un digimon pequeño y beige con los ojitos negros y brillantes. Tenía piernas y brazos largos y delgados, además de una cola parecida a la de un mono. Vistiendo un cuello blanco con franjas rojas y un sombrero marrón parecido a un bollo, el digimon saludó con dulzura a su nueva amiga.

- "¡Hola Sara! Mi nombre es Burgemon"- Sara tomó al digimon entre sus brazos y, con una sonrisa, comentó.

- "Umm... Burgemon... ¿acaso esto es una señal?"- Sora sonrió mientras se acercaba para conocer al pequeño digimon. En ese instante, de los cinturones de los nuevos elegidos brotaron dos rayos de luz que abrieron el portal para llegar finalmente con Devimon.

Denis tomó a su V-mon con una mano y a Sara con la otra.

- "Bueno... creo que es hora"

- "Sí..."- Sara sonrió- "Pero estoy lista, más ahora que sé que es lo que quiero"

- "Yo también"- Denis sonrió antes de susurrar- "Además de que tenemos algo pendiente..."

- "¡Ay Denis!"

Los dos chicos se despidieron de sus padres y en unos segundos desaparecieron detrás del portal.

- "Bueno..."- Daisuke se ajustó los goggles- "Creo que tenemos que terminar con estas molestias..."

Sora observó a lo lejos que tanto Sam como Calvin se acercaban a ellos para ayudarlos en la batalla.- "Sólo espero que ellos también logren recordar quiénes son lo antes posible"

- "Socia, no subestimes a un Ichijouji. ¡Seguro que lo hará!"

- "Sí, también confío en Calvin... pero por lo pronto será mejor que volvamos con ellos"

- "¡Pues vámonos!"

* * *

_Traté de encontrar la respuesta _

_Solo pasando las páginas _

_Pero lo que en verdad quería saber _

_Está dentro de mi corazón _

_Aún creo en la voz que me llama _

_Puedo ser fuerte, porque todos están conmigo _

_-o- Open Mind (Koushirou Izumi)_

_A... B..._

El infinito se extendía hacia todas las direcciones. Inmerso en un mar de estrellas, Mik Izumi flotaba a la deriva con la mirada perdida, tratando de asimilar datos vacíos sin detenerse ni un segundo para reflexionarlos.

_C... D..._

Lo había perdido todo: Su imagen, sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos. Transformado en una copia perfecta de su padre (a quien también había olvidado), Mik trataba de contrarrestar el vacío de su mente con todo lo que Vademon le ofrecía. No comprendía por qué tenía que asimilar "el cosmos" ni si algún día le sería útil ese conocimiento. Solamente obedecía, sin cuestionar.

_E... F..._

- "Koushirou..."

_G... H..._

- "¿Koushirou¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"- su camarada, que aún no perdía la capacidad de cuestionar, volaba alrededor del chico tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

_I... J..._

Ignorando por completo a Tentomon, Mik continuó repitiendo la lección que estaba escrita en el libro que le había regalado Vademon. Mientras pasaba las hojas, el chico repetía las letras como si estuviera poseído, ignorando también aquella pequeñísima voz en su interior que le gritaba que esas no eran las respuestas que él buscaba.

_K... L..._

¿Respuestas¡Ni siquiera podía recordar las preguntas! De lo único que estaba seguro era que debía dominar al Cosmos.

_M... N..._

- "¡Escúchame, Kou!"- Tentomon se acercó al niño y lo tomó del brazo- "¡Esto es una trampa de Vademón¡Tenemos que recuperar el emblema!"

Perdiendo la concentración, Mik empujó con rabia al digimon- "¡Mira lo que has hecho¡Ya no sé en qué iba¡Tendré que empezar de nuevo!"

- "Pero..."

- "¡Vete de aquí!"

_A... B..._

Lleno de impotencia, el pequeño digimon sintió el lazo que lo unía a este niño debilitarse. Después de todo, él no era el Koushirou que había aprendido a querer en los últimos meses. Su camarada era un chico listo, cuya mente siempre estaba llena de preguntas que buscaba resolver. Nunca daba un conocimiento por hecho, ya que siempre trataba de probar cualquier teoría que se le apareciera, dependiendo la situación.

_C... D..._

Pero Koushirou se había rendido: Había renunciado a su curiosidad, a la capacidad de cuestionar para salvarse del "Infierno". Y de ese modo había renunciado a sí mismo. Tentomon había perdido a su camarada, a quien le daba la fuerza para luchar... y de ese modo se sintió debilitado, volviendo a ser el Motimón que durante mucho tiempo había esperado en la Isla File la llegada de su compañero.

_E... F..._

- "Motimon..."- susurró el digimon, esperando que Koushirou lo reconociera. Pero el chico lo ignoró, haciendo que el digital perdiera completamente las ganas de luchar. No valía la pena salir de este sitio sin su camarada.

_G... H..._

- "Pabumon"- sin energía ni ganas de luchar, el bebé digimon comenzó a llorar por su camarada perdido.

_I... J..._

- "¿Pabumon?"- las lágrimas del pequeño digimon llegaron hasta Mik. Sintiéndose de pronto apenado por el digital, hizo algo que creía haber olvidado por completo: Cuestionar.

_K... L..._

- "¿Por qué estás llorando, Pabumon?"- preguntó el chico, dándose cuenta en ese instante de que el Cosmos era incapaz de responderle.

Sin embargo, fueron las lágrimas del pequeño digital quienes le dieron la respuesta: Mik vio reflejada en ellas la razón por la cual Pabumón, a pesar de su tristeza, aún seguía con él...

_"Lo que me gusta de tí, Koushirou, es tu mente curiosa y siempre lista para resolver cualquier enigma que se nos presenta"_

_"Eres una parte muy importante de nuestro equipo. No habríamos llegado hasta este punto de no ser por tí"_

_"Desde que te conozco, he aprendido muchísimas cosas, tanto de mi mundo como de mí mismo. Ahora ya no doy las cosas por hecho, sino que las cuestiono"_

_"¿Qué es lo que tratas de aprender, Koushirou¿Por qué estás tan interesado en conocer nuestro origen¿Conoces el tuyo?"_

- "¿Mi origen?"- Mik finalmente había encontrado la pregunta que había olvidado al llegar a esta dimensión- "¿Quién soy yo en realidad?"

El chico cerró el libro y se acercó a Pabumon, tomándolo entre sus brazos- "¡Perdóname, Pabumon! Ya no llores..."

Sintiéndose reconfortado por su camarada, el bebé evolucionó en Motimon- "¿Koushirou¿Has vuelto a ser el mismo?"

- "La verdad... no lo sé..."- susurró Mik- "Porque ni siquiera estoy completamente seguro de ser quién soy... ¡pero vamos a comprobarlo!"

- "¡Por supuesto!"- dijo el Digimon, al tiempo que rozaba el digivice que estaba unido a la mochila del niño. El aparato comenzó a emitir una luz muy brillante... y luego desapareció.

- "Mi... di... ¡digivice!"- exclamó Mik súbitamente recordando lo que era ese dispositivo- "¡Desapareció!"

- "¿Koushirou?"- dijo Motimon apartándose del chico mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo: En lugar del bajito niño pelirrojo de diez años al que estaba acostumbrado a ver, se encontraba frente a un adolescente de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros que miraba al digimon extrañado por su repentino alejamiento- "¡Tú no eres Koushirou¿Dónde está mi camarada?"

_- "Aquí estoy, Motimon"_- respondió el verdadero elegido del conocimiento apareciendo detrás del digimon, quien al reconocer a su camarada sonrió.

- "¡Has vuelto¡Has vuelto a ser el mismo!"

- "¿Koushirou?"- susurró Mik mirando al recién llegado con confusión- "Pero si tú eres Koushirou... ¿entonces quién soy yo?"

Mik abrió de nuevo el libro, pensando que en su interior encontraría la respuesta, pero Koushirou lo detuvo.

- "Ningún libro responderá a esa pregunta"- dijo el elegido del conocimiento tomando el libro- "Ni siquiera yo, que te conozco desde siempre... el único que puede encontrar esa respuesta eres tú, Mik"

De pronto, una acalorada discusión comenzó a escucharse desde un punto indefinido del "Cosmos". Intrigado, Mik se dirigió hacia la voz, topándose con una puerta.

- "¿Qué hace una puerta en el Cosmos?"

- "Pon atención y lo descubrirás"- respondió Koushirou sonriendo.

_- "¡Ese no es el excremento monumental que me prometiste!"_

_- "¡Claro que sí¡Es de la mejor calidad!"_

_- "¡Olvídalo¡Así no pienso darte esta cosa nunca¡Mis productos son de la mejor calidad y no los cambio por mercancía corriente como esta!"_

_- _"¿Qué ocurre¡Esa es la voz de Vademón!"- exclamó Mik- "¿Qué es lo que está tratando de vender?"

- "Vademon se dedica a vender los pensamientos y recuerdos de los digimon"- respondió Koushirou.

- "Pero entonces... ¡Va a vender tu curiosidad y tu emblema!"- chilló Motimon- "¡Sabía que ese digimon no era de confianza!"

- "Es una larga historia Motimon, pero no es mi curiosidad lo que guarda Vademon"- Koushirou miró a su hijo antes de continuar- "Sino lo que Mik ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo, y que prácticamente ha perdido en el Digimundo"

- "Mis recuerdos..."- agregó Mik- "Vademon se llevó lo único que aún conservaba de mi antigua vida. ¡Tenemos que recuperarlo!"

- "Claro que sí"- dijo Koushirou firmemente- "Y se me acaba de ocurrir un plan"

- "¡Señor Vademon¡Señor Vademon!"- gritó Mik en medio del cosmos. Al instante, el extraño digimon que parecía un cerebro con patas se acercó al chico, alterándose al verlo diferente.

- "¡Tú no eres el Niño Elegido¡Eres más alto!"

- "Soy el mismo, Señor Vademon"- murmuró Mik con la mirada perdida- "He logrado dominar los poderes del Cosmos, y por ello he sido capaz de alterar mi apariencia física."

- "P... pero..."- Vademon arrebató el libro de las manos de Mik y comenzó a hojearlo- "Yo no recuerdo..."

- "Usted debe saber perfectamente como lograr esto, maestro"- continuó murmurando Mik como si estuviera en trance- "Sabe bien, tal y como dice el libro, que si logra dominar los poderes del Cosmos, se convertirá en el Digimon más poderoso de todos... y podrá tener acceso a todo el excremento que quiera"

- "¿Incluso el monumental?"

- "Más que eso, Maestro"

Vademon apenas y pudo controlar un grito de júbilo. ¿Acaso las patrañas de ese libro eran realmente ciertas?.

- "¡En ese caso, necesito entrenar ahora mismo!"- Vademon comenzó a leer el libro.

- "Si quiere, yo mismo le enseño como"- continuó Mik.

- "¿Harás eso por mi, querido alumno?"

- "Todo por mi maestro..."- concluyó Mik inmediatamente adoptando una extraña pose- "Solamente sígame... A..."

- "Argh... ¡Esto me va a provocar dolor de espalda!"

- "B..."

Mientras Vademon caía en la trampa de Mik, Koushirou y Tentomon (quien había evolucionado para estar listo en caso de cualquier contratiempo) recorrían los pasillos de la guarida de su enemigo, encontrando el emblema del conocimiento y los recuerdos de Mik entre todo el excremento que coleccionaba el digimon.

- "¡Excelente Koushirou!"- exclamó el digimon con alegría- "¿Qué sigue ahora?"

- "Tenemos que devolver esto a Mik"- respondió Koushirou contemplando la burbuja plateada que tenía entre sus manos. El niño sonrió al ver reflejada en ella el instante en el que su hijo aprendió a caminar para luego fundirse con el día en que conoció a su hermana recién nacida. - "Y por supuesto... tenemos que asegurarnos que Vademon no vuelva a robar las ideas o recuerdos de nadie más"

- "¡Cuenta conmigo, Kou!"

- "X..."

- "¡Ay¡Ay¡Mi hernia!"

- "Y..."

- "Una más..."

- "Z..."

- "¡Listo¡Ya fue suficiente entrenamiento!"- Vademon se dirigió a Mik- "¡Ahora sí¡Dime como volverme más poderoso¡Cómo convertirme en el amo del excremento!"

Mik iba a responder cuando notó detrás de su enemigo a Koushirou y a Tentomon acercándose a toda velocidad hacia él. Desafortunadamente, Vademon también se dió cuenta de ello.

- "¡Mik!"

- "¡Con que ahí estás, Niño Elegido!"- rugió Vademon, enfureciéndose aún más al ver que llevaba en el cuello el emblema que había robado y entre sus brazos los preciosos pensamientos de la curiosidad- "¡Y has saqueado mi casa¡Pagarás!"- Miró de nuevo a Mik tomándolo del brazo- "¡Y tú también, seas quien seas¡Pagarás el haberme engañado!"

- "¡Tentomon!"- gritó Koushirou al ver que Vademon sostenía a su hijo como rehén- "¡Ten cuidado con Mik!"

- "¡Descuida!"- en ese instante el digivice del elegido del conocimiento comenzó a brillar- "Tentomon digivolve a... ¡KABUTERIMON!"

Al ver al enorme digimon volar encima de él, en la mente de Mik se proyectó una escena que había permanecido oculta en su interior, negándose a desaparecer...

_Como si fuera una señal, una enorme sombra los cubrió. Todos alzaron la vista y escucharon los alaridos de Fiori._

_- "¡Es un bicho¡Y enorme!"- dijo asustada._

_- "No te preocupes Fiori, ese es Kabuterimón, el digimon de mi esposo"- dijo Mimí sonriendo. El enorme bicho azul aterrizó y fue entonces cuando Mik vió a un chiquillo pelirrojo sentado en la cabeza del monstruo...y se percató de que, a pesar de que lo negara, era terriblemente parecido a él._

_- "¡Mik¡Los llevaremos a casa!"- dijo el niño con determinación y valentía._

_Y por primera vez...Mik se sintió orgulloso de ser quien es...y de tener los padres que tenía._

- "Kaburerimon..."- susurró Mik- "...y papá"

Sin soltar a su presa, Vademon sacó una pequeña pistola láser y disparó contra el enorme digimon azulado, quien esquivó el láser con una agilidad increíble para su enorme tamaño.

- "¿Qué hacemos, Koushirou?"- preguntó el digimon a su camarada, quien trataba de sostenerse con fuerza para no caer.

- "No lo sé... no podemos atacar a Vademon mientras él tenga a Mik atrapado"- Koushirou contempló la esfera gris que aún tenía entre sus manos- "A menos..."

- "¡No podrán tocarme mientras tenga a este mocoso conmigo!"- chilló Vademon colocando a Mik frente a él, como si se tratara de un escudo. Haciendo caso omiso al digimon, Mik siguió con la mirada a su padre. Porque ese chiquillo pelirrojo era su papá, aquel amable técnico de computación a quien alguna vez consideró un ser aburrido y soso. Mik estaba atrapado en el pasado, en una historia de la cual su padre había logrado salir triunfante por su propia cuenta, así que tenía que apartarse y dejar que los hechos se dieran por sí mismos. ¿Pero cómo?

Koushirou y Kabuterimon rodearon nuevamente a Vademon, y fue entonces que el elegido notó algo en la mirada de su hijo. ¿Reconocimiento, acaso?.

- "¡Confío en tí, papá!"- gritó de pronto el muchacho alzando los brazos- "¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer!"

- "¡Mik¡Has regresado!"- susurró el pelirrojo sintiendo profundo alivio- "Sabía que lograrías encontrarte de nuevo... solamente te hace falta esto"

Mik vio a su padre levantar el brazo, sosteniendo una burbuja gris encima de la cabeza. Inmediatamente notando lo que iba a ocurrir, el muchacho se preparó para el lanzamiento.

- "¿Pero qué estás haciendo Niño Elegido?"- chilló horrorizado Vademon- "¡Esa es una de mis más valiosas mercancías¡No te atrevas a lanzarla!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde para el digital, ya que Koushirou arrojó la burbuja con todas sus fuerzas. Aterrado ante la perspectiva de perder su valioso tesoro, Vademon soltó a Mik y se lanzó hacia la burbuja. Solamente para ser capturada nuevamente por Koushirou... y Mik.

- "¿Qué?"- Vademon estaba hecho una furia. Su temor por perder la burbuja había hecho que se olvidara de su rehén, quien fue rescatado por ese mugroso elegido y su anormal bicho. ¡Y encima habían recuperado la burbuja!.- "¡Me engañaron de nuevo!"

- "Bien hecho, papá"- dijo Mik mientras se acomodaba en el lomo de Kabuterimon. El Digimon no comprendía de lo que hablaba el chico, pero ya habría tiempo para preguntar, viendo que Vademon había comenzado a aumentar de tamaño, listo para darles una lección.

- "Absorbe esos recuerdos, Mik"- le apuró Koushirou- "Aunque creo que ya no son tan necesarios..."

- "Sí lo son... pero no tanto como aquello que siempre llevé aquí"- Mik colocó su mano sobre el pecho- "Eso es un conocimiento que ni Vademon ni Devimon podrán quitarnos nunca"

Mik se colocó la burbuja sobre la frente, absorbiéndola al instante. Eso pareció enfurecer aún más a Vademon, ahora un gigante, quien comenzó a disparar rayos y truenos contra Kabuterimon.

- "¡Morirán¡Morirán Niños Elegidos!"

- "¡A la carga, Kabuterimon!"- susurró Koushirou mientras sentía el emblema en su pecho brillar intensamente.

_Kabuterimon ultradigivolve a... ¡MEGAKABUTERIMON!_

- "¡Ni creas que convirtiéndote en un bicho feo y enorme me detendrás!"- chilló Vademon lanzándose contra el Digimon. Koushirou tomó la mano de Mik y exclamó.

- "¡Salta Mik!"

Los dos chicos brincaron justo cuando los digimon hicieron contacto. Mientras caían por el "Cosmos", unas extrañas chispas moradas brotaron de sus manos unidas. Al instante, un digimon muy parecido a Tentomon, con la diferencia de que era de color acero se materializó al lado de Mik.

- "¿Qué es esto?"

- "Él es tu compañero Digimon, Mik"- respondió Koushirou

- "¡Hola¡Soy Entomon!"- chilló el bicho mientras volaba alrededor de los niños.

- "Entomon y tú tienen que ir con Devimon. Ustedes, junto con los demás niños, son la única esperanza para rescatar a Harumi de Devimon"

- "Lo haré papá, te lo prometo"- asintió Mik, mientras un rayo de luz brotaba del digivice recién formado del joven. Al instante, un portal apareció debajo de ellos.

- "¡Nos veremos pronto, Mik!"- dijo Koushirou mientras era levantado por MegaKabuterimon justo antes de atravesar el portal.

Mik y Entomon cayeron a través del portal... mientras veían a Koushirou y Megakabuterimon escapar del Cosmos en destrucción.

_Te lo prometo..._

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
